Check Mate
by alixcorn-rex-21
Summary: Un mundo en donde los mejores son quienes ganan una especie de torneo llamados "Rating Games" y siempre son jugados por humanos para conseguir el sacro poder del Santo Grial, pero eso esta por cambiar cuando los demonios y seres de otros mundos vengan a comprobar lo contrario y mas si se trata del sagrado Santo Grial. Inspirado en HighSchool DxD. (No mas OC's)
1. Prologo

**Que Hubo mis amados lectores! E aquí yo con mi adorable presencia mostrando otras de mis maravillosas obras ^^**

 **Y debo de imaginarme lo que están pensado... _"¿Que haces subiendo otra historia cuando tienes muchas por actualizar"?_ Como verán eso es 100% cierto y demás, pero cuando yo tengo algo en la cabeza es imposible sacarlo de mi :D**

 **Ademas, e visto que a muchas/os de ustedes son fanáticos de HighSchool DxD y me dije a mi misma y a mi hermosa conciencia:**

 **Ali: Conciencia, hagamos un fic de High School DxD *Cara decidida***

 **Conciencia: Esta bien, pero sabes que tienes varios fic que actualizar y esas otras peperas *Cara desinteresada* ¿Que vas a poner en el fic?**

 **Ali: ¡DE TODO! ¡Incluso el Ecchi en exceso! *Cara emocionada***

 **Conciencia: Si sabes que no terminaste de ver la serie por que tu pequeño cerebro no pudo asimilar tanto Echhi y Nathan tuvo que verlo por ti, hasta le señalaste que se aprendiera los diálogos *Se queda estática en su lugar***

 **Ali: Tampoco así, no tengo la culpa de ser tan estúpidamente inocente y que Nathan sea un pervertido depravado en potencia**

 **Conciencia: Lo que digas**

 **Ali: En fin, volviendo a lo importante, e aquí un pequeño prologo de la historia ^^ y al final la súper ficha! :D**

* * *

 _ **Prologo.**_

* * *

Miraba con gran orgullo desde su elegante y opulenta glorieta como sus protegidos vencían con gran éxito a sus adversarios, todos lo que lo rodeaban siempre pensaron que su débil grupo de protegidos jamás alcanzaría la gloria, pero después de ver como sus protegidos habían derrotado al grupo de Elite de todo Japón todas aquellas personas que dudaron se vieron obligadas a resignarse por completo de sus palabras

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteo a ver a su fiel compañero conocido como su mejor estratega y fiel Alfil, Yuuto Kido

-Sabía que lo lograrían- Dijo el con una leve sonrisa viendo como al castaño se le iluminaba el rostro decorado con una amplia sonrisa

-Lo se, era de esperarse de Tenma y los demás- Dijo el mirando al ya no tan pequeño castaño celebrando junto con sus otros compañeros- Lograron lo que deseaban

-Pero sabes que esa victoria conlleva a otras cosas Endo- Dijo aquel hombre de cabellos crema antes alzados ahora recogidos en una simple coleta baja, conocido como uno de los caballeros de Endo, Shuuya Goenji, el Caballero de Fuego

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó este sin entender

-A que muchos otros gremios, clanes y equipos van a querer enfrentarse a ellos para quitarles el Santo Grial- Señalo Goenji serio- Deberás de entrenarlos mas seguido e incrementar su poder de _Mana_ si quieres que ellos mantengan el Santo Grial en Raimon

-No Goenji, no los entrenare- Dijo el sorprendiendo a los hombres junto a el- Los entrenaremos todos

-Si- Dijo Kido

-Tienes razón- Señalo Goenji

 ** _Horas Después…_**

En la zona alta de la ciudad, justo en una amplia mansión se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta de la victoria del Equipo Raimon, habían vencido con sumo esfuerzo y facilidad al Equipo Tent'Ei y se merecían esa celebración

-¡Oigan!- Llamo Endo a los presentes desde el centro del amplio patio trasero de la mansión de Shindou- ¡Presten atención! Quisiera agradecer a los chicos por su gran esfuerzo en el _Rating Game_ de hoy, sin duda mostraron ser sumamente fuertes y ágiles y debo admitir que estoy o mejor dicho estamos totalmente orgullosos de todos ustedes, felicidades chicos

Todo el patio se lleno de aplausos entre las personas que estaban ahí, familiares, amigos y grandes conocidos que los apoyaron en el transcurso. Los aplausos cesaron cuando Endo alzo la mano para volver a hablar

-Y también quisiera mostrar mis mejores deseos al equipo de la Resistencia de Japón, sin duda su presencia hizo falta en el torneo pero espero que para el próximo año estén totalmente repuestos para la final- Dijo este mirando al equipo de Fudo con una sonrisa determinante

-Créeme que para el próximo año no la tendrás tan sencilla Satoru, mi equipo acabará con el tuyo- Dijo Fudo con una mirada llena de determinación al igual que sus protegidos dando a entender su promesa

La razón por el cual el equipo de la Resistencia de Japón no participo este año, fue por que el Rey de su equipo, Hakuryuu, había sufrido un fuerte esguince y como dictan las reglas de _Rating Game, **"Si el Rey de un equipo esta indispuesto, el equipo también lo estará"**_

-Y nosotros también esperamos que puedan estar para el próximo año Fudo-kantoku- Dijo el Rey del equipo de Raimon, Matsukaze Tenma, con una chispa de determinación brillando en sus ojos

El resto de la tarde, todos se dispusieron a disfrutar de la velada, el reconocido Santo Grial había saltado de brazo en brazo, y solo tres equipos habían tenido la suerte de tenerlo; el equipo Élite de Tent' Ei, el equipo de la Resistencia de Japón y el equipo de Raimon, cada uno lo había tenido por mas de 2 años máximo, pero hoy Raimon lo había conseguido por tercer año consecutivo.

La fiesta trascurría con suma normalidad, unas que otras cuantas bromas hechas por Kariya, Akane iba de arriba a abajo con su inseparable cámara tomándole fotos a su adorado Shin-sama y este que ni cuenta se daba, las famosas y adoradas ocurrencias de Yuuichi que habían sacado mas de un suspiro de una fanática que habían salido de no se donde.

-¿De donde salieron ellas?- Dijo Tsurugi viendo a su pobre hermano ser acosado por las locas fanáticas

-No tengo idea, pero le diré a seguridad para sacarlas- Dijo Shindou

 _-La verdad comprendo a esas fanáticas, digo, el sujeto es lindo-_ Dijo una voz desconocida

-¿Quién dijo eso?- Dijo Shindou

-¿Quién esta ahí?- Dijo Tsurugi

- _¿Es en serio? Estoy justo detrás de ustedes amigos-_ Volvió a decir la voz, ambos se voltearon para solo encontrarse con el Santo Grial puesto en un gran pedestal perfectamente decorado por los sirvientes de Shindou- _Vaya… Que ciegos son ustedes dos…_

-De seguro es una de las bromas de Kariya- Dijo Shindou

 _-Dudo mucho que Masaki halla sido el de la broma, por que esta comiendo con Hikaru-_ Volvió a señalar la voz, por instinto ambos se voltearon a la mesa donde estaban los dulces y demás y como dijo la voz, Kariya estaba comiendo junto Hikaru- _Así que tendrán que ser un poco mas inteligentes al buscarlo_

-Déjalo Shindou, de seguro es otra de las fanáticas de Yuuichi- Dijo Tsurugi molesto

 _-¿Les molesta mucho el voltear a verme y así dejan de hablar?-_ Dijo la voz algo disgustada

Ambos se voltearon quedando justo en frente del Santo Grial, lo que pudieron notar fue que este empezó a brillar con un gran brillo dorado y justo en menos de un parpadeo, sentada sobre el borde del grial, una hermosa joven de aspecto grácil y femenino, sus largos caireles de oro cayendo en perfectas ondas decorado con dos broches de oro en forma de alas a ambos lados de su cabeza, su blanca y fresca piel como la leche dando brillo a su hermoso rostro, dos grandes lagunas de cielo como ojos enfundadas en gruesas y saludables pestañas con don finas líneas rubias como cejas, una nariz pequeña y levemente respingada, sus mejillas rebosantes de un precioso rubor y sus finos labios de un leve tono anaranjado, su perfecto cuerpo de ángel enfundado en blancos ropajes con detalles en oro, aunque estos solo cubrían su abundante pecho y parte baja del vientre dejando dos amplias aberturas a ambos lados de la cadera, mantenía una imagen angelical y poderosa, sus muñecas, antebrazos y tobillos decorados con gruesos brazaletes de oro, pero sin duda no era la presencia de la joven lo que llamaba a atención sino sus brillantes alas blancas rodeadas de un hermoso halo arco iris, tales como un prima a la luz del sol

-¿Y bien caballeros, les parezco una de esas fanáticas de las que tanto hablan?- Preguntó la joven con una leve sonrisa

-No…- Dijo Shindou

La cara de todos empezó a arder, la joven sin duda derrochaba belleza por donde fuera, hasta las mujeres se sonrojaron ya que la joven las superaba en tantos sentidos

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Tsurugi

-Yo soy Ariel, y soy el místico guardián del Santo Grial- Dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa

-Ha pasado tanto Ariel- Dijo Endo con una gran sonrisa al reconocer a dicha criatura

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Satoru! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Ariel se alzo del Grial y levito hasta llegar hasta Endo siendo recibida con un gran abrazo por parte de este- Mira lo apuesto que te has vuelto, apuesto a que tienes a mas de una babeando por ti

-Je… Tampoco así Ariel- Dijo este rascándose la nuca nervioso causando que la joven riera

-Claro ¿Cómo han estado ustedes?- Dijo refiriéndose a Kido y Goenji

-Mejor que nunca- Dijo Goenji

-Que gusto es volverte a ver Ariel- Dijo Kido

El resto del equipo de los Súper Once se acerco a saludar a la joven quien los recibía a todos con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo por parte de ella, y en menos de lo que se esperaba, se habían enfrascado en una pequeña conversación con Ariel hasta que ella sintió un pequeño jalón en su ala

-¡Ay!- Se volteo a ver al sujeto que había tocado su ala encontrándose con un pequeño castaño que la miraba con asombro- ¡Oh! Que lindo ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Seiya ¿Quién eres tu?- Preguntó el pequeño hijo de Endo- ¿Eres un hada?

-No pequeño, yo soy todo menos un hada- Dijo ella acariciando su cabeza de forma maternal para luego mirar a Endo- Tu hijo es hermoso Satoru

-Lo se- Dijo este orgulloso

Ariel seguía concentrada en el pequeño hijo de Endo, mientras que los demás seguían en la misma, no fue hasta que Kido lo noto

-¿De seguro se preguntan quien y que es ella, verdad?- Dijo Kido- Chicos, ella es Ariel y ella es quien preserva el poder del Santo Grial

-Wow… ¿Y que hace?- Preguntó Tenma cual niño descubriendo el mundo

-Yo, mi querido niño, soy como una pieza adicional en el _Rating Game_ , soy el tercer As y aquel que cuente con mi presencia tendrá buena suerte en todos los _Rating Game_ que juegue, aparte de que yo soy quien cumple los deseos de los ganadores- Explico ella- Estuve con el equipo de Satoru un largo tiempo hasta que llegaron ustedes

-Cada vez que un equipo gana el Santo Grial, gana la bendición de Ariel- Dijo Kido- Y siempre crea un lazo especial entre ella y el Rey de un equipo o si son suertudos, puede crear un lazo con todo el equipo

-Como Endo, Hakuryuu y tú- Dijo Goenji

-¿Pero como es que nunca llegamos a verte o escucharte?- Hablo Hakuryuu

-Oh… Eso es por ustedes, solo una mente tranquila y un corazón puro pueden entablar una comunicación conmigo incluso un vínculo, Hakuryuu tenía un corazón puro pero su mente estaba enfrascada en que no podía jugar o por su esguince y Tenma pasaba por lo mismo, tenía un corazón puro pero su mente estaba enfrascada en poder ayudar a sus amigos, es por eso que no lograron hablar conmigo- Dijo Ariel- Pero ahora que tengo su atención y que me pueden ver, es mas sencillo entablar una conversación duradera

-Genial… Yo soy Matsukaze Tenma- Dijo este extendiendo su mano

-Un gusto amigo, ahora ¿Me dirás cual es tu deseo?- Preguntó ella de repente

-Uh… ¿Deseo? Bueno hay muchas cosas que quiero en realidad, pero no se…- Antes de que continuara fue interrumpido

-Alto pequeño, yo cumplo deseos así por así, no soy un genio- Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa- En si, puedo ofrecerles el mundo pero el deseo debe beneficiarte a ti y a los que te rodean y si no estas listo, tienes hasta el próximo torneo para elegir al igual que los demás

-¿Entonces uno puede desear lo que quiera?- Dijo Shinsuke

-¿Cómo ser la mejor gimnasta del mundo?- Dijo Sakura entusiasta

-¿Ser el mejor Boxeador de la historia?- Hablo Tetsukado siguiéndole el ánimo a la pelirrosa

-¿Descubrir todos los secretos del universo?- Dijo Manabe

Mientras el equipo de Tenma fantaseaba con sus deseos esta simplemente los veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a ver que no comprendían bien su poder

-¿En serio puedes conceder cualquier deseo?- Preguntó Kishibe

-Si, precisamente cualquier cosa esta sobre mi alcance y todo lo que quieras lo puedo cumplir- Dijo ella

-Pero según tu, debe beneficiar al que lo desea al igual que a los que los rodean ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Ichiban

-Precisamente

-¿Cómo evitar el calentamiento global?- Preguntó Yukimura de la nada

-Si

-¿Evitar la caza ilegal de animales?- Preguntó Kishibe

-También eso

-¿Y evitar la perdida de especies marinas?- Hablo Namikawa

-Eso y mas- Respondió ella con una gran sonrisa

-¡Genial! Más te vale recuperarte pronto Hakuryuu, esta mujer vale oro, literalmente- Dijo Namikawa guiñándole un ojo de manera coqueta a la rubia, quien solo soltó una pequeña risa

-Claro, tratare…- Dijo este mirando su pierna

-Oh... Que pena es ver eso- Dijo Ariel

Pero nadie jamás contó con lo que pasaría después...

-Ariel...- La llamo Tsurugi

-¿Si?

-Dices que puedes conceder lo que sea ¿No?

-Si ¿A que se debe la pregunta?

-Lo digo por que ya tengo mi deseo- Dijo este de repente haciendo que los demás detuvieran su pelea de _¿Cual deseo es mejor?_

-¡Oh! Que gusto oír eso ¿Y dime? ¿Cual es tu deseo?- Preguntó ella entusiasta, en cambio Tsurugi simplemente dirigió su vista al pie yesado de Hakuryuu, y solo bastaron unos simples segundos para que ella comprendiera a lo que el se refería- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo

De sus finas manos surgió un extraño brillo dorado que empezó a rodear a Hakuryuu y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba como nueva sin nada en su pierna, este se miró confundido al igual que los demás dirigiendo su mirada hacia el menor de los Tsurugi

-¿Kyosuke, exactamente que fue lo que deseaste?- Preguntó su hermano

-Creo que es muy obvia mi respuesta- Dijo este con una sonrisa de lado, que dió a entender lo que había hecho...

Uso su deseo para sanar a alguien...

-Eso fue muy considerado de tu parte Kyosuke- Felicito su hermano

-Tampoco es para tanto- Dijo este

-Claro que lo es, eso da entender que te importa tus amigos, aun si son rivales al otro lado del campo- Dijo Ariel- Además, los deseos que son usados para beneficio de otros y para uno mismo hace que duren mas, en cambio, si son deseos egoístas solamente van a durar el tiempo que yo los acompañe

-Wow...- Susurraron todos sorprendidos

Lo que resto de la fiesta todos estuvieron dialogando entre sí sobre como iban a usar su único deseo, algunos tenían deseos para cambiar al mundo, otros simplemente se mantenían firmes con sus deseos fijos para ellos mismos. Pero ya habría suficiente tiempo para eso...

 _ **Meses Después...**_

Después de haber conocido al místico guardián del Santo Grial, los chicos habían ganado cada _Rating Game_ en el que habían participado y ahora con la pieza adicional de Ariel como tercer As eran uno de los equipos mas poderosos del país...

O eso pensaban ellos...

-¿Cuando podremos participar Kantoku?- Preguntó una castaña mirando la amplia pantalla que se encontraba en la amplia y elegante sala

-Pronto Sawashiro, pero no podemos unirnos a un _Rating Game_ con tan pocas piezas- Dijo la mayor mirando a sus jóvenes que se encontraban sentadas en orden en los finos muebles de cuero sintético blanco- Solo tenemos a un Rey, dos Alfiles, una torre y un As, nos hace falta mas piezas

-En ese caso habrá que reclutar mas piezas- Dijo una de ellas- ¿Que opinan?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- Dijo una de cabellos marrones caoba

-Por mi no hay problema- Hablo una albina

-Mientras mas, mejor- Dijo una de cabellos azulados

-¿Que opinas Sawashiro?- Preguntó una de cabellos negros con reflejos mirando a la castaña

-No tengo ningún inconveniente- Dijo esta con una pequeña sonrisa

-Entonces esta dicho, para el próximo torneo, conocerán al Clan Diamante- Dijo la mayor de todas con una enigmática sonrisa

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Y bien mis queridos lectores, e aquí el maravilloso prologo junto con una invitada especial, el guardián del Santo Grial, ya verán que mas adelante este personaje tendrá un gran significado en esta historia ^^**

 **Y antes de la ficha, unas pequeñas definiciones para que conozcan mas acerca de los _Rating Game:_**

 ***Rey: Pieza principal del juego, solo los demonios de clase alta o lideres nato pueden tener este título o rango**

 ***Reina: Segunda pieza del juego, cualquier sujeto de cualquier rango puede tenerla, posee las habilidades mágicas de los alfiles, la velocidad y agilidad de los caballos y la fuerza y resistencia de las torres**

 ***Alfil: Tercera pieza del juego, cualquier sujeto de cualquier rango puede tenerla, tiene las habilidades de incrementar sus capacidades mágicas y poder sanar a sus aliados, su magia puede abarcar cualquier campo**

 ***Caballo o Caballero: Cuarta pieza del juego, cualquier sujeto de cualquier rango puede tenerla, posee alta velocidad, reflejos afinados y alta flexibilidad capaz de evitar los ataques enemigos a largas distancias**

 ***Torre: Quinta pieza del juego, cualquier sujeto de cualquier rango puede tenerla, posee una alta resistencia y fuerza, capaz de resistir golpes certeros, directo de contacto físico de corta distancia, con el tiempo su piel puede volverse impenetrable como el mas fuerte metal**

 ***Peón: Sexta pieza del juego, cualquier sujeto de cualquier rango puede tenerla, es la pieza mixta del juego y puede ser promovido a cualquier pieza cuando invade el territorio enemigo y obtener sus mismas habilidades dependiendo de su preferencia. Sus habilidades en el campo de juego pueden variar**

 ***Comodín: Pieza extra del juego, son muy pocos los que tienen la capacidad de tenerlo, usualmente este rango se le otorga a las piezas de rango Ángel o de descendencia única, solo pueden haber dos comodines, el Joker y el As aparte de el Trébol, El Diamante, El Corazón y La Pica. Su rango puede variar dependiendo de sus emociones.**

 **Y ya que han quedado claro con las definiciones, ahora... La ficha! ^^**

 _ **Ficha**_

 **-Nombre y Apellido: (Japonés, no acepto excepciones, primer nombre no japonés, ficha que no acepto)**

 **-Descendencia: (Ángel, Ángel Caído, Valkiria, Demonio, Youkai, Vampiro, Dragón, Fénix) (OJO) si elijen Youkai deben especificarme cual ;) Y también les digo que pueden ser descendientes de híbridos**

 **-Edad: (Entre 18 y 19)**

 **-Apariencia: (Definida)**

 **-Apariencia en el campo de Juego: (Con esto me refiero a su apariencia de descendencia)**

 **-Personalidad: (Definida)**

 **-Rango: (Rey, Reina, Alfil, Caballo, Torre, Comodín o As. Seré clara, necesito 1 Reina, 2 Alfiles, 2 Caballos, 2 Torres, 8 Peones y 2 Comodines)**

 **-Historia: (Algo de su vida y algo breve, y como fue que llegaron a convertirse en seres de sangre demoníaca)**

 **-Habilidades Físicas: (Relacionadas con su rango)**

 **-Habilidades Mágicas: (Ya saben, dominar algún elemento, invocar armas de la nada, transformarse en criaturas extrañas, esas cosas, inspirenme ;9)**

 **-Pareja: Yukimura, Tsurugi, Kirino, Taiyou, Fey, Yuuichi, Kishibe, Hakuryuu, Hayato, Ibuki, Ichiban, Kurosaki, Namikawa, Masaki, Saryuu, Minamisawa)**

 **-Rival Amoroso: (Si ahy ideas, yo gustosa las recibo y si no, no hay problema, hay mucha imaginación para compartir)**

 **-Ropa: Casual, De Gala con máscara (Que combine con el vestido), Pijama, Traje de Baño, Traje de Playa, Traje Medieval (Que sea algo cómodo, nada pomposo ni de princesa), Taje de Juego (Ese que usan cuando están el en campo de juego)**

 **Extras: (Cualquier cosa sirve ;9)**

 **NOTA: Ibuki, Hakuryuu, Namikawa, Yukimura y Taiyou están reservados**

 **NOTA 02: Ali-san es el Rey!**

 **NOTA 03: No acepto fichas por Reviews**

 **NOTA 04: Para no confundir las fichas con las demás, envíenlas con este símbolo (^3^)**

 **NOTA 05: Ya son demasiadas notas -_-U**

 **Y con esto me despido**

 **Nos vemos en la historia Babies ;P**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


	2. El Misterio de los Rating Games

**Que Hubo mis amados lectores! E aquí yo con mi adorable presencia mostrando otras de mis maravillosas obras ^^**

 **Les aviso que si no tengo todos los OC's estaré obligada a borrar esta historia, por los momentos aquí va el primer capítulo ^^**

 **Advertencia: Ecchi en exceso pero sin exagerar**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: El Misterio de los Rating Game.**_

* * *

 _"Los **Rating Games** , famosos juegos en los que participan Demonios de Clase Alta que han ganado un Título de Nobleza. El juego toma la forma de una batalla estratégica entre el rey y sus piezas. Y son realizados en un mapa a su elección, puede ser una réplica perfecta de cualquier lugar en la Tierra o en el Inframundo. El **Rating Game** comparte muchas similitudes con el ajedrez. Solo a los demonios maduros se les permite participar en los **Rating Game** de manera oficial. Los siervos llevan el nombre de las piezas de ajedrez: **Reina** , **Alfil** , **Caballo** , **Torre** y **Peón**. Solo a los Demonios de Clase Alta con un Título de Nobleza pueden convertirse en la pieza del Rey. Los participantes se colocan en cuatro categorías: **Power** (Poder), **Technique** (Tecnica), **Wizard** (Mago o Hechicero), y **Support** (Soporte). Al igual que en el ajedrez, el número máximo de jugadores en un **Rating Game** es de 16 y el equipo pierde el juego una vez que el Rey es derrotado. El **Rating Game** fue creado para medir la fuerza de los demonios, que reflejará su posición social en el Inframundo. De hecho, el **Rating Game** es tan famoso que los 10 mejores son considerados como héroes entre los demonios."_

 ** _"Evil Pieces"_**

 _"Está basado en el juego del ajedrez, son un total de quince piezas: 1 Reina, 2 Alfiles, 2 Caballos, 2 Torres y 8 Peones, son otorgados a los **Demonios de Clase Alta** con un Título Nobiliario que es el **Rey**. Estas piezas se utilizan para reencarnar a otros seres en demonios y hacerlos siervos de los demonios de clase alta. Cada pieza tiene un valor correspondiente. Estos valores son usados para determinar qué pieza puede ser utilizada para reencarnar a alguien, sus fortalezas, talentos o habilidades juegan un papel en la determinación de su valor. **Evil Pieces** diferentes no pueden ser utilizadas juntas. Las **Evil Pieces** pueden ser intercambiadas entre los demonios de clase alta. Las **Evil Pieces** no utilizadas pueden sufrir cambios de acuerdo al crecimiento del maestro, permitiéndole al Rey utilizar menos piezas al reencarnar humanos en demonios. Las **Evil Pieces** , sin embargo, no son completamente omnipotentes, ya que no pueden ser utilizadas para reencarnar dioses, budas y dioses dragón en demonios."_

 _ **-Reina** \- Vale 9 Peones. El rasgo de la Reina es tener el rasgo de la Torre, del Caballo y del Alfil._

 _ **-Torre** \- Vale 5 Peones. El rasgo de la Torre es su inmensa fuerza y su inmensa defensa._

 _ **-Caballo** \- Vale 3 Peones. El rasgo del Caballo es su velocidad, agilidad, flexibilidad y su movilidad._

 _ **-Alfil** \- Vale 3 Peones. El rasgo del Alfil es un aumentó en sus habilidades mágicas._

 _ **-Peón** \- Vale 1 Peón. El rasgo del Peón es su posibilidad de ser promovido a Reina, Torre, Caballo, o Alfil en territorio enemigo._

 _"Aparte de las **Evil Pieces** , hay también piezas especiales conocidas como **Mutation Piece** . Si revivir a una persona requiere 8 peones, con una **Mutation Piece** sería suficiente para revivir a esa persona. La **Mutation Piece** puede ser una Reina, Torre, Caballo, Alfil o Peón. Se dice que es muy rara. También es posible que una **Evil Piece** normal pueda convertirse en una **Mutation Piece."**_

 _ **"Brave Saint"**_

 _"Es utilizado por los ángeles para resucitar otros seres en ángeles para así aumentar sus números. El sistema empleado por los ángeles ( **Brave Saint** ) está basado en el sistema empleado por los demonios ( **Evil Piece** ), solo que en lugar de usar piezas del ajedrez emplean naipes. El sistema consta de 12 cartas que representan a los doce apóstoles. Solo las personas con "corazón puro" pueden convertirse en ángel. Hay un tipo especial y única de carta conocida como **Joker Card** o **As** , que se dice es el arma final del cielo."_

Cerró el libro con dicha incertidumbre, no comprendía en si el origen de los _**Rating Game**_.

-No entiendo, dice ser un juego de demonios pero ¿Por que lo jugamos nosotros los humanos?- Se preguntó confundido

-Debe de haber una razón lógica para eso- Dijo una voz a su lado

Había pasado exactamente un año desde que ellos ganaron el último _**Rating Game**_ contra Tent'Ei y aun seguían preguntándose el por que jugaban ese extraño juego en su mundo

-Debe de haber alguna razón Shindou- Dijo Manabe arreglando sus gafas

-Si, pero ¿Cual?- De repente una imagen llego a su mente- ¡Cierto! ¡Ariel!

-¿Si?- La aludida apareció justo a su lado- ¿Sucede algo Takuto?

-Si, necesito saber algo y es urgente- Dijo este- Pero no lo consideres un deseo solo simple curiosidad

-Esta bien ¿Que necesitas?- Preguntó esta interesada

-¿Por casualidad sabes por que existen los _**Rating Games**_?

-Oh... Esa pregunta es interesante Takuto, en mi experiencia como guardián del Santo Grial e pasado de manos en manos y ninguno sabía el motivo por el cual jugar- Empezó a hablar Ariel- Pero, según se, el hombre que trajo los _**Rating Games**_ al "Mundo Humano" tuvo un gran viaje entre las brechas

-¿Brechas? ¿Que son esas cosas?- Preguntó Manabe

-Las brechas son como las fronteras que dividen los tes mundos, el cielo, la tierra y el inframundo; como lo dice el libro que estabas leyendo los _**Rating Games**_ eran juegos que jugaban los demonios para medir su fuerza; según se, ese humano rompió las leyes establecidas entre Kami-sama y Akuma-sama.

-Cielos... ¿Y sabes quien es?- Preguntó Manabe

-Me temo que no, eso es todo lo que se y solamente los ángeles saben quien fue esa persona exactamente, de verdad lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda- Dijo esta

-Nada de eso Ariel, nos dijiste lo que necesitábamos saber, pero ¿Sabes que nadie puede ver a un ángel tan fácilmente, cierto?- Dijo Shindou

-Cierto

-Bueno, sabemos que los **_Rating Game_** vinieron a este mundo por causa de un humano y ahora la pregunta sería ¿Quien es o fue ese humano?- Se pregunto Manabe

-Ni idea- Dijo Shindou.

* * *

 _ **Habitación de Iruka...**_

- _¿Has encontrado algo Iruka?_

-No señor, créame que los humanos desconocen por completo quien es o fue el humano que usurpo las _**Brave Saints**_ \- Dijo la peli-azul con voz levemente decepcionada

- _No te preocupes mi querida ángel, me basta con todo lo que has logrado desde entonces, pero no te olvides de buscar al humano que profano nuestro hermoso paraíso y erradicarlo por completo-_ Dijo la figura al otro lado, una muy hermosa, sus ojos verdes acuosos con una chispa de serenidad, sus finos caireles de oro con un elegante halo sobre este y los delicado y complejo de sus facciones, usando un gran armazón de oro.

-Si, gran Michael- Dijo Iruka haciendo una leve reverencia- Adiós, salude a mi madre de mi parte señor

- _Con gusto Iruka_ \- Y dicho esto la visión- _Adiós_

La visión del espejo desapareció por completo dejándose ver su fino reflejo, soltó un leve suspiro ante su reflejo, la misión que le había legado su "Onii-sama" sin duda era difícil pero solo así la situación entre las brechas terminarían por completo

-¿Iruka-chan?

Alejo la visión de su espejo para clavar su mirada azulina en la joven que se encontraba en el umbral de su puerta. De estatura media rodeando el metro sesenta y cinco, piernas largas y torneadas, abdomen plano, busto grande, sin exagerar, su fina piel dorada pero no morena. Sus Cabellos semi-alisados de corte recto llegándole hasta debajo de los hombros de color castaño claro con un flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo sujetado con dos horquillas. Sus ojos grandes y expresivos de un vivo y suave color menta, sus mejillas están abarrotadas con pecas combinando a la perfección con sus labios carnoso.

-¿Sucede algo Suzume-san?- Preguntó esta al ver el semblante de la castaña

-Si, Kantoku-sama nos esta esperando abajo, dice que tiene algo que decirnos a todas- Dijo esta, estaba por dar un paso para entrar pero un pequeño escalofrío se lo impidió- Auch...

-Perdón, siempre olvido que tengo ese escudo, de verdad lo siento- Dijo Iruka acercándose a Suzume

-¿Nadie puede entrar a tu habitación ahora?- Preguntó esta con una pequeña sonrisa

-No es eso, es solo que tu descendencia de Yokai no te lo permite- Dijo esta saliendo de su habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella- Espero que eso no halla sonado tan delator y discriminante

-Oh! Descuida, uno con los años se acostumbra- Dijo la otra guiñándole un ojo divertida

-Seguro- Dijo esta empezando a caminar siendo seguida por Suzume

* * *

 _ **Habitación de Koneko...**_

-¡Oye! ¡Con mis orejas no!- Exclamaba la albina mientras sentía la pequeña bola de pelos jalonear una de sus blancas orejitas de Neko ( _N/A: Era inevitable ;3 Nya!_ )- ¡Tara-chan! ¡Controla a tu peluda mascota! ¡Nya!

-Lynx, ya hablamos acerca de morder las orejas de la Youkai afelinada- Dijo la morena tomando a su pequeña mascota, quien al sentir las manos de su dueña comenzó a lamerlas con cariño- Cachorro lambiscon ¿Estas bien Koneko-chan?

-Ah... Mi orejita Nya!- Dijo la albina sobándose su oreja herida

-Eres adorable ¿Lo sabías?- Comento esta sonriente

-Si Nya!- Respondió esta

-¿Por que no eres así en tu forma normal?- Preguntó la peli-violeta

-Tu mas que nadie sabes el por que, aparte de que mi querido Otoo-sama habita dentro de ti Padrastra Nya!- Dijo esta guiñándole un ojo

-Claro- Sintió a su pequeño cachorro regodearse en sus manos- ¿Sucede algo Lynx?

-Tiene hambre Nya!- Respondió Koneko

-Ok ¿Vamos por algo para comer?- Preguntó esta

-¡Si! Nya!- Exclamo Koneko levantándose del suelo saliendo de su habitación seguida de Tara

* * *

 ** _Cocina..._**

-¿Ayami?- Llamo Kaori

-¿Si?- Respondió la aludida

-¿Cuando vas a dejarme escoger mi postre?- Dijo Kaori algo cansada con una gota cayendo por su sien al ver como la peli-azul abarrotaba los dulces que había hecho con Riko

-En algún momento Kaori, es solo que les falta algo- Dijo la peli-azul

-Dijiste lo mismo hace media hora Ayami- Dijo Riko- Acepta de una vez que están perfectos

-Bueno, los dejo- Dijo alejándose de los dulces

-¡Al fin!- Exclamo Kaori, tomo una deliciosa _Panacotta_ de chocolate con frambuesas. Estuvo a punto de hincarle el diente cuando sintió una abrupta interrumpida -No hay tiempo para eso señoritas, deben alistarse- Dijo su Kantoku entrando a la cocina

-¿¡Como que no hay tiempo!? Llevo esperando esto desde el almuerzo, lo que tenga que decir, dígalo pero a mi no me interrumpa cuando estoy comiendo mi dulce- Dijo Kaori volviendo su concentración a su dulce haciendo que le bajará una gota por la sien a las presentes

-Usted solo hable Kantoku, ya le diremos lo que usted quiso decir- Dijo Riko limpiándose las manos con un trapo de cocina

-Esta bien, el Kantoku del equipo de Tent'Ei acaba de enterarse de que nuestro clan "Existe" y nos desafió a un **_Rating Game_** contra sus protegidos- Dijo su Kantoku

-¿Habla usted de Daigo Senguuji?- Dijo Ayami

-Si

-Según sé, su hijo es una de las torres del equipo de la Resistencia de Japón dirigidos por Fudo-Kantoku- Dijo Riko

-Exacto- Dijo su Kantoku

-¿Y para que el nos pidió eso?- Dijo Kaori uniéndose a la conversación

-Según el, quiere medir nuestro potencial- Dijo su Kantoku

-Eso no es más que una vaga excusa para enfrentarse a nosotras, esperando así ganar e incrementar más su ya elevado ego- Dijo Kaori

-Puede que sea así Kaori pero no sabemos absolutamente nada- Dijo su Kantoku

-Cierto, no hay que juzgar sin conocer- Dijo Ayami

-Pero ellos ya son más que conocidos- Dijo Riko

-Aun así, de seguro es alguna pantalla para hacerse publicidad para el próximo torneo de **_Rating Games_** \- Dijo Kaori molesta- Pero no dejaremos que eso suceda

-¿Qué tiene en mente Kaori-sama?- Preguntó el Kantoku

-Nada complicado ni complejo- Dijo esta encogiéndose de hombros- Es solo que nosotras entraremos a ese torneo

-¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó Riko exaltada

-Por supuesto que si, estamos mas que capacitadas para ese torneo, pueden que nos falten piezas en el tablero, pero los humanos no son rivales para lo que somos nosotras, ni siquiera nos llegan a los talones- Dijo Kaori con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro- Además, esa leyenda del Santo Grial sin duda se ve interesante y muy prometedora.

-Bien, si Kaori-sama lo dice, no veo el por que no unirnos- Dijo el Kantoku

-¡Si!- Exclamo Riko sonriente y alegre- Hay que avisarle a las otras

-No es necesario, los túneles de mensajería de la mansión se conectan con todos los rincones de esta, así que presumo que ya sabrán la noticia- Dijo Ayami

-Bien, en ese caso hay que alistarnos, por que Tent'Ei sucumbirá ante nosotras- Dijo Kaori

-Hay que avisarle a Kazuki- Dijo Ayami

-Yo iré- Dijo Riko, se quito su delantal y fue justo al lugar en donde la encontraría no sin antes devolverse por un dulce de menta

* * *

 ** _Jardín de Kaori…_**

-¿Kazuki-san? ¿En donde estas?

-Aquí Riko-san

Camino un poco mas lejos en el amplio jardín que tanto le gustaba llegando a una zona fría cubierta con fina nieve escarchada y arboles tan altos que era casi imposible ver el cielo, se adentro un poco mas encontrándose con una joven de piel clara, suave y delicada a simple vista. Su cabello color rosado pálido y alisado llegandole a la cintura con las puntas desniveladas junto con dos mechones a los lados de su cara que le llegaban por debajo del mentón a modo de flequillo. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro profundo decorado por pestañas espesas, rizadas y negras que hacían resaltar notoriamente sus ojos, cejas de un tono mas oscuro a su cabello bien marcadas y finas. Su nariz pequeña y respingada además de fina. Su boca tenía la forma de un corazón con un toque rosado anaranjado en ellos.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó esta

-Si, son dos cosas en realidad. Primero, Ayami, Kaori y yo hicimos varios postres y te traje un postre de menta- Dijo mostrándole una _Panacotta_ de menta con fondo de chocolate decorado con varias chispas en el tope y unas cuantas hojas de menta

-Oh! No sabía que Kaori supiera hacer dulces- Dijo Kazuki tomando el postre- ¿Y cual es la segunda cosa?

-Vamos a participar en el _**Rating Game**_ contra Tent'Ei

Tras decir eso el rostro de la pelirrosa paso de ser una cara pacífica a una seria e inexpresiva, algo que preocupo a Riko

-¿Sucede algo Kazuki-san?- Preguntó Riko

-Si, esos sujetos de Tent'Ei no saben lo que se esperan- Dijo esta con un brillo de determinación que sorprendió a la castaña

-Cierto- Respondió esta

* * *

 ** _Mientras Tanto..._**

-Bien, repite lo que acabas de decir- Dijo Nishiki confundido

-Serás idiota...- Susurro Midori harta de la situación

-Nishiki, lo que Shindou y Manabe están diciendo, es que los _**Rating Game**_ que tanto jugamos es en realidad un juego de demonios- Explico Taiyou

-Exactamente- Dijo el último arreglando sus gafas

-¿Pero como? No entiendo como es que un juego de demonios llega al mundo humano- Dijo Yuiichi confundido

-Precisamente eso es lo que no sabemos, pero Ariel nos contó algo acerca de eso- Dijo Shindou

-Un humano sobrepaso las brechas que dividían los tres mundo, y al parecer robo algo del cielo y algo del inframundo que provoco que los gobernantes de ambos mundos se enfrascaran en una búsqueda eterna y aun siguen sin encontrar a ese humano- Explico Ariel

-Pero de ser así ¿Que ese sujeto no estaría muerto?- Dijo Kirino

-Lo mas probable- Le siguió Tsurugi

-¿Y no sabes quien es Ariel-chan?- Preguntó Kinako

-Me temo que no eso fue hace mucho, creo de la época de cuando Daisuke-san había creado el equipo de Raimon- Dijo Ariel

-¿Y hay una forma de ir o de ver lo que paso exactamente?- Preguntó Fey

-Me temo que no- Dijo Ariel decepcionada

-Puede que halla una forma- Hablo Ibuki para sorpresa de todos

-¿Y se puede saber cual?- Hablo Minori

-Sencillo Minotauro, si uno de nosotros desea ver que fue lo que exactamente paso con ese sujeto y como llegaron los _**Rating Game**_ a volverse tan famosos, puede que tengamos la respuesta- Explico este tan sabiamente que causo intriga en todos los presentes

-Viejo, esa sin duda fue la cosa mas inteligente que has dicho en tu vida- Felicito Tetsukado

-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con el tarado de Ibuki?- Preguntó Minori aterrada

-Soy el mismo de siempre Minotauro, solo que mas inteligente, mas fuerte y mas atractivo obviamente- Dijo este vanagloriándose a si mismo

-Eso sin duda es una gran idea Ibuki-kun- Lo felicito Ariel- La cosa es ¿Quien usara su deseo para realizar eso?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, era muy obvio que nadie gastaría su deseo en eso, la mayoría habían usado su deseos para beneficiarse y ayudar a otros y muy pocos habían usado sus deseos para ellos mismos, y muchos aun estaban indecisos en que usar sus deseos

-Yo lo haré- Dijo Masaki de la nada

-¿En serio Kariya?- Preguntó Kirino algo desconfiado

-Si, no tengo nada que desear y estoy feliz con lo que tengo en mi vida, así que no tengo nada que perder- Dijo este despreocupado, pero en realidad si tenía algo que desear. _Una persona que lo quisiera para la vida entera._

-Sin duda eso es muy noble de tu parte Kariya, espero que un futuro tu deseo mas preciado se cumpla- Dijo Ariel complacida

-Eso espero...- Susurro este con poca ilusión

-Muy bien Kariya ¿Que es lo que vas a desear?- Dijo Ariel alistándose para ejecutar su magia

-Ariel. Deseo saber quien fue la persona que trajo los _**Rating Games**_ al mundo humano y quien lo hizo- Dijo Kariya

-De acuerdo- Dijo esta chasqueando los dedos

De repente un brillo naranja empezó a rodearlos centrándolos en un bosque frondoso en donde se podía ver la imagen de un hombre saliendo de lo que parecía ser un pórtico elegante de oro y mármol

 _ **Deseo de Kariya...**_

 _-¡Al fin! ¡Al fin son mías!- Exclamo el hombre sonriendo y riendo como maniático_

 _Pero su pequeña celebración improvisada se vio interrumpida por unas voces lejanas_

 _-¡Deténganlo! ¡No puede cruzar la frontera!- Exclamo una voz desde las alturas_

 _-Maldición- Susurro molesto, acomodó mejor la bolsa en su hombro en donde claramente se veían varios objetos planos de color blanco con un que desprendían un brillo de oro junto con varias piezas rojas que desprendían un brillo negro violáceo_

 _Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían escapando de las extrañas criaturas que lo perseguían desde las alturas. Extrañas criaturas con brillantes alas rebosantes de plumas blancas que desprendían un brillo único lleno de serenidad y salvación y esas peculiares coronas sobre sus cabeza._

 _Estaba siendo perseguido por ángeles..._

 _Enfundados con armas desconocidas empezaron a lanzar ataques hacía el esperando que uno fuera lo suficientemente preciso como para detenerlo... O erradicarlo..._

 _En un momento de debilidad se detuvo, las piezas que traía en su bolsa eran verdaderamente pesada, como si fueran lingotes de oro fusionados con los quilates de un diamante, pero, en menos de un parpadeo se vio rodeado por sus perseguidores alados apuntando sus desconocidos armamentos hacía el. El líder se acerco a el y bajo su arma dando a entender que lo lastimaría... Aun_

 _-Humano, no sabes en el riesgo en el que te has metido- Empezó a hablar el líder de forma serena y comprensiva- En nombre de Kami-sama y del cielo. Te ordeno mortal que regreses lo robado y no sufrirás el castigo divino de nuestro señor hacía ti_

 _-¡Jamás! ¡Estas piezas son mías y no dejare que nadie las tenga!- Exclamo el hombre sosteniendo con recelo la bolsa en donde se encontraban dichos objetos_

 _-La codicia por tenerlos te a cegado la mente, devuélvelas y no sufrirás las graves consecuencias- Hablo otra vez el líder con voz dura, se alisto para sacar su arma y destruir al hombre pero otras figuras aladas se lo impidieron_

 _-¡Detente mortal! ¡En nombre de Akuma-sama y el inframundo! ¡Te ordeno que regreses las **Evil Pieces** y tu miserable mundo no sufrirá la ira de nuestro señor!_

 _Todos alzaron la vista encontrándose con otras criaturas aladas como ellos, pero su presencia no irradiaba serenidad y salvación como los ángeles, estas irradiaban maldad y sufrimiento._

 _Eran demonios..._

 _-Lucifer ¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó el líder de los ángeles_

 _-Lo mismo que tu Michael, atrapar al bastardo que se a dignado a pisar la tierra de la muerte y robar la **Evil Pieces** \- Hablo el demonio _

_En medio de la discusión de los dos bandos, el hombre aprovecho para escapar en medio de las narices de todos los presentes_

 _-¡Señor! ¡Se escapa!- Exclamo un ángel_

 _-Dejemos esto para después Michael- Dijo Lucifer_

 _-Si, hagamos una breve tregua Lucifer, tu y yo buscamos lo mismo para ambos mundos y discutiendo no lograremos detener a ese humano, sugiero que unamos fuerzas para detenerlo y luego cada quien vuelve por su lado con lo robado- Extendió su mano- ¿Trato?_

 _-Trato- Dijo el demonio estrechando su mano con la de el- ¡Muévanse ahora, se esta aproximando a la frontera!_

 _Todos obedecieron y como soldados alzaron el vuelo y fueron directo hacia el sujeto que había robado los mas sagrado de ambos mundo_

 _Las **Evil Pieces** del Inframundo y Los **Brave Saint** del cielo..._

 _Mientras estos perseguían al humano, este cada vez mas se acercaba a la frontera, ya la sentía cerca pero un disparo en la tierra provoco que tropezara y dos piezas cayeran de su bolsa, un As de Rey y a pieza de un Rey de_ _ajedrez_

 _-¡No!- Exclamo este horrorizado_

 _-¡Atrapenlo!- Exclamaron Lucifer y Michael_

 _Ambos bandos se abalanzaron en picada hacía el hombre, este reaccionó y tomos las piezas caídas sosteniéndolas sobre su cabeza muy cercas unas de otras_

 _-¡Deténganse o me uniré con estas piezas y los destruiré a todos!- Amenazó el hombre_

 _Por instinto todos detuvieron su ataque, sabían el peligro que corrían si es humano se unía con una **Evil Piece** y un **Brave Saint**_

 _-No serías capaz humano- Hablo un demonio enfundando su arma_

 _-Tu no eres capaz de manipular el poder de ambas piezas, terminarás por morirte- Hablo un ángel_

 _-¡No me importa! ¡Estuve a punto de morir en diferentes ocasiones y esta no será la diferente! ¡Por fin tendré todo el poder y el mundo estará a mis pies! ¡Seré mas poderoso que el mismísimo Akuma-sama y Kami-sama juntos!- Con cada frase que decía las piezas de sus manos con las piezas se acercaban cada vez mas- ¡Sere el ser mas poderoso de ese inservible e insignificante mundo!_

 _Unió ambas piezas, ante el contacto estas soltaron varios rayos irregulares, tomo la pieza y la adentro a su torso. Su cuerpo empezó a irradiar un extraño brillo; tres pares de alas de ángel surgieron de su espalda con forma de un ala de demonio junto con un halo negro con cuernos blancos_

 _-Ahora ¡SOY EL SER MAS PODEROSO DE ESTE MUNDO!- Exclamo este victorioso riendo maníaticamente_

 _ **Fin del Deseo de Kariya...**_

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Eso es todo!? ¿¡Que pasa después Ariel!?- Exclamo Nishiki molesto

-Eso es todo Ryouma-kun, lo siguiente que pasa después de eso fue muy feo- Dijo Ariel desanimada

-¿Que paso después Ariel-chan?- Dijo Aoi preocupada

-Ese humano fue a ambos mundos... Y mato a Kami-sama y Akuma-sama en la gran guerra,muchos ángeles, demonios y humanos inocentes perdieron la vida; Michael y Lucifer con el poder de las piezas restantes lograron encarcelarlo en un sarcófago de cristal puro vigilado por la bestia mas temible de todo el mundo; después de eso Michael asumió el mando en el cielo y Lucifer asumió el mando en el Inframundo y crearon dos brechas mucho mas gruesas para que absolutamente nadie pudiera cruzarlas y evitar que se repitiera la historia

-¿Y que paso con las piezas?- Preguntó Tenma

-Con la esencia de los caídos, ambos regentes de los mundos crearon nuevas piezas y solo los mas dignos pueden poseerlas, pero al parecer, de alguna forma lograron esparcirse por el mundo y se ganaron la fama de _**Rating Games**_ \- Dijo Ariel

Todos en la sala se quedaron mudos, un absoluto silencio los abordo hasta que el mayor de todos rompió el silencio

-Bueno, al ver el silencio que se formo hace poco lo mejor sería no volver a tocar el tema hasta que todo quede claro- Hablo Yuuichi a lo que todos asintieron- Pero para saldarnos de dudas Ariel ¿Sabes quien es ese hombre?

-Me temo que no Yuuichi-kun, pero estoy segura que Satoru lo sabe- Dijo Ariel

-Bien, podremos preguntarle ahora- Dijo Tenma

Estaba por salir por la puerta cuando Akane y Konoha entraron por la puerta algo exaltadas, cosa que nunca se veía

-¿Sucede algo Akane, konoha?- Preguntó Aoi

-Si... Nos acabamos de enterar de algo- Dijo Akane hiperventilándose, parecía haber corrido varias calles o por lo menos un edificio entero

-¿Que cosa?- Preguntó Fey

-Hay un nuevo equipo que va a unirse a torneo de Rating Games de este año- Dijo Konoha- Y no solo eso.

-El equipo de Tent'Ei pretende enfrentarse a ese equipo mañana- Termino Akane

La sorpresa sin duda fue notoria en todos

-¿Y cual es ese equipo?- Preguntó Taiyou

-Nadie lo sabe, solo se que se hacen llamar El Clan Diamante...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **¡Si! ¡Lo hice! Fueron al menos unas.. 16 hojas en Word, pero valió totalmente la pena ^.^**

 **En el próximo capítulo sabrán quien es el misterioso Clan Diamante y las verán en acción! XD Aparte de que hay una pequeña información para que entiendan mas la temática de la historia y en el próximo capítulo sabrán la definición de Sacred Gear ;)**

 **Y antes de mi fabulosa y espectacular despedida, les tengo un pequeño reto, quien logre adivinar quien es el hombre tendrán un regalo de mi parte ;9 ASEGURADO!**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabré si les gusto si no hay Reviews**

 **P.D. 02. Si no recibo mas OC's tendré que eliminar esta historia**

 **P.D. 03. Aquellas que no han enviado sus fichas, enviarlas cuanto antes ;)**

 **P.D. 04. Como soy un ser caído de la mata por nacimiento, olvide poner en la ficha cual es su arma, quiero algo sencillo y no muy complejo como una mezcla entre lo moderno y lo medieval y luego yo decidiré sus nombres**

 **P.D. 05. ¡Ya BASTA DE Posdatas! X(**

 **Adiós** **;P**

 **Próximo Capítulo: _Un Encuentro cercano con mi Rival._**


	3. Un Encuentro Cercano con mi Rival

**Que Hubo mis amados lectores! E aquí yo con mi adorable presencia mostrando otras de mis maravillosas obras ^^**

 **Aquí verán el primer enfrentamiento del Clan Diamante**

 **Advertencia: Ecchi en exceso pero sin exagerar y quisas algo de Gore y Comedia a flor de piel ;P**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Un Encuentro Cercano con mi Rival.**_

* * *

Ya era otro día y todos se encontraban en el estadio en donde se llevaría a cabo el enfrentamiento entre Tent'Ei y el misterioso Clan Diamante, desde que Akane y Konoha habían dado esa noticia una pequeña cosa conocida como curiosidad había habitado dentro de todos y ahora se encontraban ahí esperando a que ambos equipos hicieran acto de presencia

-Estoy impaciente ¿Cuando empezara?- Decía Tenma emocionado

-Tenma, el enfrentamiento será en 1 hora exactamente, no seas desesperado- Dijo Aoi

Estaban dentro del estadio esperando a que los equipos llegaran, pero nada de eso pasaba

-¿Oigan, que hacen aquí afuera?- Esa voz tan familiar llamo la atención de todos, desviando su vista a cierto joven de cabello bicolor y esos incomparables ojos afilados color rojo

-La pregunta también abarca contigo- Respondió Tsurugi

-Hakuryuu ¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó Shindou

-Nada en especial, desde que Yamato se entero de que su antiguo equipo se iba a enfrentar a uno nuevo nos dijo que viniéramos a verlo, ya saben como es ese idiota cuando se trata del equipo de su padre- Dijo este dándose la vuelta y empezando a a caminar con dirección al interior del estadio- ¿Van a venir o se quedaran ahí parados como imbéciles?

Ni dijeron nada y siguieron al joven hasta llegar a una zona en donde los equipos podían alistarse antes de entrar en el campo, al llegar se encontraron con los integrantes de la Resistencia de Japón mirando medio aburridos al equipo de Tent'Ei entrenar. Aquellos con el título de torres levantaban objetos de gran tamaño para fortalecerse, los caballos estaban corriendo alrededor de un campo improvisad que había ahí, los alfiles practicaban con su magia con un par de dianas de tiro que habían ahí y el resto simplemente entrenaba lo que se le antojaba ante la mirada estricta de Daigo

-Mmm... Veo que tenemos compañía- Dijo uno de los integrantes de Tent'Ei mirando a los recién llegados pero su vista se detuvo en la rubia que miraba todo con sorpresa- ¿Y quien esta preciosura?

Por instinto todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieron su mirada a la rubia quien ante la mirada de todos los hombres presentes se sonrojo un poco y se aferro al brazo de Kinako

-Ella... Es mi prima... Si mi prima, Kiira Nanosawa- Dijo Kinako con algo de nervios

Todos los otros presentes sabían que eso no era verdad, pero nadie podía saber del místico ser que habitaba dentro del Santo Grial

-Oh! Un gusto preciosa- Dijo el albino con gesto coqueto, cosa que le causo algo de nervios

-¡Oigan! ¡Dejen a la chica y vuelvan al entrenamiento! ¡El equipo rial llegara dentro de poco!- Exclamo Daigo al ver como sus protegidos se distraían con la chica

-Bien... Nos vemos después del enfrentamiento preciosa- Dijo este con aires coquetos

-Esta bien...- Dijo esta con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Esto les pasa a menudo?

-Nunca- Dijo Midori

 ** _Una hora Después..._**

Había pasado una hora exactamente y los chicos de Raimon y la Resistencia de Japón habían salido del campo de entrenamiento. Las personas empezaban a llegar llenando las glorietas que habían en el estadio mientras que los otros se iban a una zona VIP, en donde solo se podía admirar el enfrentamiento por monumentales pantallas planas que abarcaban un mural entero

-Bien, solo faltan cinco minutos para que el enfrentamiento empiece- Dijo Minori mirando el reloj que había en la sala

La puerta de la sala se abrió dejándose ver a un elegante hombre seguido por un adorable Pomsky, la mirada de todos se postro sobre este quien de lo mas tranquilo se sentó en una de las sillas que había ahí y el pequeño cachorro se sentaba en su regazo

-¿Lo conocen acaso?- Preguntó Sakura

-No, pero el pequeño perrito es adorable- Dijo Akane con su cámara tomándole una foto discreta al hombre

-De seguro es el Kantoku del Clan Diamante- Dijo Aoi

-Si, tal vez- Dijo Midori

Mientras ellas cuchicheaban, el hombre simplemente reía de una manera discreta acariciando la cabeza de Lynx, sabiendo que hablaban de el

-Parece que empezamos a tomar fama de una manera indirecta Lynx- Hablo el hombre al pequeño cachorro quien simplemente lamió su mano de una forma adorable

 ** _Mientras Tanto..._**

- _Bienvenidos sean todos al Rating Game entre Tent'Ei y el misterioso Clan Diamante-_ Hablo la incomparable voz de Haruna a través del parlante- _Por favor, ambos equipos colocarse en sus respectivas áreas de juego_

El equipo de Tent'Ei se había ordenado en el lado derecho mientras que el equipo contrario se alistaba en el lado izquierdo

-Bien, como lo hemos hablado en casa, ellos son 18 piezas y nosotras somos 8, así que dividiremos las piezas- Empezó a hablar Kaori- Koneko y Tara, se encargaran de los peones

-Cuatro tu y cuatro yo- Dijo Tara mirando a Koneko, su cabello antes violeta y ondulado se había vuelto negro y lacio hasta el final de la espalda y sus pupilas estaban contraídas como los ojos de un reptil

-Esta bien- Dijo Koneko chocando su puños con la palma de su mano, al igual que Tara su aspecto había cambiado considerablemente, su cabello liso y corto había crecido hasta su cintura y lo sujetaba en una alta cola de caballo y sus ojos habían tomado un aspecto afelinado

-Bien, Riko encárgate de las torres- Dijo mirando a la ahora peli-gris de cabellos cortos y ojos marrón caoba

-Esta bien- Respondió esta

-Ayami, ases o comodines- Dijo mirando a la mencionada, seguía teniendo la misma estatura junto a la tonalidad de su piel, su cabello había crecido un poco más y se notaban mas las mechas de un azul un poco más claro. Sus ojos pasaron a un naranja brillante y en sus mejillas habían dos marcas de cada lado en forma de picos de color azul oscuro.

-De acuerdo- Respondió esta

-Suzume, Caballos, Iruka, Alfiles- Ambas asintieron- Y dejen al Rey y a la Reina a mi y a Kazuki- ¿Quedo claro?

-¡Si!- Exclamaron todas de acuerdo al plan

Después de haberse acomodado en sus respectivos puestos voz de Haruna volvió a resonar por todo el campo

 _-Comienza ahora el **Rating Game** entre Tent'Ei y el Clan Diamante- _ Dijo ella, mientras hablaba en las pantallas que habían en las zonas VIP y partes del estadio se mostraban las estadísticas de ambos equipos

 ** _Status de Piezas:_**

 ** _-Tent'Ei: Completas_**

 ** _-Clan Diamante: Incompletas. (Faltan la mitad mas una)_**

 ** _Status de Rango:_**

 ** _-Tent'Ei: 1 Rey; 1 Reina; 2 Ases o Comodines; 2 Alfiles; 2 Caballos; 2 Torres; 8 Peones_**

 ** _-Clan Diamante: 1 Rey; 1 Reina; 2 Ases o Comodines; 2 Alfiles; 1 Caballo; 1 Torre, 0 Peones_**

 ** _Status de Procedencia:_**

 ** _-Tent'Ei: Humanos_**

 ** _-Clan Diamante: 3 Yokais; 1 Dragón, 1 Ángel de raza pura; 1 Ángel Caído, 1 Valquiria; 1 Demonio de raza pura_**

 ** _Status de Ventaja:_**

 ** _-Tent'Ei: 99.15%_**

 ** _-Clan Diamante: 1.75%_**

Al finalizar las estadísticas de los equipos la mayoría de los integrantes del Raimon y Resistencia de Japón quedaron confundidos con lo anterior

-¿Procedencia? ¿Qué será eso?- Preguntó Ibuki

-Procedencia es como decirlo, su familia de origen- Respondió Kishibe- Según se, los **_Rating Games_** eran jugados por demonios y cuando algún humano o ser de alguna procedencia moría este podía ser revivido como demonio por un demonio de raza pura siempre y cuando sirviera al demonio que le regreso la vida y mayoritariamente eran diferentes seres de diferentes procedencias

-En eso, Taiga-kun tiene mucha razón- Dijo Airel- Los Rating Game son muy peligrosos para los humanos, es por eso que antes de poder participar en uno debían morir o entregar su vida a un demonio para revelar su **_Sacred Gear_** y participar como pieza

-¿Qué eso de **_Sacred Gear_**?- Preguntó Kirino

-Es una especie de arma sobrenatural que todos los humanos poseen, pero solo se revelan cuando muere y su alma le pertenece a un demonio- Respondió Yukimura- Un humano vivo con un **_Sacred Gear_** es algo que no se ve todo los días

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Kishibe ¿Seguro que no hay algo entre ustedes dos?- Insinuó Minamisawa con aires picaros

-¿¡Que!? ¡C-Claro que no!- Exclamo Yukimura sonrojado provocando algunas risas en sus compañeros, pero que fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Midori

-¡Oigan! ¡Discuten la extraña preferencia sexual de Yukimura y Kishibe!- Exclamo Midori- ¡Ahora cierren sus picos y déjenme escuchar el enfrentamiento!

Como dijo, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y empezaron a poner total atención al enfrentamiento.

 ** _En el campo…_**

 _-Como el equipo de Tent'Ei con los retadores, ellos elegirán el campo de juego-_ Hablo Haruna

-Elegimos El Bosque- Dijo de una vez el Rey de Tent'Ei

La arena empezó a soltar un brillo azul y en menos de un instante se había transformado en un frondoso bosque con grandes árboles de frondosas copas

- _¡Que comience el **Rating Game**!_

Apenas dijo esas simples palabras los integrantes de Tent'Ei se habían dispersado por todo el área mientras que el equipo contrario estaba estático en su sitio

-¿Cuándo empezaremos a atacar?- Preguntó Kazuki

-Cuando ellos empiecen a confiarse de nuestra inseguridad Kazuki, como son hombres nos tomaran por ser débiles y mas por ser mujeres y como son unos de los mejores equipos aquí en Japón con mayor estatus, es mas que obvio que presumirán sus fuertes y habilidades para intimidarnos- Explico Kaori- Hay que esperar al menos 10 segundos para que terminen de posicionarse y luego… Lo masacran como quieran

-¿Tu no vas a unirte?- Preguntó Tara

-Puede, si es que queda alguno ileso- Respondió esta con una sonrisa siniestra

Desde donde estaban podían ver las sombras de sus contrincantes moverse de un lado a otro y sentir sus altos niveles de Mana en el aire, Kaori empezó a contar los 10 segundos mentalmente y al finalizar noto que ya no había ninguna sombra en movimiento. Ya se habían posicionado.

-Bien, ya están en sus lugares- Dijo esta - Koneko, Tara, irán primero; necesito que se deshagan de esas pestes que se hacen llamar Peones

-Esta bien- Dijeron ambas. Koneko se fue por el lado derecho y Tara se fue por el izquierdo.

* * *

 ** _Koneko…_**

Después de haber salido de su área de juego, Koneko se había adentrado a la zona este del campo de juego de lo mas tranquila, como si poco le importara ser emboscada por sus contrincantes. Las hojas de los árboles empezaron a soltar extraños ruidos y sus orejas empezaron a moverse esperando encontrar la proveniencia del ruido y en menos de un parpadeo se encontraba rodeada por cuatro jóvenes de cabellos blancos, había sido emboscada

-Que poco original es el emboscar a una chica y mas cuando ella esta sola- Dijo ella con sarcasmo

-Pues, tú te lo buscaste preciosa- Dijo uno de ellos- Puedes hacernos las cosas fáciles y rendirte de una vez o créeme que no te gustara meterte con nosotros

-Me da igual saco inservible de hombre- Respondió ella cortante

-Uh… Nos salió ruda la chica, creo que es momento de enseñarte modales pequeña- Dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Comenzaron a acercarse a ella hasta dejarla encerrada en su círculo. El líder de ellos alzo su mano dispuesta a tocar la cara de Koneko pero un fuerte opresión en su cuello se lo impidió, una opresión tan fuerte que se le hacía difícil hablar

-¿Q-Que?- Su vista bajo a su cuello en donde vio la mano de Koneko enfundada en un guante de combate apretando con fuerza su cuello

-Corrección amigo, yo seré quien les enseñe modales- Su rodilla salió directo a su estomago provocando que se encogiera y aprovecho su distracción para tomarlo con mas fuerza del cuello y lo aventó hacía uno de los peones que la rodeaban- Ahora... Si vamos a jugar... Sera con mis reglas

Sus manos empezaron a desprender un brillo blanco y en un instante se habían transformado en dos monumentales garras blancas con destellos plateados ante la vista consternada e impresionada de los peones

-¿Que? ¿Creyeron que no vendría a la guerra sin afilar mis garras? Pues les aviso que están muy equivocados amigos; ahora, que comience el juego- Una sonrisa sádica se poso en sus labios y en menos de que sus adversarios pudieran decir algo, se abalanzo hacia ellos.

 ** _Área_** _ **VIP...**_

-¿Que demonios fue eso?- Preguntó Ichiban

-Eso es un _**Sacred Gear**_ \- Respondió Kishibe

-Y no es cualquiera, es el _**Feline Wrath**_ , un _**Sacred Gear**_ muy raro y son pocos los que logran controlarlo- Dijo Ariel- Normalmente, solo los _Nekomatas_ con ambivalencia podían manipularlo sin problemas y tal parece que esa chica puede que sea un _Nekomata_

Dirigió su vista a la gran pantalla en donde se podía ver a la albina darles una fuerte golpiza a loa peones de Tent'Ei y lo peor era que ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Sus garras se movían de aquí para allá incluso estas se desprendían y las usaba como dardos o espadas, letalmente filosas ya que todos los peones cayeron al suelo como sacos de papas y ella como si nada.

- _Cuatro peones de Tent'Ei eliminados. Pieza eliminadora: Torre lateral izquierda del Clan Diamante. Régimen de daño de pieza eliminadora:_ _Nulo-_ La voz de Haruna se escucho por todos los altavoces- _Nuevo récord impuesto: Menor tiempo en eliminación de peones. Tiempo asimilado: 50 segundos. Marca anterior. Caballero izquierdo de la Resistencia de Japón, Yukimura Hyouga. Tiempo estipulado: 1 minuto. Ventaja por: 20 segundos menos._

-Wow... Rompieron el récord de Yukimura-kun- Dijo Kinako

-¿Que se siente perder tu récord perfecto ante a una chica Yukimura?- Lo pico Hayato

-Cállate- Dijo este molesto

 ** _Campo de Juego..._**

Alzo la vista viendo como sus inservibles oponentes se desvanecían en pequeñas chispas azules que iban directo a lo más alto de la arena, dando a entender que había sido eliminados de juego y ahora se encontraban en un área segura fuera del campo para poder recuperarse. Sonrió con algo de sorna, de ser por ella los hubiera eliminado por completo pero eso significaría poner en evidencia su verdadera procedencia.

No muy lejos de ahí Ayami venia todo con su ojo mental, ya habían derrotado a cuatro piezas ahora solo quedaban doce

-Koneko-san lo logro- Dijo Ayami a Kaori

-Excelente, ahora solo falta que Tara cumpla su parte de derrumbar la barrera de peones y ustedes proseguirán de acuerdo al plan- Dijo Kaori

-Excelente, ahora solo falta que Tara cumpla su parte de derrumbar la barrera de peones y ustedes proseguirán de acuerdo al plan- Dijo Kaori- Mientras, vayan alistándose, conociendo a Tara esos inservibles peones restantes solo duraran 30 segundos contra Tara

-Ya la escucharon- Dijo Kazuki- Hay que alistarse

 ** _Tara..._**

¿Cuanto tiempo tenía esquivando los ataques de esos sujetos? No tenía idea, pero estaba empezando a cansarse de usar maniobras evasivas

-No huyas bonita, aun nos falta eliminarte- Hablo uno de ellos con sorna apuntando su espada hacía ella

-Si piensan eliminarme con esos intentos de espadas, pues te aviso que estas en un grave error, viejo- Escupió con ella con orgullo

-Eso veremos preciosa- Hablo otro

Se lanzaron en un ataque en línea hacía Tara quien de un simple movimiento se encontraba detrás de ellos, al ver lo distraídos que estaban buscándola aprovecho para sacar su arma, sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un brillante cían, acerco su mano a su pecho y de esta empezó a surgir una gran espada con la hoja ondulada, una elegante empuñadura con forma de pétalos de cerezo y un mango en espiral con un adorno de perla al final, todo de un profundo violeta oscuro matizado con negro y gris como si fuera una espada de las sombras

-Ahora, verán lo que es una verdadera espada- Susurro ella con un tono sombrío

Clavo su monumental arma en el suelo de la arena y alzó su brazo derecho hacia arriba generando una amplia línea purpura vertical y con la otra hizo lo mismo pero de forma horizontal y junto sus manos en forma gitana hacía el frente

-¡Oigan esperpentos!- Llamo a los sujetos quienes se voltearon con una mirada entre sorprendida y ofendida- Conozcan el verdadero poder de una espada

Separo sus manos y las líneas que había hecho se habían juntado creando una cruz que se aproximaba con rapidez a sus adversarios, quienes aterrados del efecto que podría causar esa onda expansiva empezaron a correr, pero la onda fue tan rápida que en menos de un instante ya no tenían sus armas

-¿Pero que...?- Susurro uno de ellos

-¿Sabían que mi **_Flamberge_** es capaz de absorber las armas de adversarios? Oh! Es verdad, víctimas, ella es **_Flamberge_** \- Dijo tomando la monumental espada con facilidad y postrándola sobre su hombro- **_Flamberge_** , tus víctimas...

No tuvieron ni la más mínima oportunidad de responder, como un relámpago Tara se aproximo a ellos con sus finos reflejos y acuchillo sus abdómenes con el filo ondulado de su espada terminando por caer al suelo al igual que con los adversarios de Koneko…

 ** _Área VIP…_**

- _Peones restantes de Tent'Ei eliminados. Pieza eliminadora: Caballo izquierdo del Clan Diamante. Régimen de daño de pieza eliminadora: Nulo. Nuevo récord impuesto: Menor tiempo acumulado en eliminación en eliminación de peones, división Caballeros o Caballos. Tiempo estipulado: 30 segundos exactos. Marca anterior. Caballero derecho de Raimon. Matatagi Hayato. Ventaja por: 30 segundos-_ Volvió a hablar Haruna

-¿Ahora que se siente perder ante una chica Matatagi?- Se burlo Yukimura, ahora era el tiempo de una perfecta venganza

-Cierra el pico…- Dijo este molesto

-Y le salió el tiro por la culata- Dijo Sakura jocosa provocando risas en todos, menos en una

-¿Sucede algo Ariel? No te vez muy cómoda que digamos- Dijo Akane

-Es que, es el segundo **_Sacred Gear_** mas raro que e presenciado- Dijo Ariel por lo cual todos dejaron de reír- La **_Wiked-Breaking Flamberge_** , un arma que solo una persona en este universo a usado

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Shuu

-No me atrevo a decirlo, pero solo se que la sola mención de su nombre provoca pesadillas a quienes lo escuche- Dijo esta seria- No me quiero arriesgar

Dijo volviendo a centrar su atención a la pantalla, por otro lado Yamato estaba conteniendo la ira y frustración, cuando el estaba con ese equipo nunca se dejaba dar por vencido y menos por una chica y ahora veía a sus antiguos compañeros que servían como peones, derrotados por esas dos desconocidas, eso no lo toleraba

-Descuida hijo aun quedan 12 piezas mas de nuestro lado, ya verás que ese pequeño equipo no es rival para Tent'Ei- Dijo Daigo tratando de animar a su hijo, pero créalo o no, el estaba igual que su hijo, no toleraba ver como sus poderoso peones habían sido derrotados por dos insignificantes chicas

Mientras que padre e hijo compartían su rabia el hombre con el Pomsky sonreía abiertamente pero sin que nadie lo notara

-Quien lo diría Lynx, 8 peones eliminados por una torre y un caballo ¿Qué mas crees que pase?- Preguntó el hombre al pequeño animal

Este simplemente saco su lengua y la paso de una forma adorable por su lengua mientras movía sus pequeñas orejas, dando a entender que era un completo misterio

 ** _Arena…_**

Los peones habían sido eliminados con sumo éxito, ahora venía la fase dos del plan de Kaori

-Bien, los peones están fuera y Tara y Koneko están en sus respectivos puestos en caso de que necesiten refuerzos lo cual creo que no será necesario- Dijo Kaori- Riko, ve por la torres cuando termines envía una señal para que Suzume se encargue de los caballos, Iruka de los alfiles, Ayami de los comodines y Kazuki y yo nos encargaremos del rey y la reina ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto que si- Dijo Riko. Salió de su posición y se dirigió a la zona norte de la arena, en donde se encontraba la base de sus adversarios

-¿Crees que ella pueda con las torres?- Preguntó Ayami algo preocupada

-Por supuesto que podrá Riko es una valquiria de sangre pura, la sangre de guerreras aladas y poderosas corre por sus venas, estoy más que segura que su magia del bosque podrá con esos mastodontes o mejor dicho intentos de macho- Dijo Kaori

-Ella tiene razón Ayami-san, hay que confiar de las habilidades de todas nosotras por que en la unión esta la fuerza- Dijo Iruka con una luz dorada rodeándola

-Cierto solo espero que no se haga daño, las torres de Tent'Ei de por si son muy rudas y primitivas y casi siempre se comportan como bestias- Dijo Ayami

-En eso tienes un punto, pero la **_Sacred Gear_** de Riko se especializa justo en eso- Dijo Suzume- En domar a las bestias…

 ** _Riko…_**

-Bien, esto es sumamente extraño- Dijo Riko mirando a su alrededor, estaba ubicada en una zona donde los árboles eran bajos y había un pequeño campo de flores, no negaba que le gustaba esa área pero se le hacía sospechosa

Se agacho dispuesta a tomar una de las flores pero un ruido la hizo reaccionar; en menos de un segundo un fuerte golpe resonó en donde estaba, con sus ágiles reflejos logro esquivar el golpe y refugiarse en lo alto de un árbol, enfoco mejor su visión y noto a la torre derecha e izquierda de Tent'Ei

-¿A dónde se fue?- Preguntó la torre 01

-Ni idea, pero no puede estar muy lejos- Dijo la torre 02- De seguro esta oculta en la copa de alguno de estos árboles

-Derivémoslos entonces- Dijo el primero

Escucho el ruido de golpes chocando contra los gruesos troncos de los árboles y el ruido sordo que provocaban al caer. Como detestaba eso. Sin esperar nada más salió de su escondite y termino por llegar a un pequeño risco que había allí.

-¿La encontraste?- Preguntó la torre 02

-No ¿En donde se metió esa miserable?- Dijo la torre 01

-Disculpa, pero los único miserables que yo veo aquí son ustedes dos- Respondió Riko desde su altura- ¿Acaso no saben que a los árboles les duelen cuando ustedes animales sarnosos mal formados y pocos desarrollados los golpean?

-No nos importa- Dijo la torre 01

-Destruiremos lo que sea para obtener lo que sea que nosotros queramos- Dijo la torre 02- Y eso te incluye a ti y a tu patético equipo muñeca

-¿Muñeca? Cometiste un error compañero- Sus ojos ahora marrones tomaron una tonalidad mas profunda y su tono de voz cambio por completo- Nadie se mete con la naturaleza y sale ileso de un castigo, además, nadie me llama… Muñeca…

Un extraño brillo rosa pastel comenzó a destellar en su cuello, de estas surgieron dos pares de lianas que se enredaron alrededor de su busto formando una "X" y fueron descendiendo por sus brazos enredándose en ellos y terminando por enredarse en sus muñecas. Tenía un brillante color dorado como si fueran de oro con varias protuberancias parecidas a espinas de rosas con una punta filosa al final.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Nos vas a azotar muñeca?- Dijo la torre 01 comenzando a reír estrepitosamente junto con la otra torre

-No… Algo mucho peor…- Alzo su brazo izquierdo seguido del largo látigo de oro espinoso creando una línea vertical y descendiéndola creando un arco y con el otro látigo, atravesó el arco creando un elegante arco con ornamentas doradas y rosas con una flecha verde de elegante diseño- Verán su peor pesadilla ahora mismo…

Apunto la flecha hacia el cielo siendo seguida por una hermosa estela de chispas rosas llegando casi al límite de la arena

-Muñeca, desperdiciaste un tiro por gusto- Dijo la torre 02, pero Riko no respondió ya que había dado un gran salto yendo en dirección a la flecha con un par de giros con los látigos rodeándola hasta que unió ambas manos creando un gran látigo y golpeando la flecha haciendo que esta se convirtiera en varias flechas que descendían con tal fuerza y velocidad como una lluvia caótica de flechas. Apenas si pudieron esquivar las flechas pero si esquivaban una caían 10 mas, cuando ya no pudieron esquivarlas por mas tiempo quedaron totalmente débiles y a merced de la lluvia de flechas. Sentían las púas de las flechas penetrar en su piel con fuerza y ferocidad como si se tratara de una fuerte caída de disparos de ametralladoras.

-Y se hacían llamar indestructibles- Dijo Riko mirando todo desde el risco en donde estaba- Eso les enseñará a no meterse con la naturaleza y a no llamarme Muñeca

Soltó una pequeña risa sádica viendo como sus cuerpos se disolvían en chispas azules, al igual que con los otros.

- _Torres de Tent'Ei eliminadas. Pieza eliminadora: Alfil derecho del Clan Diamante. Régimen de daño de pieza eliminadora: Nulo. Nuevo Récord impuesto: Mejor técnica de impacto a largo rango, división Alfiles. Daño estipulado: Masivo. Marca anterior: Alfiles de Raimon, Shindou Takuto y Ranmaru Kirino y Peones con ascendencia a Alfil: Amemiya Taiyou y Kazuto Minaho. Ventaja por: Tres individuos menos._

 ** _Area VIP..._**

-Muy bien, eso se lo tenían merecido- Hablo Midori

-¿Y eso por que?- Preguntó Yamato molesto

-Es muy obvia esa respuesta tonto, a nadie le gusta ser subestimado y mucho menos una chica y mas si esta tiene dos látigos de espinas de oro como armas- Le siguió Minori

-¿Esa es otra _**Sacred Gear**_ Ariel?- Preguntó Shinsuke

-Si, es la legendaria _**Poison Roses**_ y solo la valquiria mas valiente y aguerrida puede portarla- Empezó a hablar ella

-¿Valquirias? ¿Hablas de esas hermosas guerreras nórdicas que andan cabalgando en esos hermosos pegasos?- Hablo Akane con su aura rosa rodeándola por completo y sus brillando

-Eh... Si- Respondió ella

Por otro lado los Senguuji estaban como un volcán apunto de explotar, pero el que mostraban más indicios de estallar en rabia era Daigo Senguuji

-Esto no es posible… No es posible que un equipo de niñas recién formado pueda ser más eficiente que mis chicos- Susurro Daigo colérico- Ya acabaron con los peones y las torres

-Pero aun quedan los caballos, ases y alfiles padre al igual que el rey y la reina

 ** _Campo de Juego…_**

-Bien Suzume-san, es hora de tu debut- Dijo Kazuki animadamente

-Si, Riko ya concluyo su parte del plan ahora sigues tu Sawashiro- Dijo Kaori con una ligera sonrisa- Acaba con esos caballitos

-Lo que usted ordene, su alteza- Dijo ella jocosa guiñándole un ojo y saliendo rumbo a su zona designada

-¡Oh! ¡Suzume-san!- La detuvo antes de que fuera a su zona

-¿Si?- Preguntó esta

-Trata de enloquecerlos con tus ilusiones- Dijo esta

-Ok, tratare de no enloquecerlos... Demasiado- Dijo esta desapareciendo entre los árboles del bosque

 _ **Suzume...**_

Estaba en su posición justo como le había dicho Kaori en un inicio, pero no veía rastros de los caballos de Tent'Ei pero si podía sentir sus niveles de mana así que debía presumir que estaban cerca. Un ruido de entre los árboles llamo su atención vislumbro entre estos y noto una sombra moverse por ahí junto con unos susurros

- _Masaru ve por la izquierda y yo la emboscare por la derecha_ \- Susurro el primer caballo, Mito Shou

-De acuerdo, no nos vera llegar desde aquí- Dijo el otro caballo, Masaru Aikawa

Sin que se dieran cuenta revelo una de sus orejas de _Kitsune_ , escucho los pasos acelerados que daban dando a entender que estaban corriendo alrededor de ella, los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas acompañado del crujir de una rama y en menos de un segundo desapareció justo cuando sus adversarios habían saltado sobre ella para emboscarla, pero ella ya no estaba ahí

-¿A donde se fue?- Preguntó Masaru

-Estoy aquí caballeros- Respondió Suzume sentada en una roca que había allí, sin esperar si quiera una respuesta Mito se acerco a ella con rapidez y clavo su espada en su pecho, pero en vez de desaparecer en chispas azules solo se desvaneció

-¿Que?- Dijo este sin entender

-Wow... Que lentos- Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Suzume pero esta vez recostada de espaldas en un árbol

Esta vez fue turno de Masaru de atacar, pero sucedió lo mismo que con Mito, Suzume se había desvanecido justo antes de que su ataque le llegara

-Maldición ¿Que demonios esta haciendo esa chiquilla?- Soltó Mito con rabia

-Oh... Nada en especial... Solo marearlos- En un parpadeo se vieron rodeados por 7 réplicas exactas de Suzume todas cargando un elegante báculo color plata con tres filosas navajas ubicada en la parte superior y a ambos lados de este con una esfera color turquesa claro brillando como si fuera una elegante bola de nieva con algo parecido a diamante líquido. Pero no era su arma lo que los impresionaba sino su aparente aspecto, digo. No era algo normal ver a una chica con orejas de zorro, garras de gran tamaño y ¿¡Nueve colas!?

-¿Que...? ¿Como...?- Tartamudearon ambos

-Oh, me encantaría responderles, pero debo eliminarlos, créanme de ser por mi dejo al de lentes y cabello de niña vivo, pero no quiero- Dijo con una extraña sonrisa

Sus réplicas empezaron a correr alrededor de los dos chicos generando un gran tornado blanco, en medio de esa gran tormenta las réplicas comenzaron a atacarlos con sus báculos con una perfecta sincronía generando una tormenta de cuchillas. Poco a poco los dos jóvenes dentro del tornado de cuchillas empezaron a ceder sus fuerzas hasta quedar totalmente a la defensiva; el tornado se detuvo y Suzume aprovecho la oportunidad para terminar de atacarlos

-Se ven fatales- Dijo mirandolos con algo de preocupación- Pero créanme que se lo merecían

Sin esperar respuesta alguna clavo la punta de su báculo en el abdomen de Masaru haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente, sintió a Mito detrás de ella apunto de atacarla, pero ella fue mas rápida y con la parte inferior de su báculo dio en su pecho y con la ayuda de sus colas lo alzó por sobre ella y lo puso sobre Masaru.

 ** _Área VIP..._**

- _Caballos de Tent'Ei eliminados. Pieza eliminadora: As o Comodín derecho del Clan Diamante. Régimen de daño de pieza eliminadora: Nulo. Nuevo Récord impuesto: Mejor Técnica de impacto individual. Daño estipulado: Masivo. Récord anterior: Torre lateral derecha Munemasa Ibuki y peón con ascendencia a Torre derecha Tetsukado Shin de Raimon. Ventaja por: 50% mas fuerza_

Todos miraban el enfrentamiento sin creérselo por completo, una chica ¿Con nueve colas de zorro?

-Muy bien ¿No se que es mas sorprendente? Que esa chica sea un engendro con orejas, garras y colas de zorro o que haya destruido por completo el récord del canoso y el cerebro de arena- Dijo Minori con gracia

-Cierra la boca Minotauro- Dijo Ibuki molesto, pero lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte jalón en su oreja derecha

-¿Cómo demonios me acabas de llamar?

No muy lejos de ahí el hombre que tenía a Lynx sonreía con una mezcla de orgullo y enigma, todo parecía ir de acorde al plan

-Bien, solo faltan los alfiles, los ases y por último el rey y la reina- Dijo este mirando al cachorro que yacía dormido en su regazo

La puerta de la sala VIP se abrió dejando pasar a dos chicas, una tenía el cabello negro lago hasta el cuello con un fleco que estaba sobre su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran de un profundo color negro pero habían una leve chispa en ellos y su piel blanca y reluciente y daba un aspecto sereno y paciente, la otra era un poco mas alta que ella, su piel era igual de clara y reluciente casi como el diamante, sus finos caireles de cobre puro caían en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus brillantes ojos eran de un brillante avellana casi oro irradiando una mezcla de diversión y optimismo. Los rasgos exóticos de ambas eran sin duda muy llamativos y los profundos ojos de la peli-negra y las extrañas y puntiagudas orejas de la castaña. Ambas se dirigieron hacia el hombre de cabellos plateados ante la mirada escrutante y extrañada de los otros

-¿Alguno las conoce?- Preguntó Tenma

-No, pero parece que conocen a ese hombre- Dijo Tsurugi al ver como estas hablaban animadamente con el peli-gris

-Deben de ser parte del equipo del Clan Diamante- Dijo Shindou- ¿Pero por que no están en el **_Rating Game_**?

-Deben de tener sus razones para participar- Dijo Yuuichi

Estando un poco alejadas de ellos Teto escuchaba todo con sus orejas, que se movían graciosamente tratando de encontrar un mejor ángulo para escuchar lo que estaban hablando

-Están hablando de nosotras- Dijo Teto

-¿Y que están diciendo?- Preguntó el peli-gris

-Haber preguntan sobre nosotras, los extraños ojos de Karin, mis adorables orejitas puntiagudas, ¿El por que no estamos en el **_Rating Game_**? Y ¿Cómo es que te conocemos?- Respondió ella con simpleza

-No participamos por que tuvimos que resolver unos asuntos con esos asquerosos demonios de clase baja que no dejaban de presumir que eran mejores que el Clan Diamante- Dijo Karin con algo de rabia

-Si, al final los derrotamos como era de esperarse, pero dejaron unas horribles marcas que posiblemente desaparezcan en 2000 años- Se quejo Teto quitando su cabello de su cuello dejando ver la marca de una mordida- Se supone que soy un vampiro, yo dejo esta clase de marcas nadie me las deja a mi

-Claro, al menos tu no estas sellada de tus poderes por culpa de un maldito sello de porquería- Dijo ella bajando parte de su camisa dejando expuesto la parte baja de su cuello dejando ver un extraño sello violeta que al verse en contacto con la luz empezó a vibrar- Ahora me siento como una humana

-Por eso no se mortifiquen, estoy seguro de que las chicas tendrán algo para eliminar esas marcas- Dijo el peli-gris

-Esta bien- Dijo Karin

-y ¿Chicas?- Las llamo

-¿Si?- Respondió Teto

-Cubran eso, están recibiendo miradas de curiosos impertinentes y lo menos que queremos hacer es llamar mucho la atención- Dijo el peli-gris de manera distraída mirando a los otros presentes que las miraban como si fueran algún espécimen raro. Casi como relámpago ambas cubrieron sus marcas y se concentraron en el **_Rating Game_** viendo como su equipo llevaba una ventaja sorprendente, ya habían eliminado 12 piezas en menos de 30 minutos y ahora solo quedaban 6 piezas del lado de Tent'Ei y 8 piezas enteras en el equipo del Clan Diamante

 ** _Campo de Juego…_**

-Bien ¿Quiénes siguen?- Hablo Kazuki

-Siguen los ases- Hablo Kaori- Osea, que es turno de Ayami

La aludida simplemente sonrió de una manera divertida para luego levantarse del suelo y sacudir de manera elegante su ropa

-Bien, creo que es momento de actuar- Dijo Ayami mirando al cielo- ¿Debería ir por aire o por tierra?

-Sorpréndenos- Dijo Iruka

-De acuerdo- Esta no dijo mas nada y salió corriendo adentrándose al bosque para luego salir de estos saltando de árbol en árbol.

 ** _Ayami…_**

-Muy bien ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de acabar con lo ases?- Decía Ayami sobre la copa de unos árboles mirando como los ases estaban buscándola y al parecer no daban con ella aun- ¿Debería atacarlos por aire o por tierra?

Tenía un buen rato desde que había salido de su área de juego y visto como los tarados ases de Tent'Ei aun no lograban encontrarla pero su complejo perfeccionista le hacía dudar sobre si atacar por aire o por tierra

-Mejor por ambos, así será mucho más divertido- Dijo ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido bajo del árbol y se dirigió a una zona ciega* en donde podría ejecutar su perfecto plan de emboscada sorpresa. Usando el poder de su **_Babilon Army_** dibujo cuatro puertas en cuatro lugares específicos los justos para acabar con ellos en menos de 1 minuto.

-¿Será que se acobardo?- Preguntó uno de los ases

-Es lo más probable, de seguro nuestra presencia la intimido por completo y decidió no enfrentarse a nosotros- Hablo el otro con suficiencia y orgullo. Camino hasta sentarse en una roca cercana de allí pero un extraño ruido los alerto- ¿Escuchaste eso?

-Si- Dijo el otro- ¿Crees que sea ella?

-Pff! ¡Una emboscada no servirá con nosotros niña! ¡Pierdes tu tiempo!- Exclamo el as orgulloso

Como respuesta no hablo, simplemente activo una de sus puertas revelando una gran cantidad de flechas que salieron disparadas directo hacía ellos

-¡Cuidado!- Los ases esquivaron con suma facilidad las flechas moviéndose hacia la derecha- Eso estuvo cerca

Pero estaban muy lejos de sentirse a salvo, ya que otro ruido extraño los alarmo, voltearon a su derecha y vieron como varias lanzas eran lanzadas en su dirección al igual que las flechas

-¡Allá vienen mas!- Exclamo el as orgulloso. Tuvieron que moverse a la izquierda para esquivarlas aunque mentirían que mas de una los rozo, pero solo eran heridas superficiales -¡Maldición! ¡Sal ahora cobarde! ¡Tus trampitas con esas armas no son nada para nosotros! ¡Sal y da la cara como un hombre, si es que lo eres!

-Oh… Yo puedo ser de todo, menos cobarde y tampoco soy hombre- Dijo Ayami sentada sobra la roca de lo mas tranquila- Además, si no fueran tan hombres no hubieran caído en mi trampa

-¿Cómo…?

El piso empezó a brillar formando un brillante círculo dorado con varios símbolos al igual que en el cielo

-Adiós…- Al simple chasquido de sus dedos ambos círculos soltaron una brillante luz encerrando a los ases en un gran cilindro dorado. El círculo que se encontraba en el cielo empezó a abrirse como una puerta y de este salieron varias espadas, flechas, lanzas y otras armas corto-punzantes cayendo como una lluvia plateada directo hacía ellos. Trataron de salir de ese cilindro de manera desesperada pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano hasta que al fin sucumbieron ante la letal lluvia de armas de Ayami

 ** _Área VIP…_**

 _-Comodines de Tent'Ei eliminados. Pieza eliminadora: Alfil izquierdo del Clan Diamante. Régimen de daño de pieza eliminadora: Nulo. Nuevo récord impuesto: Mejor ataque sorpresa individual. Daño estipulado: Masivo. Récord anterior: Peón con ascendencia a Comodín Masaki Kariya de Raimon: Tiempo estipulado: 1 Minuto exacto. Ventaja por: 4 minutos menos._

-Wow… Ayami-chan se supero así misma- Dijo Teto- ¿No lo cree Kantoku-sama?

-Si, ya son 14 piezas menos- Dijo su Kantoku

-Ahora solo quedan los alfiles, el rey y la reina- Dijo Karin- ¿Cuánto lleva este Rating Game Kantoku?

El aludido reviso su elegante reloj quedando sorprendido ante lo que veía

-Llevan penas 45 minutos en juego- Dijo el peli-gris

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Tan poco!?- Exclamaron ambas asustando al pequeño perrito

-No tan alto señoritas, asustan al pequeño- Dijo el peli-gris acariciando al pequeño perrito para que se calmara

-Pero aun no creo eso, normalmente los **_Rating Game_** duran de dos a tres horas y media en terminar- Hablo Teto sorprendida

-Pero eso solo es con demonios, ellos son simples humanos así que es más que obvio que sus habilidades no son competencia para ellas- Dijo Karin como lo mas obvio

-Cierto- Razono Teto

-Al menos tendrán el récord del **_Rating Game_** con menor tiempo en el mundo- Hablo el Kantoku- Me siento tan orgulloso

Por otro lado, los Senguuji no podían soportar la ira y la cólera, en menos de 30 minutos sus mejores jugadores ya habían sido eliminados de una forma casi instantánea por esas novatas, pero había algo en ellas que no era normal… Para nada…

 ** _Área de Juego…_**

-Ese fue un muy bonito espectáculo de luces por parte de Ayami- Dijo Iruka

-Si, fue muy lindo y algo salvaje, pero la belleza que irradió fue mucho mejor- Dijo Kazuki

-Oigan, después siguen hablando de la bonita aniquilación que generó Ayami, Iruka ve a hacer lo tuyo- Ordeno Kaori

-Esta bien, es hora de un bonito espectáculo acuático- Dijo esta sonriendo de manera entusiasta

-Lo que quieras, pero muévete ¿Si?- Dijo Kaori divertida

-Esta bien- Dijo la peli-azul yéndose de allí

Y será mejor que nosotras vayamos moviéndonos a la zona de Tent'Ei para acabar con el rey y la reina

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo?- Preguntó Kazuki

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Kaori sin entender

-Acabar con el rey y la reina- Dijo esta

-No veo el por que no puedas- Apremió esta

-¡Si!- Exclamo feliz- Será mejor que me valla adelantando

Y sin decir mas salió de allí con rumbo a la zona de Tent'Ei

 ** _Iruka…_**

-Wow… Jamás pensé que llegarían a estos extremos- Dijo Iruka con sus manos en sus caderas y una expresión molesta en su rostro, algo que nunca se veía en ella

Tenía un buen rato cerca del pequeño claro que había en el campo y decidió esperar a que sus adversarios llegaran y enfrentarlos de frente, como nuca los vio llegar decidió tomar un pequeño descanso en el claro, pero, nunca se espero que sus adversarios estuvieran escondidos detrás de los árboles…

¡Mirándola mientras se mojaba!

Eso sin duda la saco de sus cabales y ya era regla no hacer enojar a un Umi

-¡Son una asquerosa cuerda de puercos!- Exclamo ella molesta

-Bueno, tu tienes la culpa de ser tan sexy- Dijo uno de ellos de manera descarada logrando que Iruka se volviera roja del coraje

-Pagaran por eso...- Susurro de manera sombría

El agua del claro empezó a moverse de manera extraña formando dos grandes masas con forma de víboras, sin esperar respuesta de alguno de ellos ambas masas se abalanzaron hacía los alfiles de Tent'Ei aprisionándolos en una prisión de agua

-Ahora caballeros... Es hora de su castigo...- Volvió a susurrar con su voz sombría. Colocó ambas en su pecho del cual surgió un elegante tridente de oro con elegantes ornamentas marinas, muy parecido al tridente de Poseidón

Clavo el tridente en el suelo y con sus manos comenzó a manipular las aguas con sus manos, moviendo sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo generando una gran ola que arrasó con los dos alfiles para luego cristalizarse convirtiéndose en hielo macizo

-Bien... Creo que ahora hace falta algo ¿No lo creen, caballeros?- Camino hasta ellos con su bastón en manos, pero ya no tenía forma de tridente, ahora tenía una gran medusa azul con tentáculos violetas junto con una gran perla del mismo color sobre ella, un largo bastón con dos tentáculos de la medusa rodeándolo hasta el final del mismo con una púa plateada- Bueno... Créanme que esa es solo la punta del iceberg

De un ágil movimiento de su bastón casi parecido al de una espada partió el hielo dejando a dos alfiles mojados y tiritando de frío

-¿Tuvieron suficiente ya?- Preguntó ella incandose hacia ellos

-P-Por su-puesto q-que n-no- Tartamudeo uno de ellos- Jamás perderemos ante una chica

Alzó su mano hacía su cuello intentando ahorcarla, pero estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo

-Ahh... Los hombres y su horrible complejo machista, me das lástima amigo y tu también- Dijo ella con pesar- Veo que no me queda mas alternativa

Toco la muñeca del alfil que la estaba ahorcando y esta ante el contacto empezó a ser cubierta por una fina capa de hielo que fue ascendiendo por todas la extensión de su brazo. Sin esfuerzo retiro la mano de su cuello y se levanto con suma elegancia

-No estoy en contra de hacerles daño o herirlos a muerte, pero me obligan a hacerlo- Dijo ella. Con su mano alzó una gran masa de agua que al instante tomo la forma de una gran serpiente marina, su cola estaba compuesta por una gran masa de vapor, su cuerpo era de pura agua y su cabeza era de hielo macizo y sus ojos parecían finos zafiros de una emoción indescifrable- Adiós queridos oponentes

Y sin mas la gran serpiente se abalanzo sobre ellos...

 ** _Área VIP..._**

- _Alfiles de Tent'Ei eliminados. Pieza eliminadora: As o Comodín izquierdo del Clan Diamante. Régimen de daño de pieza eliminadora: Nulo. Nuevo récord impuesto: Mejor combinación elemental División agua. Daño estipulado: Masivo. Récord anterior: As o Comodín izquierdo de la Resistencia de Japón Namikawa Rensuke. Elementos usados: Agua. Ventaja por: 2 Elementos mas (Inclusión de Hielo y Vapor)_

 _-_ Amigo, una chica rompió tu perfecto récord- Se burlo Minamisawa, pero este ni se inmuto- ¿Que acaso no te molesta?

 _-_ Eso es lo de menos Minamisawa, de por si las mujeres tienen mejor dominio en el elemento de agua por sus habilidades sanadoras, además ¿Que sentido tiene enfadarme? Ese récord siempre es roto por alguna otra persona, que yo sepa no soy el único con capacidades para dominar el agua aparte, tus provocaciones no sirven conmigo así que búscate a otra presa gavilán- Dijo el serio con sus brazos cruzados, la verdad poco le importaba su récord, su equipo anterior lo rompía a cada segundo, pero había algo que de verdad le intrigaba, había visto el rostro de esa chica, pero la pregunta seria ¿En donde?- Senguuji ¿Te pasa algo?

Todos se voltearon a ver a Yamato, estaba mirando fijamente una pared con una expresión molesta y colérica y es que era verdad, ver a su equipo ir perdiendo ante un grupo de novatas, eso no era posible, el antes perteneció a ese equipo y siempre acababan con los novatos para dejar en claro quienes eran los mejores pero ahora, su antiguo equipo estaba quedando en ridículo ante ese grupito de principiantes.

-¿Yamato. Estas bien?- Preguntó Kishibe

-¡No! ¡No estoy bien!- Exclamo este molesto

-¿Que te sucede?- Preguntó ahora Yukimura

-¿¡Que qué me sucede!? ¡Sucede que el equipo de Tent'Ei esta siendo derrotado patéticamente por un maldito equipo de primiparas y novatas!- Exclamo el molesto

-Bueno... No son tan novatas o primiparas como tu dices...- Dijo otra voz a la lejanía. Se trataba de Teto

-¿Que quieres decir?- Hablo Yamato molesto al verse interrumpido por esa chica

-Lo que quiero decir es que tu equipo es tan patético que se están dejando vencer por un grupo de "Primiparas y novatas" como tu dices- Dijo ella de la forma mas inocente haciendo comillas imaginarias con sus dedos- Y eso que ellas no tienen ni la mitad de piezas en el campo y han arrasado violentamente contra tu equipo

-En otras palabras, tu equipo es tan incompetente que no pudieron siquiera tocar a una de ellas con sus ataques, aunque de por si sus ataques son tan mediocres que ni siquiera son capaces de hacerle daño a un perro- Hablo Karin de una forma serena pero directa- La razón por la cual tu equipo esta perdiendo de esa forma es por que se confiaron demasiado, pero era de esperarse de un mediocre equipo de hombres, como vieron un equipo incompleto y formado por chicas pensaron que podrían vencerlas con facilidad; pero ve la triste realidad amigo, el Clan Diamante esta barriendo el piso con Tent'Ei y asúmelo ¿Quieres? A tu miserable equipo solo le quedan dos piezas mientras que el Clan Diamante esta completo y sin ningún rasguño ¿Como lo vez?

Esas palabras de esas desconocidas lo único que hicieron fue que la rabia que sentía incrementara aun mas, estaba dispuesto a callar a esas dos y poco le importaba que fueran mujeres, pero los brazos de Ichiban, Kurosaki y Kishibe lo detuvieron

-Oye cálmate ¿Si? Créeme que con golpearlas no lograras absolutamente nada- Dijo Kurosaki de manera sabía

-Escuchalo hijo...- Dijo Daigo con voz casi apagada como nunca se le había escuchado- Yo no te críe para que arremetieras rabia contra una mujer y menos si es desconocida

Este no respondió, simplemente se libro del agarre de los otros tres y siguió viendo el juego

 _ **Arena de Juego...**_

-Bien, ya solo quedan dos Kaori- Dijo Kazuki

-Si...- Dijo con algo de aburrimiento- ¿Quieres acabarlos tu sola?

-¿Ah? ¿No quieres acabar con el Rey y la Reina?- Preguntó ella incrédula

-No... Créeme que de ver como las demás se enfrentaban a esos idiotas y los derrotaban con facilidad me dio algo de sueño y ya no tengo ni ganas de acabarlos, mejor ve tu, diviértete Imooto-chan*- Dijo ella sin ganas

-De acuerdo Aneki-san*- Dijo y sin mas se alejo de ahí directo donde el rey y la reina

 _ **Kazuki...**_

La zona de Ten'Ei sin duda era una zona baldía, no había nada ni nadie por ahí, solo ella con su adorable presencia

-Mm... ¿En donde estarán? No es divertido enfrentarse a alguien sino esta aquí- Dijo ella con un pequeño puchero, siguió caminando por esa zona hasta que sintió un extraño ruido- ¿Mhn?

Una lanza fue disparada hacia su dirección, pero un muro de nieve creado por ella misma se lo impidió

-Así que... Atacando a una mujer de espaldas ¿Eh? Eso es muy descortés y muy cobarde también- Dijo ella con un leve tono molesto- Un verdadero oponente que sea digno debe enfrentarse a su contrincante de frente

Alzo sus brazos al aire generando una gran tormenta helada que termino por arrasar con todos los árboles de la zona dejando en descubierto a Tetsurou Gomaki y Yuichirou Takagawa. ( _N/A: Personaje inventado ^^U_ ) El Rey y la Reina.

-Que cobarde de su parte no mostrarse delante de mi como verdaderos hombres- Reprendió ella- Que inútiles...

-¿A quien le dices inútil?- Exclamo Tetsurou molesto

-Es mas que obvio que se los digo a ustedes ¿No?- Dijo ella con sorna

Molestos ante los insultos de la albina se abalanzaron contra ella con sus armas en mano, habían caído en la trampa de Kazuki; con una pequeña sonrisa malévola alzó elegantemente su mano derecha y con un leve movimiento de su muñeca generó un pequeño tornado que con cada giro que daba se hacía cada vez mas grande aproximándose hacia ellos con rapidez

El tornado arremetía contra ellos con suma fuerza y velocidad, en un arrebato desesperado Takagawa acerco su arma al tornado esperando así detenerlo, pero su sorpresa fue tal al ver que este ante el contacto del arma se dividió en dos mas, ahora eran tres tornado.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamo Takagawa

-¡Olida los tornados! ¡Esquivalos! ¡El objetivo es la chica!- Exclamo Tetsurou

-¡Si!

Como pudieron esquivaron los tornado y sin pensarlo se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero antes de hacer el mas mínimo contacto con ella, desapareció.

-¿A donde se fue?- Preguntó Takagawa

-Ni idea ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! ¡No que tu decías que los cobardes son los que atacan a escondidas!- Grito este tratado de provocarla- ¡Sal y da la cara!

-Esta bien- Respondió ella sin mas apareciendo de ente los tres tornados con una espesa niebla blanca rodeándola, estaba usando una vestimenta muy distinta. Traía un vestido con la parte delantera más corta que la de atrás, de color blanco con degrado a turquesa, llevaba una armadura en los brazos color blanco y una en el pecho del mismo color. Su cabello albino estaba arreglado en una coleta bien arreglada con trenzas en ella y unas botas blancas con detalles en azul en sus pies, pero su vestimenta no era lo que sorprendía a los jóvenes sino la extraña silueta que se formaba detrás de ella; piel pálida cual nieve fresca de invierno, cabello tan negro como la noche mas oscura de un largo sorprendente, ojos tan vacíos como el abismo nariz pequeña y estilizada, labios pálidos y sin color vestida con un kimono casi tan pálido como su piel con un obi rojo- Ahora mortales... Sucumban ante la ira de la Yuki-onna...

Sus brillantes y azulinos ojos brillaron con una intensidad atemorizante, tanto que congelo a los jóvenes en sus lugares, la mirada que ella les dedicaba desprendía un frío tan grande que no podían moverse siquiera. Otra fuerte ventisca volvió a azotarlos pero esta vez con más fuerza creando un espeso muro de niebla blanca, eso le sirvió a Kazuki para aproximarse al Takagawa y con ágil movimiento de su mano izquierda logro adentrar con fuerza un objeto frío y afilado en su torso haciendo que este cayera de inmediato al suelo. La espesa niebla se disipo dejando ver a Takagawa tirado en el ahora frío suelo cubierto de nieve provocado por la fuerte ventisca provocada por la fémina

-¡Takagawa!- Exclamo Tetsurou al ver como su compañero que poseía el Rango de Reina iba desintegrándose en chispas azules que se alzaban al cielo

-Oh descuida, pronto de reunirás con el y con los demás...- Dijo ella con un tono levemente sombrío apareciendo delante de el alejada por unos cuantos metro de el envainando una monumental espada blanca con detalles en rojo con un filo aserrado ( _N/A:_ _Si busca Aka to Kuro to Shirou no Kaeifu sabrán de donde salió esa espada ;P_ ) Y una elegante empuñadura con detalles muy finos- Esto es un **_Jaque Mate_**... Mi Rey...

Y sin esperar respuesta alguno se dirigió a el con gran velocidad blandiendo su espada y con un corte preciso justo en el lado izquierdo de su torso lo hizo caer al frío suelo...

 _ **Área VIP...**_

 _-Rey y Reina de Tent'Ei eliminados. Pieza eliminadora: Reina del Clan Diamante. Régimen de daño de pieza eliminadora: Nulo. Nuevo Récord impuesto: Mayor número de piezas eliminadas. Daño estipulado: Masivo. Récord anterior: Rey y Reina de la Resistencia de Japón Hakuryuu y Shuu. Ventaja por: Un individuo menos-_ La voz de Haruna volvió a escucharse por toda la arena para luego proseguir con lo que ya era mas que obvio- _Fin del **Rating Game**_. _Equipo de Tent'Ei eliminado. El equipo del Clan Diamante gana por eliminación masiva de piezas del adversario. Piezas utilizadas en juego: 7 Piezas. Pieza no utilizada en juego: Rey. Modo de juego: Limpio y prolijo. Régimen de daño de piezas del Clan Diamante: Nulo. Régimen de daño de piezas de Tent'Ei: Masiva. Tiempo estimulado del **Rating Game** : 1 hora exacta._

Y fue justo ahí, cuando el orgullo característico de los Senguuji se fue por los suelos o incluso mas abajo, su equipo, uno de los mas fuertes en todo Japón y posiblemente el mundo... Fue derrotado... Por un equipo de principiantes y para colmo... Eran chicas.

Daigo trato con todas sus fuerzas ocultar su ira y enojo, pero la impotencia que le causaba ver las repeticiones de como sus protegidos eran atacados salvajemente por esas chicas, no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo... Para nada...

Pero si el se encontraba así... Su hijo se encontraba aun peor...

Aquellos con los que había convivido casi toda su vida, aquellos a los que el mismo llamaba amigos y fieles compañeros, aquellos a los que el mismo consideraba un gran rival adversario como Raimon y RJ*... Habían perdido... Perdido de la forma más patéticamente posible en la existencia de los _**Rating Games**_...

Por otro lado, Teto, Karin y el peli-gris veían todo con una gran sonrisa

-Tenias razón Karin-chan, Tent'Ei no era rival para el Clan Diamante- Dijo Teto sonriente- Me hubiera gustado unirme a es juego

-Descuida Teto, para el próximo quizás te unas- Dijo el Kantoku con una leve sonrisa- Y tu también Karin, pero por ahora hay que desaparecer esos sellos cuanto antes, no sea que tengan efectos adversos y contrarresten sus poderes

-Si- Dijeron ambas levantándose y yendo directo a la salida para ir donde las demás. Pero Teto se detuvo a mitad de camino y volteo a ver al único hijo de los Senguuji cabizbajo, se sintió algo mal de verlo así y eso lo noto perfectamente su acompañante

-¿Sucede algo Teto-chan?- Preguntó Karin

-No, espera aquí ¿Si?- Dijo ella

-Esta bien

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta saco debajo de su camisa un pequeño contenedor de elegante forma de un brillante color naranja con degrades en amarillo y ornamentas con escarcha roja y una pequeña cuerda dorada rodeando su cuello, con sumo cuidado se lo retiro y se acerco al menor de los Senguuji. Este al notar la cercanía de la chica no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño

-¿Que quieres? ¿Acaso te vas a burlar de mi por que mi antiguo equipo perdió ante el tuyo?- Soltó el con ira

-No, no venga hacer nada de eso Senguuji-san, vengo a darte esto- Dijo ella extendiéndole el contenedor

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto el desconfiado

-Esto es una medicina que mi abuela hace, le dice Lágrimas de Fénix*- Al mencionar ese nombre Ariel abrió sus ojos con sorpresa- Si son consumidas de forma pura el herido sanará al instante

-¿Y por que yo aceptaría eso de tu parte? Eres del equipo rival- Soltó desconfiado

-Pero no por eso significa que seamos enemigos a muerte, aun si somos rivales constantes en la arena de juego podemos ser buenos compañeros fuera de este, además, uno nunca sale ileso de un **_Rating Game_** así que esto le puede servir de mucho a tus compañeros- Dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa desapareciendo por completo las dudas del pelirrosa, quien con algo de duda acepto el pequeño recipiente que le extendía la castaña- Créeme, sanaran al instante si consumen una simple gota

-Gracias...- Dijo sin mas, ella comprendió que no quería decir mas y con una simple sonrisa salió de allí junto con Karin

-Estoy orgullosa de ti mocosa- Susurro Karin feliz en voz baja para que no la escucharan

-Gracias y no se a quien le dices mocosa si yo soy mas altas que tu- Se burlo ella poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Karin

-Solo por cinco centímetros- Dijo la pelinegra con algo de rabia

Mientras ellas se alejaban el peligris al que apodaban Kantoku antes de salir detrás de las dos chicas, fue detenido por la mano del pellirrosa mayor

-Felicidades por la victoria de su equipo- Dijo Daigo serena y sinceramente estirando su mano hacia el peli-gris, la cual fue gratamente recibida junto con un gran apretón

-Gracias y espero que sus protegidos se mejores lo mas pronto posible- Dijo el peli-gris- Esas Lágrimas de Fénix que le dio Teto sin duda servirán para eso

-Esta bien- Dijo este retirándose seguido por el pequeño cachorrito que no hacía nada mas que mover la cola alegremente mientras caminaba detrás del mayor

Después de que los tres se retiraran, todas las miradas se fijaron en el extraño contenedor que tenía Yamato en sus manos

-Fue muy considerado de ella darte eso y mas en ese recipiente tan fino- Dijo Ichiban

-Si, Yamato-san, yo que tu le hago caso a esa chica y uso esas Lágrimas de Fénix para curar a tus compañeros- Le recomendó Ariel- Les hará mucho bien

-Si tu lo dices- Respondió este...

 _ **Fuera del Estadio...**_

-¡Chicas!- Exclamo Teto abalanzándose sobre Koneko, Tara y Ayami haciendo que cayeran al suelo- ¡Estuvieron grandiosas!

-Felicidades- Dijo Karin serenamente abrazando a Kazuki, Riko y Suzume- Fue un muy buen _**Rating Game**_

-Gracias, aunque debo admitir que no tuvimos que esforzarnos para nada- Dijo Suzume

-Cierto, esos humanos no mostraron un buen rendimiento en el juego que digamos- Dijo Riko

-Pero aun así señoritas. Ganaron el Rating Game de manera exitosa- Dijo su Kantoku entrando con el pequeño perrito, quien corrió a los brazos de su dueña

-¡Lynx! ¿Como esta el lindo perrito de Mami? ¿Viste a Mami ganar el **_Rating Game_** y patear los traseros de esos sujetos?-Dijo Tara con voz aniñada a su pequeño cachorro causando la gracia en las demás

-Que lindo...- Dijo Iruka

-Si, ahora ¿Que planean hacer señoritas?- Preguntó su Kantoku

-Por ahora, solo celebraremos nuestra victoria- Dijo Kaori para respuesta de las otras.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **TA-DA! Que les pareció? Muy largo? Bah! Que va! Solo fueron 25 hojas en Word y casi 10.000 Palabras XD XD XD**

 ***Punto Ciego: Zona de algún lugar fuera de la vista de todosP**

 ***Imooto-chan: Hermanita menor**

 ***Aneki-san: Hermana mayor**

 ***RJ: Abreviación de Resistencia de Japón**

 ***Lágrimas de Fénix: Son las lágrimas de la legendaria bestia Guardiana del Sur Suzaku, la bestia con forma de Fénix que protege la ciudad de Kioto, según un mito ya olvidado (Menos por mi ;P) las lágrimas de esta criatura eran capaces de curar a los enfermos, sanar a los heridos y revivir a los muertos dejándolos regenerados y sin ningún rastro de daño**

 **Armas:**

 **-Kazuki Miyu: _Divine Snow_**

 **-Kirei Ayami: _Babilon Army_**

 **-Tara Kurayami: _Wicked-Breaking Flamberge_**

 **-Riko Shinomiya: _Poison Roses_**

 **-Koneko Yamino: _Feline Wrath_**

 **-Suzume Sawashiro: _Sacred Ice_**

 **-Iruka Umi: _Rod of Atlantis_**

 **-Teto Sawada: _Fénix Fang_**

 **-Karin Sakaiichi: _Kunoichi- Mimic_**

 **-Kaori Matsubara: _Morpho Dia_ **

**Nota: Las Scred Gear no tiene forma definida ya que habitan dentro del cuerpo del mortal, estas pueden adaptar cualquier forma dependiendo del gusto del portador.**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior hice una pequeña encuesta en donde Shion-nee-chan descubrió quien fue el personaje misterioso ^^ Así que para el próximo capítulo habrá un Omake la próxima actualización en honor a ella y siempre será así, quien responda la pregunta misteriosa del capítulo, tendrá una parte del capítulo dedicado al personaje del lector ^^**

 **Y la pregunta es: ¿Quien es el misterioso Kantoku?**

 **Quien responda tendrá un Omake el próximo capítulo ;9**

 **Ahora mis lindas preguntas:**

 **-¿Que tal el capítulo?**

 **-¿Les pareció justo el comportamiento de los Senguuji?**

 **-¿Por que Suzume tendrá nueve colas?**

 **-¿Por que Karin y Teto tenían esas extrañas marcas?**

 **-¿Ayami será mejor que Kariya en ataques sorpresas?**

 **-¿Que tan oscura es la esencia dragón de Tara?**

 **-¿Las chicas serán mejores que los de Raimon y RJ?**

 **-¿Teto dejara de ser tan adorables y tierna con todos los malagradecidos?**

 **-¿Por que nadie eligió a Yuuichi-san TT-TT?**

 **-¿Quien era la extraña silueta detrás de Kazuki?**

 **Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;P**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabre si les gusto si no hay Review**

 **Adiós** **;9**


	4. Omake Suzume Sawashiro

**Que Hubo mis amados lectores! E aquí yo con mi adorable presencia mostrando otras de mis maravillosas obras ^^**

 **Antes del capítulo, tendrán un pequeño Omake protagonizado por un personaje anónimo seleccionado por _Moi!_ ;P Pero este es diferente ya que esta centrado en el OC de Shion-nee-chan ^^ o comúnmente conocida como Shion-chan ^^**

 **Advertencia: Ecchi en exceso pero sin exagerar y quizas algo de Gore y Comedia a flor de piel ;P**

 **Y ahora para ustedes, el Omake inicial ;P**

* * *

 _ **Omake.**_

 _ **Suzume Sawashiro**_

* * *

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que murió? ¿Un siglo? ¿Quizás dos? ¿Tal vez mas? De todas formas, ni ella misma lo sabe, para un Youkai el tiempo no es mas que una simple y vaga ilusión por donde los humanos siempre se mantienen al tanto viendo como sus vidas eran consumidas por este.

Estando ya lo suficientemente alejada de la civilización, revelo la verdadera forma por la cual había estado oculta por mas de 2 milenios, orejas típicas de un zorro, garras que se mantienen a su típico margen y algo fuera de lo común, las nueves colas que la dentaban como una Kitsune de mayor edad... Una _**K** **yūbi no Kitsune**..._

-Hola otra vez... Kaa-san, Too-san, Onee-san- Susurro con mera nostalgia al estar arrodillada en la pagoda celestial de la familia Sawashiro, cortesía de Kaori- Nos volvemos a encontrar, como todos los días

Para ella, era una costumbre el visitar la pagoda de los Sawashiro, aquellas humildes y nobles personas, que las resguardaron bajo su lecho sin importar su origen y procedencia. Personas que a pesar de la opinión de las personas, la tomaron como una mas de su familia incluso le habían dado su apellido. Fueron unos años llenos de felicidad, pero toda felicidad siempre puede verse abruptamente interrumpida por el dolor...

 _ **Flashbacks...**_

 _ **2000 Años atrás...**_

 _Paz y tranquilidad. Era lo único que se podía sentir en el gran bosque de Nara, las aves cantaban, el sonido del río embaucando en el lago y los brillantes rayos de sol cayendo sobre dos jóvenes. Una de piel fina y perfilada como la seda, ojos tan suaves y dignos de denominarse achocolatados con finas hebras del mismo color y una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro digno de una princesa; acompañada por un joven un poco mas joven que ella, sus finos caireles castaños arreglados en una cola alta con una preciosa corona de flores de cerezo siendo denotadas por sus orejas de zorro, sus brillantes ojos amentados con un rasgo zorruno junto con grandes cantidades de pecas en sus mejillas, pero no era su aspecto occidental lo extraño sino su aparente cola de zorro que al igual que su cabello estaba decorado con flores de cerezo._

 _-Nee... Onee-san ¿Crees que a Kaa-san y a Too-san les gusten lo que les hicimos?- Preguntó Suzume_

 _-Por supuesto que si Suzume-chan, los hicimos para ellos con mucho cariño, aparte de que nos quedaron hermosos- Hablo la joven de nombre Erio- Gracias a tus habilidades de Youka, estas coronas nos quedaron preciosas aparte de hacer las compras claro esta_

 _-¿En serio?- Dijo esta ilusionada_

 _-Por supuesto que si Suzume-chan- Dijo Erio sonriente_

 _-¡Entonces haremos coronas de cerezos para todos en el pueblo!- Exclamo ella sonriente tomando la mano de la mayor dirigiéndose al pequeño jardín de cerezos olvidándose de las bolsas llenas de comida_

 _-¡Suzume-chan! ¡Espera, se me van a caer las bolsas!- Exclamo ella divertida_

 _Pero no sabían lo que sucedía lejos de allí..._

 _-¡Hay que acabar con esa familia!- Exclamo un viejo amado con una antorcha_

 _-¡Si!- Exclamo la muchedumbre en frente de el, pero habían varios que no estaban participando en esa revuelta_

 _-¡Alto!- Exclamo una mujer vestida de sacerdotisa- ¿Por que van a atacar a esa familia? Ni siquiera nos han hecho ningún daño a nosotros_

 _-Sachi tiene razón- Le siguió su esposo vestido de igual forma- No podemos atacar a una familia sin saber lo que han hecho, es mas, puede que ni siquiera hallan hecho algo malo_

 _-¡Claro que han hecho lago malo!- Exclamo otra vieja- ¡Están teniendo a una bestia en su casa! ¡Puede que esa bestia enloquezca y nos coma a todos!_

 _-Por supuesto que no- La detuvo Sachi- Esa niña no es mas que una pobre criatura abandonada por los de su propia especie y la estamos juzgando sin conocerla realmente_

 _-Mas bien, esa familia esta resguardando a una pobre niña bajo su techo y ustedes están armando un espectáculo por gusto- Hablo el hombre_

 _La multitud pareció recapacitar y bajaron sus armas dispuestos a dispersarse y dejar ese asunto olvidado, pero siempre hay alguien que disfruta de calentar la sopa de la peor manera_

 _-¿Y que saben ustedes? ¡Puede que ustedes estén conspirando con esa familia!- Volvió a exclamar el viejo- ¡Ustedes están de lado de esos conspiradores!_

 _La multitud vio señales de volverse a armar, pero la voz del hombre volvió a resonar entre el bullicio_

 _-Esa niña no es una bestia viejo loco, es una **Kitsune** inofensiva que quiere vivir como un simple humano, es mas, ni siquiera a mostrado ser una amenaza para nosotros- Empezó a hablar el hombre- La hemos visto caminar por estas mismas calles, jugar con nuestros niños, ayudando a los necesitados incluso conviviendo con los ancianos incluyéndolo a usted señor Sanmoto_

 _La gente esta vez pareció reaccionar, ya que varios de los presentes habían presenciado a esa niña usar sus poderes para el beneficio de los de su pueblo, no veían la necesidad de arremeter contra ella y mucho menos su familia. Y sin esfuerzo alguno bajaron sus armas y empezaron a disculparse con los monjes del templo de Inari por tal alboroto_

 _-¿¡Que están haciendo!? ¡Hay que acabar con esa familia cuanto antes!- Exclamo el viejo_

 _-Lo siento señor Sanmoto, pero sera mejor que se valla de este pueblo- Hablo la monje- Créame que ya nadie va a aguantar sus locuras y desplantes de anciano_

 _-Si nadie me va a apoyar a acabar con esa bestia, yo mismo lo haré- Y sin esperar nada mas salió corriendo directo a la pequeña montaña, justo donde se ubicaba la casa de los Sawashirou_

 _-¿Deberíamos detenerlo?- Preguntó el monje_

 _-Yo creo que si Tanezo, ese hombre es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de tener lo que quiera- Dijo su esposa; sintió una fuerte corriente atravesar su cabeza-_ _Reúne al pueblo, tengo un mal presentimiento de ese hombre, yo tratare de detenerlo_

 _-De acuerdo- Dijo este y sin esperar mas salió corriendo hacia la residencia Sawashiro_

 _Mientras..._

 _-Si el pueblo no me va a ayudare a acabar con esa zorra... Yo mismo lo haré- Susurro el viejo con voz sombría estando justo en frente de la residencia Sawashiro sosteniendo una antorcha ardiendo en su mano. Sin esperar mas nada arrojo la antorcha al techo de la residencia- Adiós... Traidores..._

 _Dentro de la residencia Youhime y Nurame estaban ocupados con sus labores diarias cuando un extraño olor los invadió_

 _-¿Cariño, hueles eso?- Preguntó la mujer de largos cabellos marrones oscuros_

 _-Si, parece que algo se esta quemando no muy lejos de aquí- Respondió el hombre de cabellos crema con leves mechones negros y brillantes y enigmáticos ojos cobrizos_

 _El olor comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte y eso empezaba a preocupar de sobremanera a la mujer_

 _-Nurame, llámame loca pero, presiento que algo malo va a pasar- Dijo la mujer_

 _-¿A que te refieres...?- No termino de hablar ya que el ruido sordo de algo cayéndose lo detuvo- ¿Que fue...?_

 _De un momento a otro las paredes de la casa empezaron a cubrirse en llamas y estas empezaron a escalar por las mismas llegando al techo_

 _-¡Youhime! ¡Hay que salir de aquí rápido!- Exclamo el hombre_

 _-¡Si! Menos mal las niñas están bien- Dijo ella_

 _Esquivando las llamas y los objetos que caían del techo llegaron a la puerta de la casa pero, no pudieron abrirla_

 _-¿Que sucede? ¿Por que no abre?- Pregunto Youhime_

 _-¡Esta trabada! ¡No podemos salir de aquí!- Exclamo Nurame molesto_

 _No muy lejos de allí Erio y Suzume caminaban animadamente de vuelta a casa con varias flores de cerezo en sus manos junto con las bolsas con las compras, pero lo que vieron al legar a casa hizo que todo lo que traían en manos se cayera inmediatamente_

 _Su preciada casa... Envuelta en llamas... Y lo peor de todo era que... Sus padres estaban allí..._

 _-¡Mama! ¡Papá!- Exclamaron ambas corriendo hacia su casa en llamas, en medio del trayecto se encontraron con la sacerdotisa del pueblo de Inari_

 _-¡Sachi-san!- Exclamo Erio_

 _-Erio, Suzume. ¡No se acerquen!- Exclamo ella_

 _-¡De eso nada! ¡Mis padres están allí adentro cocinándose y no quiero pensar lo peor!- Exclamo Suzume- ¡Erio, voy a entrar!_

 _Sin esperar la respuesta de su hermana e ignorando los gritos de la Miko, quito el objeto que bloqueaba la puerta de su casa con su gran cola y sin esperar nada mas entro_

 _-¿Mama? ¿Papa? ¿En donde están?- Llamo Suzume desesperadamente_

 _-¿Suzume?- Escucho la voz de su madre_

 _-¡Estamos en la habitación principal!- Exclamo su padre_

 _Con cuidado se dirigió a la habitación que ellos acostumbraban para las visitas y reuniones importantes, pero un jalón en su cola la detuvo_

 _-¿Erio? ¿Que haces? ¡Puedes morir!- Exclamo ella_

 _-Oye, también son mis padres y por ellos soy capaces de ir hasta el fin del mundo- Dijo ella seria y decidida_

 _-Esta bien- Respondió ella_

 _Ambas se dirigieron a la sala en donde se encontraban sus padres y los encontraron abrazados debajo de un estante que guardaba los futones para las visitas_

 _-¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Rápido!- Exclamo Erio_

 _-Ya quitamos el objeto que bloqueaba la entrada, ahora podemos salir- Hablo Suzume_

 _Sin esperar respuesta, todos se dirigieron a la salida de la casa, estaban a pocos centímetros de salir de ese infierno, pero un objeto en llamas callo sobre ella y luego de eso... Todo se torno oscuro..._

* * *

 _-¿Estas bien niña?- Pregunto una extraña voz, una mezcla entre femenino y masculino_

 _Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido y un espeso líquido correr por su cara_

 _-¿Que...? ¿Que fue lo que me paso?- Preguntó Suzume_

 _-Una tabla en llamas cayo sobre tu cabeza, eso fue lo que te paso- Dijo la voz_

 _-¿Que? ¿Que le paso a mi casa? ¿¡Donde esta mi familia!?- Intento levantarse pero el dolor era demasiado, así que la figura la ayudo a reincorporarse_

 _-Ellos están ahí...- La voz volvió a hablar pero con pesar señalando a la multitud que rodeaba su casa_

 _Curiosa por saber que paso con su familia se volteo y juro en ese mismo instante que todo el oxígeno de su cuerpo se había esfumado. Los cuerpos de sus familiares, inertes y carbonizados por el fuego..._

 _Estaban muertos..._

 _Varias lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus blanquecidas mejillas al ver como el prometido de su hermana lloraba desconsoladamente con el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos y como la Miko y su esposo se lamentaban por no haber hecho nada..._

 _-¿Que paso conmigo? ¿Por que o puedo ver mi cuerpo?- Cuestiono ella_

 _-Eres un Kitsune y dominas el hielo, el fuego consumió tu cuerpo y terminaste por convertirte en nada incluso tu **Hoshi no Tama** * se desvaneció..._

 _-Entonces... Yo...- Temía seguir con lo que iba a decir_

 _-Si, ya no existes Suzume... Esas palabras terminaron por matar todo rastro de esperanza en ella- Pero... Puedo cambiar eso..._

 _-¿Como...?_

 _La figura no respondió, simplemente saco de su manga una hermosa esfera de luz blanca con un aura agua marina rodeándola, no sabía que era pero de solo verla sentía una gran nostalgia invadirla_

 _-Esta, es tu alma Suzume, te puedo regresar a la vida si haces algo por mi- Dijo la figura_

 _-¿Y que sería eso?_

 _-Unirte a mi y ser una de mis subordinadas y si lo haces, te daré a cambio lo que tu quieras solo si prometes ser leal a mi- Dijo sin mas_

 _La imagen de su familia muerta llego a su mente, si aceptaba la propuesta de ese extraño podría pedirle que reviviera a su familia, con una mirada decidida le respondió_

 _-Esta bien, me uniré a ti- Dijo ella decidida_

 _La figura le extendió la esfera y esta se acerco a Suzume levitando y se adentro en su pecho, de un instante a otro se sintió con fuerzas, mas energía, se sentía... Viva_

 _-Alto, no puedo serle fiel a alguien que no conozco- Dijo ella audaz_

 _-Cierto, que maleducada soy- Dijo ella, se quito la capucha que cubría su rostro dejando ver un rostro femenino de ojos plateados con rasgos negros y largo cabellos grisáceo con reflejos negros- Soy Liliethell, pero para que no se te sea mas complicado dime solo Kaori_

 _-Un gusto, Kaori-sama- Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa_

 _-Igualmente- Respondió ella_

 _-Bueno Kaori-sama, ya creo que sabe lo que yo quiero- Dijo Suzume mirando hacia su familia_

 _-Si, lo se- Dijo ella_

 ** _End of Flashback..._**

Tal y como lo dijo, Kaori cumplió su promesa se revivirlos, pero no del modo que ella quería. Ella los quería allí, junto a ella pero ahora estaban en una pagoda sagrada en donde las cosas mas importantes de cada uno de ellos estaba ahí, la pipa de su padre, la horquilla que siempre solía usar su madre, la corona de flores de su hermana que siempre conservaba con vida y la sortija del prometido de su hermana, Ryou. Puede que no fuera de su familia, pero le atormentaba el hecho de que ese joven sufriera sin su hermana y decidió que acompañara a su familia.

-...Y eso es lo que paso- Termino de contar su relato y volvió la vista a la pagoda- Y si puedo adivinar, de seguro papa esta festejando junto a Ryou con Sake, mi mama este llorando de alegría y tu Erio de segura estas sonriéndome como lo hacías

Y no mentía, eso era justamente lo que estaban haciendo sus familiares ahora mismo. Sintió unos pasos a su espalda y se volteo encontrándose con la persona que la salvo de desaparecer

-Kaori-sama...

-¿Aun sigues hablando con tu familia Suzume?- Preguntó ella

-Si, puede que solo los halla visto ayer, pero la costumbre es poderosa- Respondió ella con una gran sonrisa- ¿Necesita algo?

-No, solo quería decirte que Ayami y Riko hicieron sus deliciosos postres para celebrar la victoria del _**Rating Game**_ de Shiro y Dei contra los Kappa de Okinawa- Dijo Kaori- Y siendo tu me apresuro a no ser que la rata peluda que Shiro denomina Hamster y la bola de pelos que ladra llamada Lyxn se los acaben

-De acuerdo- Kaori se volteo dispuesta a irse pero la voz de la Kitsune la detuvo- Kaori-sama

-¿Si Suzume?

-Gracias... Por todo- Dijo ella

-No hay de que Suzume, sabes que _M_ _i_ s seres queridos solo pueden merecer lo mejor y nada mas que lo mejor- Dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa yéndose de ahí dejando a la Kitsune sola

-Bueno, creo que tengo que ir, no quiero quedarme con las ganas de probar los dulces de Ayami-chan y Riko-chan- Dijo ella sonriente- Prometo que les traeré uno a cada uno- Se levanto de donde estaba sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa con la ayuda de sus colas- Nos vemos mañana familia

Y sin mas se alejo de allí, yendo directamente hacia la mansión Matsubara. A la lejanía se podían ver cuatro brillantes silueta que observaban a la kitsune con una gran sonrisa plantada en sus rostros

- _Me siento tan orgullosa de ella_ \- Dijo Youhime sonriente con unas pequeñas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos

- _Si, a pesar de las cosas malas por las que a pasado, a sabido conllevarlas sin problemas_ \- Dijo Nurame

- _Digno de una Sawashiro_ \- Dijo Ryou

-Así es, digno de una Sawashiro- Dijo Erio mirando a su hermana con eterna dulzura y alegría

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Y este es el final de este lindo Omake. Quiero avisar que cada una tendrá su Omake, después de cada tres episodios habrá uno dedicado a la vida del OC antes de formar parte del Clan Diamante ^^**

 ***** _ **K** **yūbi no Kitsune : Literalmente "Zorro de las nueve colas" S** **on kitsune que tienen mil años de edad o mas. Físicamente, los kitsune sobresalen por su cantidad de colas, pues llegan a tener hasta nueve. Generalmente, un gran número de colas distingue a un zorro más longevo y más poderoso; de hecho, algunas narraciones populares mencionan que un zorro adquirirá colas adicionales cuando haya alcanzado los mil años. En las historias son comunes los kitsune de una, cinco, siete y nueve colas. Cuando un kitsune obtiene su novena cola, su pelaje se vuelve blanco o dorado. Los kyūbi no kitsune tienen la habilidad de ver y oír cualquier suceso que ocurra en el mundo. Otras historias le atribuyen sabiduría infinita, esencialmente omnisciente, además de los poderes tradicionales de los kitsune.**_

 _ *** Hoshi no Tama: Las descripciones de los kitsune o de sus víctimas poseídas pueden hacer aparecer esferas blancas redondas o de forma similar a la cebolla, llamadas hoshi no tama (esferas de estrella). Las leyendas describen que resplandecen con los kitsune-bi o zorros de fuego. Algunas historias las identifican como joyas o perlas mágicas. Cuando no están en su forma humana o en una posesión con un humano, un kitsune mantiene el hoshi no tama en su boca o lo lleva en su cola. Existe una creencia cuando un kitsune cambia de forma, su hoshi no tama toma una porción de su poder mágico. Otra leyenda es que la perla representa el alma del kitsune; el kitsune moriría si se le separa de él por mucho tiempo. Los que obtienen la esfera pueden ser capaces de obtener una promesa al kitsune a cambio de devolver la esfera al zorro.**_

 **Y hasta aquí termina, en el próxima capítulo habrán grandes revelaciones que serán descubiertas**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabre si les gusto si no hay Reviews ^3^**


	5. Una Efímera Visita

**Que Hubo mis amados lectores! E aquí yo con mi adorable presencia mostrando otras de mis maravillosas obras ^^**

 **En el capítulo anterior se mostró un Omake de un OC y seguirá así después de tres capítulos ^^**

 **Advertencia: Ecchi en exceso pero sin exagerar y quizás algo de Gore y Comedia a flor de piel ;P**

 **Y ahora para ustedes, el capítulo ;P**

 **Aclaraciones: Como son parte demonio por causa de haber muerto y revivido, todas pueden alterar su aspecto para no ser reconocidas**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Una Efímera Visita._**

* * *

En la imponente mansión Matsubara se podían oír las voces alegres de sus habitantes ¿La razón? Muy obvia a decir verdad, la victoria de las integrantes del Clan Diamante sobre sus oponentes, no solo los de Tent'Ei sino sobre otros clanes también.

-Debieron de haber visto sus caras, fue un poema total en cuando vieron a mi hermosa **_Blood Claw_** \- Dijo una joven alta de larga cabellera hasta la mitad de su espalda de hebras doradas atada en una media coleta, su fleco largo estaba sobre su ojo derecho cubriéndolo un poco. Sus grandes orbes azulinas similares al mismísimo cielo brillaban con una mezcla entre orgullo y regocijo, su piel blanca parecida a la porcelana y suave a distancia brillaba con la luz incandescente de la amplia habitación y su cuerpo perfectamente marcado con varias curvas provocativas, hablaba orgullosamente de su victoria en su _**Rating Game**_ \- Esas cosas no tenían oportunidad

-Esas cosas eran Kappas y era obvio que no tenían oportunidad Dei, si ni siquiera les diste la oportunidad de atacarnos- Dijo la joven a su lado, era un poco mas baja que ella, poseía cortas hebras naranja a la altura de sus hombros adornada con una diadema, y sus ojos azules reflejaban el mismo color del cielo, su pequeña y respingada nariz estaba adornada con numerables pecas dispersas por sus mejillas, su piel poseía un tono vainilla y su cuerpo tenía el aspecto de una niña, no tan esbelto pero era adecuado para su edad- A la próxima deja que al menos lancen un ataque para que no se sientan tan miserables ¿Si?

-¡Ja! Los Kappas de por si son miserables, me sorprende que tuvieran el valor suficiente para retarlas a un _**Rating Game**_ , eso me sorprende sinceramente- Hablo la única mayor del grupo con socarronería. Su largo cabello negro le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda decorado con un mechón blanco natural detrás de su fleco ubicado del lado derecho de su rostro que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, su piel blanca y pálida como la seda y brillantes ojos carmesí que brillaban con una mezcla de burla y socarronería.

-Yukari, los Kappas son Youkais y te recuerdo que en nuestro Clan tenemos a tres Youkais- Dijo Iruka refiriéndose a Koneko, Kazuki y Suzume

-Lo se, pero hablamos de Kappas, no de Nekomatas, Kitsunes u Onnas así que me libero de toda culpa- Dijo la mayor despreocupada

-Dice tener 24 años y se comporta como una cría de 4- Susurro Koneko a Tara de forma divertida

-Y lo dice la niña con complejo de gato- Se burlo Yukari escuchando su conversación

-¡Oye!- Le recriminó la albina

-Yo mejor voy a ver como van las cosas con Teto-chan y Karin-chan ¿Si?- Dijo Tara nerviosamente alejándose de ellas ya que presentía una futura pelea entre esas dos, se dirigió a una habitación contigua a la que estaban ella y las otras celebrando encontrándose con Kaori, Ayami y su Kantoku junto a Karin y Teto

-¿Como siguen? ¿Karin-chan, Teto-chan?- Preguntó ella entrando a la habitación

-Algo débiles, los sellos de esos Chamanes parecen ser muy efectivos- Dijo Karin

-Tal parece que esos sellos están rebajando sus niveles de maná, es por eso que están así de débiles- Concluyó Ayami

-Y no creo que halla una forma de quitarlos- Dijo su Kantoku

Kaori quien había permanecido callada en todo momento estaba maquinando una idea en su mente

-¿Kaori-sama?- La llamo su Kantoku despertándola de su trance- ¿Le sucede algo?

-No, no sucede nada Kantoku, solo pensaba- Dijo ella

-¿En que?- Preguntó Teto curiosa

-En una forma de poder eliminar esos sellos lo mas pronto posible- Dijo Kaori- Creo conocer a alguien que pueda hacerlo

-¿En serio?- Dijeron todos en la sala

-Si, hablare con el hoy mismo para decirle que venga mañana- Dijo mirando a Ayami- Ayami ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?

Ayami se acerco a Teto y Karin y ubico sus manos en los sellos que ellas poseían en sus cuerpos

-Les quedan máximo 2 días- Dijo peli-azul

-Perfecto, solo necesitaremos un día para quitar esos sellos- Dijo ella con una sonrisa orgullosa

-Esta bien- Dijo Tara

-Vayan y disfruten de la fiesta, si se organizó fue por algo ¿No?- Hablo Kaori

-Si, quiero probar los dulces de Ayami-chan- Dijo Teto con estrellitas en los ojos

-Pues yo que tu me apuro, ya que Rie y Lynx están que se lo devoran todo- Dijo Karin mirando por la puerta como las mascotas de Tara y Shirou se devoraban todo de la mesa literalmente hablando

-¿¡Que!? ¡Lynx! ¡Bebe! ¡Deja de comer tanto! ¡Te puedes enfermar!- Exclamo Tara saliendo corriendo donde su mascota tratando de evitar que siguiera engullendo

-¡Eh! ¡Tara-chan! ¡No dejes que se coma las Operas de chocolate blanco! ¡Yo quiero!- Exclamo Teto yendo detrás de la oji-cían

-Ahh... Voy a detenerla antes de que inicie la tercera guerra mundial por un dulce- Dijo Karin saliendo de allí siguiendo a Teto y Karin

-Bueno ¿Necesita algo mas Kaori-sama?- Preguntó Ayami

-Ayami hemos hablado de las formalidades, cuando estemos solas solo dime Kaori, no es necesario el sufijo- Dijo Kaori haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Ayami, esta simplemente roseo los ojos divertida y volvió a hablar

-¿Necesitas algo mas, Kaori?- Formulo otra vez su pregunta omitiendo la formalidad

-No, no necesito nada por los momentos Ayami, puedes retirarte- Dijo ella

-De acuerdo- Y sin decir mas salió de la habitación dejando a Kaori sola con su Kantoku

La habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral en donde Kaori y su Kantoku se miraban, solo vasto verse por un par de segundos para dar a entender lo que querían decir

-¿Esta segura de lo que va a hacer Kaori-sama?- Preguntó el Kantoku desapareciendo el silencio

-Si, los sellos que tiene Teto y Karin fueron hechos por Chamanes ¿Cierto?- Preguntó ella

-Si

-Bien. Y que mejor que una Deidad del Bosque para deshacer esos sellos- Dijo ella mirando por su amplio ventanal

-¿Pero esta segura que su hermano accederá a hacer esa labor Kaori-sama? Es una Deidad del Bosque y no puede descuidar su labor- Hablo su Kantoku preocupado

-No te mortifiques por eso Kantoku, tu mas que nadie sabe que ni el ni los otros pueden negarme nada- Dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona- Esas son las ventajas de ser la única hija hembra de Azazel

-Esta bien, como usted desee Kaori-sama- Dijo el Kantoku

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente..._**

Los tenues rayos del sol se colaban por el amplio ventanal de la magna habitación de Kaori, tenía un buen rato de haberse levantado y era mucho mejor así; el reloj de su habitación marcaba las 6:30 A.M y sus adoradas subordinadas y fieles compañeras se levantaban a las 8:30 A.M lo cual significaba que tenía dos horas exactas para ir con su hermano.

Terminó de arreglar su cama y se fue directo al baño a ducharse, para cuando termino enrollo su perfecto y esbelto cuerpo es su típica bata de baño y salió a vestirse. Al ya estar lista bajo al vestíbulo encontrándose con su Kantoku

-Buenos días Kaori-sama- La saludo su Kantoku

-Buenos días Kantoku- Le devolvió el saludo

-¿Esta lista?- Preguntó ella

-Si, tenemos exactamente dos horas para ir con mi hermano- Dijo ella mirando a su Kantoku, ya no tenía el cabello plateado, ni los ojos azules y mucho menos el aspecto masculino mas bien ahora su cabello plateado fue remplazado por largos caireles negros hasta la cadera, sus ojos azules ahora eran de un color marrón amielado y como era mas que obvio, tenía el aspecto de una mujer- ¿Por que cambiaste a tu forma femenina Kantoku?

-No lo se, me pareció mucho mas adecuado salir así- Respondió la mujer guiñándole un ojo

-Claro, a decir verdad, me sorprende tu inexplicable cambio de cuerpo de forma repentina- Dijo Kaori caminando hacia la puerta de su mansión

-Exacto, así como te sorprende que tenga el cuerpo de una mujer y la mentalidad de un hombre y viceversa- Dijo la Kantoku

-Claro...- Dijo ella sin mas saliendo de su mansión rumbo a la vehículo aparcado delante de la fuente que estaba delante de su mansión, cuando ambas entraron al vehículo este fue directo al lugar que Kaori había mencionado

 ** _Mientras Tanto_** ** _, en Hospital General de Inazuma..._**

-¿Como siguen, Doctor?- Preguntó el señor Sanguuji al hombre de bata blanca delante de el

-Están en perfectas condiciones señor, los jóvenes presentaron una recuperación inmediata y es probable que hoy mismo les de el alta, si quiere puede pasar a verlos- Dijo el doctor

-Esta bien, muchas gracias- Hizo una cortes reverencia al doctor y entro a la sala de cuidados intensivos en donde todos sus protegidos estaban recostados en camillas pero ya no tenían un aspecto demacrado y miserable, mas bien, se veían como si nada hubiera pasado

-¿Como siguen jóvenes?- Los otros al escuchar la voz de su Kantoku dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para dirigir sus miradas hacia el

-Estamos bien, entrenador- Hablo Tetsurou

-Que bueno ¿No tiene ninguna dolencia?- Volvió a hablar Daigo

-No, a decir verdad, nos sentimos bien- Hablo Masaru

-Bien, el doctor me dijo que si no presentaban alguna anomalía les daría el alta a todos- Hablo Daigo escuchando las exclamaciones emocionadas de los jóvenes, pero se detuvieron cuando el hombre alzó la mano para volver a hablar- Sin embargo, les estarán haciendo seguimiento médico ya que su pronta recuperación los intriga, aparte de que el doctor a cargo de ustedes dijo estrictamente que no participaran en los **_Rating Games_** por un tiempo

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamaron todos sin creer lo que su entrenador estaba hablando

-¿¡Por que!?- Exclamo Takagawa

-Ese _**Rating Game**_ contra el Clan Diamante los dejo al borde de la invalidez y no quiero que les pase lo mismo si se enfrentan en otro _**Rating Game**_ así de rudo y se los digo no solo como entrenador, sino también como la figura autoritaria a cargo de todos ustedes, pero descuiden solo serán tres semanas y el gran torneo de _**Rating Games**_ de Japón se llevará a cabo en dos meses, así que no solo tendrán tiempo de recuperarse sino que aprovecharan ese tiempo para mejorar sus habilidades y hacerse mas fuertes- Hablo el hombre serio- Ya hable con el Kantoku del equipo de RJ y dijo que cuando termine el seguimiento los ayudaran a entrenar, y bien saben que los métodos de entrenamiento de Fudo son estrictos y rigurosos pero con excelentes resultados

-Lo sabemos- Hablo Masaru en nombre de todos

-Que bueno que entienden jóvenes, ahora descansen volveré mañana para llevármelos, hasta entonces- Dijo Daigo saliendo por la puerta, cuando salió se encontró con la mirada de su hijo

-¿Como siguen padre?- Preguntó Yamato

-Están bien, si quieres entra a verlos, yo tengo que atender un asunto de suma importancia- Dijo el mayor acomodando su corbata

-De acuerdo- Acerco su mano al pomo de la puerta dispuesta a abrirla pero se detuvo- Oye... ¿Papa?

-¿Si?

-Si vuelves a ver a la chica castaña del _**Rating Game**_ , dile que gracias por las Lágrimas de Fénix y también disculpas de mi parte- Hablo este sin quitar la vista del pomo

-Esta bien hijo- Y sin decir mas se alejo de allí

 _ **En otro lugar...**_

-¡Muévanse pila de holgazanes! ¡Si quieren enfrentarse a los de Arakumo deben esforzarse mas!- Gritaba Midori con un megáfono a todo el equipo de Raimon mientras que algunos de los de RJ miraban todo desde la banca junto a las demás managers, claro, soportando los grito de la pelirroja

-¿Es así todo el tiempo?- Susurro Kishibe a Akane quien se encontraba fotografiando a los chicos con su fiel cámara rosa

-Solo cuando esta de mal humor o cuando los chicos no tienen ganas de entrenar- Hablo ella con serenidad

-¿Y ahora esta de mal humor?- Preguntó Kurosaki

-Posiblemente lo este- Respondió ella con tranquilidad, ya estaba acostumbrada a los gritos salvajes de Midori

-Lo que sorprende es la cantidad de aire que guardan sus pulmones para gritar así de fuerte- Hablo Minamisawa

-Si, podría aguantar mas de un dos horas bajo el agua- Hablo Namikawa con su acento pirata sumamente marcado

-Concuerdo- Hablo Yukimura

Mientras en el campo, los chicos estaban que desfallecían del cansancio ya algunos se habían despojados de sus camisas ya que el calor era insoportable y el sudor de estas solo empeoraban su condición

-Midori-san... Creo que deberíamos de descansar...- Hablo Sakura jadeando del cansancio

-Estoy... De... Acuerdo...- Le siguió Kinako- Oye... ¿Donde esta Konoha?

-Allí...- Dijo Sakura señalando un lugar del campo en donde la mencionada estaba tirada boca arriba con espirales en sus ojos respirando pesadamente- Se ve peor que los demás...

-¡Chicos! ¡Vayan a descansar! ¡Ya tuvieron suficiente!- Exclamo Aoi, de ser por la pelirroja se quedaban entrenando hasta caer como la peliverde- ¡Y alguien levante a Konoha!

Sin esperar mas Kusaka se acerco a la peliverde sin ningún esfuerzo se la llevo refugiandola bajo la sombra

-Creo que este fue el entrenamiento mas duro que e tenido en toda mi vida- Dijo Ibuki quitándose el sudor de su frente con su camisa la cual se la había quitado momentos antes

-Si, la mujer mono esa siempre desquita su rabia con nosotros por el entrenamiento- Dijo Nishiki molesto- No me sorprendería si muere soltera...

No supo como ni por que, pero las palabras dejaron de brotar ante lo que estaba viendo

-¿Nishiki? ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó el albino

-Estoy viendo la cosa mas espectacular y esplendida de mi vida...- Dijo inconscientemente picando de curiosidad al albino

-¿En serio? ¿Donde?- Preguntó este con cierta curiosidad

Nishiki simplemente apunto fuera del campo, Ibuki siguió con la mirada hacía donde apuntaba quedando verdaderamente embobado. Alta, esbelta, de piel blanca como porcelana, largo cabello negro azabache y preciosos ojos amielados, iba acompañada por un chico un poco mas bajo que ella pero eso era lo de menos, solo les importaba la sexy morena de elegante vestimenta

Esa reacción no paso desapercibida por los otros que, por mera curiosidad decidieron ver lo que estaban mirando Ibuki y Nishiki quedando en las misma condiciones que los mencionados

-Demonios... Esa clase de mujeres no deben de ser de aquí...- Susurro Ichiban

-Por supuesto que no...- Susurro Kishibe de acuerdo

-Bueno, si me preguntan la mujer es preciosa- Dijo Shuu normal

-Preciosa le queda corto...- Dijo Hakuryuu

Mientras ellos seguían babeando por la hermosa azabache Midori veía a todos con molestia al igual que Minori

-Que groseros...- Dijo Minori- Mirando a una mujer que posiblemente este casada con el sujeto que la esta acompañando

-Son hombres que esperabas...- Dijo Midori

Ajenas a todo lo que pasaba en el campo con los chicos, Kantoku y Kaori se mantenían en una situación algo molesta

-Muy bien genio ¿Ahora hacia donde?- Preguntó Kaori molesta. Hubieran llegado de inmediato al templo de su hermano si hubieran ido con su chófer, pero tenía que interferir según ella "La Indefinido" diciendo que legar a un templo en un limusina era "Grosería" para una deidad del bosque como su hermano y eso las llevo ahora a caminar rumbo al templo, pero como su Kantoku en su versión femenina era un verdadero caso perdido, literalmente hablando, y por ese caso perdido justo se habían perdido en el trayecto al templo

-Debe de ser por aquí- Dijo la mujer

-Esto nunca nos hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos ido en la limusina o mejor aún, Libertè nos hubiera llevado en santiamén- Volvió a hablar Kaori

-Claro, sería muy reconfortante para los humanos ver a una monumental águila arpía volar por los cielos- Replico la mujer

-Yo nunca hable de volar en ella, yo hablaba de usar sus portales- Replico

-Aun así, esos portales donde sea que se usen siempre causan alguna alteración en el mundo- Le dijo su Kantoku con el tono digno de una madre negándole algo a su hijo

-Aun así pienso que deberíamos de haber usado a mi preciosa Libertè - Refunfuño Kaori cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y si preguntamos?- Propuso ella

-Tu has lo que quieras- Dijo ella despreocupada poniendo sus brazos en su nuca- ¿A quien le vas a preguntar?

-Puede que a los jóvenes de allá- Dijo su Kantoku señalando al campo, Kaori dio un vistazo y al hacerlo sintió algo extraño en el estomago

-Mejor pregúntale a alguien con mejor sanidad física, esos sujetos huelen a perro muerto- Dijo Kaori con asco

-¿Como el?- Preguntó su Kantoku señalando a Yuuichi que iba pasando por ahí hasta que las vio

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- Preguntó este cordialmente sintiendo sus mejillas rojas al ver a la mujer azabache de cabellos largos, pero se sintió algo intimidado por la mirada de Kaori

¿Y quien no lo estaría?

-Si ¿Sabes donde queda el templo de Morino?- Preguntó la mayor amablemente

-Si, sigue el camino de la derecha hasta que veas un pequeño monte rodeado de árboles y ahí esta- Dijo el

-Esta bien, gracias- Dijo la mayor despidiéndose y alejándose de ahí siendo seguida por Kaori

En cuando las dos mujeres se fueron Yuuichi fue directo con los integrantes de su equipo quienes la mayoria de los hombres lo veían con rabia, pero el los ignoró

-¿Que querían esas personas Nii-san?- Preguntó Tsurugi

-Solo preguntaban en donde quedaba el templo de Morino nada mas- Dijo el- Debo admitir que la mirada de la otra chica me intimidaba un poco

-¿Otra chica? ¿A cual te refieres?- Preguntó Masaki confundido

-Yo vi a esa mujer acompañada por un chico- Aseguró Hayato

-Si vieran mas de cerca sabrían que esa es una chica- Dijo Yuuichi- Y por el parecido que había entre esa mujer y la chica, presumo que es su madre

Todos los presentes sintieron varias espadas atravesarlos, Midori y Minori tenían razón esa mujer era casada

-Y también vine a darles esto- Dijo extendiéndole un sobre a Tenma y otro a Hakuryuu- Dicen que es de parte de Fudou-Kantoku

Tenma abrió el sobre y su sorpresa fue demasiado grata a decir verdad

-¡Chicos! ¡Nos invitaron al torneo internacional de _**Rating Games**_!- Exclamo el castaño eufórico, varios se amontonaron sobre el para poder leer mejor la carta

-No son los únicos Matsukaze- Dijo Hakuryuu con una extraña sonrisa

-¿Ustedes también?- Dijo Kinakko emocionada

-Si Kinako-chan, también fuimos invitados- Dijo Shuu con una afable sonrisa

-También dice que habrá una fiesta para conmemorar la causa- Dijo Kurosaki leyendo la carta- Una con temática medieval, renacentista y victoriana en 1 mes

-¿Y eso?- Cuestiono Midori

-Midori-chan, por si no lo sabes, los _**Rating Game**_ están inspirados en el ajedrez, y eso se popularizando en la época medieval- Dijo Ariel apareciendo detrás de ella

-¿Y tu donde te metiste?- Preguntó Minori

-Cuando no me necesitan yo estoy dormitando en el santo grial y solo salgo cuando cuando mencionan algo referido a los _**Rating Games**_ \- Explico la rubia como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Ahh...- Dijo Midori, paso un segundo en el que se quedo en silencio hasta que recordó algo- Ariel ¿En la época medieval todas las mujeres usaban vestidos?

-Si Midori-chan, que una mujer usara un vestido en la época medieval era ley, créeme que una mujer usando pantalones en esa época era considerado un sacrilegio- Dijo Ariel sin saber la reacción que causaron sus palabras en la pelirroja

-Que horror... Tendré que usar un vestido...- Susurro con un aura deprimente rodeándola

-¿Que le dio?- Cuestiono Ariel confundida ante la reacción de Midori

-Oh! No es nada- Dijo Akane

-Es solo que no le gusta usar falda- Dijo Aoi- Soporto usar la falda mas larga en la secundaria pero luego de eso solo uso pantalones y bermudas

-Oh... Entiendo- Dijo Ariel

 ** _Mientras Tanto..._**

Kaori y su Kantoku habían seguido las instrucciones de Yuuichi y habían llegado al gran bosque de Inazuma, al adentrarse a el llegaron a la zona mas oculta de este llegando a ver una pequeña pagoda, se decía que en lo mas profundo del bosque había un majestuoso templo en donde habitaba un poderosa deidad encargada de vela por el bien y seguridad de todos los bosques de Japón; se desconocía por completo el nombre de esa deidad por lo que los aldeanos decidieron llamarla Mori no josei traducido como Mujer de los bosque.

Sin embargo, hay una parte de esa historia que solo los monjes conocen, la deidad concibió un hijo con el líder de los ángeles caídos, esta al relacionarse con un ser de la oscuridad fue consumida por ellas, pero antes de haber sido consumida por esta dio todo sus poderes a su único hijo que se volvería la próximo deidad del bosque, bajo el nombre de Yangu no Mori, joven del bosque aunque hay quienes lo apodan Mori no Daten-shi, ángel caído del bosque debido a su descendencia híbrida por parte paterna

-¿Y en donde esta esa deidad Kaori-sama?- Preguntó la mujer

-Espera un segundo- Kaori se acerco a la pagoda y se arrodillo delante de ella, de un momento a otro sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un vibrante ámbar chillón y una aura violeta emanando de ella, en menos de un instante la pagoda empezó a emanar un aura blanca que empezaba a expandirse- Yo que tu me alejo Kantoku... Esa aura puede liquidarte

-Si- Dijo la mujer alejándose un par de pasos al igual que Kaori que se levanto de donde estaba y retrocedió un poco manteniendo sus ojos brillando y su aura violeta rodeándola. El aura que emanaba la pagoda seguía extendiéndose dejando a la vista una gran puerta Torii roja con varias enredaderas rodeándolo, detrás de esta empezaba a formarse un majestuoso templo con el símbolo del bosque sobre la amplia entrada- ¿Kaori-sama? El templo esta vació

-Lo se, pero ¿Que sería un templo sin su deidad?- Dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida

- _Sería como un cuerpo sin alma... Hermanita...-_ Dijo una voz serena y profunda seguida de una leve brisa acompañada de una suave risa- _Típico de ti... Liliettha..._

La brisa empezó a mover las copas de los árboles haciéndolas caer la suave corriente de esta creando un pequeño huracán que incrementaba su tamaño mediante cada giro mientras que una figura empezaba a formarse.

De estatura alta y atlética, piel de un delicado tono crema, cabello azabache con reflejo en azul marino y brillantes ojos como el cielo en pleno amanecer... Azules; vestido con la vestimenta típica de un monje sosteniendo un elegante báculo de oro y una dulce sonrisa en su perfecto rostro

-Cuanto tiempo hermano...- Dijo Kaori sin borrar su sonrisa torcida- O debo decir... ¿Manga y todopoderosa deidad del bosque, Yangu no mori?

-Me gusta mas la primera- Dijo el quitándose su gorro de paja y acercándose a ella para fundirla en un cálido abrazo fraternal- ¿Como has estado Onee-sama?

-Bien- Dijo sintiendo a su hermano alejarse de ella- Veo que quieres seguir manteniendo el templo en secreto ¿No?

-Como lo quería mama- Dijo este, para luego desviar su vista hacia la otra mujer- Que gusto es el verte Kantoku

-Igualmente Kaeru-sama- Respondió la mujer desde su distancia

-¿Por que tienes el pelo así? Pareces un hombre- Dijo el mirando su cabeza, ahora los largos cabellos de su hermana estaban reducidos a un corte pixie con ambos lados de la cabeza rapados y una gran porción de cabello en medio cayendo con un fleco a la derecha, parecía todo un hombre

-Por tres simples razones. Primero: El cabello largo apesta. Segundo: El cabello corto es mas cómodo y Tercero: Me veo genial con este cabello y tu lo sabes, así que no te abstengas a decírmelo y así evito que me reconozcan- Dijo ella separándose de el

-Claro...- Dijo el- Tus visitas nunca son así de casuales, así que debe de haber algo de por medio ¿Cierto?

-Muy cierto Kaeru, vengo por algo- Dij ella con su semblante serio

-Muy bien. Dime- Ofreció el

-Dos de mis subordinadas fueron retadas a un **_Rating Game_** contra los Chamanes del bosque negro del oeste ¿Presumo que los conoces, cierto?

-Si, han intentado perpetrar en mi templo pero como esta oculto no lo pueden hacer

-Bien, mis subordinadas salieron victoriosas como siempre, pero esos Chamanes maldijeron a mis subordinadas y ahora unos extraños sellos están absorbiendo todos sus niveles de mana y si eso pasa, ellas se mueren en el acto y no quiero eso- Dijo ella seria y fría

-Entiendo ¿Cuantos días les quedan como mínimos?- Preguntó este

-Ayami dijo que dos días como mínimo- Dijo Kaori

-¿Ayami? El nombre me suena- Dijo Kaeru pensativo

-Te lo confirmaré después ¿Si?- Dijo ella sin perder la seriedad- Entonces ¿Vas a ayudarme o que?

-Claro que si, por ley familiar es imposible negarte algo- Dijo este con una ligera sonrisa

-Eso lo se- Dijo esta sonriendo torcidamente- Creo que sabes donde vivo ¿Cierto?

-Si, estaré allí apenas el sol se oculte- Dijo este

-Esta bien- Finalizó dándose la vuelta para retirarse, pero se detuvo apenas estuvo por cruzar la Torii- ¿Kaeru?

-¿Si, Onee-sama?- Preguntó

-¿Cuando vas a casarte?- Preguntó esta de lleno descolocando al mayor

-¿P-Por que eso tan de repente Onee-sama?- Dijo este nervioso y sonrojado

-Quiero sobrinos Kaeru, no me conformo con tener uno solo quiero mas y créeme que puedo ir con la misma faena a los otros idiotas que tengo como hermanos- Dijo esta con tono burlón viendo como el color de las mejillas de su hermano aumentaba. Puede que fuera el mayor de todos sus hermanos, pero el mas inocente referente a procrear herederos, típico de el

-C-Claro Onee-sama- Dijo este

-Estaré esperando, hasta luego hermano- Dijo ella, cuando cruzo la Torii todo el templo desapareció por completo volviéndose a ver la misma pagoda de siempre

-¿No cree que fue muy lejos con esa pregunta Kaori-sama?- Preguntó la mujer

-Para nada, yo quiero sobrinos y punto- Dijo Kaori sonriendo con socarronería- Y si el no me los da, están los otros para eso

-Eso es cierto- Dijo la mujer sonriendo

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Y terminé! Espero y les halla gustado ;P**

 **En el próximo capítulo conocerán mas sobre los hermanos de Kaori y también sera la primera aparición de "Los Rivales" :D**

 **También** **me dí cuenta de que la pregunta anterior era muy compleja, ya que Kantoku no tiene un sexo ni nombre definido, así que la cambiare esa pregunta por una mas sencilla ^^**

 **Aquí va!: ¿Cuantos hermanos tiene Kaori?**

 **Es muy sencilla, quien de el número exacto o aproximado al número, el próximo Omake sera protagonizado por el OC que acertó. Una pequeña pista. No pasa de 10 hermanos, es menos que eso ;9**

 **Y con esto me despido ^^**

 **Aparte de que aprovecho mi despedida para avisar que acabo de subir un nuevo fic titulado "Bosque de Misterios" Habrá Lime, algo de Gore e insinuación Yaoi y si quieren unirse, ya saben a donde ir ;D**

 **Y ahora si me voy**

 **Ali-san se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabré si les gusto si no hay Reviews ;D**


	6. ¿Hermanos?

**Que Hubo mis amados lectores! E aquí yo con mi adorable presencia mostrando otras de mis maravillosas obras ^^**

 **Como dije en el capítulo anterior, quien adivinará la pregunta tendría su Omake, y por lo que e visto muchas están un poco alejadas del resultado, les daré otra pista ^^ Kaori no cuenta en la pregunta. Son mas de 2 y menos de 7 ;P**

 **Advertencia: Ecchi en exceso pero sin exagerar y quizás algo de Gore y Comedia a flor de piel ;P**

 **Y ahora para ustedes, el capítulo ;P**

 **Aclaraciones: Como son parte demonio por causa de haber muerto y revivido, todas pueden alterar su aspecto para no ser reconocidas**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: ¿Hermanos?_**

* * *

 _ **Mansión Matsubara...**_

Cuando llegaron a la mansión ya todas estaban en el amplio comedor desayunando, y no fue sorpresa para ellas ver a la oji-ámbar despierta tan temprano

-Buenos días Kaori, buenos días Kantoku- Saludaron todas

-Buenos días a todas- Dijo Kantoku sonriente, Kaori simplemente movió la cabeza en señal de saludo- Buen provecho

-Gracias- Respondieron

-¿A donde fueron tan temprano?- Preguntó Yukari

-Fuimos a resolver algo- Dijo Kantoku

-Teto, Karin ¿Como siguen con los sellos?- Preguntó Kaori

-Estamos bien, aunque algo débiles- Dijo Teto

-Según Ayami-chan, nuestros niveles de Mana están disminuyendo de manera alarmante- Dijo Karin

-Bien, quiero que antes del atardecer estén listas, alguien vendrá a quitarles esas cosas- Dijo Kaori empezando a caminar a la salida del comedor

-¿Kaori-kun? ¿No vas a desayunar?- Preguntó Shirou

-Descuida Shirou, no tengo hambre- Dijo esta- Pero si me da hambre, puedo decirle a alguien que me lleve mi desayuno a mi habitación

Y tras decir eso se retiro

-De todas formas se lo alistaré, su hambre no tiene medidas- Dijo su Kantoku yendo a la cocina mientras las otras seguía comiendo

-¿Cuando les diremos que fuimos invitadas al Torneo Internacional de _**Rating Games**_?- Preguntó Koneko con la boca llena

-Cuando terminemos de desayunar Koneko-chan- Dijo Iruka limpiándose la boca con una servilleta- ¿Y Koneko-chan?

-¿Si?- Dijo esta con la boca llena

-No hables con la boca llena, es desagradable- Dijo Iruka a lo cual las otras asintieron con la cabeza

* * *

 ** _Campo de Entrenamiento de RJ..._**

-¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí? ¿Y tan temprano?- Preguntó Hayato notoriamente enojado con un tic en la ceja izquierda. Estaba felizmente dormido disfrutando de su sueño, pero eso acabo cuando Nozaki lo despertó de la forma mas original posible... Con un balde de agua fría sobre el; corrió el riesgo de enfermarse y ella como si nada, simplemente le dijo que se vistiera y lo peor del caso es que hacía eso cada vez que tenían algo importante que hacer

-Dijo que era algo de suma importancia- Dijo Shindou, aunque no negaba que el estuviera cansado

-¿También les dijeron eso?- Dijo Ichiban bostezando

-Presumo que ese asunto es totalmente importante como para levantarnos a las 6:30 A.M.- Dijo Kishibe frotándose un ojo

-¿Pero no que ustedes se levantan a la esa hora?- Preguntó Fey incrédulo

-Los días de semana- Dijo Kurosaki- Los fines de semana podemos dormir hasta la hora que queramos

-Según Fudou-kantoku, los fines de semana son santos- Dijo Minamisawa

-Pero parece que sus amigas no conocen el significado de "Dormir hasta tarde"- Dijo Hakuryuu irritado sintiendo a un somnoliento Shuu en su hombro, lo cual lo irritaba aun mas pero en un instante dejo de sentirlo

En plena discusión del por que estaban levantados tan temprano se escucho un ruido sordo, como si algo se hubiera caído, todos al instante se voltearon al lugar del ruido encontrándose con Masaki, Ibuki, Nishiki y Shuu amontonados unos sobre otros durmiendo

-Haría lo mismo, pero seria muy impropio de mi parte- Dijo Yukimura bostezando

-Ya somos dos- Le siguió Namikawa

-Bueno, parece que ya están todos- Dijo Aoi sorprendiendo a todos

-¡Sorano! ¿¡Se puede saber por que demonios nos despertaron a esta hora!? ¿¡Y en Sabado!?- Exclamo Minamisawa molesto

-Oh! Eso es una sorpresa Minamisawa-kun- Dijo Akane apareciendo detrás de ella, pero en menos de un segundo su rostro estaba totalmente rojo. Cosa que todos notaron

-¿Que te pasa Akane-san? ¿Por que estas roja?- Preguntó Kurosaki suavemente

-N-No es nada Kurosaki-kun- Dijo Akane cubriéndose los ojos

-¿Que le dio?- Dijo Yukimura

-No acostumbra a ver eso- Dijo Midori apuntando a los de RJ, estos simplemente se vieron entre si y simplemente estaban sin camisa...

¡SIN CAMISA!

-¿Que tiene de malo? Los entrenamientos son rigurosos y es mas que obvio que estemos así- Explico Kishibe como si fuera la cosa mas común del mundo y lo era

-Cierto y nosotros siempre dormimos sin camisa- Le siguió Ichiban

-Aparte de que se tiene que presumir lo que se tiene- Dijo Minamiwasa socarrón

-Ya cállate tarado- Dijo Minori

-Mizukawa ¿A que se debe esto?- Dijo Hakuryuu

-A mi no me miren, esto es idea de ellas- Dijo Minori señalando a las otras tres seguidas de Konoha, Sakura y Kinako con varias bolsas en sus manos y otras mas atrás que eran alzadas con la magia de Ariel que al igual que ellas traía varas bolsas en sus manos

-¿Que? ¿Fueron de compras y ahora nos van a mostrar lo que compraron?- Preguntó Taiyou confundido. Ante esa conclusión todos palidecieron, había peor tortura para un hombre que tener que ver a una mujer probarse millones de prendas y que esta no supiera decidir cual se le veía mejor

-Algo así Taiyou-kun, pero la ropa no es para nosotras- Dijo Kinako juguetona

-¿De que hablas Kinako?- Preguntó Tsurugi confundido

-De que nosotras le compramos ropa a ustedes- Dijo Sakura alzando las bolsas en sus manos

-¿Y eso mas o menos para que?- Preguntó Hayato

-Estamos conformes con la ropa que tenemos- Dijo Yukimura

-No es para eso tarado- Dijo Minori haciendo enojar al peli-azul

-La fiesta del torneo de _**Rating Games**_ sera en un mes, específicamente 4 semanas exactas- Dijo Aoi

-Y conociendo lo distraídos que son todos ustedes decidimos comprar el almacén de ropa medieval de la ciudad- Dijo Midori causando sorpresa en todos

-¿Y como hicieron eso?- Preguntó Shindou

-Hay alguien llamada Ariel- Dijo Akane

-Ariel-san le dio al dueño un lingote de oro y nos dio todo el establecimiento, con todo y los trajes- Explico Konoha. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en los otros, estaban dispuestos a preguntar pero la pelirroja interrumpió

-Les responderemos después, ahora, sean hombres y vean que es lo que se van a poner para esa fiesta- Dijo Midori

-¿Y que te hace pensar que haremos eso Seto?- Preguntó Minamisawa cruzándose de brazos

Se callo al sentir varias espadas, hachas, lanzas y flechas doradas apuntando hacia el y a los demás, todas manipuladas por Ariel

-Lo siento mucho chicos, pero me obligaron- Dijo Ariel con una sonrisa de disculpa

-Ahora si, comencemos- Dijo Aoi

Seria una larga mañana...

* * *

 ** _Mansión Matsubara..._**

-Nya... ¿Cuando llegaran?- Dijo Koneko estirándose perezosamente en uno de los sillones de la amplia sala de la mansión

-Koneko no te desesperes- Dijo Suzume- Estoy segura de que vendrán

-Si, además, a Kaori no le gusta que estés holgazaneando en los sillones- Dijo Kazuki a lo cual Koneko se enderezo, pero el sonido del timbre la hizo reaccionar y como si se tratara de un rayo fue directamente a la puerta encorándose con las personas a quien esperaba con ansias

La primera era una joven de estatura promedio de piel finamente blanca con un toque bronceado casi imperceptible, su cabello azabache recogido en una coleta alta con una cinta blanca y terminaba en una fina trenza con una cuenta roja, tenía un fleco que cubría el centro de su frente y cuatro mechones, dos le llegaban hasta la nariz y los otros dos le llegaban hasta la boca, sus brillantes ojos grises con destellos en azul cobalto eran cubiertos por gruesas y espesas pestañas junto con finas cejas y una pequeña nariz, vestida con una simple camisa blanca de manga gruesa hasta el antebrazo con una pequeña abertura en el cuello, una falda tableada hasta la mitad de muslo color café y unas simples sandalias bajas con un grueso brazalete en la mano izquierda y una tobillera en el tobillo derecho. La otra joven era verdaderamente alta, de la misma altura que Kaori, su piel era de un tono cremoso y aterciopelada, su cabello era de un color rubio castaño recogido en una coleta alta de una forma desordenada con varios mechones sobresaliente de este y dos grandes mechones sobresaliendo por su frente siendo retenidos por una fina diadema celeste, sus ojos eran de un brillante verde musgo con destellos en un verde un poco mas claro con un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, vestida con una camiseta olímpica negra con el número 22 marcado en ella debajo de una chaqueta deportiva roja con detalles en negro, pantalones grises y tenis deportivos

-¡Maguro-chan! ¡Yuzu-chan!- Exclamo Koneko abrazando a las dos recién llegada siendo correspondidas por ambas- ¡Al fin llegan!

-Lo sentimos por la tardanza Koneko-dono, pero nos distrajimos en el camino- Dijo la peli-negra separándose de la albina al igual que la castaña

-Pero a fin de cuentas ya estamos aquí- Dijo Yuzuki

-Si, las otras están esperando adentro- Dijo Koneko entrando a la mansión siendo seguida por las recién llegadas, en cuanto las otras las vieron, no era de esperarse que se abalanzaran sobre ellas

-Pensé que no llegarían ya estaba empezando a impacientarme- Dijo Yukari orgullosa cruzándose de brazos

-Ja... Al menos ya estamos aquí réplica de Karin- Dijo Yuzuki

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste castañita?- Dijo Yukari acercándose de manera amenazadora

-Lo que escuchaste aborto de reptil sobre desarrollado- Dijo Yuzuki mirándola desafiante, ambas se miraban lanzado rayos desde sus ojos y el ambiente estaba mas que tenso, se hubiera desatado una pelea pero ambas sintieron un fuerte jalón en sus orejas. Se trataba de Maguro

-Yuzu-dono, no tenemos ni un día aquí y ya estas empezando a pelear y tu Yukari-dono, se supone que eres la mayor de todas, deberías de mostrar mas madurez y perdón que lo diga pero parecen dos mocosas revoltosas- Las regaño Maguro, por muy serena y simple que fuera podría mostrar espinazos de ira- Soltaré sus orejas si dejan de pelear

-Esta bien- Dijeron las dos, Maguro las soltó y estas solo sobaron sus rojas orejas- Bien, ya que hemos calmado la fiera... ¿Donde esta Kaori-sama?

-De seguro esta en su estudio, pero mientras ella termina de hacer lo que sea que este haciendo cuéntennos como les fue en Sapporo- Dijo Shiro

-El clima era endemoniadamente frío, pero no es algo que dos pares de híbridos como nosotras no pueda soportar- Dijo Yuzuki orgullosa

Tanto Yuzuki como Maguro eran mitad Youkai, Maguro era mitad Shinigami o Dios de la muerte, mitad Kaimaitachi y mitad Kodama o Espiritus del bosque, en otras palabras era tri-híbrido y debido a su muerte ahora era tetra-híbrida debido a su condición de demonio y Yuzuki era una híbrida entre Ama-no-zako, una deidad japonesa antigua de mal humor y Raiju, un Youkai que controla los relámpagos y al igual que Maguro era un tri-híbrida debido a su condición de demonio; junto con Kazuki, Koneko y Suzume formaban lo que era el quinteto Youkai

-Si, y tenían que ver el paisaje helado y gélido de Hokkaido- Dijo Maguro

-Maguro-chan, acabas de usar frío y gélido en una sola frase así que suelta la sopa- Dijo Koneko junto con Ayami de un lado con estrellitas alrededor de ellas

-Esta bien- Dijo ella con una gotita cayendo por su sien

Mientras que las demás escuchaban sobre el viaje de las dos recién llegadas, Kaori parecía estar ocupada hablando pro teléfono

-Así es, quiero esos... _Vestidos_ aquí y hoy como acordamos Junet ¿Crees poder?- Dijo Kaori, como odiaba esa palabra "Vestidos" le sonaba tan repugnante y repulsiva, pero después de saber que fueron invitadas a la fiesta del Torneo internacional de _**Rating Games**_ con temática medieval, se puso manos a la obra, su tiempo era demasiado valioso como para ser desperdiciado en una tienda o _Boutique_ con temática antigua así que contaba con sus sastres y diseñadores reales para esa labor, lo bueno de ser la hija del señor de los ángeles caído y la diosa del inframundo

 _-Por supuesto que si Kaori-Ohime-sama ¿Que clase de diseñadora sería si no cumpliera con mi labor?-_ Dijo la voz al otro lado del aparato- _Estarán ahí en menos de lo que piense_

-Esta bien y ¿Junet?

 _-¿Si Ohime-sama?-_ Preguntó la mujer

-Saluda a mi madre de mi parte- Dijo ella

 _-Sera todo un placer Ohime-sama-_ Dijo la mujer

-Bien- Y dicho esto colgó la llamada, fuera de su despacho se podían oír los cuchicheos y pequeños gritos de emoción, por lo cual supuso que Yuzuki y Maguro habían vuelto de su viaje de Sapporo, se asomo entre los elegantes barandales blancos viendo como sus adoradas subordinadas hablaban entre si. Era una de las escenas que mas le gustaba; Maguro alzó la vista encontrándose con su ama y señora, la cual al verla esta solo le dedico un simple asentimiento de cabeza

-Bienvenidas Maguro, Yuzuki ¿Como les fue?- Preguntó Kaori

-Nos fue bien Kaori-sama- Respondió Maguro

-Si, tenía que ver las caras de esos Tanukis cuando los derrotamos... Fue algo... Alucinante- Dijo Yuzuki alegre de su hazaña

-Esos pobres Tanukis fueron feamente electrocutados por tu culpa Yuzu-dono- La regaño Maguro- Al menos muestra algo de consideración

-¡Oye! No tengo la culpa de ser la hija de una rata eléctrica y una anciana con mal humor- Refuto la castaña cruzándose de brazos de manera orgullosa

-Esa rata eléctrica es tu padre y esa anciana de mal humor es tu madre Yuzu-dono- Dijo Maguro, ella era hija de dos poderosas deidades y no mostraba el mas mínimo respeto hacia ellos

-Déjala Maguro, árbol que nace torcido nunca su rama endereza- Dijo Ayami lo cual causo la risa en todas la otras incluyendo a Kaori pero de una forma mas leve, menos a Yuzuki

-Ese dicho le queda como anillo al dedo- Dijo Dei sosteniéndose el estomago de la risa

-Concuerdo- Dijo Yukari

-¡Ya Cállense!- Grito Yuzuki pero ninguna hizo caso hasta que el timbre sonó y ahí donde todas se callaron- ¡Ah! Yo hablo y no se callan, pero cuando suena el timbre si lo hacen, maniáticas

-Yo abriré- Dijo Maguro, se levanto de donde estaba sentada y fue a abrir la puerta. En cuanto lo hizo sintió el calor arremolinarse en su cara ante la persona a quien veía- ¿Pu-Puedo a-ayudarlo e-en a-a-algo?

-Si, busco a la señorita Matsubara Kaori- Dijo el joven con una agradable sonrisa, lo cual empeoró la situación de Maguro- ¿Se encuentra acaso?

-S-Si, por favor... E-Entre- Dijo Maguro tartamudeando

-Gracias- El joven le dedico otra sonrisa y entre, mientras que la pobre Maguro estaba que se desmayaba, pero era por el alto nivel de energía espiritual que ese joven emanaba

-¿Maguro-chan? ¿Quien es?- Preguntó Riko, pero apenas vio al joven se quedo igual que Maguro, todas reaccionaron de la misma forma que Maguro y Riko, pero no estaban sonrojadas en exceso excepto Koneko, Kazuki, Suzume y Yuzuki

-Veo que logro llegar sin problemas joven Kaeru- Dijo Kantoku en su forma masculina

-Si y a la hora exacta- Dijo Kaori al pie de las escaleras de caracol blancas- Típico de ti

-Bueno, no puedo negarle nada a mi pequeña hermana- Dijo Kaeru

-¿¡Hermana!?- Exclamaron todas

-Si, queridas y amadas subordinadas quiero presentarles al mayor de mis estúpidos hermanos Kaeru Matsubara conocido entre la cultura popular como Yangu no Mori, el rey de los Kodamas- Dijo Kaori ante la mirada sorprendida de sus subordinadas

-¿Tu tienes hermanos?- Preguntó Karin

-Si, varios- Dijo Kaori

-¿Cuantos?- Preguntó ahora Teto

-Descubranlo por su cuenta- Dijo Kaori enigmática

-¿Y por que todas ellas están sonrojadas?- Preguntó Tara confundida señalando al quinteto Youkai y a la Valkiria

-Veras Tara, Yangu no Mori es una poderosa deidad y como dijo Kaori el Rey de los Kodamas o espíritus del bosque, al ser una deidad tiene una aura de energía espiritual muy poderosa y grandes niveles de Maná y en la mayoría de los casos esa aura funciona como un gas afrodisíaco para espíritus, Youkais y Valkirias- Explico Ayami sabiamente- Te lo digo por que yo soy un radar de Maná y déjame decir que si no fuera un Ángel Caído estaría igual o peor que ellas

Dijo ella señalando a las Youkais y a la Valkiria que trataban de mantenerse alejadas del oji-zafiro pero parecía ser inútil ya que parecían estar en el mismísimo Nirvana

-Ah...- Dijo ella- ¡Lynx! Ven aquí bebe

El pequeño animalito salió de su escondite y fue directo a los brazos de su dueña

-Bebe, necesito que hagas algo por mi ¿Si?- El cachorro acerco su oreja a los labios de la morena y escucho atentamente lo que ella le susurraba- Bien, adelante

Usando sus dotes de medio demonio, logro convertir a su adorable Pomsky en una temible bestia parecida a un lince transmutado y aprovecho de dividirlo en cinco para así retener a las otras que estaban arrinconadas en uno de los muros de la sala por el efecto afrodisíaco del mayor

-Así evitaremos que se abalancen sobre ti- Dijo Tara a Kaeru

-Muy bien pensado Kurayami- La felicito Yuakri palmeando su cabeza, algo muy poco común de ella

-Bien hermanita ¿Quienes son las afectadas por los sellos?- Preguntó el amablemente

-Mis dos peones con ascendencia a Alfíl- Dijo Kaori señalando a Karin y Teto

-Bien- Dijo el acercándose a ellas- ¿Pueden mostrarme el lugar en donde están los sellos?

Pidió cortesmente, sin embargo, ellas parecieron dudar pues esos sellos estaban en zonas privadas y no acostumbraban a mostrarlas

-Tranquilas, no tengo ninguna otra intención mas que remover esas cosas- Dijo Kaeru con una sonrisa reconfortante, la dragón y la vampiresa se acercaron a el mostrándole sus sellos, este simplemente les dedico una mirada decidida y se alejo

-Onee-sama, si quieres que elimine esas cosas requiero que todo esto este despejado- Dijo Kaeru serio

-Bien...- Con un simple chasquido de sus dedos todo en la sala desapareció- ¿Te basta?

-Si...- Los ojos de Kaeru empezaron a brillar de un intenso color azul, el suelo empezó a desprender un fuerte brillo mientras se formaba un pentagrama, llevo su mano derecha delante de el formando un extraño símbolo del cual surgió su báculo de oro puro- Bien señoritas, necesitaré que concentren su energía restante de Maná en el pentagrama

-¿Por que?- Preguntó Iruka

-Para que la energía restante no se vea afectada por la magia negra de esos sellos, además, sus niveles incrementaran aun mas con esa energía restante- Dijo el

-Esta bien- Dijeron ambas, los cuerpos de ambas empezaron a brillar con energía, toda esa energía fue dirigida al pentagrama dejando que los sellos brillaran de un sombrío color violeta

-Bien... Ahora quiero que estén lo mas serenas posibles, mantengan su mente en blanco y olvídense de todo lo les rodea- Dijo el clavando su báculo en el suelo mientras emanaba un fuerte brillo azulina

Las dos obedecieron lo que dijo, el báculo empezó a brillar con mayor intensidad desprendiendo cuatro espigas azules dos espigas fueron hacia el cuello de Teto y las otras dos a la parte baja del cuelo de Karin. Las espigas se adentraron a los sellos de ambas y estos empezaron a emanar un humo violeta, como si se estuvieran quemando. Pasaron unos minutos y los sellos desaparecieron por completo y las espigas salieron de ambas regresándose al báculo

-Bien, esta hecho, ya están libres de esas cosas- Dijo Kaeru, en menos de un parpadeo el pentagrama y el báculo desaparecieron y las cosas volvieron a su lugar

-Ayami...- La llamo Kaori, está entendió a que se refería y se acerco a Teto y Karin. Extendió sus manos hacia ellas midiendo sus niveles de Maná

-Es sorprendente...- Musito ella- Sus niveles de Maná están incrementando de manera sorprendente, incluso hay mas de lo que tenían antes

-Como les dije, su energía restante se le sumo a la que están reuniendo y ahora esta incrementando de forma satisfactoria- Dijo Kaeru

-Gracias Kaeru-kun- Dijo Teto sonriente

-No hay de que, cuando quieran- Respondió este- Bien hermanita, me retiro

-De acuerdo- Dijo ella caminando directo a la puerta siendo seguida por el

-Adiós- Dijo este a lo cual las demás respondieron de igual forma

Cuando Kaeru y Kaori estuvieron en la entrada este la detuvo de abrirla

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó esta

-Si ¿Cuando planeas decirle a Ayami, Onee-sama?- Preguntó este, ella ya sabía a lo que se refería su hermano y no se abstendría de decírselo

-Cuando ella quiera saberlo Kaeru, no puedo decirles nada a mis amadas subordinadas de su pasado si ellas no me lo piden y yo no pienso obligarlas a escucharlas. Yo les diré todo lo que ellas quieran oír cuando estén listas para asimilarlo con Ayami, bueno, ese es un caso aparte- Dijo Kaori seria

-Ya veo, tu amor hacía ellas me conmueve Onee-sama- Dijo el orgulloso haciendo sonrojar a la menor

-C-Cállate- Dijo ella desviando el rostro- ¿No que te ibas hermano?

-Si, me voy Onee-sama- Dijo el acariciando sus cabellos para luego besar la copa de su cabeza- Nos vemos después

Dijo abriendo la puerta para irse pero Kaori lo volvió a detener

-Kaeru, espero que hallas pensado en lo que hablamos hace poco ¿Verdad?- Ante esa afirmación por parte de ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Te dije que quiero sobrinos y espero tenerlos de tu parte

-S-Si Onee-sama- Dijo este alejándose pero un brillo proveniente de uno de los costados de la amplia entrada- Por cierto, Junet te dejo un regalo o mejor dicho varios

Kaori desvió la mirada a su costado izquierdo encontrándose con varias cajas apiladas. Sonrió para sus adentro, Junet había hecho lo que le había pedido

-Si ¡Oigan ustedes, salgan inmediatamente! ¡Algo las esta esperando aquí afuera!- Todas asomaron sus cabezas en la entrada encontrándose con un montón de cajas- ¿Que están esperando? Tómenlas, son para ustedes a fin de cuentas

Las demás no respondieron simplemente salieron y tomaron cuantas cajas pudieron y entraron a la mansión, para cuando Kaori volteo a ver a su hermano, este se había ido, pues mejor aun ya que su quinteto Youkai estaba desmayado en un rincón de la sala

-¿Kaori-kun? ¿Estas bien?- No se había dado cuenta de que se quedo mirando a la nada

-Si Ayami, estoy bien- Respondió esta a su fiel Alfil- Solo estaba pensando

-¿En que?- Preguntó la peli-azul curiosa

-En nada importante, ven ¿A menos que quieras seguir aquí afuera?- Preguntó ella con una burlona sonrisa

-No- Dijo esta siguiéndola

- _Si tan solo supieras... Ayami...-_ Dijo Kaori en sus pensamientos

En cualquier momento ella se daría cuenta del secreto que le ocultaba a su fiel Alfil y quizás... Algo mas...

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Y aquí esta es capítulo ^^ Les aviso que la última parte no es Yuri ni nada por el estilo, es algo mas profundo que eso**

 **Y dentro de poco revelare quien es la afortunada ganadora, pero al parecer nadie se a acercado a la respuesta ;P**

 **Ahora las preguntas:**

 **-¿Que secreto sera el que le oculta Kaori a Ayami?**

 **-¿Sera que a Nozaki le gusta Matatagi?**

 **-¿Acaso Yuzuki y Yukari dejaran de ser tan inmaduras?**

 **-¿Que clase de intenciones tendrían las Youkais y la Valkiria al ver a Kaeru?**

 **-¿Por que demonios Kaeru-kun no existe TT^TT?**

 **-¿Como se verán los chicos vestidos como en la Época Medieval?**

 **-¿Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas?**

 **-¿Habrá mas historias de mi parte?**

 **O_O**

 **Muy bien, demasiado ^^U**

 **En el próximo capítulo habrá una grata sorpresa para todas las lectoras ^^**

 **Y con esto me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabré si les gusto si no hay Reviews**

 **P.D.2. Las preguntas on opcionales a responder**

 **P.D.3. ¡Porquería Santa Nathan! ¡Deja mi cabello en paz DX!**

 **Adiós ;9**


	7. Alistándonos para la Fiesta

**Que Hubo mis amados lectores! E aquí yo con mi adorable presencia mostrando otras de mis maravillosas obras ^^**

 **Bueno, parece que ustedes mis queridas lectoras están algo alejadas de la respuesta ^^ Y yo sin darme cuenta les di la respuesta algo mas obvio (7-2=?) Y ahí tienen su respuesta ;D y la que responda mas rápido sera merecedora del Omake ;9**

 **Advertencia: Ecchi en exceso pero sin exagerar y quizás algo de Gore y Comedia a flor de piel ;P**

 **Y ahora para ustedes, el capítulo ;P**

 **Aclaraciones: Como son parte demonio por causa de haber muerto y revivido, todas pueden alterar su aspecto para no ser reconocidas**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Alistándonos para la Fiesta_**

* * *

 _ **3 Semanas Después...**_

-¡Deben de estar bromeando!- Exclamo Nishiki

-No, no estamos bromeando Nishiki-kun- Dijo Ariel repentinamente seria, seriedad que desapareció al instante- ¡Te vez fabuloso!

-Pues yo no opino lo mismo- Dijo el con una mueca de asco, parecía un campesino, traía una camisa de manga larga hasta las muñecas blanca, pantalones marrones con botas negras con un chaleco holgado amarillo y un cinturón del mismo color

-Solo cállate y admite que el traje te luce y punto- Recrimino Sakura, habían pasado tes semanas y el estúpido Nishiki no había escogido ningún disfraz para la fiesta del torneo, los demás ya los habían escogido y debían admitir que se veía demasiado bien en ellos, pero Nishiki siempre alegaba que ninguno se adaptaba a su disque "Porte de macho"

-Nishiki-kun, por favor, ya estamos cansadas de todo esto- Dijo Akane

-Si animal ¿O te quedas con ese traje o te obligo a usar un vestido de encaje?- Exclamo Midori molesta arremangando las mangas de su camisa dispuesta a golpearlo

-Bien, bein, me lo quedo- Dijo nervioso sintiendo las miradas asesinas de todas sobre el

-Hasta que al fin- Dijo Masaki con las manos detrás de su nuca

-Ya me estaba hartando de tener que verlos pelear- Dijo Hayato, aunque debía admitir que se veía divertido ver a Nishiki siendo amenazado por las chicas de su equipo

-¿Ya dejaron de pelear?- Preguntó Taiyou

-Si- Respondió Tsurugi

-Excelente, todos ustedes me deben 30 yenes cada uno- Dijo Ibuki ante la sorpresa de todos

-¿¡Que!? ¡Apostaron a mis espaldas!- Exclamo Nishiki ofendido

-Si- Respondió el albino- Yo le aposte a todo los del equipo que Nishiki usaría un traje medieval por amenaza de las chicas y afortunadamente gane, así que paguen

Mientras Ibuki disfrutaba de su pequeña victoria, un aura de total decepción rodeaba al moreno de coleta larga arrodillado con sus manos en el suelo

-Es increíble... Apuestan a mis espaldas y yo ni siquiera formo parte de ellas- Dijo el con el aura de decepción rodeándolo

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlo?- Dijo Fey

-No, se ve divertido así- Dijo Kinako- Akane, debes retratar este momento

-Esta bien...- Dijo ella dudosa sacando su cámara y tomando una foto de un Nishiki depresivo

-Debes darme una copia de eso- Dijo Midori

-A mi también- Dijo Minori

-De acuerdo...- Dijo ella

* * *

 _ **Oficinas Kidou...**_

-¿Ya tienen todo listo?... Bien... Entonces solo falta esperar al día de la fiesta- Dijo Kido a través de su teléfono- Esta bien...

-¿Sucede algo Kido?- Preguntó Sakuma

-No, solo era el comité organizador- Dijo este- Me avisaron que ya tiene todo listo para la fiesta del torneo solo falta esperar a que llegue el día

-Ya veo- Dijo el ojeando un libro que había allí- ¿Ya están todos los equipos?

-Si, a excepción de los de Tent'Ei, aun siguen recuperándose de aquel _**Rating Game**_ contra aquel equipo llamado Clan Diamante- Dijo Kidou tomando asiento delante de el- Pero aseguraron que estarán para el torneo

-¿Y como fue que eso llego a pasar? Según sé, Tent'Ei es uno de los tes mejores equipos en los _**Rating Games**_ de todo Japón junto con Raimon y la Resistencia de Japón

-Al parecer, ese equipo tenía un as bajo la manga, con solo la mitad de las piezas lograron vencer a un batallón de 18 piezas y ellas solo eran 9- Dijo Kido serio

-¿Ellas?- Cuestiono Sakuma

-Si, el Clan Diamante esta conformado por chicas y muy fuertes a decir verdad- Hablo Kido- En el enfrentamiento solo vi la mitad, pero estoy seguro de que hay mas

-¿Que te hace pensar eso Kido?

-En Okinawa, Hokkaido y el estrecho de Corea han visto a diferentes equipos ser derrotados por el mismo Clan, pero en vez de ser por un equipo completo fueron de dos personas, incluso una sola persona derroto un equipo de 16- Dijo Kido sorprendido- Creo que ese equipo no es como los otros...

* * *

 _ **Una Semana Después...**_

* * *

 _ **Residencia Fudou...**_

-Bien, si uso esto pasaré vergüenza, pero si no lo uso es muy probable que las locas de Raimon me despellejen vivo- Dijo Minamisawa

-¿Como puedes hablar así de ellas?- Lo regañó Kishibe- Eran las managers de tu primer equipo

-Si lo se, pero no negare que las tres primeras en un principio eran algo molesta pero las nuevas lo son aun mas- Volvió a hablar el peli-violeta

-En cierta forma concuerdo con el- Dijo Yukimura terminando de abrochar su saco- Sorano es entusiasta y parecer la réplica de Tenma pero en femenino, Yamana, bueno me cae bien por ser como es pero esa cámara y su molesto flash casi me dejan ciego y Seto... Bueno, que puedo decir...

-La esposa de Nishiki, son tal para cual- Dijo Ichiban jocoso- Pero también esta esa tal Mizukawa

Apenas menciono el nombre de Minori un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Minamisawa

-De ella no hables, a menos que quieras dormir 15 metros bajo tierra- Dijo Minamisawa peinando su cabello

-¿Tan mala es?- Preguntó Shuu terminando de atar sus botas

-Ni te lo imaginas- Dijo Hakuryuu, el ya había sido testigo de la ira ciega de Mizukawa contra el bobo de Ibuki

En ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y brillantes y penetrantes ojos zafiro

-¡Oh! Pero si es Aiko-chan- Dijo Kurosaki al reconocer a la hija de su Kantoku

-¿Que hará aquí?- Preguntó Kishibe, en ese mismo momento entro el mencionado vestido como todo un Duque de la época medieval- Fudou-kantoku

-¿Ya están listos?- Preguntó este

-Ya casi- Dijo Ichiban terminando de arreglar su cabello

-Sabes, mi esposa puedo haber hecho eso por ustedes- Dijo Fudo con una gota cayendo por su sien

-Lo sabemos, pero somos hombres Kantoku y no nos gusta aceptar esa clase de ayuda- Dijo Namikawa de lo mas relajado, pero sintió un jalón en su saco encontrándose con los ojos azules de la pequeña mirándolo con admiración- ¿Sucede algo?

-Bonito...- Musito la niña como pudo jalando su saco- Pi'ata bonito

-¿Eh?- Eso lo descoloco. El a diferencia de los otros no iba vestido como campesino o como alguien de la realeza, al contrario, estaba vestido como pirata

-Creo que le gustas Namikawa- Dijo Shuu con una pequeña sonrisa

-Que puedo decir, Namikawa es un imán de mujeres y de niñas al parecer- Se burlo el peli-violeta

-Oigan, no tengo la culpa de ser tan atractivo y ser tan irresistible ante las mujeres, pero aunque yo tenga a todas las mujeres del mundo, solo tendré ojos para una sola- Dijo el con su acento pirata con un leve toque de nostalgia

-Namikawa, ella se fue hace mucho deberías superarlo- Dijo Yukimura con voz levemente seria

-Es fácil de decir, difícil de cumplir- Dijo levantándose no sin antes acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña

-Pi'ata t'iste?- Preguntó la pequeña

-No, solo incomodo- Respondió este mirando a la niña con su rostro a punto de estallar en llanto

-Rensuke, haz llorar a mi hija y las pagarás caro- Amenazó su entrenador pero fue detenido por una esbelta mujer de piel morena y brillantes ojos zafiro como los de su hija vestida como campesina

-Quien lo pagara caro?- Preguntó la mujer- Mas te vale no estar amenazando a los chicos como siempre haces Akio y hemos hablado de no amenazar delante de la niña- Lo regaño

-Si cariño- Dijo este rodando los ojos, amaba a su esposa pero a veces odiaba cuando lo regañaba- Rensuke ¿Estas bien?

-Si Shion-san, estoy bien- Dijo este

-Pi'ata t'iste - Volvió a hablar la dulce niña vestida de una linda hada rosa

-Ven tesoro, el pirata no esta triste, solo cansado- Dijo la morena cargando a la niña que se colgó de su cuello

-¿Ansado?- Dijo la niña

-Si, cansado- Dijo la mujer

-Como Izawa-chan- Soltó la niña haciendo que los presentes se rieran no tan disimuladamente incluso Namikawa, bueno todos menos Atsushi

-Es Minamisawa- Dijo este con una vena hinchada en la sien

-Sabes, te llamaremos así de ahora en adelante- Dijo Hakuryuu burlón haciendo enojar mas al mencionado- Buena idea Aiko

Dijo este acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña, quien solo sonrió

-Bueno, deja de manosear a mi hija y vámonos ¿Si?- Dijo Fudo algo molesto

-No te molestes tanto cielo, es solo una niña y Hakuryuu es un hombre de casi 20 años, compórtate ¿Quieres?- Dijo la mujer molesta

-Si, cariño- Soltó este escuchando las burlas de sus protegidos

* * *

 ** _Mansión Matsubara..._**

-¿Bien, están todas listas?- Preguntó el Kantoku en su forma femenina. Vestía un vestido hasta las rodillas blanco con cuello cuadrado y mangas largas de una forma suelta con un corsé colo vino atado por en frente y dos ante-faldas de color rosa y vino y unas zapatillas rosas y un delicado collar de cuentas verdes

-Solo falta Kaori-sama y Yuzu-dono- Dijo Maguro, vestida con un vestido simple de campesina. Una camisa que dejaba descubiertos sus hombros de color blanco con las mangas levemente esponjadas, un cinturón grueso con unas cuantas cuerdas y una falda marrón hasta los tobillos con zapatillas del mismo color y un discreto collar con un dije en forma de hoja y su cabello estaba arreglado en un moño alto con su típica trenza blanca

-Bueno, pues espero que se apresuren o llegaremos tarde- Dijo Yukari. Vestida con un vestido largo hasta mas abajo de las rodillas de color rojo con encajes en negro y una cinta del mismo color y botas negras con cordones rojos, su cabello estaba arreglado en una coleta alta con una tocado de rosas rojas

-Yukari-chan, la fiesta es a las 8:30 y apenas son las 7:00 Tenemos mucho tiempo a decir verdad- Dijo Teto alegre. Vestía un vestido color rojo ladrillo largo con zapatillas rojas y un listón en su cintura de color negro y su cabello estaba decorado en una simple trenza con una horquilla con forma de lazo rojo- Además, sabes que a Kaori-kun no le gustan usar vestido o como ella dice, faldas largas e incípidas

-Concuerdo- Dijo Karin vestida con un vestido negro largo con encajes blancos con una cinta dorada en su cintura y botas negras, y como su cabello era corto lo tenía arreglado en una coleta baja del lado derecho sujetado con un lazo blanco

-Además ¿Cual es el apuro en llegar temprano?- Dijo Tara vestida con el típico traje de Aurora pero este era en tonos cían oscuros y opacos y su cabello estaba como siempre solo que ahora llevaba una cinta blanca en la cabeza a modo de diadema

-Es verdad ¿Que sentido tiene? La mayoría de las personas casi nunca llegan a tiempo a una fiesta- Dijo Riko. Ella vestía un vestido largo hasta los tobillos de color mármol con cuello ovalado y vuelos en la falda con un gran saco rosa pastel que dejaba ver parte del vestido, le llegaba hasta los tobillos con mangas hasta los codos terminando en un lindo volado, atado en el cuello con un listón verde y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo color rosas con listones blancos y su largo cabello caoba estaba arreglado en un moño alto con una corona de flores mixtas

-¿Alguien a visto a Koneko?- Preguntó Kazuki bajando las escaleras con un cepillo en mano, ella vestía un vestido de mangas gruesos de color azul oscuro con detalles en blancos, un cinturón negro en la cintura a modo de corsé y botas negras junto con una gargantilla de oro con un zafiro en medio, a diferencia de otros su vestido parecía un vestido de guerrera, su cabello estaba arreglado en una trenza que empezaba del lado izquierdo de su cabeza y terminaba en el lado izquierdo de su cabello

-¿Para que la buscas?- Preguntó Tara cargando a Lynx

-Me ofrecí a peinar su corto cabello, pero apenas salí de la habitación ya no estaba- Dijo Kazuki algo disgustada

-De seguro esta escondida- Dijo Shiro vestida con un dulce vestido de princesa estilo gótico color ámbar oscuro sin mangas con volados al final de la falda a partir de sus rodillas, un cuello blanco que iba desde los hombros hasta el pecho con dos pequeños listones en medio de este color amarillo y zapatillas de tacón bajo blancas con detalles en amarillo

-Si, ya sabes su inexplicable complejo de gato y esas estupideces- Dijo Dei, ella a diferencia de las otras vestía de una forma un poco mas sombría pero elegante, un vestido a modo corsé violeta real con detalles en dorado, la falda caía hasta los tobillos con un fina línea de encaje dorado a la altura de las pantorrillas, botas negras con detalles en dorado y un saco a juego del mismo color del vestido de manga recta hasta las muñecas con el cuello arruchado a la altura de la nuca y dos líneas de oro en el borde de las mangas y el borde del saco y un collar de oro a modo de gargantilla parecido a un murciélago, su cabello estaba arreglado en un moño alto con varios rizos cayendo de este y dos rizos cayendo delante de su rostro decorados con un elegante broche violeta con forma de rosa con algunas espinas

-Si la ven, avísenme ¿Si?- Dijo Kazuki

-No te preocupes por eso Kazuki-san- Dijo Iruka bajando las escaleras seguida de una despeinada Koneko con un paquete de Pockys mixtos en sus manos y algunos en su boca- Ahora puedes peinarla sin ningún problema

-¡Oh! ¡Iruka-dono! Pareces una princesa- Alabo Maguro con estrellas en los ojos

Efectivamente Iruka parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas. Su vestido consistía en un corsé con escote de corazón y un elegante lazo en su espalda con incrustaciones de perlas, las mangas eran de fino encaje que llegaban hasta mas abajo de los hombros que dejaban descubierto sus hombros y un elegante detalles de perlas en el lado izquierdo de su cadera; la falda caía hasta sus tobillos con varios volados hechos de tul con detalles en tornasol dándole un aspecto vaporoso al vestido, pero no era el diseño del vestido lo que llamaba la atención si no el color de este, era del mismo color del mar con un degrade del mar claro al mar oscuro y ni hablar de su cabello. Arreglado en una coleta baja del lado izquierdo decorado con varios detalles de perlas y sin mencionar la corona de _swarovsky_ con una gargantilla y aretes del mismo material

-Tampoco es para tanto Maguro-san, esto es solo mi modo de vestir y ya- Dijo Iruka riendo nerviosamente agitando su mano, no le gustaba recibir tanta atención

-¿Y por que traes la capa?- Preguntó Koneko con la boca llena de Pockys mientras Kazuki la peinaba, y sin querer jaló uno de sus cabellos y lastimando una de sus orejas de gato- Nya! Nya! Nya! ¿Kazuki-chan! Lastimas mis orejitas Nya!

-Lo siento Koneko-chan, procura ocultarlas ¿Si?- Dijo Kazuki viendo como las orejas de gato desaparecían y aparecían las normales- Mucho mejor

-Oh! Sabes que a mi me da frío en las noches Koneko-chan- Dijo Iruka

-Nee... Koneko-chan ¿Puedo tomar un Pocky?- Preguntó Suzume, ella iba vestida con un vestido color mármol hecho de encaje con el cuello hasta el inicio de los hombros y mangas hasta por debajo de estos. La falda le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas con varios volados del color de las flores de Sakura, unas botas de color rosa pastes de tacón bajo con cordones blancos por encima de las rodillas, sus joyas eran hechas de plata fina con gemas rosadas de un suave color incrustadas en estas, y su cabello aunque fuera corto Kazuki logro hacer una pequeña trenza en la parte frontal de su cabeza terminando en un pequeño rollo decorado con una hermosa corona hecha de Sakuras

-Si, con una condición- Dijo Koneko

-¿Cual?- Preguntó Suzume

-Quiero jugar con tus colas mientras Kazuki-chan termina con mi cabello- Dijo Koneko

-De acuerdo- Suzume se sentó delante de Koneko y saco sus colas y apenas lo hicieron Koneko empezó a acariciarlas haciendo que la Kitsune estuviera tan relajada que estaba que se dormía

-¡Oigan! Kaori dice que se alisten, en menos de lo que ella baje nos vamos- Dijo Yuzuki, todas en la habitación quedaron con la mandíbula hasta el piso, Yuzuki vestía un vestido color verde esmeralda estilo reina hasta los tobillos de cuello cuadrado con varios holanes, el corsé era de un verde un poco mas claro, las mangas le llegaban hasta el codo y de allí caían como mangas gruesas con encaje, la falda era del mismo color que del corsé con una ante falda color menta y tacones de suelo color negro, y su alborotada cabellera fue reducida a una elegante corona de trenzas y su inseparable diadema celeste- ¿Que? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que cosa?

-Waa! La indomable cabellera de Yuzu-chan fue reducida- Dijo Shiro

-Si y cabe destacar que su cabello es mas largo- Dijo Iruka sonriendo

-Si ¿Hermoso verdad? Fue difícil retenerla pero valió totalmente la pena- Dijo Ayami apareciendo a su lado. Ayami estaba vestida con un elegante vestido azul oscuro de cuello alto y hombros anchos de manga larga con un pequeño corsé blanco que dejaba la vista de un escote triangular sumamente elegante con una ante falda en forma de diamante y dos con dos extensiones de este a ambos lados de la cintura todo con finas líneas de oro sobre una falda blanca con detalles dorados en la falda y botas del mismo color de la falda con detalles en azul y su cabello estaba bellamente arreglado en un moño rodeado con una trenza y dos mechones a ambos lados de su cara

-Cierra la boca- Espetó Yuzuki bajando las escaleras seguida de la peli-azul

-Listo Koneko-chan- Dijo Kazuki mirando a las otras- ¿Como se ve?

Todas dirigieron su mirada hacía Koneko, su vestimenta era parecido al de una sirvienta Lolicon francesa corto hasta los muslos color menta con con un delantal blanco, el cuello era parecido al cuello marinero con un lazo verde, las mangas le llegaban hasta mas abajo de los hombros del mismo color que el delantal y una cofia blanca con sombras rosas, unas medias blancas debajo de la falda y unas botas azules de tacón bajo con cordones. Su cabello estaba ondulado y arreglado en don adorables trenzas a ambos lados de su cara sujetadas con dos lazos verdes

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Koneko, pero en vez de una respuesta sintió cinco cuerpos abrazarla fuertemente

-¡Kawaii!- Exclamaron Riko, Tara, Shiro, Teto y Maguro

-Oh Koneko, te ves adorable- Dijo Iruka sonrojada poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas

-Si, concuerdo- Dijo Kantoku igual que Iruka

-Creánme que mas de uno va a mal pensar con Koneko al verla así- Dijo Yukari jocosa

-Oye, tampoco así- La regaño Karin

-Bien, parece que ya están todas listas- Dijo Kaori bajando las escaleras. Ella usaba una blusa de manga larga color azul rey que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros con una pequeña abertura en el pecho que dejaba ver levemente su escote con un corsé de color negro que se ceñía a su cintura con detalles en oro sujetado con finas cintas de oro y dos cintas negras a ambos lados del pecho pasando por sus hombros dejando ver parte de la blusa en la parte inferior del corsé , unos pantalones negro de boca ancha que simulaban una falda larga y botas de tacón grueso del mismo color. Miro a sus subordinadas vestidas con los diseños que le envió su diseñadora- Veo que Junet hizo un gran trabajo

-Si, nos vemos fabulosas- Dijo Dei orgullosa

-Si y Koneko- Llamo a la peli-plateada

-¿Si?- Respondió esta

-Mantente alejada de los acosadores y pedófilos ¿Si? No quiero que me des herederos antes de tiempo- Dijo ella causando confusión en la Nekomata- Nos vamos y despierten a Suzume

Hicieron lo que dijo y todas caminaron detrás de ella rumbo a la salida, bueno, casi todas

-¿Que quiso decir con eso Maguro-chan?- Preguntó confundida Koneko

-Te lo explico en el camino Koneko-dono- Dijo Maguro caminando hacía la salida seguida de la peli-plateada

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Y aquí termina, quiero decir que me a quedado mega fabuloso ;P**

 **En el próximo capítulo... El Omake! XD XD XD**

 **-¿Como sera la reacción de todos al ver a los equipos con esos trajes?**

 **-¿Por que Mizukawa es tan temida?**

 **-¿Quien sera la misteriosa chica que tanto añora Namikawa?**

 **-¿Koneko dejara de ser tan Kawaii?**

 **-¿Alguien sería capaz de abusar de nuestro dulce y tierno Gatito :3?**

 **-¿Creen que los chicos sangren por la nariz al ver al fabuloso Clan Diamante?**

 **-¿La hija de Fudo les pareció linda?**

 **-¿Que sorpresas aguardaran en la fiesta?**

 **-¿Nathan dejara en paz mi cabello?**

 **O_O**

 **Ok, me freno aquí mismo ^^ Y también me retiro ;P**

 **Las veré en el Omake**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabré si les gusto si no hay Reviews**

 **P.D.2. El próximo capítulo será protagonizado por la lectoria quien responda bien la pregunta ^^**

 **P.D.3. Maldita seas Nathan... !Horunga tu propio cabello y deja el mío en paz! ¡Estúpido Mamarracho! DX DX DX**

 **Adiós ;9**


	8. Omake Dei Nishirora

**Que Hubo mis amados lectores! E aquí yo con mi adorable presencia mostrando otras de mis maravillosas obras ^^**

 **Y con ustedes el Omake de la semana ^^**

 **Aviso: Los Omakes están situados en diferentes escenarios no respectivos a la historia, puede que hasta incluso estén situados meses antes de que el Clan Diamante se diera a conocer. Puede que en los Omakes se descubran la razón de muerte de los OC's**

 **Advertencia: Ecchi en exceso pero sin exagerar y quizás algo de Gore. Comedia a flor de piel. Insinuación de Yuri y Yaoi *O***

 **Aclaraciones: Como son parte demonio por causa de haber muerto y revivido, todas pueden alterar su aspecto para no ser reconocidas**

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

 _ **Dei Nishisora**_

* * *

La fría brisa de la noche golpeaba su rostro en una dulce y suave caricia, sentada en el balcón de su habitación con una copa de sangre entre sus manos, puede que este muerta y sus instintos de vampiro estén apagados pero aun tiene la necesidad de beber sangre tanto humana como animal, pero de alguna forma había sabido controlar su impulso por la sangre y lo remplazo por el fino vino de Kaori. La Tumba de Sangre.

Dio un largo sorbo a su vino tan rojo como la sangre dejándolo a la mitad de lo que estaba y fijo su vista a la redonda luna llena. No sabía como pero de solo verla le traía algunos recuerdos pero siempre se veían borrosos y siempre le daba dolor de cabeza a intentar recordar

-Veo que disfrutas del vino ¿No?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, no era nada mas que Kaori

-Si, es mejor que la sangre, pero no puedo evitar pensar que este vino un ligero sabor a la misma- Dijo Dei mirando la copa mientras Kaori se sentaba a su lado

-Si sabias que la tumba de sangre tiene un 20% de sangre de los caídos ¿Verdad?- Dijo Kaori jocosa con una torcida sonrisa

-Mnh... Con razón ese ligero sabor metálico- Dijo Dei pasando su lengua por sus labios ahora rojos por saborear el vino

Estuvieron así, en silencio admirando el brillo de la luna llena por un tiempo hasta que Dei decidió romper ese silencio

-Kaori ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo ella de repente

-Si, adelante- Ofreció ella

-¿Como es que morí?- Preguntó ella, Kaori aparto la mirada del frente para mirarla a ella, pero ella simplemente se dedicaba a mirar la una brillar con aspecto ido

-¿Estas segura de eso Dei? Sabes que si no quieres saberlo no pienso obligarte - Dijo Kaori seria

-Si, estoy muy segura Kaori- Dijo Dei mirándola- No puedo ver la luna o el cielo a oscuras sin que me vengan a la cabeza esos extraños recuerdo que ni yo misma se si los viví o no y cada vez que intento unirlos y tratar de recordar algo siempre me dan dolores de cabeza o caigo desmayada ¿A que se deberá?

-Esas son señales Dei- Dijo Kaori- Tu moriste bajo la luna llena en un cielo sin estrellas, un evento conocido por los vampiros como la "Luna de Sangre"

-¿Luna de Sangre?- No sabía por que, pero eso le resultaba vagamente familiar

-Si, me resultara mas fácil mostrártelo que contártelo- Kaori se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se puso en frente de Dei. Puso ambas manos en su pecho y este empezó a desprender un brillo rojizo mientras salía una pequeña esfera del color de la misma sangre. Dei la miro alarmada ¿Acaso ese era su corazón?

-K-Kaori ¿Q-Que es eso?- Preguntó ella

-Esto, es tu alma Dei- Dijo Kaori sosteniendo la brillante esfera roja en su mano- Cuando alguien muere su alma se materializa y toma forma de esfera; en esta pequeña esfera esta toda tu vida Dei, tus recuerdos mas oscuros y recientes

-¿E-Eso es mío?- Dijo ella

-Si, cuando alguien jura ser fiel a mi, su alma queda cautiva en mi cuerpo y cuando estos leguen a descubrir el por que de su muerte me haré responsable de mostrárselo si es que lo desea- Dijo Kaori extendiéndole la brillante esfera- Lo mismo pasó con Suzume y las otras. Si tomas esta esfera, podrás ver como moriste

Dei intercalo su mirada con la de la esfera, con algo de titubeo tomo la pequeña esfera entre sus manos viendola con algo de inseguridad

-Acercala a tu pecho y verás todo Dei- Dijo Kaori

Dei hizo lo que le pidió Kaori, en cuando la pequeña esfera estuvo en contacto con su pecho esta se adentro en ella haciendo que sus ojos empezaran a brillar de un color carmesí

 ** _Flashback..._**

- _No lo puedo creer- Dijo una mujer con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos- Mi hija esta por casarse_

 _-Madre, tampoco es para tanto- Dijo Dei avergonzada- Solo es una simple boda_

 _-Una simple boda con un alto dignatario de la corte de Vampiros- Dijo un joven de aspecto afeminado con cabello rosa opaco y ojos zafiros con un cojín entre sus manos lleno de agujas e hilos_

 _-Aun así Kouji, no me gusta recibir tanta atención y menos de mi madre- Dijo Dei algo molesta, de pronto sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la cadera- ¡Auch! ¡Cuidado con las agujas!_

 _-Lo siento señorita- Se disculpo la costurera- Tendré mas cuidado_

 _-Mas te vale Ahiko, de mi hija es de la que hablamos y quiero que ese vestido de novia sea perfecto para la ocasión- Dijo la señora Nishisora molesta_

 _-Madre, tampoco seas tan mala con la madre del hombre que me llevará al altar- Le reprochó Dei haciendo sonrojar al peli-rosa_

 _-Bien, pero solo por que me lo pides tu hija- Dijo la mujer. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una sirvienta_

 _-Señora Nishisora, la necesitan en la cocina- Dijo la sirvienta- Los chefs quieren saber si aprueba el banquete para la boda_

 _-En seguida voy- Dijo la mujer siguiendo a la sirvienta saliendo de la habitación._

 _-Bueno, sin ella aquí sera mas fácil terminar su vestido señorita- Dijo la costurera_

 _-Concuerdo- Dijo Dei riendo junto a la costurera, pero no le causaba gracia al peli-rosa_

 _-Dei, hablamos de tu madre- Dijo Kouji_

 _-¿Y? Esa vieja lo único que hace es decirme que hacer y no me gusta- Dijo ella de manera infantil_

 _-Aun así- Dijo Dei riendo mientras que este solo suspiraba_

 ** _Una Semana Después..._**

 _-Te ves preciosa Dei- Alabo la costurera de nombre Ahiko acomodando el velo del vestido sobre su cara_

 _-Si, pero creo que preciosa le queda corto- Dijo Kouji levemente sonrojado_

 _-Bien, ya va siendo hora de salir- Dijo Ahiko buscando el ramo, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que varias de las flores estaban marchitas- Mi dios, creo que olvidamos ponerlas en agua_

 _-Descuida, buscaré otras mas hermosas en el jardín- Dijo Kouji saliendo por la ventana de la sala de preparación que había allí._

 _Paseo por el amplio jardín de la capilla sorteando de flor en flor buscando cual sería perfecta, hasta que encontró un hermoso arbustos de rosas violetas real, tan brillantes como la amatista. Estuvo a punto de tomarlas, pero unas risas algo altaneras llamaron su atención, se oculto entre los arbustos y diviso al prometido y futuro esposo de Dei... Besando el cuello de una opulenta pelirroja y esta solo reía de lo que el hacía_

 _-Que sucio, esta por casarse con mi Dei y esta viéndose con otra... Que asco...- Susurro Kouji molesto sintiendo su sangre arder al ver como el futuro esposo de su mejor amiga manoseando a otra mujer, mujer que iba a ser su esposa._

 _-Touga... Detente... Aquí no- Gimió la pelirroja tratando de detener las manos de su amante que se colaban debajo su vestido_

 _-Jinya... Al menos por hoy- Suplico el hombre besando el cuello de la pelirroja Antes de atarme a una ridícula mocosa de por vida que no me dará lo que tu si me das_

 _-Pero ¿Y si alguien nos ve?- Volvió a gemir la pelirroja al sentir la mano del hombre en su pecho_

 _-Perecerá en mis manos, además, dudo que alguien nos veas- Dijo el hombre- Están muy ocupados esperando ver a la hermosa novia y al galante y fiel novio- Se burlo el- Apenas esa mocosa y yo hagamos el brindis, sera el fin de esa maldita niña y no solo me quedaré contigo, sino con toda la fortuna de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de la región_

 _Kouji estaba que explotaba de la ira, su mejor amiga estaba por casarse con ese desgraciado mal nacido infiel para unir a sus clanes y el muy perro estaba por revolcarse con otra mujer. Sin hacer ruido se escabullo de allí, no quería ver como ese sujeto se revolcaba con esa zorra en el sacro jardín de los Nishisora_

 _Llego a la habitación de Dei exaltado y molesto, cosa que preocupo a joven_

 _-¡Kouji! ¿Que tienes? ¿Por que estas así? ¿Donde están las flores?- Preguntó Dei- La ceremonia esta por empezar ¡Responde!_

 _Este solo la tomo de los hombros repentinamente. Dei sintió como este temblaba y el profundo zafiro de sus ojos no era mas que un mar tormentoso que le causaba preocupación_

 _-¿Kouji...?_

 _-Dei... Por favor... No te cases con ese sujeto- Dijo el temblando de_ _cólera_

 _-¿Que? ¿Por que no?- Cuestiono ella- Si no lo hago se formara una guerra de clanes y no quiero eso_

 _-Lo se, pero por favor... Dei... No lo hagas- Rogó el joven. Como odiaba ver a su mejor amigo así y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Llevo sus manos a sus mejillas y pego su frente a la de el para intentar sentir lo que el sentía- No quiero que te cases con ese sujeto..._

 _-¿Por que?- Volvió a pedir ella- Dame una razón para no hacerlo_

 _-Ese hombre... No te ama... Solo ama la fortuna de tu familia, es un asqueroso egoísta e infiel que se acuesta con otras a tus espaldas- Dij Kouji provocando que Dei abriera los ojos con sorpresa- Pretende matarte cuando hagan el brindis... No quiero perderte Dei... Sería mas sufrimiento en mi vida... Eres como otra hermana para mi..._

 _Y sin darse cuenta había empezado a derramar pequeñas lágrimas. Ella sabía que su mejor amigo perdió a su padre en una guerra cuando su abuela negó casarse con un dignatario por infiel y su pobre hermana menor pereció a manos de un hombre obsesionado con las menores de edad y el resto de su familia cayo en manos del infortunio y la desesperanza_

 _-Lo se Kouji...- Susurro ella acariciando sus mejillas y limpiaba sus lágrimas a la vez- No voy a permitir eso. Aun si mi madre esta en desacuerdo no pienso casarme con el y si dice que es una trampa de tu parte pues le recriminaré en cara su error_

 _Ella mas que nadie sabía que Kouji era alguien confiable, aparte de ser un muy mal mentiroso y alguien transparente que nunca mentiría_

 _-Gracias...- Susurro el con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Dei se separo levemente de el y beso su frente con ternura_

 _-No hay de que, somos mejores amigos ¿Cierto?- Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa- En las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe_

 _-Eso es de matrimonio Dei ¿Acaso quieres que sea yo el que me case contigo?- Preguntó el socarrón_

 _-Pues... Si, o tengo problema en que seas tu mi futuro esposo, eres un millón de veces mejor que ese petulante de Touga- Se burló ella_

 _-De acuerdo, pero esta no es la forma correcta de hacerla- Dijo Kouji separándose un poco de ella, se arrodilló en el piso y tomo su mano izquierda- Señorita Nishisora ¿Me concedería el honor de ser su esposo y escapar conmigo?_

 _-Sería un verdadero honor, joven Ranmaru- Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa, muy diferente a sus típicas sonrisas socarronas_

 _-Bien, creo que ya puedo besar a la novia, pero, no me atrevo- Dijo el levantándose mientras que un adorable sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro_

 _-Bien, si tu no lo vas a hacer yo si- Dijo ella tomándolo de los hombros y uniendo sus labios con los de el. No fue mas que una simple presión ya que el estaba en Shock como para corresponder_ _aunque en el fondo lo anhelara- Eres demasiado inocente Kouji, pero yo cambiaré eso..._

 _Dijo ella con una sonría orgullosa que lo único que hizo fue sonrojar aun mas al pelirrosa cosa que le causó risa_

 _Ya, larguémonos de aquí- Dijo ella tomando la mano de Kouji saliendo por la ventana con sus alas de murciélago y emprendiendo vuelo al único lugar que ellos conocían..._

 _Lo único que quedo en esa habitación fue la sortija de compromiso que le dio Touga junto al ramo de flores marchitas y una pequeña nota dando a entender claramente que no aceptaba la unión..._

 _El momento de la ceremonia al fin había llegado, todos esperaban ansiosos la entrada de la novia junto con el joven que la entregaría; mas, ese momento nunca llego. La novia ni siquiera cruzo esas puertas_

 _-¿Donde esta la novia?- Preguntó una señora_

 _-¿Sera que se arrepintió? - Hablo otra_

 _-Que grosero de su parte dejar al pobre Touga abandonado en el altar- Dijo un hombre_

 _-Debe de estar devastado el joven- Dijo otro_

 _Pero era todo lo contrario, no estaba decepcionado sino furioso_

 _-"Si esa maldita mocosa no entra por esa puerta, todo mi plan se irá por la borda"- Pensó el colérico mirando como la pelirroja con quien se acostó hace poco se mordía las uñas_

 _Las puertas del lugar se abrieron y todos voltearon esperanzados de que fuera la novia, pero las esperanzas murieron al ver que solo era una de las sirvientas que cargaba en sus manos un ramo marchito de rosas violetas y el anillo de compromiso de Dei_

 _-Ha escapado- Dijo la sirviente- La novia se a fugado_

 _-¿Con quien?- Exigió saber el novio algo molesto, pero trato de disimularlo con una falsa tristeza_

 _-Con el joven Ranmaru- Todos soltaron un fuerte suspiro junto con el grito desesperado de su "Prometida"_

 _-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Se fugo con esa malcriada!- Exclamo Jinya_

 _-¡Jovencita! ¡A mi hija me la respetas!- La defendió su madre- ¡Mi hija debió de haber tenido un motivo para huir!_

 _-Y lo tuvo señora Deima- Dijo la madre de Ranmaru timando la nota que tenía la sirvienta_

 _-¿Que dice señora Ahiko?- Preguntó una de las damas de honor_

 _-"No pienso desperdiciar mi vida al lado de un asqueroso hombre que solo piensa en el dinero de mi familia y me es infiel y Kouji tampoco piensa unir su vida a una mujer que se acuesta con cualquier hombre que se le regodeé en frente de ella, incluido entre ellos mi supuesto prometido; por eso yo Dei Nishisora, futura heredera y reina del Clan Nishisora, renuncio a mi unión con Touga Mikado y por mis propios medios me uniré en matrimonio con el joven Ranmaru Kouji, mi mejor amigo y el hombre de mi vida"- Leyó la madre del pelirrosa sintiendo las lágrimas brotar por sus mejillas con una mezcla entre orgullo por esos dos y tristeza al verse sometidos ante la ira de los Mikado_

 _Las expresiones de todos fueron múltiples, Deima Nishisora se había desmayado en los brazos de las damas de honor, Jinya estaba roja de la rabia y humillación por verse descubierta de esa forma y Touga estaba que mataba a todos con la mirada_

 _Eso no significaba nada bueno..._

 ** _Un Mes Después..._**

 _Tras haberse fugado horas antes de la ceremonia, Dei y Kouji tenían una vida serena y llena de tranquilidad y no habían tenido rastros de los hombres del ejercito. Mejor así. Tenían una larga vida por delante y planeaban se felices desde entonces..._

 _Sin embargo..._

 _Había veces en las que antes de dormir, tanto Dei como Kouji sentían un escalofrío subiéndole por la columna cada vez que caía la media noche y para un vampiro eso significaba algo malo_

 _-¿Kouji?- Lo llamo antes de que este subiera a la cama_

 _-¿Si?_

 _-Llámame loca pero, presiento que algo malo va a pasar hoy- Dijo ella, el simplemente se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo_

 _-No eres la única a decir verdad- Dijo el en voz baja- Tengo el mismo presentimiento que tu_

 _-¿Crees que algo malo valla a pasar?- Preguntó ella insegura_

 _-No estoy seguro, pero, si dices que algo malo va a pasar te creo- Dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa- No puedo llamar loca a mi esposa_

 _Después_ _de decir eso cayo dormido con ella entre sus brazos, Dei estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pero para asegurarse, miro a través de la ventana y comprobó que no había nada_

 _-Quizás solo sean alucinaciones mías- Dijo para caer rendida entre los brazos de morfeo._

 _Todo paso tan rápido que ella apenas y pudo ver lo que ocurría. Un fuerte ruido en la sala. Dos figuras extrañas delante ella con dos extraños objetos en sus manos. Una daga clavada en el pecho de Kouji. Y una hacha clavada en su cuello. Y lo único que pudo ver antes de caer inconsciente fue una cabellera roja... Luego de eso..._

 _Todo se volvió oscuro..._

* * *

 _Abrió los ojos con pesadez sintiendo algo extraño en su cuello, trato de moverse pero sintió varios brazos sobre ella para evitar que se moviera_

 _-¿Pero que...?- Trato de decir algo pero fue interrumpida_

 _-No te muevas, si lo haces no podre curarte- Dijo una voz a su lado, como pudo viro su cuello a la izquierda y vio a una chica con ¿¡cinco colas!? Giro su cabeza a la derecha y vio a otra con ojos sumidos en un brillante tono oro y pupilas afiladas mientras que sus manos desprendían una tenue luz verde sobre su cuello_

 _-¿¡Que significa esto!?- Dijo ella exaltada- ¿Por que estoy aquí? ¿Donde esta mi esposo?_

 _-Si te calmas, sera mas fácil explicarte- Dijo otra joven de cabellos grises y mechas negras parada delante de ella mirándola con esos ojos tan amarillos que daban miedo incluso mas que la chica de ojos dorados_

 _-Bien- Dijo ella_

 _-Maguro ¿Cuanto falta para que sanes a esta joven?- Preguntó la peli-gris_

 _-Ya esta listo Lililetha-sama- Dijo la joven de ojos dorados_

 _-Bien, Suzume suéltala- Le dijo a la de aspecto zorruno quien obedeció a la orden levantándola con sus colas_

 _-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirán que fue lo que me paso?- Soltó ella_

 _-Si- Respondió Lillietha- Estas muerta._

 _Eso fue un golpe bajo, tanto que apenas y lo asimilo_

 _-¿Como así? ¿Es una broma acaso?- Dijo ella molesta_

 _-No, no lo es- Dijo Suzume- En verdad estas muerta_

 _-¿Y si es así como es que paso?_

 _-Un hacha en tu cuello...- Dijo Maguro- Moriste decapitada_

 _-Un hacha... En el cuello- Llevo una de sus manos a su cuello y sintió la venda que de seguro le puso la tal Maguro. Y sin darse cuenta los recuerdos llegaron a ella- ¿Donde esta Kouji?_

 _-¿Hablas del sujeto que estaba contigo antes de esta tragedia?- Dijo Lillietha_

 _-Si ¿En donde esta?- Preguntó ella con algo de exasperación_

 _-Ya lo veras- Dijo Lillietha. Con un simple chasquido de sus dedos habían desaparecido en una intensa luz y reaparecieron en lo que parecía ser un cementerio en frente de una lápida en donde solo habían dos personas que de seguro ella reconocía- Allí esta el_

 _Dei siguió el dedo de Lilletha hasta la lápida y quedo tiesa ante lo que decía esta..._

 ** _R.I.P_**

 ** _Aquí yace Kouji Ranmaru_**

 ** _12-11-1386 / 6-6-1406_**

 ** _Amado amigo, hijo y esposo_**

 ** _Tan joven, tan amable, tan pronto..._**

 _-¿El esta... Muerto?- Dijo ella desilusionada sintiendo algo dentro de ella romperse_

 _-Lamentablemente... Si- Dijo Lillietha sintiendo la cantidad de emociones que empezaban a arremolinarse dentro de ella_

 _-Y esos dos de allá son los culpables- Dijo Maguro refiriéndose a Jinya y Touga viendo como estos se burlaban delante de la lápida de su fallecido esposo y amigo_

 _Dei miro con ira contenida a los dos miserables engendros bastardos de Satanás que arruinaron su vida y la de Kouji_

 _-Si quieres vengarte de ellos, te puedo ayudar- Dijo Lillietha_

 _-¿Como?_

 _-Únete a mi, y tendrás lo que quieres- Dijo Lillietha extendiendo su mano hacia ella- ¿Que me dices Dei?_

 _Dei miro su mano con algo de recelo, quería venganza y hacer pagar a esos sujetos aun si la vida se le iba en ello. No necesito palabra alguna para eso..._

 _-Acepto...- Dijo ella sin mas estrechando su mano con la de ella- Acepto unirme a ti... Lillietha..._

 ** _End of Flashback..._**

Los orbes de Dei dejaron de brillar y la pequeña esfera salio de su pecho posándose sobre sus manos, miro la esfera y luego dirigió su mirada a Kaori

-¿Eso fue lo que me paso?- Preguntó Dei

-Si, eso también explica varias cosas en ti como tu repentino odio a las pelirrojas- Dijo Kaori con asco- En la cual estamos de acuerdo y eso también explica el por que tu **_Sacred Gear_** es un hacha

-Wow... ¿Y quien era ese tal Ranmaru?- Cuestiono ella incrédula

-No lo se, pero de seguro que esa pobre alama en condena reencarno. Cuando un alma atormentada no puede descansar en paz esta reencarna entre las épocas para buscar la raíz de su sufrimiento- Dijo Kaori caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación- Estoy segura de que sea quien sea, te encontrará. Dígame si es mujer en quien reencarno

-Ni loca mujer, preferiría que fuera hombre- Dijo Dei jocosa

-Si tu lo dices, buenas noches Dei- Dijo Kaori saliendo de la habitación

-Me preguntó quien serás... Ranmaru...- Susurro ella terminándose el vino de su copa

* * *

 ** _En Otra Parte..._**

No sabía el por que, pero cada vez que veía la luna llena la imagen de una joven de hebras doradas y orbes azulinos como los suyos aparecía en su mente y una gran cantidad de recuerdos amontonaban su mente, le había comentado eso a sus amigos y siempre respondían lo mismo...

 ** _"De seguro es algún sueño que tuviste"_**

Pero para el no era un sueño, era algo así como memorias de una vida pasada

-¿Kirino? ¿Estas bien?- Apartó la vista de la ventana mirando a su mejor amigo- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo estaba pensando- Dijo Kirino despreocupado

-¿Aun te atormenta lo de esos recuerdos?- Preguntó el

-Si, los demás dicen que es solo un sueño pero yo no lo veo así- Dijo este serio

-Si tu dices que no son sueños, te creo- Dijo Shindou con una reconfortante sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por el pelirrosa

-Gracias

-No hay de que, para eso son los amigos- Dijo Shindou- ¿Quieres hablar del tema?

-Si- Respondió el mirando de vuelta hacia la ventana sintiendo al castaño a su lado- Cada vez que veo la luna me llega la imagen de una chica

-¿Una chica?- Preguntó el confundido

-Si- Dijo el sin mas

-¿Y como es?- Preguntó el curioso, le llamaba la atención saber que su amigo se interesaba en una chica

-Bueno, los recuerdos son borrosos solo se que es rubia pero no de las oxigenadas, rubia de hebras doradas como el sol y hermosos ojos azules como el cielo en verano y hasta allí- Dijo el con aires idos y soñadores

-Que hermosa forma de describir a una chica Kirino- Alabo Shindou con una sonrisa- ¿Y no sabes cual es su nombre?

-No... Solo se que su apellido es Nishisora...- Dijo el algo decepcionado

-Oye... Vele el lado positivo, puede que encuentres a esa chica- Lo animo Shindou poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

-Si, eso espero...- Susurro el con una pequeña sonrisa

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Y termine! Créanme que tuve que robar la imaginación del tarado de Nathan para el intermedio por que Ali estuvo en la ¡Era de Piedra! DX DX DX (Casa de mi abuela) Estuve 38 horas seguidas sin Internet TT^TT**

 **¡NO PUEDO VIVIR ESA VIDA! DX DX DX*Llora desconsoladamente en un rincón de la habitación mientras es consolada por Quesito***

 **Nathan: Bien, dado que la "Tecnópata" esta en su proceso de duelo, yo seré quien promocione "El Rincón de la Escritora" Un lugar donde ella y las otras personas involucradas en sus fics hablaran de cosas referentes a esas cosas *Es golpeado por Ali por un abanico de castigos***

 **Ali: Cierra la boca Nathan, eso tenía que decirlo yo... Muy bien, volviendo al tema... "El Rincón de la Escritora" es como dijo el tarado de Nathan (-_-) Es un sitio donde hablare de los avances de los fics que estoy escribiendo, futuros proyectos en los que estoy trabajando junto con mi "Equipo de producción" y un lugar en donde podrán dar opiniones y sugerencias a mis historias, como sabrán soy un ser muy abierto y para mi siempre hay buenas ideas ^^**

 **Así que si hay buenas ideas disponibles... Suéltenlas a la de YA! XD**

 **Y con esto Ali-san se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabré si les gusto si no hay Review**

 **P.D.2. Si quieren enviar sus ideas, las acepto por Reviews ;9**

 **P.D.3. Nathan... ¡Deja de comerte MI QUESILLO DE CHOCOLATE! *Lo empieza a perseguir por toda la casa mientras que Kati y Male los ven con una gota cayendo por la sien a ambas***

 **Kati: En el fondo lo quiere ^3^**

 **Male: Si, lo quiere matar... :)**

 **Adiós ;9**

 _ **Avance**_

 ** _Abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante lo que veía y oía... La persona que mas amaba en este mundo estaba delante de el, y no era un sueño..._**

 ** _-Eres tu... De verdad eres tu...- Susurro el tomando su rostro con sus manos y juntando sus frente sintiendo como ella soltaba pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que el se encargo de secar con sus dedos y labios- Finalmente estas aquí... Conmigo..._**

 ** _Pssst!_ La que descubra quien es la pareja de esta pequeña escena... Tendrá su Omake ;P**

 **Ahora si...**

 **Adiós ;D**


	9. Una Fiesta y ¿Algo mas?

**Que Hubo mis amados lectores! E aquí yo con mi adorable presencia mostrando otras de mis maravillosas obras ^^**

 **Ahora se les hará presencia el capítulo de hoy! XD Y como punto especial... Aquí las OC's y los personajes masculinos se conocerán por fin :D Y como dije en el Omake**

 **Quien descubra cual es la pareja de la mini-escena que deje al final de este, tendrá su Omake ;)**

 **Advertencia: Ecchi en exceso pero sin exagerar y quizás algo de Gore. Comedia a flor de piel. Insinuación de Yuri y Yaoi~ *O***

 **Aclaraciones: Como son parte demonio por causa de haber muerto y revivido, todas pueden alterar su aspecto para no ser reconocidas. En este capítulo las OC's estarán divididos en escenas con su pareja y quizás alguna otra intromisión de su rival ;) No todos los rivales son malos, incluso pueden que tengan una pequeña amistad con ella.**

 **Nota: Los alienígenas aquí, son simples humanos. Están avisados.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Una fiesta y ¿Algo mas?**_

* * *

Para cuando llegaron al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo dicho evento se encontraron con alguien muy conocida en la entrada. De estatura alta con la piel levemente bronceada, brillantes y profundos ojos violetas persistentes en un eterno estado de serenidad y calma acompañados de espesas pestañas, finas cejas perfiladas y elegantes facciones femeninas, sus elegantes cabellos con una extraña mezcla entre el marrón y el gris dándole un color plomo reconocible a donde fuera en un aspecto largo y ondulado hasta la cadera con su fleco partido arreglado en dos trenzas a ambos lados de su cabeza decorados con una fina diadema de oro que pasaba por su frente con algunas amatistas incrustadas en ella, vestía un vestido de dama ceñido a su torso con el cuello hasta los hombros con un escote de corazón levemente pronunciado con los bordes dorados junto con un broche de amatista en medio de este con dos pequeños vuelos saliendo de este, las mangas de su vestido le llegaban hasta los codos de una forma vaporosamente gruesa sostenidos por finas hebras de oro que se entrelazaban en sus muñecas y dedos decoradas con pequeñas amatistas, la falda del vestido caía de forma lisa y simple hasta el suelo con una ante falda corta por el frente en forma cónica con bordes de oro en una hermosa caída en vuelo y para terminar de combinar su fino atuendo traía puestos unos pequeños aretes de amatistas y una gargantilla triple con perlas negras en esta. Era el último integrante del Clan de Kaori. Youko Shimizu.

-Veo que llegaste con bien Youko- Dijo Kaori delante de ella- ¿Las cosas están bien en el estrecho de Corea?

-Si Kaori-sama, las hordas de rebeldes fueron controladas pero aun habían concentraciones salvajes en varias zonas del estrecho y tome medidas drásticas- Respondió Youko con voz seria

-¿Que clase de medidas drásticas?- Soltó Ayami apareciendo al lado de Kaori

-Es demasiado obvia mi respuesta Ayami-san, el método que usan los demonios en el Inframundo- Dijo Youko

-¿Los mataste?- Soltó Ayami

-Era la única forma Ayami-san, esa clase de revueltas no pueden ser aceptadas en ningún lado y menos en la víspera de maduración de Kaori-sama, su reinado no debe tener revelaciones de parte de sus súbditos- El tono de voz que uso Youko fue tan neutro e inexpresivo que asusto a la peli-azul

-Ayami, ve con las demás adentro ¿Si? Tengo algo que hablar con Youko- Dijo Kaori mirando a su Alfil- Luego las alcanzamos

-De acuerdo- Dijo ella alejándose y entrando al salón seguida de las otras

Para evitar fisgones y oídos ajenos a su conversación, Kaori y Youko fueron a los jardines del salón para conversar con mayor tranquilidad

-Bien Youko, quiero me digas la razón y el motivo del por que se están formando esas revueltas- Dijo Kaori directa

-Los diferentes continente no están de acuerdo- Dijo Youko

¿No están de acuerdo con que?

-Con que una mujer sea quien domine todo el Inframundo y las criaturas que allí habitan y según su hermano Kouru, ya han habido varias revelaciones del pueblo para derrocar a su madre del reinado e incluso varios de los antiguos subordinados intentaron asesinar a su abuela, pero solo lograron herirla, también varios habitantes de diferentes reinos han intentado arremeter contra su madre, pero los actuales dirigentes están controlando la situación. Al parecer los altos dirigentes de los demás reinos están a favor de su madre- Dijo Youko con sus aires de inexpresividad haciendo que Kaori cayera en una pose pensativa

-Ya veo ¿Están bien los tres?- Preguntó Kaori con algo de preocupación

-Si, su madre y su hermano están bien y su abuela esta recuperándose de esa herida

-¿Has sabido algo de mis hermanos Youko?

-No, pero tengo entendido que Kaeru-sama esta protegiendo la puerta de los espíritus y deidades, Kaoru-sama la puerta de los vampiros, Kairu-sama sigue protegiendo la puertas de los Youkais al igual que Kuoru-sama con la puerta de los cielos y Kouru-sama sigue con su madre y abuela- Explico Youko- ¿Ha tenido usted algún contacto con ellos?

-Solo con el tarado de Kaeru, pero del resto no e sabido nada- Dijo Kaori- Solo se que si siguen habiendo esa clase de revelaciones en el mundo y en las diferentes puertas, no habrá mas opción que llamarlo a _El..._ \- Dijo Kaori

-Sabe que si usted lo llama, usted y toda su familia dejarán de existir y todo el mundo estará sumido en una eterna tiniebla- Dijo Youko levemente alterada

-Lo se, pero es el riesgo que se debe correr si se quiere evitar mas concentraciones violentas como esas- Dijo Kaori dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el salón

-¿Kaori-sama?- La llamo Youko

-¿Si Youko?- Respondió ella

-¿Cuando planea decirle _eso_ a Ayami-san?- Dijo ella sabiendo a lo que se refería

-Le diré todo lo que quiera saber a Ayami cuando ella quiera saberlo, no la puedo obligar... La quiero demasiado como para hacerlo...- Eso último lo susurro aunque era imposible guardarle un secreto a su consejera real

-Ya veo... Si Ayami-sama quiere saber todo acerca de su pasado ¿Le hará saber que esta relacionado con su hermano Kuoru, verdad?- Dijo Youko acercándose a ella

-Si, no por algo _es parte de mi familia_ , como las demás...- Respondió Kaori con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por la oji-violeta

-Ya veo...- Dijo ella sin mas

-Vayamos adentro ¿Si? De seguro las otras han de estar preguntando el por que no hemos entrado- Dijo ella retomando su camino al interior del salón

-Esta bien, Kaori-sama...- Respondió ella caminando a su lado

* * *

 _ **Interior del Salón...**_

* * *

-Wow... Parece la edad media aquí adentro- Dijo Koneko mirando todo el lugar embelesada

-Si, es igual a mi época- Dijo Karin igual que Koneko

-Pero, en la edad media no existía esa clase de comida- Dijo Teto señalando un rincón en todo el salón en donde habían largas mesas separadas en dos, donde una estaba llena de comida y otra estaba llena de postres

Los ojos de Koneko, Teto y Shirou comenzaron a brillar y sin decir nada fueron directo a la mesa de dulces

-¿Debería detenerlas?- Dijo Karin a Yukari

-Yo creo que si, si no quieres que Sawada y Yamino empiecen la tercera guerra mundial por un dulce yo que tu voy y las vigilo- Dijo Yukari con poca importancia

-Si, mejor voy a verlas- Dijo Karin yendo detrás de ellas

-Te acompañamos- Dijo Suzume junto con Tara

-Vamos Lynx- Dijo ella a su pequeño cachorro

-¿Por que se trajo a ese perro?- Soltó Yuzuki

-Por que no le gusta dejarlo solo- Respondió Maguro- Shirou también se trajo a Rie, pero esta oculto en un pequeño bolsillo de su vestido Yuzu-dono

Varios gritos resonaron en toda la sala que hizo que Maguro saltara del miedo y por mero reflejo se oculto detrás de Yuzuki

-¿Que fue eso?- Dijo ella temblando

-Calma Maguro-chan, son solo las locas fanáticas de por allá- Dijo Riko señalando una zona del salón en donde había un gran tumulto de chicas rodeando a los chicos de Raimon y otro tumulto mas alejado rodeando a los de RJ

-Deben de verse muy bien para ser para ser tan aclamados por las mujeres- Dijo Iruka

-Si, debe ser- Dijo Kazuki mirando a lo lejos una peculiar cabellera turquesa

* * *

 ** _Koneko..._**

* * *

Ese sin duda era el paraíso, toda una gran variedad de dulces, postres y pasteles ordenados en perfecta armonía. La boca se le estaba haciendo agua y sentía sus instintos felinos arrasar con ella. No supo como pero sus pequeños colmillos de gato surgieron y estuvo a punto de saltar a la mesa y devorar todo cual bestia salvaje su presa, pero un jalón en su cola -Que no supo en que momento salió- La hizo retroceder.

-Koneko-chan debes comportarte, tienes tu cola y tus orejas al descubierto- Le reprocho Suzume jalando de su cola como si fuera una correa

-Perdón, pero esto es ¡El paraíso!- Dijo ella con ojos brillantes y un aura estrellada rodeándola haciendo que a Suzume le bajara una gota por la sien nerviosa

-Si, yo también pienso lo mismo Koneko-chan, pero sabes que la gente no esta acostumbrada a ver a un Youkai mitad dragón y sabes que estos humanos al ver algo fuera de lo común se asustan hasta decir basta- Dijo ella con tono maternal- Estaré del otro lado de las mesas. Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura mientras no estoy y que te comportaras

-Hai~ Promesa de gato- Dijo ella poniendo su mano en su pecho y alzando la otra. Suzume se fue al otro lado de la mesa y Koneko oculto su cola sin ser vista. Fijo sus ojos en la amplia mesa de postres escrutando cada uno con su mirada, todos se veía absolutamente deliciosos que tenía ganas de abalanzarse a la mesa y comerlo todo, pero le prometió comportarse y una promesa de gato debe cumplirse.

Su mirada viajo a un delicioso postre de hojaldre decorado con finas líneas de chocolate y frambuesas, hizo la intensión de tomarlo pero sintió un fuerte empujón que la hizo retroceder, sintió su espalda chocar con algo pero poco le importaba

-¡Oye! ¿Eso por que fue?- Exclamo molesta sintiendo su piel erizarse

-*Eshe dulshe esh mio*- Dijo la chica con la boca llena y para colmo estaba masticando con la boca abierta

-¿Que dices? No te entendí nada y si hablas con la boca llena, mucho menos- Dijo Koneko con asco viendo como ese pobre e inocente dulce esa tragado por esa chica con complejo de hipopótamo- Oye, es mala educación comer con la boca abierta y se ve horrible ver a una chica comer con complejo de hipopótamo

-¿¡Que dijiste!?- Exclamo la chica roja de la furia encarando a koneko. Tenía el cabello blanco y ondulado y ojos marrones y parecía estar vestida como la mismísima reina de hielo ( _N/A: El vestido que trae la loca boca de hipopótamo es el mismo de la reina helada de Hora de Aventura ^^... Lo se poca imaginación -_-U)-_ ¿Me acabas de llamar Hipopótamo?

-No, pero abrías la boca de manera exagerada que casi parecías uno- Respondió ella de la forma mas inocente posible

-¿No sabes con quien estas hablando gata?- Soltó ella tratando de intimidarla, pero Koneko se veía como si nada

-No y gracias por el apodo- Respondió ella de lo mas normal haciendo perder la paciencia a la albina

-Yo soy Shiushirou Yuuma, la Reina de Hakuren- Dijo ella con voz vanidosa haciendo una pose orgullosa. De alguna forma esperaba una reacción por parte de Koneko, pero esta simplemente se quedaba allí mirándola fijamente con sus heterocromáticos ojos

-¡Oh! Un gusto, yo soy Yamino Koneko, la torre lateral izquierda del Clan Diamante- Ella extendió su mano esperando que fuera estrechada por la Yuuma. Pero esta simplemente alejo su mano de una fuerte palmada haciéndola retroceder y chocar con alguien que por mero instinto a evitar que se cayera la tomo por la cintura- ¡Oye! ¿Cual es tu problema en tratar de hacerme caer?

-¡Que insolente! ¡Primero me llamas Hipopótamo y ahora esta insinuándole a MI novio?- Exclamo ella dramáticamente

-¿Novio?- Dijo ella confundida. Bajo la mirada y noto su cintura rodeada por dos brazos, hecho su cabeza para atrás encontrándose con dos brillantes y peculiares ojos azules mirándola. Estuvo un par de segundo en silencio parpadeando repetidas veces tratando de asimilar la situación, pero no le hallaba mucho sentido en realidad- ¡Hola~!

-Eh... ¿Hola?- Lo sabía el por que, pero esa chica se veía adorable desde cualquier perspectiva

-¡Ah! ¡Y ahora le coqueteas! ¡Eres una cualquiera!- Tomo lo primero que vio y lo arrojo a su cara esperando hacerla sentir mal, pero en cuando la vio todo el dulce que tenía en su cara había desaparecido, ahora ella -Ya alejada de Yukimura- simplemente se quitaba la crema de sus dedos de la forma mas adorable posible

-Eso estuvo deliciosos ¿Podrías pasarme otro, por favor?- Muy bien, ese era el colmo, no importaba cuantas veces la molestara esa chica no parecía afectada y eso le disgustaba de sobremanera

-Eres una insolente- Soltó ella mordaz- Yukimura ¡Vámonos!

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de allí creyendo que el peliazul la estaba siguiendo como buen "Novio" que era, pero no estaba ni cerca de ella, se había quedado con Koneko

-¿No deberías de irte con ella?- Preguntó Koneko con su pulgar dentro de su boca

-No, tardara un par de horas en notar que estoy con ella- Respondió el como si nada mirando a la albina- ¿Como puedes estar tan tranquila después de que ella te halla tratado tan mal?

-Meh~ Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra y sabe lidiar con esa clase de personas- Dijo ella de lo mas normal con su pulgar en su boca- Así que te llama Yukimura ¿Cierto?

-Si, Hyouga Yukimura- Dijo el con una cortés reverencia digna de cualquier príncipe del cual iba vestido- Un gusto

-Un gusto majestad, yo soy Yamino Koneko- Saco su pulgar de su boca y lleva ambas manos a los costados de su falda e hizo la típica reverencia de sirvienta

-¿Majestad? ¿A que viene eso?- Soltó el divertido

-Pues... Estas vestido de príncipe y uno muy bonito a decir verdad- Eso hizo sonrojar al peliazul- Y yo estoy vestida de sirvienta, así que lo lógico seria hablarle de usted majestad

-Nada de eso solo háblame como una persona normal, a fin de cuentas eso es una una fiesta de disfraces- Dijo el sonriente

-Ok~- Respondió ella sonriéndole de vuelta

* * *

 _ **Karin...**_

* * *

Desde lejos Karin presencio el espectáculo que hizo esa voluptuosa y deforme albina y la verdad le dio gracia el ver sus expresiones ante la incredulidad de Koneko, pero esa incredulidad era un arma de doble filo ya que ocultaba la verdadera personalidad sombría y macabra de ese adorable gatito angora (Gato blanco)

-Que incredulidad la de ese chico- Susurro para ella misma

-Oye preciosa ¿Por que no vienes con nosotros?- Se volteó creyendo que ese descarado piropo era para ella, pero en realidad era para una chica de hermosos rasgos, brillantes ojos azul claro tirando al turquesa y largo cabello purpura, la pobre chica iba vestida de elfo lo cual se denotaba por sus orejas puntiagudas que de alguna extraña razón le recordaban mucho a las orejas de Teto

-Me encantaría, pero estoy buscando a alguien y tengo prisa- Hablo ella tratando de irse pero uno de ellos agarro fuertemente su muñeca haciéndole sacar un chillido de dolor- Por favor suéltame, me haces daño

-Dije que vinieras con nosotros y lo harás lo quieras o no- Dijo lo que parecía ser el líder del grupo. Intentó forcejear para soltarse pero el solo ejercía mas presión en su muñeca

-Creo que ella fue muy clara con lo que dijo patán- De un momento a otro se encontraba detrás de ese sujeto, había activado su _**Sacred Gear**_ en silencio y ahora su _**Kunoichi Mimic**_ esta transformado en cuatro Bô Shuriken envenenados apuntando directamente a la vena aorta de su cuello- Suéltala o no respondo

-¡Ja! ¿Y que harás? ¿Enterrarme tus agujas de tejer?- Comenzó a reír estrepitosamente seguido de los que lo acompañaban

-Tu te lo buscaste- Los cuatro Bô Shuriken se clavaron en su cuello y en menos de tres segundos el sujeto estaba tirado en el suelo convulsionando y con espuma saliendo de su boca. Los que lo acompañaban se acercaron a el y ella aprovecho para tomar a la chica y alejarse de esos patanes. Cuando estuvieron lejos de allí hablo- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, de verdad muchas gracias por lo que hiciste- Dijo la chica tomando sus manos con las suyas- ¿Como puedo compensarte?

-No necesitas hacer eso, no me gusta ver que maltraten a las mujeres- Respondió Karin con una sonrisa

-Pero ¿Estará bien? ¿Que tenían esos dardos?- Preguntó la chica preocupada

-Son solo dardos con veneno paralizante. Estará inmóvil por cuatro horas pero estará bien- Dijo Karin

-¿Y la espuma que fue?

-Una mala reacción neuronal- Explico ella, sus manos volvieron a ser tomadas por las de la peli-purpura quien la miraba con ojos estrellados llenos de admiración y una gran aura brillante rodeándola

-¡Es usted alguien sumamente inteligente!- Exclamo la chica alegre

-Je Je... Claro...- Rió ella nerviosa, soltó sus manos con sumo cuidado y la encaro- A todas estas ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Lalaya, Lalaya Murasakibara- Se presento ella con una reverencia

-Un gusto Lalaya, yo soy Sakaiichi Karin- Respondió ella con otra reverencia- ¿Y alguien buscabas? Tal vez te pueda ayudar y evitar que otros sarnosos se te acerquen

-Buscaba a un amigo muy querido ¿Conoces Tsurugi Kyosuke?- Preguntó ella

-¿Tsurugi Kyosuke?- Ese nombre le sonaba, mas bien ese era el nombre que aparecía en sus visiones mientras dormía- ¿Es de esta altura?- Alzo su mano un poco mas arriba de su cabeza a lo que Lalaya asintió

-Si- Respondió ella

-¿Tiene ojos amarillos como los de un lobo?- Señalo sus ojos a lo que la chica volvió a asentir

-Si

-¿Y tiene cabello azul oscuro?- Señalo su cabello

-Si ¿Lo as visto?- Preguntó ella esperanzada

-Creo, pero créeme que si sales ahora se volverá a repetir lo de antes- Aviso Karin- Quédate aquí y yo lo buscare ¿Si?

-Esta bien- Respondió ella

Karin se alejo de ella y fue en busca de dicho sujeto; lo cual no fue algo sencillo ya que había muchas personas pero un gran tumulto de chicas llamo su atención y en medio de esa tormenta hormonal y femenina diviso a Tsurugi, y ya entendía el por que estaba rodeado de tantas mujeres, estaba vestido con un lujoso traje de duque en los colores que el siempre solía usar

- _¡Maldición! Se ve demasiado bien-_ Dijo ella en sus pensamientos- _Pero le dije a Lalaya que lo traería con ella y lo haré_

Volvió a invocar su _**Sacred Gear**_ y lo transformo en alambres de monofilamento, conocidos como Hilos Ninja. Sin logar ser vista uso los hilos y los arrojo donde Tsurugi logrando atar su mano, debía de tener mucho cuidado pues esos hilos eran capaces de rebanar un bisonte en micro segundos.

Tsurugi estaba verdaderamente harto, como detestaba esa cuerda de interesadas y lo peor del caso es que sus amigos estaban en iguales condiciones. Sintió algo enredarse en su mano y dedos, bajo la vista hacia su mano derecha y con el brillo de las lamparas logro ver que eran finos hilos enredados en sus dedos y mano

- _¿Alambres de Monofilamento? ¿Para que están atados en mi mano?-_ El no era estúpido sabía que si movía la mano la perdía al instante. Con la mirada siguió el rastro de los hilos hasta que llego a la persona quien tenía atada en su mano el otro extremo de los hilos. No era nada mas ni nada menos que la misma chica que vio el día del _**Rating Game**_ entre Tent'Ei y el Clan Diamante- _¿Que es lo que querrá?_

Karin sintió la mirada de Tsurugi sobre ella y supo que ya tenía su atención, no negaba que esa mirada la intimidaba pero Kaori molesta daba mas miedo que el, con sumo cuidado contrajo sus dedos hacia atrás incitándolo a venir, sintió una vibración en su dedo meñique proveniente de la mano de Tsurugi, dando a entender que iba a ir con ella, las muchas ventajas de saber el lenguaje de hilos.

Con el mayor sigilo posible se alejo de sus locas acosadoras y fue donde ella con su mano tiesa. Para cuando llego donde ella espero a que hablara

-¿Me quitarás esto para después hablar?- Dijo el

-Si, no te muevas- Contrajo sus dedos pulgar, índice y anular dejando el corazón con una leve contracción y meñique alzado y en segundos los hilos liberaron las manos de ambos y desaparecieron apenas cayeron al piso- Bien, a lo que iba. Hay una chica llamada Lalaya y dice que esta buscándote

-¿Lalaya?- Se suponía que la peli-purpura estaba al otro lado del globo terráqueo ¿Que hacía ella aquí?

-Si, esta por allá y dice que está buscándote- Dijo Kairn señalando el lugar en donde estaba la mencionada

-¿Me llevarías con ella?- Preguntó el. _Ni modo, ya está aquí._ Pensó el

-Seguro, es por aquí- Tomo su mano y sintió un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda y un leve rubor en su rostro pero de seguro era por el ambiente o alguna de sus predicciones. Tsurugi sintió el mismo escalofrió recorrer su espalda pero de seguro era el clima que se filtraba a través de los gruesos ventanales

- _De seguro es el clima...-_ Pensaron ambos, pero era mas que no era eso... Pero ninguno de ellos lo sabía...

* * *

 ** _Dei..._**

* * *

-Este lugar es repugnante...- Dijo Dei con total asco, estaba de lo mas normal recorriendo el hermoso lugar comparándolo con su lujosa habitación en la mansión Matsubara y sin darse cuenta había terminado en una zona en donde solo había hombres y ningún rastro de una mujer... Solo ella

El ambiente parecía el de las típicas tabernas de esas épocas en donde los hombres bebían hasta decir basta y había un montón de meseras de mala calaña que no eran mas que prostitutas baratas con alguna enfermedad venérea contagiosa _allí_ abajo. De solo pensar eso se estremeció del asco. Debía salir de ahí y pronto

-Veo que tu también estas perdida ¿Cierto?- Dijo un joven de largos cabellos rubios muy parecidos al de una chica y brillantes ojos rojos vestido como un aristócrata

-Si. Oye... No quiero sonar grosera ni nada por el estilo amigo pero... ¿Eres una chica con voz mortalmente grave o un chico con complejo de chica?- preguntó Dei, el joven simplemente soltó una pequeña risa

-Solo soy un joven normal que tuvo la mala suerte de parecer una chica- Respondió el- Soy Hinano Kinsune, un gusto- Tomo la mano de ella y beso su dorso

-Nishisora Dei- Respondió ella cortés- Oye ¿Sabes como salir de esta pocilga?

-Si, un amigo sabe como. Ven- Dei lo siguió y llego hasta una puerta en donde se encontraba un joven de cabello rosa vestido de forma elegante, casi como un noble y las típicas coletas que siempre llevaba fueron reemplazadas por una sola coleta baja; recostado en la pared cruzado de brazos. Al ver ese color de cabello sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, se parecía mucho a _El..._

Kirino al notar la presencia de alguien mas se separo del muro y fijo la vista en el Alfil de Arakumo, Hinano, pero no contó con la presencia de _Ella_...

En cuanto fijo sus azules ojos sobre la joven sintió algo cálido albergar en su pecho y su cara arder

- _Se parece mucho a ella...-_ Dijo Kirino en su mente

Y digamos que Dei estaba en las mismas condiciones, parecía que Hinano estaba no existía entre ellos dos. El ambiente parecía haberse tensado entre ellos dos pues... No habían soltado palabra alguna, solo se mantenían con la mirada fija uno sobre otro

-Kirino-kun, ella es Nishisora Dei- Hablo Hinano haciendo quebrar el contacto visual entre ambos- Dei-san, el es Kirino-kun, el es uno de los caballos de Raimon

-Um... Un gusto...- Ella extendió su mano nerviosamente sintiendo su rostro arder, el noto su sonrojo aseguraba que ni el cabello de Hiroto se asemejaba a sonrojo que cruzaba por el puente de su rostro. El recibió su mano y la saludo de la misma forma que en la era medieval...

Besando su dorso...

-El gusto es mío, señorita Nishirora- Respondió, no negaba que el también estaba igual de rojo que ella pero de laguna forma ese sonrojo le parecía tan adorable y extrañamente muy familiar...

Hinano noto el ambiente que se había creado entre ellos dos y sin que se dieran cuenta se alejo lentamente hasta dejarlos solos, pero ellos no lo notaron... Hasta ahora

-¿En donde esta Hinano?- Preguntó Kirino sin soltar la mano de Dei

-No lo se, de seguro se fue- Dijo Dei, bajo su mirada y juro que su rostro se volvió mas rojo de lo que pensaba- ¿Eh...? ¿Kirino-kun?

-¿Si?- Respondió el mirándola

-¿P-Podrías soltarme?- Como detestaba estar así, pero el era el culpable

-¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso te molesta?- Temía que su respuesta fuera si, pero no le gustaba abusar de nadie sin tener su permiso

-La verdad... No me molesta...- Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa que fue correspondida por el

-Bien, sígueme- Dijo el jalando levemente su mano

-¿A donde?

-¿A donde mas? ¿No que querías salir de aquí?- Soltó el divertido- ¿Que creías que iba a hacer?

-N-Nada- Dijo ella molesta desviando la mirada de el

-Vamos- Dijo el jalando su mano, llevándola directo a la salida

* * *

 ** _Riko..._**

* * *

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad hiciste eso?- Dijo Riko riendo ante la anécdota que le contaba cierto peli-naranja

-Si, pero el empezó, aparte no iba a desperdiciar un pastel en vano y menos si me lo arrojo- Respondió este riendo a la par con ella

Había salido al jardín del salón ya que adentro estaba empezando a ahogarse y no era por causa del traje que Ariel y las otras habían elegido para el, sino por el amontonamiento de las mujeres de la fiesta sobre el y por mera casualidad cerca de varios arbustos de rosas rojas y ahí la encontró, no quería dejarla sola pues en esos arbustos pasaba de todo y no quería arriesgarse a dejarla sola allí y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaban hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida

-Eso sin duda fue un verdadero desperdicio de pastel ¿Por que la gente usa los pobres e inocentes pasteles para esa clase de bromas?- Dijo Riko con un adorable puchero

-No lo se, pero no es desperdicio si la gente se lo como después de haberlo arrojado- Respondió el con una sonrisa ante el gesto de Riko

-Ahora que lo mencionas... Tienes razón- Soltó ella riendo contagiando a su acompañante

Estuvieron riéndose sin razón por un par de segundos hasta que se detuvieron mirándose fijamente, las risas espontaneas fueron reemplazadas por las risas nerviosas, los ojos azules de Taiyou se mantenían fijos en los ojos grises de Riko intimidandola. Por muy inocente que se viera, la mirada que tenía era capaz de intimidar todo el mundo.

La azulina mirada de Taiyou detallo perfectamente el rostro de la fémina. Sus facciones tenían cierta dureza y firmeza como si se tratara de una Guerrera, pero de alguna otra forma tenían una belleza indómita y particular, desde su hermoso cabello caoba decorado con una hermosa corona de flores, pasando por sus brillantes y expresivos ojos grises que denotaban una mezcla entre asombro y una especie de admiración que no entendía. Con sumo cuidado alzo su mano y rozo su mejilla con ella logrando que las mejillas de Riko tomaran un particular color rojo que hizo que el sonriera ante su reacción, llevo a su mano y tomo con cuidado la perfecta y elaborada corona de flores mixtas

-Le falta algo...- Dijo mirando embelesado la corona, había un clavel, un gladiolo, una margarita, incluso un crisantemos, pero no estaba la flor mas bella de todas

-¿Que cosa?- Dijo ella sin entender

Taiyou no respondió a su pregunta simplemente se levanto y camino hacia un arbusto de rosas cercanas, escruto en silencio las rosas hasta que fijo su vista en una verdaderamente deslumbrante, podría decirse que era la mas grande y la más bella de todas. Con sumo cuidado evitando las espinas de esta la tomo y se volvió a dirigir hacia la castaña

-¿Para que la rosa?- Preguntó Riko una vez que el llego donde ella

-Para algo- Respondió el quitándole las espinas- Quien lo diría, la rosa mas hermosa es la que tiene las espinas mas grandes

-Es por que así se defiende de las manos impuras que osan tocarla- Respondió Riko serena- Pero aquellos que logren evadir sus espinas, son mas que dignos de tomarla

-Ya veo, en ese caso creo que soy digno de tomarla- Después de haberle quitado las espinas al tallo llevo la flor a un extremo de la corona de Riko y la enredo entre las otras flores. Llevo la corona a la cabeza de la castaña y la acomodo- Termine

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?- Preguntó Riko confundida

-Tu hermosa corona tenía las flores mas bellas que jamás e visto, pero, faltaba la mas bella de todas- Dijo este mirando la corona. Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Riko, que tonta había sido, había olvidado su flor favorita en concreto. La rosa- Creo que te hice un favor

-Si... Gracias...- Soltó ella con un ligero sonrojo- ¿Podrías decirme de que color es?

-Es como un lavanda- Dio el mirando la flor. El rostro de Riko tomo el mismo color de la flor al pensar en el significado de esta. En el lenguaje de las flores, la rosa lavanda significaba 'Me e enamorado de ti' pero era demasiado pronto para esas conclusiones- ¿Estas bien? Estas toda roja

-¿Que?- Llevo una de sus manos a sus mejillas y sintió el calor que emanaban- S-Si, estoy bien

-¿Estas segura de que no tienes fiebre?- Soltó el preocupado

-Para nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes- Dijo ella tomando su mano tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices- Dijo el apretando levemente su mano

Ese podría ser el inicio de algo hermoso...

* * *

 ** _Kazuki..._**

* * *

-Ahh... ¿Segura que no tienes frío, Kazuki-san?- Preguntó Fey frotándose los brazos por sobre la tela de su traje; eso hizo que la mencionada riera un poco ante la reacción del joven

-Para nada Fey-kun, estoy bastante a gusto con este clima- Respondió ella con una sutil risa, contagiando un poco al peli-turquesa- Sigo sin creer que tu con ese traje tan elefante, puedas tener frío

-Pues la verdad estamos igual, adentro hace calor por tanta gente y afuera hace frío por los altos balcones del salón- Dijo Fey mirando desde el lugar de donde estaba

-De seguro son los repentinos cambios del clima- Dijo Kazuki, en realidad no era el clima quien provocaba eso sino ella, como Yuki-Onna su temperatura corporal estaba mas abajo de los -93ºC y con el frío que pegaba del balcón solo hacían que su piel empezara a materializar ese frío como una 'Pequeña' brisa de invierno

-Si, tal vez sea eso- Concluyo- Iré por algo caliente ¿Quieres algo?

-Si, pero que no sea tan caliente, no me gusta- Dijo ella- No me quiero quemar la lengua

-Tranquila, yo mismo mediré si es lo suficientemente tibio para ti- Y dicho eso entro al salón dejando a Kazuki sola

La fina brisa nocturna acariciaba su rostro de forma elegante y sutil meciendo alguno de sus cabellos de su elaborada trenza, cerro los ojos disfrutando de esa suave brisa siendo ajena a un par de ojos cobalto la veían con algo de recelo

-¿Por que Fey esta con ella? ¿Que tendrá ella que no tengo yo?- Se preguntó la oji-cobalto mirando donde Kazuki. No negaba que la chica fuera hermosa no mas que eso, era bellísima. Desde sus cabellos de color coral, pasando por sus hermosas facciones y brillantes ojos tan azules como el anochecer y terminando con ese cuerpo de infarto y para colmo, era demasiado amable y carismática, tanto que logro hacer sonrojar a las personas mas maduras y frías de la fiesta con una sola sonrisa. Esa clase de mujeres no debían de ser humanas- De seguro es bruja y lo hipnotizo para alejarlo de mi

Era lo único malo de Miura, era demasiado paranoica y su obsesión por Fey lo único que hacía era empeorar su situación

-Tengo que hacer algo para romper el hechizo de esa bruja sobre Fey- Pensó ella mirando como el mencionado volvía con dos elegantes copas llenas de un líquido amarronado del cual salía un pequeño vaho- ¡Ya se! ¡Las brujas odian el agua! Y como ella odia lo caliente será mas sencillo alejarla de Fey y tenerlo solo para mi

Mientras que ella maquinaba su plan para 'Eliminar a la Bruja' Fey y Kazuki prosiguieron con su emotiva charla del por que hacía frío afuera y calor adentro

-¿Y bien?- Soltó ella de repente

-¿Y bien que?- Preguntó el dudoso

-¿Hacía calor adentro?- Preguntó ella graciosa

-Extrañamente no estaba normal, parece que el calor debió de haberse disipado hace un par de horas- Dijo el bebiendo el contenido de su copa- ¿No vas a tomar lo que te traje?

-¿Es licor?

-No, es chocolate caliente, lo sirvieron por que hay menores de edad en varios equipos y para evitar que enloquezcan con el licor se lo sirven solo a mayores de 18 años - Respondió este

-Que casualidad, yo tengo 18- Respondió ella soplando levemente el vaho del contenido y bebiendo de este un poco- Es la primera vez que bebo chocolate caliente en un copa y no en una taza

-Pues ya somos dos- Respondió el riendo un poco- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

-Si

Siguieron hablando de lo mas normal hasta que la presencia de cierta peli-amatista se hizo de rogar

-¡Fey! ¡Te voy a salvar del hechizo de esa bruja!- Grito Miura llamando la atención de todos los presentes que habían ahí. Las reacciones de los dos jóvenes fueron verdaderamente únicas. Kazuki la miro con un gesto de interrogación genuina y Fey simplemente golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano ' _Aquí vamos otra vez_ ' Pensó el en sus adentros

-¿De que habla?- Le preguntó Kazuki a Fey señalando a la peli-amatista

-De una de sus muchas locuras- Dijo Fey con el ceño levemente fruncido, volvió a mirar a Miura que venía corriendo hacía ella con un ¿Balde de agua? No tenía que ser genio para adivinar que ese balde iba directo a su acompañante- Kazuki, yo que tu me aparto un poco

-¿Por que?- Preguntó ella

-Tu solo hazlo

Miura se acercaba cada vez mas con el balde y una vez que estuvo cerca de la pareja arrojo el contenido sobre Kazuki

-¡Muere bruja!- Exclamo ella, el agua no hizo contacto con Kazuki, al contrario solo cayo por el balcón, pero una pequeña gota cayo sobre su mano haciendo una pequeña quemadura

-Auch...- Susurro ella

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo Fey preocupado llegando donde ella

-Si, creo que me queme- Dijo Kazuki, Fey tomo su mano y noto que esta estaba algo roja

-Si, ven te curare la mano- Dijo Fey llevándola dentro del salón dejando a Miura sola

-¡Fey! ¡Oye! ¿No me vas a agradecer por haberte salvado del hechizo de esa bruja?- Grito ella, pero Fey ya se había alejado lo suficiente de ella, lo único que había hecho era hacer el ridículo- Esa bruja es buena... Pero yo soy mejor...

* * *

 _ **Shirou...**_

* * *

¿Cuanto tiempo tenían burlándose de ella? Ni ella misma lo sabía, solo sabía que habían cuatro sujetos mas grandes que ella jugando con la cosa que mas amaba en el mundo...

Su precioso hamster Rie...

Estaban usando su hermoso hamster como pelota...

¡Como pelota!

Corría de un lado a otro dando pequeños saltos tratando de alcanzar a su pequeño hamster que no hacía nada mas que soltar pequeños chillidos de dolor por los maltratos de los sujetos

-¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Lo están lastimando!- Exclamo Shirou alzando los brazos tratando de atrapar al roedor, una de las feas desventajas de ser pequeña- ¡Devuelvánmelo!

-¿La pequeña quiere a su rata de regreso?- Preguntó uno de ellos arrojando a Rie hacia su compañero del frente

-Pues entonces atrapalo si lo quieres- Dijo el otro quien lo atrapó y volvió a arrojarlo

El tic en su ojo incremento de sobre manera e inflo sus mejillas en señal de enojo que no hizo mas que los sujetos que la molestaran se rieran mas de ella

-¡Oh! ¿La pequeña quiere llorar?- Preguntó lo que parecía ser el líder- Pues hazlo mocosa

Los sujetos se rieron de manera estruendosa de ella. Las mejillas de Shirou tomaron un vivido color rojo y parecía una bomba a punto de estallar. La temperatura de su cuerpo empezó a aumentar de manera alarmante que estaba tan segura que que el lindo vestido que traía puesto se quemaría. Con pasos firmes se acerco al líder del grupo y piso tan fuerte su pie y el calor de su cuerpo era tan alto que estaba segura de que derritió el zapato del sujeto; fue inevitable que gritara de puro dolor pero antes de hacerlo Shirou lo tomo fuertemente del cuello

-Escúchame bien inmenso saco musculoso lleno de testosterona y esteróides, tienes hasta ya para devolverme e mi precioso Rie o te aseguro que te derrito las cuerdas vocales aquí y ahora- Amenazó Shirou, su mano ejercía una fuerte presión al cuello del sujeto junto con el calor de su cuerpo solo hacían su amenaza mas literal

-Den... Selo...- Hablo como pudo ya que sentía su cuello perecer ante la mano de esa niña

Los otros obedecieron pero en vez de dárselo en la mano lo arrojaron lejos de ella enfureciendola aun mas y ejerciendo mas presión en el cuello del sujeto

-Dije que me lo dieran, no que lo arrojaran- Dijo Shirou molesta, soltando el cuello del chico en donde claramente se veía la marca roja de su mano- Mas les vale que mi precioso Rie este bien o sufrirán lo mismo que el

Y tras decir eso se alejo de ellos yendo a la misma dirección hacía donde fue arrojado Rie, miro repetidas veces al suelo tratando de ver si estaba allí pero no

-En donde estas precioso...- Susurro ella preocupada

-Pobre pequeño... ¿Estas bien?- Escucho los chillidos de su precioso Rie a la distancia, pero no eran chillidos de dolor sino de ¿Aprecio? Los chillidos de Rie se hicieron mas notorios y empezó a seguirlos hasta llegar con una escena poco convencional

Su pequeño hamster regodeándose de lo mas feliz en manos de un joven que no hacía mas que acariciarlo con sumo cariño, sus ojos no estaban fijados en Rie sino en el sujeto que lo tenía, alto, piel perfectamente bronceada y brillantes ojos azules de un tono opaco que miraban con ternura al roedor. La escena se le hizo de lo mas adorable al ver como el joven trataba con cariño a su pequeño amigo logrando sonrojarla

-¿Rie...?- Susurro ella llamando la atención del roedor que al verla se movió inquieto en las manos del joven

-¿Hum?- Kishibe alzo la vista del hamster para mirar directamente a la joven delante de el, no negaba que fuera hermosa y ese dulce sonrojo solo hacía ver mas hermosa de lo que ya era- ¿Eres su dueña?

-S-Si, lo soy- Tartamudeo un poco ante la mirada del joven

-Ten, esta algo herido pero se ve que esta bien- Dijo el extendiéndole a Rie, ella alzo sus manos y lo tomo y sin querer rozo sus manos con las de el

-Gracias... Uh...

-Taiga, Kishibe Taiga- Respondio el con una dulce sonrisa- ¿Y tu?

-Ah... Shirou Kurosaki- Respondió ella

-¿Kurosaki? ¿De casualidad conoces a alguien llamado Makoto Kurosaki?- Preguntó el de repente

-Um... Creo que no- Respondió ella- Hay personas que tienen el mismo apellido, pero que no tienen ninguna relación consanguinea

-Creo que tienes razón- Dijo el sonriendo

-Si ¿Oye?

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes en donde puedo sanar a Rie? Es que un grupo de abusivos empezó a usarlo como pelota- Dijo ella señalando a los abusivos de hace un segundo tratando de eliminar la hinchazón del cuello de su líder

-Si, creo que aquí hay un veterinario- Dijo el extendiendo su brazo- ¿Me acompaña señorita Shirou?

Ante su ocurrencia soltó una pequeña risa

-Con mucho gusto joven Kishibe- Dijo ella entrelazando su brazo con el de el sonriendo abiertamente sin borrar el sonrojo de su rostro

* * *

 ** _Kaori..._**

* * *

La tensión adentro del salón la estaba ahogando y como detestaba las fiestas que no fueran por algo que valiera la pena decidió salir de ahí. Mas de un hombre se le había insinuado, unos de una forma muy caballerosa y elegante, típico de esa era y otros fueron mas lanzados haciendo proposiciones totalmente vulgares e indecentes que lo único que lograron fue una fuerte golpiza por parte de ella. Se encontraba en una zona en donde no había nadie a la vista lo cual era mejor para ella.

Tomo un pequeño sorbo de su modesta copa de _Chardonnay*_ puro fijo su vista en los amplio jardines en donde se podía ver a mas de una pareja tratando de demostrar cuanto se amaban y en una de esas pillo a Riko hablando con un simpático peli-naranja. Soltó un bufido sarcástico al ver como una pareja literalmente se comían las bocas desespero y se manoseaban unos con otros. No estaba en su naturaleza ser alguien que disfrutaba del _Voyeurismo*_ , pero se le hacía complicado entender el por que las personas para querer demostrar su amor tenían que entregarse mutuamente o hacer estupideces.

Pero ella no podía hablar...

Ella había amado con la misma intensidad que las caricias pasionales de esa pareja, y ese amor que tan repentinamente llego a su vida se esfumo de la misma manera

 _"No quiero volver a sentirme así madre. No quiero volver a sentir ese dolor en el pecho. No quiero saber nada del amor. No quiero volver a amar"_

Soltó un suspiro ante sus dolorosos recuerdos y bebió un sorbo de su copa fijando su mirada en el cielo, un ruido extraño proveniente de uno de los árboles del balcón llamo su atención. Su vista se poso en una silueta de complexión atlética y masculina aproximándose donde ella y al parecer no había notado su presencia...

Hasta ahora...

-Vaya, vaya ¿Que tenemos aquí?- Dijo la voz de forma sarcástica. Kaori fijo su vista en el rostro del sujeto analizándolo. Su piel era clara y su cabello tenía un muy peculiar estilo, una mezcla entre el color albino y el crema. Pero sus ojos eran lo que llamaban su atención, afilados de un precioso rojo como el rubí y ella con su complejo de ave de rapiña, veía esos ojos como un preciado tesoro que ella deseaba tener- Es malo que una dama este por estos lares y sin compañía

-Soy capaz de cuidarme por mi misma señor- Dijo ella desviando la mirada de el y volviéndola a fijar en el cielo estrellado

-Señor es un título demasiado alto para mi señorita, ni siquiera me acerco a la edad estimulada para eso- Respondió el con una sonrisa ladina

-Entonces, se le es mas preferible que le diga joven ¿Joven?- Soltó ella con la misma mueca meciendo la copa entre sus delicados dedos sin mirarlo

-Si usted esta cómoda llamándome de esa forma si, señorita- No supo como, pero el extraño estaba justo a su lado rozando su fina hombrera dorada con su hombro descubierto- ¿Que hace una dama como usted en este lugar tan solitario?

-Alejándome de la sociedad perpetrativa a la dignidad de una mujer de allá adentro- Dijo Kaori fijando su vista en su copa- ¿Y usted joven? ¿Que hace aquí afuera... Y solo?

-Digamos que estamos en la misma situación señorita, es incomodo estar rodeado de tantas mujeres desconocidas- Respondió el, Kaori desvió su mirada del frente y la fijo en el perfil de su acompañante, no negaba que era alguien verdaderamente atractivo y el muy bobo lo reconocía constantemente pero había algo en el que se le hacía verdaderamente intrigante

-Ya veo, no tiene una dama predilecta que lo acompañe- Respondió ella

-Si, así es ¿A que se debe esa insinuación señorita? ¿Acaso esta interesada?- Preguntó el con tono sugerente e insinuante

-Ese termino es demasiado directo joven- Dijo ella alejándose un poco de la baranda y del oji-rubí, lo miro por sobre su hombro con una mueca igual que la suya en su rostro- Pero no niego que me resulta tentadora su oferta

Hakuryuu detallo a la joven que en su andar se alejaba de el, su esbelta y proporcionada figura era sin duda digna de una Sucúbo y estaba 100% seguro de que todas en la fiesta la envidiarían, vio como la joven volteaba el rostro hacía el con una mueca muy peculiar

-¿Vienes o te quedas como espectador _voyeurista_?- Preguntó ella, Hakuryuu alzo una ceja en señal de total confusión. Kaori soltó una leve risa y se acerco a el vacilante, Toco su hombro y señalo el acto del que estaba hablando- A eso me refiero

Hakuryuu siguió su dedo y quedo perplejo al ver a una pareja intimando 'Inocentemente' entre unos arbustos muy alejados de las otras parejas que había allí

-¿Estuvo todo este tiempo observando eso señorita? No es propio de una dama estar espiando- Dijo el con una mueca picara en su rostro

-Ja... Claro, el paisaje es mas interesante que ver a un par de adolescentes irresponsable procreando otra vida- Dijo Kaori desviando la mirada- Además, es aburrido ser espectador

Hakuryuu sonrió ante la ocurrencia de esa joven, era verdaderamente interesante...

Quizás demasiado...

* * *

 ** _Tara..._**

* * *

-En serio, es la primera vez que Lynx es así de cariñoso cariñoso con alguien desconocido- Dijo Tara mirando como su pequeño cachorro jugueteaba con el moreno cerca de ella

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Preguntó este acariciando el estomago del cachorro que no hacía mas que jadear del gusto

-Si, no acostumbra a ser cercano con nadie, solo con mis amigas- Respondió Tara acariciando la cabeza de Lynx- Si se comporta así contigo debe ser que le caíste demasiado bien

-Bueno, que puedo decir soy un ser demasiado sociable- Dijo Matatagi de forma orgullosa

-Si, y demasiado orgulloso también- Dijo Tara jalando una de sus orejas en modo de broma haciendo que terminara por recostar su cabeza en su regazo

Esa pose era verdaderamente incomoda para ambos ya que apenas eran un par de desconocidos que se conocieron por culpa de un dulce cachorro que solo quería jugar. Estuvieron mirándose fijamente por unos instantes los peculiares ojos de Hayato quedaron fijos en los espejos cían de Tara, tenían un brillo bastante peculiar y hermoso de una manera extraña.

Ni siquiera se fijaron que Lynx de lo mas inocente posible se acerco a Hayato y lamió su oreja despertándolo del trance en el que estaba al fijarse en los ojos de Tara

-¡Ah!- Se levanto de golpe al sentir su oreja húmeda. Tara rió al ver como su pequeño movía la cola insistentemente queriendo llamar la atención de los dos morenos

-Parece que Lynx quiere seguir jugando- Dijo Tara tratando de contener las risas, pero la imagen de Hayato asqueado por la saliva de Lynx en su oreja era verdaderamente lindo- Deja que te lo quite yo, lo único que estas haciendo es regarte la saliva

Desato el velo que traía su vestido y lo paso por la oreja de Matatagi quitando los restos de saliva de su oreja

-Me haces cosquillas- Dijo este temblando levemente y conteniendo las ganas de reír

-Pues que gusto- Dijo ella- Lista, ya no hay saliva en tu oreja

-Gracias- Dijo el volteando quedando frente al rostro de Tara, de la mera sorpresa un fuerte sonrojo invadió las mejillas de ambos- Eh...

Tara miro detalladamente el rostro de Hayato notando una peculiar mancha en su mejilla. Con sumo cuidado alzo la mano y la puso en la mejilla de el logrando que sus mejillas se enrojecieran mas de lo que ya estaban

-¿Q-Que ha-haces?- Tartamudeo el nervioso ante la cercanía de Tara

-Limpio tu cara, tenías una mancha de chocolate blanco- Dijo ella como si nada, pero conservando el adorable sonrojo en su cara

-Ah...- Por alguna extraña razón se sentía desilusionado, pero era apenas una desconocida, no podría besarlo así de la nada. Sintió dos suaves manos posarse en sus hombros y empujarlo hacia atrás chocando con algo suave en el proceso- ¿Que?

-Si estas incomodo, dilo- Dijo Tara con una dulce sonrisa

-La verdad, no lo estoy- Dijo el devolviendole la sonrisa, la mano de Tara se adentro a sus desordenados cabellos acariciándolos levemente mientras que la otra extrañamente estaba enlazada con la de Hayato

* * *

 _ **Suzume...**_

* * *

Tenía rato que había dejado a Koneko sola y sin necesidad de ir donde ella la vio de lo mas alegre hablando con un elegante peli-azul que no hacía mas que reír ante las ocurrencias de la Nekomata y noto varios sonrojos por parte de ellos cada vez que sin querer rozaban sus manos u hombros.

-Aww... Desearía tener una cámara ahora mismo- Dijo ella desde donde estaba. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse a otro lado pero algo le reprimió el paso haciéndola retroceder- Lo siento...

Alzo la vista creyendo haberse encontrado con el rostro del causante de su choque, pero solo encontró y fornido pecho delante de ella; alzo la vista hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos violetas que la miraban fijamente, los ojos de Suzume empezaron a brillar y una sonrisa boba se formo en sus labios, no por lo atractivo que fuera el sujeto -Aunque en verdad lo era- sino por lo 'Alto' que era.

Ibuki miro a la chica que no hacía mas que mirarlo con una sonrisa en la cara, dicho gesto lo confundió un poco pues estaba a costumbrado a que las mujeres le sonrieran de forma coqueta o insinuante pero no acostumbraba a eso. Una perfecta mirándolo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo

-Um... Perdón por haber tropezado contigo...- No termino de hablar pues sintió unos delicados brazos rodear su cintura y algo en su pecho

-¡Que alto eres!- Exclamo ella frotando su cara en el pecho del albino haciendo que un ligero sonrojo se posicionara en el puente de su nariz

Parpadeo repetidas veces tratando de entender la situación, una preciosa extraña- Por que eso es lo que era, una preciosa extraña- lo estaba abrazando solo por ser alto, eso verdaderamente era raro

-Um... ¿Oye?- Trato de llamar la atención de la castaña, una vez que lo hizo los amentados ojos de Suzume se posaron sobre los violetas de el- ¿A que se debe esto? ¿Por que me abrazas de repente?

-Por que eres alto- Respondió ella como si nada sonriendo como una niña pequeña- Amo a las personas altas

' _Amo a las personas altas_ ' Dichas palabras hicieron que el sonrojo en su cara aumentara aumentara, el extraño amor que tenía esa chica por las personas altas era verdaderamente extraño y no le molestaba tenerla así, es mas, le resultaba ' _Cómodo_ '

-Entiendo eso pero ¿Podrías soltarme?- Pregunto este nervioso de la mirada que todos en la sala le dedicaban, pero sentía un par de ojos esmeralda quemándole la nuca

-Seguro- Dijo ella quitándo sus manos de su envidiable cintura

 _-Wow... Fue mas sencillo de lo que pensé_ \- Dijo el en sus pensamientos mirando como la joven alisaba la falda de su precioso vestida mármol- Um... Creo que seria grosero de mi parte no presentarme, soy Munemasa Ibuki- Dijo el extendiéndo su mano a la castaña

-Es un gusto Ibuki-kun, yo soy Sawashiro Suzume- Dijo ella apretando la mano del albino, al sentir el apretón de Suzume sintió una corriente subir por su espalda al sentir ese roce tan común entre los que apenas empezaban a conocerse

Una suave música empezó a inundar el salón y varias parejas empezaron a reunirse en el centro del salón, dando a parecer una pista de baile. Suzume miraba maravillada a las personas girar acompasadas al ritmo de la tonada que interpretaba la pequeña orquesta que había en la fiesta.

-Que linda melodía- Dijo Suzume inconscientemente. Ibuki sintió que alguien lo empujaba por la espalda, volteo el rostro encontrándose con Tesukado y Kusaka

-¿Qeu creen que están haciendo?- Susurro a sus compañeros

-¿Que crees que hacemos amigo? Te ayudamos- Dijo Tetsukado lanzandole una mirada a Suzume

-¿Ayudarme a que?- Volvió a preguntar en susurros

-A conquistar a linda chica que esta sosteniendo tu mano- Señalo Kusaka, Ibuki bajo la mirada y efectivamente, su mano aun seguía sujeta a la de Suzume

-Esto no es lo que parece- Soltó el sintiendo los nervios aflorar

-Claro y yo soy Oprah Winfrey- Se burlo el de rastas- Deja de ser cobarde y ve

Tatsukado empujo a Ibuki que por mala suerte se llevo consigo a Suzume a la pista de baile

-¡Oh! Si querías bailar, yo con gusto aceptaba Ibuki-kun- Dijo Suzume sonriente, pero al ver la cara roja y el semblante nervioso del albino se preocupo- ¿Sucede algo Ibuki-kun?

-N-No se Ba-Bailar- Tartamudeo el temblando

-Pero si fácil Ibuki-kun, tu solo sígueme ¿Si?- Dijo ella a lo que Ibuki asintió. Llevo una mano derecha del albino a su cintura, sostuvo su mano izquierda con su mano derecha y puso su otra mano en su hombro- No mires los pies de tu compañero, míralo a los ojos y veras lo fácil que es

-Esta bien- Suzume empezó un pequeño compás de tres pasos que en menos de un minuto el se encontraba dominando a la perfección y sin darse cuenta estaba dando vueltas con Suzume con el resto de las personas en la pista de baile, como un hermoso carrusel

A lo lejos Tetsukado y Kusaka veían todo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Nuestro muchacho ya creció- Dijo Kusaka cruzándose de brazos orgulloso

-Si, ya esta bailando con una hermosa chica- Dijo Tetsukado, escucho un par murmullos a su espalda y vio a una hermosa morena que al parecer tenía rato mirándolo- Y hablando de una hermosa chica

-Ve por ella amigo- Lo animo Kusaka viendo como Tetsukado se dirigía a la morena que al sentirlo cerca de sonrojo- Ah... Crecen tan rápido...

* * *

 _ **Maguro...**_

* * *

Todo el salón se había convertido en una escena digna de un cuento de hadas, habían parejas bailando al compás de la suave música de la orquesta. Veía a varias de sus compañeras en la pista bailando de lo mas feliz con elegantes sujetos. Koneko no paraba de reír con ese peli-azul mientras bailaban y Karin estaba bailando amistosamente con una linda peli-morada mientras que esta trataba de hacer que un oji-ámbar se les uniera. Riko bailando con un simpático peli-naranja, Kazuki con un adorable sujeto de cabello turquesa con aspecto de Shota y Shirou junto a un amigable moreno de cabellos azules. Un poco alejado de allí Kaori hablaba tranquilamente con un elegante albino. Tara estaba junto a un moreno como ella jugando con Lynx en el jardín y Suzume bailaba con un albino notoriamente alto, aunque siendo sinceros, era ella quien dirigía al albino.

-Pobre joven, no sabe bailar- Dijo Maguro mirando al albino tratando de seguirle el paso a Suzume- Menos mal que Suzume-dono lo esta guiando

Escucho a varias chicas chillar y soltar unos que otros suspiros traicioneros de puro deleite, curiosa trato de seguir los suspiros de las mujeres. Había un gran tumulto de chicas rodeando a lo que a su parecer era una chica, pues tenía el cabello largo, pero no podía valerse de las apariencia

-Disculpa ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que esta pasando aquí?- Preguntó ella amablemente a una joven vestida de condesa. La joven se volteo al ver que le hablaban a ella y al ver a Maguro con una vestimenta frunció el ceño

-¿Me hablas a mi plebeya?- Dijo la joven con tono arrogante

-Um... Si- Respondió ella- ¿Y por que me dices plebeya?

-Por que eso es lo que eres, una plebeya y tu modo de vestimenta me lo dice todo- Volvió a reprender la joven

-Pero, esto es una fiesta de disfraces, con que yo este vestida como una plebeya no significa que lo sea- Dijo Maguro serena si ningún atisbo de molestia, ya sabía como lidiar con esa clase de personas- Al igual que tu, con que estés vestida como una condesa, no significa que lo seas

-¡Eres una insolente!- Exclamo la joven molesta- ¿¡Acaso no sabes quien soy yo plebeya!?

-Desafortunadamente no- Respondió Maguro tranquila

-Yo soy la reina de Seidouzan. Teima Emiru- Se presento la joven con aires de grandeza- Y al ser una reina debo ser tratada con respeto

-Pero en ningún momento te e faltado el respeto Teima-dono- Dijo Maguro, en eso la voluptuosa pelinaranja tenía razón, ella le había hablado de forma cordial y respetuosa, incluso había usado el sufijo 'Dono'- ¡Oh! Que grosera soy, no me e presentado. Yo soy Maguro Maki

-No me importa quien eres, lo que importa es que estás aquí de arrimada y te ordeno que te marches lejos de aquí- Volvió a hablar Emiru con su tono arrogante

-¿Y por que me ordenas?- Hablo Maguro algo seria, pero sin dejar su elegancia y cordura- Con que seas la reina de tu equipo no significa que lo seas en la vida real, eso no es mas que un capricho que tomas por tu rango

-¿¡Como te atreves!?- Estaba dispuesta a alzarle la mano y callarla con una bofetada, pero los suspiros de las otras llamaron su atención. Alejo su pose intimidante y orgullosa y lo cambio por una elegante y refinada al ver quien era el sujeto que se le acercaba

-" _Que bipolar es..."_ \- Pensó Maguro

La razón por la cual todas esas chicas suspiraban se acerco hacia ella, no era mas que un elegante joven de cabellera larga de tono amaronado y brillantes ojos rojos, los ojos de Maguro brillaron al ver ese exótico color y por supuesto, no negaba que el joven fuera lindo

-¿Disculpa señorita? ¿Me concedería esta pieza?- Dijo el joven haciendo una elegante reverencia delante de Maguro

-¡Ah! Esperaba a que me lo pidieras Makoto- Dijo Emiru extendiendo su mano, pero al ver que este no hacía nada se molesto- ¿Que esperas?

-No te lo pedí a ti Emiru-san, se lo pedí a ella- Respondió Kurosaki mirando a Maguro. Las reacciones de sus fanáticas fueron tan espontáneas que varias se desmayaron de la decepción y el asombro

-¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si es una plebeya!- Grito Emiru molesta

-Emiru-san, con que ella este vestida de plebeya no significa que lo sea- Respondió Kurosaki, lo mismo le había dicho Maguro

Esa respuesta la hizo dar un fuerte taconazo en el suelo y marcharse de ahí

-¿Entonces? ¿Me concedería esta pieza señorita?- Volvió a preguntar el extendiendo su mano

-Sería un gran honor Kurosaki-dono- Dijo Maguro tomando su mano a lo cual este beso su dorso con delicadeza haciéndola sonrojar

-Igualmente Maguro-san- Respondió este

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó ella

-Digamos que tu encantadora amiga me lo dijo- Dijo el guiñándole un ojo de forma juguetona señalando a cierta peli-plomo. Maguro siguió el dedo de Kurosaki y vio como Youko le guiñaba el ojo y con sus labios pronunciaba un pequeño ' _De nada_ '

-¡Oh! Si, es sin duda encantadora- Dijo Maguro con una pequeña sonrisa caminando junto a Kurosaki hacía la pista de baile

* * *

 _ **Youko...**_

-Me lo agradecerá después- Dijo Youko viendo como Kurosaki bailaba con su tímida amiga, la mayoría de sus compañeras se veían realmente alegres al lado de jóvenes que tenían un aspecto agradable. Disfrutaba de la hermosa tonada que tocaba la orquesta pero las risas estruendosas que había detrás de ella le impedían escuchar la música. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a callarlos con su fría mirada pero lo que vio la dejo un tanto impactada y asqueada.

-Si, debieron ver su cara cuando lo acabé, fue demasiado estúpido- Dijo la joven de cabellos celestes con excéntricas mechas violetas, su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parche triangular que hacía juego con su ojo izquierdo afilado de un bonito azul. No negaba que la joven era bonita, pero la forma en la que se expresaba la hacía perder todo el _glamour_ , y mas con esa pose despreocupada y con lo que parecía ser una botella de licor en su mano y de paso bebía de la misma sin usar un vaso por lo menos.

-Que horror. Una mujer bebiendo como un hombre, eso sin duda es despreciable- Dijo Youko con un notorio gesto de asco. Si bien Youko era una persona educada, regia e inflexible y cualquier margen de error era lo peor que podía existir para un ser como ella y al ver a esa chica actuar como lo estaba haciendo le daban unas horribles ganas de ir donde ella y arrancarle los cabellos con su amada _Wrather_

 _-_ Veo que concordamos en algo _-_ Dijo una voz detrás de ella. El sujeto tenía un peculiar cabello blanco y exóticos ojos purpuras. Su color favorito

-¿Ella es parte de su tablero?- Preguntó ella cortes

-Si, es mi peón con ascendencia a Reina pero le gusta comportarse como una- Dijo el algo jocoso

-Se nota mucho, pero de ser así el caso sería una reina muy maleducada- Dijo Youko frunciendo el ceño

-Veo que te desagrada su comportamiento- Dijo el con una afable sonrisa

-Mucho, no hay nada mas desagradable que una mujer pavoneándose delante de los hombres y mas si estos vienen acompañados- Soltó ella con notoria molestia- ¿No tendrá ella su acompañante?

-Si- Resopondió

-¿Y en donde esta?

-Estas hablando con el- Dijo el sonriendole- Soy Saryuu Evan. Un gusto

-Youko Shimizu. El gusto es mío- Dijo ella haciendo una cordial reverencia- ¿No le molesta que su acompañante este con otros hombres?

-No, esto es con todo aquel que pasa delante de ella, digamos que es una manía en la que todos estamos acostumbrados- Dijo el señalando a un lado del salón en donde habían varias personas de aspecto bastante peculiar como el de la joven y Saryuu. Sonrió un poco al ver como dos sujetos de aspecto algo raro pero extrañamente parecidos bromear entre si, estos al notar como ella los miraba se sonrojaron hasta decir basta causando que Youko alzara una ceja en señal de confusión cosa que Saryuu noto- Creo que les gustas

-¿Que lo hace pensar eso?- Preguntó ella sin quitar su expresión confundida

-Nunca se sonrojan por nada del mundo, a no ser que sea por algún dulce o algo realmente hermoso- Dijo Saryuu

-Ya veo, tienen un aspecto bastante simpático pero raro a la vez- Dijo ella con una sonrisa que no hizo mas que desmayar a los dos podres hermanos Baran- ¿Estarán bien?

-Solo ponles un dulce en la cara y reaccionaran- Dijo el caminando donde ellos- ¿Vienes?

-Seguro- Dijo ella siguiéndolo

* * *

 ** _Teto..._**

* * *

No sabía como demonios fue que acepto esa extraña propuesta por parte de esa castaña, pero no tenía quejas Teto le resultaba totalmente interesante algo infantil para su gusto pero a fin de cuentas interesante. Por una muy mala pasada por parte de uno de sus viejos compañeros del equipo de Tengawara, soltaron la cinta que sostenía su cabello junto con su típica diadema y la habían arrojado lejos de el, para su suerte no fue tan lejos y alguien la había tomado...

Y ese alguien había sido Teto...

Y ahora se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas que habían en los múltiples balcones del salón con la mencionada peinandolo, solo por que estaba aburrida y dijo que su cabello era 'Precioso'...

Cualquiera diría que ese sería un sueño hecho realidad, que una preciosa castaña estuviera peinandolo, pero con lo serio y altivo que era eso era algo vergonzoso

-¿Te sucede algo Ichiban-kun?- Preguntó Teto al sentir lo serio y distante que se veía

-No, no sucede nada Teto-san- Respondió el, en verdad si le pasaba algo pero no quería decírselo. Una pequeña risa lo saco de sus pensamientos, siguió con su vista el lugar de donde provenía la risa y lo encontró.

-Creo que necesitaras esto si quieres atar su cabello- Dijo el joven acercándose a ellos con algo pequeño en su mano, Teto desvió la vista del precioso cabello de Ichiban y la fijo en la mano del elegante joven, elegante pues su cabello era casi del mismo color que el suyo y su exuberante fleco cubría su ojo derecho y el izquierdo tenía un peculiar estilo, la pupila era ámbar y su iris era azul cobalto y una elegante pañoleta azul alrededor de su cuello

-¡Oh! Ya te iba a decir que necesitaba algo para sostenerlo Ichiban-Kun- Dijo Teto, sin soltar el cabello del mencionado se acerco al recién llegado y tomo la pequeña liga que este le extendía- Muchas gracias...

-Fuuretsu Hayami- Dijo el con una agradable y discreta sonrisa, que fue correspondida por una sonrisa entusiasta por parte de Teto- Un gusto

-Igual Fuuretsu-kun, yo soy Sawada Teto y presumo que lo conoces a el- Dijo Teto volviendo donde Ichiban y sosteniendo su cabello en su típico moño alto despeinado-Waa~! El cabello de Ichiban-kun parece una fogata

Ichiban levanto una ceja en señal de confusión y el recién amigo formado de Teto simplemente mantuvo su discreta sonrisa

-¿Una fogata?- Soltó el notoriamente confundido

-Si, las bonitas puntas rizadas que tienes le dan ese aspecto- Dijo ella estando delante de el mirándolo con una pose tipo Minaho ( _N/A: Era inevitable X'D_ )- Pero esa fogata da asco el verla si tienes esa cara

-¿Que tiene de malo mi cara?- Preguntó el levemente ofendido. No tenía la culpa de que su cara fuera tan rígida

-Estas demasiado serio- Dijo ella con un puchero, tomo sus mejillas y empezó a estirarlas- Por lo menos sonríe ¿Si? Eres demasiado lindo para estar así de serio

Dicho comentario hizo que las mejillas de Ichiban tomaran una ligera tonalidad roja, no acostumbraba a escuchar esa clase de comentarios

-Trataré de hacerlo pero por favor, suelta mi cara, me esta empezando a doler- Dijo Ichiban algo rojo

-¡Ok!- Teto obedeció la petición del peli-naranja y lo soltó notando lo rojo de sus mejillas- Creo que te apreté muy fuerte las mejillas. Iré por algo frío, según Karin-chan, así disminuirá lo rojo

Y sin mas se fue dejando a Ichiban solo con el nuevo amigo de Teto

-Es adorable- Soltó Fuuretsu

-Y algo infantil- Le siguió el

-Por muy infantil que sea tiene algo peculiar,y poco convencional y créeme que de hombre a hombre, eso no se ve hoy en día- Dijo el con su sonrisa

Ese comentario hizo dudar un poco a Ichiban, no sabía a lo que se refería pero en algo tenía razón...

Teto era alguien bastante peculiar...

* * *

 ** _Ayami..._**

* * *

-Jaque mate, Masaki-san- Dijo Ayami moviendo su pieza del alfíl blanco contra el rey negro de el

-Bien ¿Como demonios lo haces?- Soltó el levemente disgustado. Ya iban 15 encuentros en los que el había salido derrotado- ¿Que clase de trucos usas?

-Ninguno Masaki-san, el ajedrez es un juego de estrategia en donde solo se usa la mente- Respondió ella con una suave sonrisa- No hay truco existentes en el ajedrez, salvo en los **_Rating Games_**

-Aun así- Dijo el enfurruñado y cruzado de brazos

-Si te hace sentir mejor Masaki-san, te puedo explicar mejor el ajedrez- Propuso ella ya que si seguía viendo la adorable cara de Kariya lo única que haría sería abalanzarse sobre el y asfixiarlo con sus brazos- Te lo explicaré como si fuera un _**Rating Game**_

-Te escucho- Dijo el fijando la vista en el tablero mientras que Ayami acomodaba las piezas

-Bien, tu eres los negro y yo soy los blancos ¿Si?- Propuso ella mientras que Kariya solo asentía con la cabeza- Muy bien, imagina que tus piezas son los integrantes de tu equipo y las mías son mi equipo ¿Que pieza eres tu en tu tablero?

-Yo soy un peón del rey con ascendencia a Comodín, algunas veces a Alfil- Dijo el tomando el peón que estaba delante de la pieza del rey- ¿Tu? ¿Que pieza eres?

-Yo soy el Alfil del rey- Dijo Ayami tomando la pieza del alfil al lado del rey- Bien, comenzamos. Aquí no existen los Ases, este es solo un " ** _Rating Game_** " con piezas estándar ¿Si?

-Si ¿Comenzamos?- Sugirió el

-Por supuesto- Apremió ella

 ** _25 Minutos Después..._**

Habían pasado 25 minutos exactos y ambos seguían ahí, solamente quedaban dos piezas en el campo. Del lado de Masaki solo estaban su Rey un Peón y del lado de Ayami solo estaba su Rey y un Alfil. Ambos habían eliminado casi todas sus piezas y solo quedaban esas cuatro. Todas las estrategias que Ayami conocía las uso en el juego, tenedores, rayos x, incluso ataques a la descubierta y clavadas y Kariya las había destruido con suma facilidad y de una forma tan sencilla y sin complicaciones. Ahora mismo estaban en una clavada relativa. El rey de Kariya tenía a la vista el alfil de Ayami, pero estaba atravesado el rey de Ayami el cual estaba amenazando a su peón. Si uno se movía corría el riesgo de que una de sus piezas fuera eliminada. Y para hacer mejor el enfrentamiento ambos habían hecho una pequeña apuesta para que las cosas fueran mas interesantes.

Si Ayami ganaba, Kariya tendría que ser como un sirviente para ella y decirle 'Mi Reina' Y si Kariya ganaba, Ayami tendría que besarlo

-Tus maniobras sin duda son excepcionales Masaki-san, me quitaría el sombrero ante ti si lo tuviera- Dijo Ayami notoriamente asombrada- Lograste romper mi Defensa Cortesana* y mi Puerta de Babilonia* de la forma mas sencilla posible y te hago la misma pregunta que tu me hiciste ¿Como lo haces?

-Y yo te respondo de la misma forma Ayami, con la mente- Dijo el tratando de imitar el porte serio y sabio de Ayami pero solo lo hacía lucir mas gracioso de lo que ya era

-Veo que aprendiste de tus derrotas Masaki-san, pero si mueves una de tus piezas tengo el campo libre para acabar contigo- Dijo Ayami con una sonrisa enigmática

-Al igual que tu Ayami- Dijo el con su típica mueca simplona

Ahora las cosas estaban complicadas, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder y no quería. Era el turno de Kariya de mover su pieza, pero al estar en una clavada relativa se le hacía literalmente imposible las opciones, en cualquier movimiento el salía perjudicado; si movía su rey el alfil de Ayami le hacía jaque y lo mismo con su peón y el de la mencionada. Ya no tenía alternativa, aceptaría su derrota, movió su peón hacía adelante justo en la mira del rey, pero en vez de ser atacado por el rey de Ayami esta solo usó su alfil y termino por hacer un Jaque Mate doble con su Rey y su Peón...

Ayami gano...

-Bien, pensaré que hiciste eso a propósito por que no tenías mas alternativas y movimientos y aceptaste tu derrota- Dijo Ayami con aires serenos- Así que, como fue una auto-derrota

-Si, así es- Dijo Masaki, ahora tendría que ser el sirviente de Ayami

Ayami se levanto de su silla y se acerco al costado del joven, puso su mano en su mejilla derecha y se acerco a el dejando un delicado beso en su mejilla izquierda. Una vez que se separo de el, hablo

\- ¿Qu-Que fue e-eso?- Tartamudeo el confundido

-Eso fue tu premio de consolación, y descuida tampoco era en serio eso de decirme reina y ser mi sirviente; lo dije solo para llevarte la corriente de la apuesta- Dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa- Nos vemos después Masaki-san

-S-Si, nos vemos luego...- Dijo el con aires idos, Ayami se alejo de el con la misma sonrisa mientras que Masaki se había quedado estático en su lugar con una mano sobre su la mejilla en donde Ayami lo había besado

-Genial...- Susurro el asombrado- Me beso una chica...

* * *

 ** _Yuzuki..._**

* * *

-¡Ja! No podrás contra mi florecita- Dijo un joven de gran estatura con su codo derecho apoyado sobre una gran mesa y su brazo extendido hacia delante manteniendo un semblante intimidante

-Ya lo veremos inmensa bola de grasa- Dijo ella poniendo su brazo opuesto sobre la mesa y tomando la mano de su oponente

-Esto no es grasa, es puro músculo- Presumió el

-Si, músculo con grasa acumulada en ellos- Se burlo ella de manera descarada escuchando las risas de fondo de los que estaban de su lado

-Vas a pagarlo enana, vas a perder el brazo- Dijo el apretando su mano de la ira tratando de intimidarla

-Tus amenazas de primer grado no sirven conmigo bola de grasa- Volvió a burlarse

-¡Ahora!- Grito el joven que tomaba el puesto de árbitro

El joven confiado trato de jalar con fuerza el brazo de Yuzuki para así ganar, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo

-¿Que pasa Grasoso? ¿No puedes con tanta grasa acumulada?- Dijo Yuzuki con una mueca orgullosa

-Cierra la boca- Dijo el, uso toda la fuerza que tenía tratando de inclinar el brazo de Yuzuki pero esta permanecía quieta en su sitio y su brazo inmóvil. Empezaba a exigir mas fuerza en su brazo haciendo que las venas se le marcaran preocupando a los que lo rodeaban

-Amigo, creo que deberías parar- Dijo uno de sus compañeros

-Si, te vas a lastimar el brazo- Dijo otro

-¡Cállense! ¡Dije que la derrotaría y lo haré!- Grito el exasperado- ¡Nunca perderé contra una niña!

-Eso es inspirador Grasoso, pero creo que tendrás que hacerlo- Sin mucho esfuerzo Yuzuki apretó con fuerza la mano de su adversario y sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo movió su brazo a la derecha llevándose el brazo del otro con ella rompiendo la mesa en el proceso y posiblemente algo mas

Todos los espectadores quedaron con la mayor expresión de sorpresa y admiración al ver como alguien tan 'Delicada' como Yuzuki derrotaba con suma facilidad a una de las torres mas fuertes de Japón, exceptuando a los de Raimon, la Resistencia de Japón, Tent'Ei y el Legendario Inazuma Japón.

-Que chica...- Susurro uno de ellos con mero asombro

-Y con esto gran saco de grasa es como una 'Niña' te vence con total facilidad- Dijo Yuzuki soltando su mano y limpiándola con la manga de su vestido- Y a diferencia de ti, esto si es puro músculo- Se burlo ella levantando su brazo derecho y flexionándolo

No muy lejos de allí, cierto peli-violeta miraba a Yuzuki con una mezcla entre admiración y deleite

-Interesante Mikoshiba... Simplemente interesante- Susurro Minamisawa mientras que una sonrisa socarrona algo pícara se formaba en sus labios

* * *

 ** _Yukari..._**

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que eso es normal?- Preguntó Yuuichi mirando como Yukari era alabada y celebrada por los jóvenes que la rodeaban

-Si, totalmente- Respondió Yukari como si nada- Ella ejercita diariamente y es tal vez sea por eso que posee una fuerza superior a la de ese sujeto

-Tal vez tengas razón- Razono Yuuichi- Hay mujeres que son capaces de vencer a un hombre físicamente

-Exacto, que bueno que reconozcas que las mujeres no son tan débiles como aparentan- Dijo Yukari orgullosa bebiendo el contenido de su copa

-Es que no lo son, en mi equipo hay tres chicas y son realmente fuertes- Dijo Yuuichi

-¿En serio? ¿Que piezas son en el tablero?- Preguntó ella interesada

-Bueno, las tres son peones pero una tienes ascendencia a Caballo, otra a Comodín y otra a Alfil- Dijo el refiriéndose a Sakura y Konoha y Kinako respectivamente

-¿Y tu que pieza eres?- Preguntó ella

-Yo soy la reina- Respondió el mirándola- ¿Y tu?

-Peón con ascendencia, pero no a una designada- Dijo ella desinteresada- Puedo ascender al rango que yo quiera sin problemas

-¿No se molesta el rey de tu equipo?- Preguntó el

-No, ella esta a gusto con nuestras decisiones y si se trata de una opción por parte de ella la aceptamos y punto- Dijo ella volviendo a beber de su copa

-Ya veo- No muy lejos de ellos se podían escuchar los cuchicheos y murmullos no muy bien disimulados por lo que parecía ser un pequeño grupo de chicas menores a ellos

 _-Waa~! Yuuichi-sempai están lindo-_ Dijo una de ellas

 _-Si, es el chico mas lindo de todos-_ Dijo otra suspirando sonoramente

- _Lindo le queda corto, es el mas bello de todos_ \- Hablo lo que parecía ser la líder de esas tres

 _-Pero ¿Quien sera la chica que lo acompaña?-_ Volvió a preguntar la primera

 _-¿Creen que sea su novia?-_ Hablo la segunda

Dicho comentario no tan bien disimulado por ellas hizo que un leve rubor se posara sobre las mejillas de Yuuichi, si bien uno tenía que ser totalmente ciego para no ver lo preciosa que era su acompañante, por que así era. Yukari era la personificación exacta de la belleza asiática y no es un secreto que a el le gustaban esa clase de mujeres

- _¡Imposible! Yo soy un mejor partido para que esa vieja de allá, parece un vampiro con lo pálida que esta-_ Dijo la líder de forma presumida

-Mocosa insolente...- Susurro Yukari, al ser un dragón su oído era igual o mas agudo que el de un perro entrenado; aceptaba toda clase de insulto pero que le dijeran 'Vieja' era un insulto a su pulcro ego. Si solo tenía 4500 años desde que murió, aparte ¿Como se atrevían a compararla con un vampiro? Eso si era otro insulto a su ego

-Veo que también estas escuchándolas ¿Cierto?- Dijo Yuuichi

-Si, para mi desgracia- Dijo ella molesta- Se atreven a llamarme vieja y apenas tengo 24 años

-Entonces si tu eres vieja, ellas son un trió de niñas- Dijo el algo gracioso

-Exacto, pero no quiero seguir aquí escuchando insultos a mi persona y halagos hacia ti, así que me voy- Dijo Yukari

-Te acompaño, no es bueno dejar a una hermosa dama sola- Dijo el extendiendo su brazo hacía ella mientras que esta enroscaba su brazo con el de el desviando el rostro, no quería que la viera sonrojada por ese comentario

-Si tu lo dices...- Dijo ella en voz baja provocando que el soltara una pequeña risa

* * *

 ** _Iruka..._**

* * *

Había sido sin duda la mejor noche de todas, había conocido a un joven verdaderamente encantador -Según ella- Apenas y la música empezó a sonar ese joven la saco a bailar, ahora que la música había terminado ambos se encontraban caminando por una zona totalmente sola en donde no había nadie mas que ellos dos... _Solos..._

-Um... ¿Color favorito?- Preguntó ella, desde que había salido del salón de baile ella propuso ese juego para conocerse mejor ya que por alguna extraña razón ese joven le resultaba bastante familiar

-Azul marino- Respondió el- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Azul celeste- Respondió ella sonriente- Tu turno

-¿Animal favorito?- Preguntó el

-Delfín, son hermosos- Respondió ella sonriendo- ¿Cual es el tuyo?

-Me gustan los tiburones- Respondió el con una extraña mueca

-Ya veo, puede que sean bestias salvajes del mar pero tienen cierta belleza que muy pocos se dignan a ver- Respondió ella deteniéndose y admirando la luna, Namikawa al ya no sentirla cerca se fue donde ella y se poso a su lado- Es mi turno, veamos... ¿Personaje mitológico favorito?

-¿Es en serio? ¿A que se debe eso?- Preguntó el con una sonrisa burlona

-Pues, el juego se llama '20 Preguntas' Y el motivo en si del juego es preguntar cosas sobre alguien en especifico para conocerlo mejor- Respondió ella

-Bien, no puedo contra esa explicación- Respondió el- Me gusta Poseidon, no por el hecho de que sea el rey del mar, sino por que, una persona muy especial en el pasado me dijo que me parecía a el

-¡Oh! Si es algo muy privado entonces no me lo cuentes, no quiero que te sientas mal contándomelo- Dijo Iruka algo nerviosa pues hablar de cosas privadas con alguien desconocido no era su fuerte

-No descuida, dijiste que la razón del juego era conocernos el uno al otro y de verdad quiero soltar todo esto- Dijo el serio mirando a la luna. Al no sentir la voz de su acompañante prosiguió- Cuando era pequeño todos me relacionaban con el océano y siempre me decían así, Poseidon y por alguna extraña razón, creo que empece a acostumbrarme a ese apodo, pero, la gente no empezó a llamarme así por gusto sino por que alguien en específico lo hizo

-¿Quien?- Preguntó ella intrigada

-Mi Ohime-sama- Dijo el con aires nostálgicos sorprendiendo a Iruka- Ella fue la primera mejor amiga que tuve y también la persona que me dio ese extraño apodo

-Por el modo en que hablas de ella, debió de haberle pasado algo ¿Cierto?- Dijo ella con voz apacible

-Si, fue en la tormenta que azoto Okinawa hace mas de 12 años- Hablo el- No solo me hice esta cicatriz en el ojo, perdí a mi mejor amiga delante de mis ojos, como esa ancla se clavaba en su cuello. Y lo único que pude escuchar antes de perderla fue...

-...Kaizou-san...- Termino ella por el. Namikawa desvió su mirada del cielo y la fijo en ella notando como los brillantes ojos de Iruka brotaban una gran cantidad de emociones contenidas

-Si... ¿Como...?

-Digamos que mi historia es un tanto parecida...- Susurro ella algo apenada al sentir los intensos ojos marrones sobre ella. Una ligera brisa azotó el lugar haciéndola estremecer un poco- Ahh... Que frío...

-Ten...- Se quito su saco y lo puso sobre sus hombros, al hacerlo noto una peculiar línea en su hombro izquierdo, acerco su mano hasta allí y toco con sumo cuidado la pequeña línea haciendo estremecer mas a la peli-azul- ¿Que te paso ahí?

-Fue una herida hecha en una tormenta, hace mas de 12 años- Dijo ella algo sonrojada- A estas alturas ya debió de haber desaparecido

-Lo dudo, si me hice esta cicatriz el mismo periodo de tiempo que tu dudo que desaparezca- Dijo el, de pronto cayo en cuenta de algo. La chica sabía el apodo que solo ' _Ella_ ' usaba para dirigirse a el, ambos tenían un cicatriz de mas de 12 años y se la habían hecho en una tormenta. Eran demasiadas coincidencias en un solo día- ¿Ohime-sama...?

-Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta de que era yo... Kaizou-san...- Dijo ella mientras que una dulce sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y las lágrimas de felicidad desbordaban de sus ojos

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante lo que veía y oía... La persona que mas amaba en el mundo estaba delante de el, y no era un sueño...

-Eres tu... De verdad eres tu...- Susurro el tomando su rostro con sus manos y juntando sus frentes sintiendo como ella soltaba pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que el se encargo de secar con sus dedos y labios- Finalmente estas aquí.. Conmigo... Mi Ohime-sama

-Si... Kaizou-san...- Dijo ella tomando el rostro del joven secando las diminutas lágrimas que se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos, sintió como el se separaba un poco de ella y dejaba un dulce beso en su frente el cual ella aprovecho para rodear con sus barzos la espalda del joven...

Si, definitivamente esa había sido la mejor noche de todas...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Ali: Waa** **! Eso fue tan KAWAII! *Llora a mares mientras que Nathan se cubre de ellos con un paraguas* Fueron casi 15 mil palabras y 45 paginas en Word... Creo que es un nuevo récord personal *Deja de llorar y se pone a bailar como loca***

 **Nathan: Que bipolar es... *Es callado por un fuerte golpe***

 **Ali: ¡Cierra la boca! *Sosteniendo un sarten* Ahora unas pequeñas definiciones ^^**

 *** _Chardonnay_ : **_**E**_ _ **s una variedad de uva de piel verde usada para hacer vino blanco. Es originaria de la región vitícola de Borgoña, en el este de Francia, pero ahora crece en todas partes donde se produce vino, desde Inglaterra hasta Nueva Zelanda.**_

 _ ***Voyeurismo:** **E** **s una conducta, que puede llegar a ser parafilica, caracterizada por la contemplación de personas desnudas o realizando algún tipo de actividad sexual con el objetivo de conseguir una excitación sexual.**_

* _ **Defensa Cortesana: Maniobra de ajedrez inventada por mi. Consta de una muralla entre los caballos y alfiles alrededor de la reina mientras esta avanza y los peones, torres y rey se encargan de atacar a los adversarios, si una de las piezas que protege a la reina es capturada, otra pieza deberá tomar su lugar. Mayormente es una maniobra defensiva.**_

 _ ***Puerta de Babilonia: Maniobra de ajedrez inventada por mi. Consta de una corta muralla de cuatro peones a un lado del tablero ocultando al rey, una formación de torres y caballos delante del rey y los alfiles al lado opuesto del tablero junto con la reina. Cuando los caballos y las torres están cerca del campo adversario estas se despejan dejando paso al rey para el ataque y si se tiene suerte con el adversario pueden incluirse las torres y la reina y en casos mayores, los peones. Mayormente es una maniobra ofensiva.**_

 **Ahora unas preguntas para darle sazón a esta historia ^^**

 **-¿Les gusto?**

 **-¿Cual fue su escena favorita?**

 **-¿Que sera _eso_ que le ocultan Youko y Kaori a Ayami?**

 **-¿Quieren mas escenas como las vistas?**

 **-¿Como serán las rivales?  
**

 **-¿El final fue muy meloso?**

 **-¿Que sentirán los chicos al saber que sus misteriosas 'Damas' Son las despiadadas guerreras del Clan Diamante?**

 **-¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas?**

 **Y con esto me despido mis queridas lectoras y dentro de poco, la ganadora del Omake ;P**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabre si les gusto sino hay Review**

 **P.D.2. Por Dios Nathaniël Antonio Swiftier Di Alessandro... ¡Regresa aquí con mi Chocolate! *Lo persigue con el mismo sarten***

 **Adiós ;9**


	10. Slayer

**Que Hubo mis amados lectores! E aquí yo con mi adorable presencia mostrando otras de mis maravillosas obras ^^**

 **Advertencia: Gore explicito y sangriento y conductas de asesina psicópata. Insinuación de Yuri y Yaoi~ *O***

 **Aclaraciones: Como son parte demonio por causa de haber muerto y revivido, todas pueden alterar su aspecto para no ser reconocidas. Todos los demonios tienen un letargo asesino que se revela cuando mencionan una palabra en griego antiguo ' _Kakía_ ' **

**Nota: Los alienígenas aquí, son simples humanos. Están avisados. Lo que van a leer aquí es una 'pequeña' muestra de mi mente retorcida e imaginativa ^^ Si tienen pesadillas no me hago responsable**

 **Curiosidades: Toda arma que tenga el sufijo ' _Slayer_ ' es un arma exterminadora dependiendo la raza. Ej.: Un ' _Dragon Slayer'_ extermina Dragones. Un ' _Angel Slayer_ ' extermina tanto Ángeles como Ángeles Caídos.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Slayer...**_

* * *

 ** _En algún rincón del Inframundo..._**

* * *

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer...- La extraña silueta cerca del gran ventanal miraba con suma devoción el majestuoso palacio de la Reina del Inframundo. Se giro completamente dándole la cara a sus tres demonios subordinados- Tráiganme los _**Sacred Gears**_ del Clan Diamante y las alas de la hija de Lilitu...

-Si amo...- Dijeron los tres con una cordial reverencia

-Retírense... Ya...- Ordeno este a lo que los tres subordinados hicieron saliendo del la sala de su maestro dejándolo solo otra vez volviendo su vista al palacio infernal- Pronto... Todos sucumbirán ante mi poder...

* * *

 _ **Japón. Salón de Fiestas...**_

* * *

-¿Ya tienes el objetivo Marhon?- Preguntó uno de los demonios de nombre Avalon

-Si, el objetivo está marcado Avalon- Respondió este apuntando su arma a cierta persona de aspecto felino

-Excelente, Dartz-sama sin duda estará complacido- Dijo al única fémina del trío, Fallon alistando su propia arma

-Si- Le siguió Avalon- Hay que eliminar a las dos piezas mas duras del tablero de la hija de Lilitu, sus dos torres

-Exacto y ahora mismo... Destruiré a una de ellas- Dijo Marhon de forma siniestra...

Mientras en la fiesta; todo iba de la mejor forma posible, quizás demasiado...

El sonido de una copa tintinando llamo la atención de todos los presentes, fijando sus ojos en un hombre de aspecto robusto vestido como rey

-Quisiera su atención por favor- Hablo el hombre, una vez que tuvo la atención de todos prosiguió hablando- Quiero agradecerles a todos por su presencia en este maravilloso evento. Quiero agradecer antes que nada a los entrenadores de los equipos, reforzar mas su potencial en los _**Rating Games**_ y a todas las personas involucradas

La sala estalló en aplausos ante el pequeño discurso de del Presidente Hibiki, este simplemente movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación y se movió dejando ver al líder y rey del equipo campeón de Japón, Satoru Endou.

-Gracias a todos. Como sabrán, dentro de poco se llevara a cabo el gran torneo de _**Rating Games**_ , en donde los diferentes equipos de Japón se enfrentaran entre si y el ganador se enfrentara al equipo oficial del país- Dijo Endo señalando a sus compañeros de equipo

Mientras el daba su discurso y explicaba como se llevaría a cabo el torneo internacional de _**Rating Game**_ , Tenma -Que por mera casualidad estaba cerca de el- Escuchaba atentamente todo lo que su Kantoku decía, pero un extraño destello proveniente de su espalda llamo su atención

-¿Que sera eso?- Dijo el llamado la atención de Aoi

-¿Que cosa Tenma?- Preguntó ella confundida

-Eso de allá- Tenma señalo el objeto brillante para que Aoi lo viera, al hacerlo pudo ver que el objeto se acercaba cada vez mas

-Tenma... Esa cosa se esta acercando y va directo a Endou-kantoku- Dijo Aoi alarmada al ver que el objeto que parecía tener forma de misil se acercaba a Endou

-¡Endou-sempai! ¡Cuidado!- Exclamo Tenma

Endou inconsciente se dio la vuelta viendo como ese objeto no solo se dirigía a el sino que arrasaría con todo el salón

-¡Todos! ¡Apártense. Ya!- Todos obedecieron y se apartaron, el misil se adentro al salón arrasando con todo lo que había allí y varios se apartaban evitando ser tocados por esa cosa...

Todos menos una sola persona...

En un principio Koneko pensó que los gritos eran por que se habían presentado los _Legendarios Inazuma_ , pero el extraño temblor del suelo la hizo pensar otra cosa y ahí estaba, el extraño objeto con forma de misil...

Yendo hacía ella...

-¿Koneko-san? ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Yukimura al ver a la albina tiesa. Sintió las manos de Koneko en sus hombros y su rostro acercarse al suyo- ¿Eh...? ¿Koneko-san?

-Aléjate Hyouga-kun...- Fue lo único que dijo pues ella lo empujo lejos de su alcance y recibió el impacto del misil con sus propias manos.

La potencia del misil fue tanta que los pies de Koneko se enterraron en el piso dejando las largas marcas de estos; afortunadamente Koneko era una Torre y sin muchos problemas detuvo el misil apenas ella sintió su espalda chocar con una pared, algo caliente en sus manos la hizo soltar el misil dejándolo en el ya destrozado suelo, observó sus manos y estas empezaron a desprender un ligero humo y sus uñas soltaban pequeño hilillos de sangre, pero el humo empezó a incrementar y la sangre empezó a brotar con un poco mas de fuerza descendiendo por sus manos

-¿Pero que...?- Susurro ella asombrada, se suponía que las torres eran invencibles y era muy difícil recibir una herida como esas. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante lo que pensó y se alejo de ese misil como pudo

-¡Koneko-dono! ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Maguro viendo como sus manos sangraban excesivamente, al ver que esta no reaccionaba se asusto- ¿Koneko-dono...?

-' _Youkai Slayer'_...- Susurro aterrada la albina temblando ligeramente sorprendiendo a la peli-negra. Maguro se alejo un poco del misil y tomo a Koneko del brazo para sanarla

No muy lejos de allí Yuzuki miraba todo con una mueca de total confusión

- _Imposible... Koneko literalmente es un hueso duro de roer ¿Como es posible que esa cosa le halla hecho daño?_ \- Dijo ella en sus pensamientos

-¡Hay viene otro!- Grito alguien llamando la atención de Yuzuki.

Con sus perfectos reflejos se acerco al barandal del balcón y golpeó el misil con su puño derecho dividiéndolo a la mitad, pero apenas y el misil se desintegro por completo sus nudillos empezaron a arder y un pequeño hilo de sangre cayo de ellos

-Maldición... ' _God Slayer_ '...- Susurro ella con cólera sobando sus nudillos

-¡Yuzu-chan! ¿Estas bien?- Exclamo Kazuki alarmada llegando donde el

-Si... Solo es un rasguño, por la que si debería de preocupar es Koneko- Dijo Yuzuki mirando a la albina y volviendo a fijar su mirada al cielo- Seguro y hay mas como estos, no debemos bajar la guardia

-Si, le avisaré a los de seguridad para que desalojen a todos- Dijo Kazuki alejándose de ella

Todos los presentes en el salón veían todo con suma expectación, una joven deteniendo un misil con sus manos y otra desintegrando otro con un solo golpe, eso sin duda era digno de una película.

Kaori, quien había presenciado todo lo sucedido hace unos minutos se alejo de donde estaba y llego donde Youko

-¿Estas son las revueltas de las que me has hablado?- Preguntó al lado de la oji-violeta

-No Kaori-sama, las revueltas son mucho peores que esto, apenas y esto clasifica como revuelta...- Dejo de hablar al ver como otro misil se acercaba a ellas- ¡Kaori-sama. Cuidado!

Kaori vio el misil aproximarse a ella, escuchaba la voz de Youko pidiendo que se refugiara pero ella odiaba quedarse fuera de la acción, el misil fue detenido por su dedo meñique y calló al suelo provocando un gran estruendo

-Youko, sabes que las armas ' _Slayer_ ' no son efectivas ante criaturas de alto rango como el mío, así que literalmente soy inmune a ellas- Dijo Kaori como si nada

-Cierto, perdóneme Kaori-sama- Se disculpo ella con una reverencia

-Tranquila, no fue ofensa- Dijo ella

Un brillo cegador apareció delante de ella dejándose ver a tres siluetas, dos masculinas y una femenina armados con lo que parecía ser rifles de francotirador.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si son mi trío de imbéciles preferido. Avalon, Marhon y Fallon- Dijo Kaori sarcástica llamando la atención de los tres demonios

-¿Como osas llamarnos imbéciles?- Hablo Fallon ofendida- ¿Acaso no sabes quienes somos insolente?

-Claro, quien no va a conocer a los subordinados mas patéticos que tuve en mi vida. Los hermanos Trómos- Dijo Kaori con una sonrisa ladina sorprendiendo a los tres demonios

-Eres tu... Lillietha...- Susurro Avalon apuntándola con su arma al igual que sus hermanos, Youko al ver las intenciones de esos tres hizo amago de ponerse delante de Kaori, pero esta puso una mano delante de ella impidiéndoselo

-Por favor, esos juguetes baratos no podrán contra mi y dudo que puedan hacerme daño- Dijo Kaori confiada conservando su sonrisa ladina

-¡Cierra la boca insolente!- Grito Marhon disparando su arma contra Kaori pero esta nunca llego pues fue contrarrestada por la mano de esta- ¿¡Que!?

-Como osas al decirme insolente... Veo que tendrán que ser fríamente castigados- Dijo ella con una sonrisa malévola- Suzume...

La aludida se acerco a la espalda de Marhon y con sus nueves colas lo aprisionó de brazos y piernas

-¿Por que no juegas con el un poco? De por si tienes mañas de jugar con la comida...- Dijo Kaori con un gesto maléfico

Suzume solo soltó una pequeña risa típica de una niña de 6 años- Sera un verdadero gusto Kaori-san- La pequeña sonrisa de niña inocente que traía se convirtió en un gesto macabro que aterro a los presentes

-¡Suéltalo!- Ordeno Avalon apuntándola con su arma

-¿Que te hace pensar que lo haré?- Lo tentó ella

-No nos tientes Lillietha. Tenemos ordenes de quitarles los _**Sacred Gears**_ a tus subordinadas junto con tus alas, así que entrégalos o no respondemos- Amenazó Fallon

-Ja... Tengo mejores planes para eso... Karin...

No muy lejos de allí, la mencionada se alejo de Lalaya para ir donde Kaori pero el esta la sostuvo del brazo para evitar que se fuera

-No vayas Karin-san, te pueden hacer daño- Dijo Lalaya mirándola con ojos suplicantes

-Tranquila, estaré bien- Aseguró ella soltando su brazo suavemente- Quédate aquí con Tsurugi ¿Si?

-Si- Dijo ella

-Mas te vale cuidarla Tsurugi- Amenazó ella al oji-ámbar, este no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y tomo a Lalaya llevándola lejos de allí- _**Kunoichi Mimic**_... _Bô Shuriken..._

En su mano izquierda aparecieron los mismo shuriken que uso contra el patán que molestó a Lalaya, pero a diferencia de los anteriores estos estaban atados por un extremo por hilos ninjas, los arrojo donde Marhon haciendo que dos se clavaran en su cuello, y los otros dos en sus brazos; con un ágil movimiento de su brazos logro hacer que los hilos se enredaran en sus brazos y cuello, retrajo su brazo hacia arriba arrastrándolo a el hacia atrás. Este intento moverse pero ella se le adelanto

-Yo que tu no hago eso... Un solo movimiento y te mueres amigo- Dijo Karin con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro

-¡Te ordeno que sueltes a mis hermanos! ¡Ahora!- Exclamo Fallon molesta

-Tu no eres nadie para darle ordenes a Kaori-sama- Dijo Youko seria haciendo que sus brillantes ojos violetas cambiaran a un profundo verde

-¡Tu no te metas insolente!- Estaba dispuesta a golpearla pero al intentar tocarla sintió su mano arder- ¿¡Pero que...!?

-Cuando uno se sume en la Ira y la cólera, este puede emanar una gran aura capaz de quemar todo a su paso- Musito Youko con voz lúgubre asustando a Fallon con la sonrisa maquiavelica que puso, se sentía extrañamente débil estando delante de Youko, pues sus ojos emanaban tal Ira que se sentía totalmente sumisa

-Ya rindete imbécil, no tienes ninguna salida, tus dos patéticos hermanos están retenidos por dos de mis subordinadas y estas totalmente sumisa ante Youko por el poder de su _**Sins Royals**_ y no puedes hacer nada contra mi, así que te recomiendo rendirte o sufrir las feas consecuencias- Dijo Kaori con su porte sereno, sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un fuerte amarillo chillón asustando a todos los presentes quienes al sentir la aura demoníaca de Kaori surgir como leve brisa salieron corriendo despavoridos esperando no presenciar lo vendría después.

Fallon molesta al verse acorralada se lanzo contra Kaori intentando hacerle daño pero fue detenida por una gran hacha demoníaca plateada con detalles verdes delante de ella. Los ojos de Youko emanaban una brillante aura verde llena de Ira contra ella mientras que Kaori solo sonreía

-No debiste de haber hecho eso Fallon...- Dijo Kaori con una sonrisa maliciosa- Creo que no me dejas alternativa... ' _ **Kakía'**..._

Apenas y murmuro esa pequeña palabra, los ojos de Suzume, Karin y Youko cambiaron por completo, tomaron un aspecto amenazante; el aspecto de Suzume cambio radicalmente, sus colmillos salieron a relucir al igual que sus orejas de Kitsune y sus afiladas garras, su cabello castaño tomo un aspecto albino y sus ojos tomaron un aspecto zorruno junto brillo lleno de malicia; las orejas de Karin tomaron un aspecto puntiagudo, la pupila de sus ojos se alargaron por completo dejando sus ojos en un aspecto vacío y frío, sus uñas se alargaron hasta parecer grandes garras de dragón y una gran cola surgió de su posterior; los ojos de Youko siguieron en su color verde pero estos inundaron por completo los ojos de ella y su pupila se retrajo por completo quedando un imperceptible punto en estos y unas alas negras surgieron de su espalda junto con dos cuernos sobre su cabeza

-Ahora mis queridas subordinadas... Por que no juegan con sus nuevos juguetes... Quiero que nuestra invitada presencie el maravilloso poder del Clan Diamante...- Susurro Kaori malévolamente

-Sera un verdadero placer... Kaori-san...- Las colas de Suzume hicieron presiones en las extremidades de Marhon apretándolas con fuerza, la presión fue tanta que empezó a escucharse el sonido de varios huesos rompiéndose ante el fuerte agarre de Suzume sobre Marhon que era seguidos por varios grito de dolor por parte de el- ¿Te duele amigo?

-¡Suéltame ahora maldita zorra!- Grito Marhon como pudo sintiendo la presión de las colas de Suzume en su cuello y cabeza

-Como quieras...- Las colas de Suzume hicieron mas presión en Marhon causando que el gritara con mas dolor pero cesaron al sentir la presión mas fuerte ejercida en su cuello, lo siguiente que paso sin duda fue de espanto; las colas de Suzume comenzaron a jalar las extremidades del joven hasta que finalmente logro desprenderlas del cuerpo, los brazos, la cabeza y las piernas fueron arrebatadas salvajemente de su torso dejándolo como una gran saco de carne muerta y húmeda con grandes cantidades de sangre saliendo de estas- Ten... Puedes quedarte con la cabeza...

Tanto fue el descaro de Suzume que con una de las colas llenas de sangre arrojo la cabeza de Marhon hacia Fallon dejando un pequeño rastro de la sangre que brotaba de su cuello haciendo que llegara hasta sus pies, la sangre aun brotaba de su cuello y sus ojos desorbitados le daban pánico

-Vaya... Fue un bonito espectáculo, pero me hubiera gustado que gritara mas, eso si hubiera sido divertido...- Dijo Kaori riendo malévolamente acercándose al desmembrado cadáver de Marhon y con su pie pateó la cabeza lejos de ella llegando donde Ayami que al igual que las otras tenía la mirada desorbitada y fundida en el brillante azul de sus ojos al igual que Youko- ¿Por que no terminas con esa fea cara querida Ayami? Créeme que e visto peores en mi calabozo y mas cuando yo soy quien las tortura

-Sera un placer...- El tono sereno de Ayami cambio por uno macabro, con elegancia tomo los pliegues de su falda y la alzo para después alzar su pierna derecha y pisar con suma fuerza el cráneo de Marhon haciendo que todo lo que contenía adentro saliera regándose por el piso, algunas manchas de sangre salpicaron en la cara de Ayami y parte de su vestido y también salpico a los que se encontraban cerca, tan horrible fue que uno de los ojos fue a parar delante de Avalon quien no había dicho nada hasta los momentos por verse atado con los hilos de Karin

-Eres... Eres... ¡Una maldita asesina!- Grito Fallon encolerizada tratando de ir donde Kaori para atacarla, mas el filo plateado de una elegante y monumental hacha la detuvo, este hizo presión sobre su cuello provocando un pequeño corte y un fino hilo de sangre descendiendo sobre este

-Tsk... Tsk... Tsk... Por favor, atacarme sera en vano, ya que si lo haces... Acabaras siendo descuartizada por Youko- Dijo Kaori acercándose a ella, tomo su mentón con fuerza y acerco su rostro al de ella- No tienes oportunidades contra mi y mis subordinadas Fallon...

-Aun me queda Avalon...- Hablo como pudo pues la presión de la cuchilla sobre su cuello le impedía hablar con fluidez, Kaori noto eso y jalo mas fuerte de su mentón provocando que su cuello se rozara mas contra la cuchilla haciendo que el pequeño hilo incrementara

-Eso lo dudo...- Dijo insinuante mirando donde Karin- Karin... ¿Serias tan amable de mostrarme tu lindo espectáculo de marionetas?

-Será un placer, es mas, esperaba a que me lo pidiera...- Dijo Karin mirando a su presa, este asustado la miro por el rabillo del ojo para luego mirar el cadáver inerte de la víctima de Suzume- ¡Oh! Descuida... Pronto lo acompañaras...

La sonrisa malévola de Karin se hizo mucho mas extensa y con un ágil movimiento de sus dedos alzó los hilos provocando que los brazos y el cuello fueran cortados del cuerpo de Avalon y con otro movimiento de su bazo izquierdo alzó los hilos haciendo que rebanara los brazos y la cabeza, el torso de Avalon cayo inerte y sin vida mientras que los miembros cortados caían en una lluvia de sangre y carne muerta al suelo creando un gran charco de sangre que se deslizo hasta llegar a los pies de Fallon manchando los zapatos de Karin y Kaori en el proceso

-Bien, eso fue igual de bonito...- Llevo su afilada mirada hacía Fallon y la sonrisa cínica y desafiante que tenía se convirtió en la mueca de una verdadera psicópata- Ahora... Sigues tu... Youko...

Esta obedeció y con un ágil doblez de su muñeca hizo que el filo del hacha creara un perfecto corte sobre su lado izquierdo haciendo que la sangre brotara con mas fuerza manchando así todo su cuello y parte del busto. Youko envaino su hacha apuntándola hacia ella, Youko se abalanzó hacia ella con sumas intenciones de decapitarla pero con las fuerzas sobrantes que le quedaban logro esquivar los _swings_ del hacha que cortaban el viento con cada azote. Fallon con cada movimiento perdía algo mas de sangre y se sentía cada vez mas débil por el sobre esfuerzo y Youko noto su claro cansancio y agotamiento

-¿Estas cansada?- Preguntó Youko cínicamente a lo que Fallon solo le dedico una mirada de completo odio- Mejor para mi, puedo acabarte con facilidad..

Alzo su hacha a las alturas de su cabeza y con un movimiento tan ligero corto el cuerpo de Fallon a la mitad a la altura de la cintura, había hecho ese movimiento con total rapidez como si el hacha no pesara absolutamente nada. Con lo que le quedaba de vida Fallon logro articular unas pocas palabras en un idioma indescriptible para quienes presenciaron esa masacre pero entendible para las subordinadas de Kaori y la misma

- _To vlépete stin kólasi ... Se óla ... Kai ta deiná tous tha gelásei me ta adélfia mou ..._ (Las vere en el infierno... A todas... Y me reiré de su sufrimiento junto con mis hermanos...)- Dijo ella en Griego antiguo, haciendo que Kaori por primera ve en la noche riera con ganas ante su ingenuidad

- _Parakaló ... Tha eímai me ypodeésteri mou pou geláme me póno sas me axiolýpiti tous adelfoús sas ... Ektós apó ... eímai o apógonos tou Eosfórou, egó pou sas kánei na ypoférei gia óli tin aioniótita ... Eseís kai adélfia sas ..._ (Por favor... Seré yo junto con mis subordinadas quienes reiremos de tu sufrimiento junto a tus patéticos hermanos... Además... Soy la descendiente de Lucifer, sere yo quien te haga sufrir por toda la eternidad... A ti y a tus hermanos...)- Dijo Kaori con sorna riendo maléficamente

- _Epipléon , tha prépei na theoreíte ton eaftó sas tycheró ..._ (Además, deberías de considerarte afortunada...)- Dijo Karin

- _Den precensiaste móno to thánato ton adelfón sas sta chéria tou ypodeésteri Lillietha-sama ..._ (No sólo presenciaste la muerte de tus hermanos ante las manos de las subordinadas de Lillietha-sama...)- Dijo Suzume

- _Allá tha échoun to pronómio na pethaínoun brostá tis ..._ (Sino que tendrás el privilegio de perecer ante ella...) _-_ Hablo Ayami acercándose a Kaori

- _Akirvós..._ (Exacto)- Dijo Kaori, llevo su mano derecha a su oreja y al mover su dedo índice uno de los diamantes de su senda se transformo en una fina daga de diamante, movió su muñeca hacia adelante provocando que la fina daga se clavara en el centro de la frente de Fallon, y lo último que pudo ver Fallon antes de morir fue la sonrisa socarrona de Kaori hacía ella- Ahora hay que limpiar todo este desastre y creo conocer a las criaturas indicadas... Tara, Shirou...

Las aludida se abrió paso entre la multitud dejando ver sus brillantes ojos de dragón cían y su larga cola de dragón con el pequeño cachorro entre sus manos junto con la otra mencionada con sus brillantes ojos rojos y sus pupilas rasgadas como ojos de reptil y dos pequeños colmillos

-¿Si Kaori-san?- Respondieron como si nada

-¿Creen que Lynx y Rie tengan hambre?- Preguntó ella

-Por supuesto- Dijo Tara acariciando a Lynx

-Siempre tienen hambre y mas si es de carne sobrenatural...- Dijo Shirou siniestramente

-Metamorfóste... (Transformate)-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Un aura roja rodeó a Rie y otra violeta rodeo a Lynx y en menos de un parpadeo el dulce roedor se transformo en una gran bestia con cuerpo de león, cabeza de carnero, cola de serpiente y alas de murciélago y adorable cachorrito que hace apenas un par de horas jugaba con su dueña se volvió una gran bestia con tres cabezas de perro

-Yo quiero al desmembrado por Suzume y la parte inferior de la tipa- Dijo Shirou

-Ok, entonces yo me quedo al desmembrado por los hilos y la parte superior- Dijo Tara mirando a Lynx- Ya oíste bebe, comete al que esa cerca de Karin

-Tu igual Rie, comente el que esta cerca de Suzume- Dijo Shirou

Las dos bestias obedecieron y fueron donde sus respectivas dueñas dijeron que fueran y empezaron a devorar los cuerpos con total devoción ante la mirada complacida de Kaori al ver como sus débiles e incompetentes adversarios eran devoradas por las mascotas de Tara y Shirou

No muy lejos de allí todos miraban la escena con horror, presenciaron todo desde el principio desde la llegada de esos sujetos extraños hasta la forma en la que esas chicas los masacraban salvajemente con sumo deleite, sin querer Masaki soltó un pequeño chillido interno al ver la cola de la quimera, quien al presentir ese sonido se giro a verlo. Estaba dispuesto a gritar y salir corriendo pero dos manos sobre su boca se lo impidieron

-Shhh! No grites- Le dijo Yukimura en voz baja

-Si lo haces es probable que vengan tras nosotros- Le siguió Kishibe. Rie al escuchar la voz del sujeto quien lo rescato se dio vuelta mirando donde Kishibe, la sangre de Taiga se congelo al instante al sentir los ojos de la bestia sobre el. Un temblor comunal se hizo presente en todos al ver como la Quimera se acercaba a ellos con pasos firmes, no había rastro de sangre en su boca ni en el suelo en donde Suzume desmembró a ese demonio. Una vez que estuvo cerca de Kishibe este simplemente acerco su nariz hacia el para acariciar su mejilla con el mismo haciéndole leves cosquillas

-Basta... Me haces cosquillas...- Susurro el en voz baja tratando de no llamar mucho la atención de la otra bestia. Con sumo cuidado alejo su cabeza de la de el y acaricio su frente- ¿Como es posible que un pequeño hamster pueda volverse una Quimera? Es algo imposible

Este no respondió simplemente disfruto el mimo que le daba Kishibe, sin darse cuenta la cola de serpiente llego donde un aterrado Kariya y lo enredo entre su cuerpo

-Veo que le agradas- Dijo Tenma acercándose a la serpiente para acariciarla, cosa que hizo pues esta no se negó

-S-Si, e-eso pa-pa-parece- Dijo el nervioso

Desde la lejanía Kaori observaba como la Quimera se sentía a gusto con Kishibe, pero tenían que desaparecer cuanto antes y no dejar rastros

-Bien, es hora de irnos- Dijo Kaori- Teto... Dei... Ya saben lo que quiero

-Si- Dijeron al unísono. Se subieron al mismo barandal donde Yuzuki había detenido el misil de antes haciendo que todos fijaran sus ojos sobre ellas. Ju7sto lo que querían...

Los ojos de Dei y Teto tomaron un color rojo escarlata y sus alas de murciélago se alzaron detrás de ellas

-A partir de ahora, todos ustedes están debajo de nuestro control...- Musito Dei

-... Todas sus acciones y pensamientos se verán controladas por nosotras...- Le siguió Teto

-... Todo lo que ustedes presenciaron sera borrado de sus mentes...- Volvió a hablar Dei

-... Y lo verán como un simple sueño que sus mentes nunca concebirán...- Prosiguió Teto

-...Al momento de chasquear nuestros dedos todos ustedes caerán en un profundo sueño...- Dijo Dei alzando su mano derecha

-...Y no despertaran hasta que nos hallamos ido...- Dijo Teto alzando su mano izquierda

Ambas chasquearon sus dedos y todos los que estaban allí cayeron profundamente dormidos incluso los chicos de Raimon y RJ

-Bien, eso nos dara el suficiente tiempo para irnos- Dijo Kaori- Iruka, sácanos de aquí

-Un minuto Kaori-san- Dijo Iruka, dejo a Namikawa en el suelo con cuidado y lo cubrió con su propio saco pues ella por cortesía le había dado su capa a una chica que lo necesitaba aun mas, paso su mano por sus cabellos y dejo un pequeño beso en su frente- Nos volveremos a ver... Kaizou-san...

Se alejo de el y llego donde estaban las demás reunidas junto con la Quimera y el Cerbero

-Tranquila Iruka-san, lo volveras a ver - La animo Riko poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Si, eres alguien inolvidable- Dijo Ayami sonriente

-Bueno, siguen con sus feminidades en casa- Dijo Kaori interrumpiendo el momento de chicas- Iruka, vamonos antes de que despierten

-Claro Kaori-san- Dijo Iruka chasqueando sus dedos y en menos de un pestañeo desaparecieron entre una fina capa de plumas blancas

Pero lo que ellas no sabían es que algunos no cayeron ante el efecto hipnótico de Dei y Teto...

Y habían presenciado absolutamente todo...

-Esto no puede ser...- Susurro el consternado...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Y finalice! ^^ Quiero dar a entender que este capítulo esta dedicado a Oru-chan, pues mañana mismo se GRADUA! XD XD XD**

 **Y claro, cabe destacar que este capítulo no esta completo sin la pregunta para el Omake ^^**

 **La pregunta es: ¿Quien es el extraño sujeto que presenció todo?**

 **Y para que no se les complique les daré una mini-pista: Es parte del Raimon original ;)**

 **Y ahora unas preguntas para saber si de verdad no las traume ^^U**

 **-¿Les gusto?**

 **-¿Las traumé con el gore?**

 **-¿Mi mente es tan retorcida como para hacer otro igual o peor que este?**

 **-¿Koneko-chan y Yuzuki-san estarán bien después de esos ataques?**

 **-¿Que tan Yanderes son las integrantes del Clan Diamante?**

 **-¿Superaran a Yuno Gasai de Mirai Nikki en el Yanderismo?**

 **-¿Rie seguirá siendo tan Kawaii con Kishibe?**

 **-¿Debo dejar de preguntar?**

 **O_O**

 **Muy bien, hasta aquí llego y con esto me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabre si les gusto si no hay Review ^^**

 **P.D.2 FELICIDADES ORU-CHAN! XD XD XD**

 **P.D.3 Nathan, por primera vez se lindo en tu asquerosa existencia como vecino y ¡Devuélveme mi manga YAOI DE HAKURYUU Y SHUU! DX DX DX**

 **Adiós ;9**


	11. Sospechas

**Que Hubo mis amados lectores! E aquí yo con mi adorable presencia mostrando otras de mis maravillosas obras ^^**

 **Advertencia: Gore explicito y sangriento y conductas de asesina psicópata. Insinuación de Yuri y Yaoi~ *O***

 **Aclaraciones: Como son parte demonio por causa de haber muerto y revivido, todas pueden alterar su aspecto para no ser reconocidas. Todos los demonios tienen un letargo asesino que se revela cuando mencionan una palabra en griego antiguo ' _Kakía_ ' **

**Nota: Los alienígenas aquí, son simples humanos. Están avisados. Lo que van a leer aquí es una 'pequeña' muestra de mi mente retorcida e imaginativa ^^ Si tienen pesadillas no me hago responsable**

 **Curiosidades: Toda arma que tenga el sufijo ' _Slayer_ ' es un arma exterminadora dependiendo la raza. Ej.: Un ' _Dragon Slayer'_ extermina Dragones. Un ' _Angel Slayer_ ' extermina tanto Ángeles como Ángeles Caídos.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Sospechas...**_

* * *

 ** _Residencia Matsubara..._**

* * *

-¡Auch!

-Koneko-dono, no podré sanar tus heridas si estas moviéndote- Dijo Maguro con una luz verde surgiendo de sus manos

-Perdón pero ¡Duele mucho!- Dijo ella con varias cascadas cayendo de sus ojos mientras que a Maguro le bajaba una gota por la sien

-Trataré de ser mas cuidadosa- Dijo ella volviendo a la labor de sanar sus manos

No muy alejado de allí Yuzuki trataba de no gritar de dolor pues ese misil había quemado su nudillo y la magia de Kazuki (Que obviamente era de hielo) le hacía sentir mas dolor que ese misil quemando sus hermosos nudillos

-Si quieres grita Yuzu-chan, no tengo problemas con ello- Dijo Kazuki sin desatender su labor de sanar sus nudillos

-Ni loca, prefiero tragarme el dolor que admitir que duele- Dijo ella con voz orgullosa. Kazuki rió ante la ocurrencia de la castaña, ella preferiría comer hielo que admitir el dolor, digno de una semi-dios Youkai

-Como digas Yuzu-chan- Dijo ella siguiendo su labor

-Tal parece que Yuzu-chan detesta sentir el dolor- Dijo Suzume en su forma Kitsune

-Si, eso era de esperarse- Dijo Iruka. Paso su mano por la cuarta cola de Suzume retirando los restos de sangre que permanecía allí y usando sus poderes en el agua logro separar el fluido líquido de la sangre- Ni aunque le parta un rayo

-Espera... Ella controla los rayos- Dijo Suzume riendo contagiando a la peli-azul

-¿¡Y ustedes de que se ríen!?- Exclamo ella desde donde estaba

-Yuzu-chan...- Dijo Kazuki a modo de advertencia

-Bien... Me callo...- Dijo ella refunfuñando

Mientras las otras reían por el berrinche de Yuzu, Kaori se mantenía encerrada en su despacho acompañada de Youko, Ayami y su Kantoku

-¿Kaori-sama? ¿Esta usted bien?- Preguntó Kantoku aun en su forma femenina

-No, no estoy bien para nada bien- Dijo Kaori irritada- Por culpas de esas inservibles pestes las piezas mas fuertes de mi tablero están heridas

-No se mortifique por eso Kaori-sama, las torres son muy resistentes- Dijo Ayami con una libreta en sus manos- Pueden regenerarse con facilidad

-Si, pero no fueron heridas por un arma convencional Ayami-san- Dijo Youko limpiando el filo de su hacha- Fueron heridas por armas ' _Slayer_ '

-¿Slayer? ¿Que es eso?

-Las armas _Slayer_ son armas exterminadoras- Dijo Kantoku- Son armas malditas o bendecidas que destruyen a la especie designada, pueden destruir Demonios, Ángeles, Youkais, Dragones e incluso Dioses

-Con las armas Slayer hay que tener cuidado, pues estas te matan al simple roce- Dijo Kaori- Así como Koneko y Yuzuki, basto un simple roce y por poco y sus manos no explotan

-Oh...- Fuera del despacho se podían escuchar varios gritos y unos que otros objetos rompiéndose. La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver a una devastada Karin

-¿Karin-san, esta usted bien?- Dijo Teto llegando donde ella una vez que su hacha hubiera desaparecido

-Eh... Si... Um... Ayami-chan- La llamo

-¿Si?- Dijo ella desviando la mirada de su 'Arte'

-Si alguien se llegara a meter con tu colección de novelas ¿Que harías?- Preguntó ella tratando de no sonar muy nerviosa

-Um... Enojarme como toda persona- Dijo ella como si nada volviendo a lo suyo- ¿Por que preguntas eso Karin-chan?

-Pues...- Desde afuera aun se podía orí los gritos y varios objetos rompiéndose y la peculiar voz de Riko

 _-¡Yuzu-chan! ¡Hagas lo que hagas no te metas con ese librero!-_ Exclamo Riko desde la planta baja, haciendo ' _Click_ ' en la mente de Ayami y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Riko apareció con sus ropas desgastadas y armada con su **_Poison Rose_**

-Ayami-chan, yo que tu bajo y detengo a Yuzu-chan- Dijo Riko hiperventilándose

-¿Por que?- Dijo ella algo alarmada

-Pues... Su **_Maou Hammer_** esta peligrosamente cerca de tu librero y tu colección de novelas- Dijo Riko

El lápiz de color que tenía en sus manos se partió a la mitad y un ligero temblor empezó a sentirse en ella junto con un aura amenazante, faltaba muy poco para que estallara... 3... 2... 1...

-¡Yuzuki Mikoshiba! ¡A como vea tu sarnoso martillo sobre mi librero, te vuelves a morir!- Activo su _**Babilon Army**_ y salió corriendo del despacho cargando la espada mas grande que tenía ( _N/A: Algo así como la espada de Cloud Strife de Final Fantasy VII_ )

-Umm... Riko-san, creo que tu Poison Rose sera de mucha utilidad ahora mismo- Dijo Youko saliendo del despacho con su hacha

-Esta bien...- Dijo ella no muy segura siguiendo a la ahora oji-verde

En cuanto cerraron la puerta mas gritos y cosas rompiéndose llegaron a los oídos de Kaori, Karin y Kantoku

-¿No... Piensas hacer algo Kaori-kun?- Preguntó Karin sorprendida al ver a Kaori tan tranquila sentada en uno de los sillones del despacho

-No, eso es problema de ellas, no mio- Dijo Kaori como si nada llevándose un _Macaron_ de chocolate a la boca mirando de soslayo a Karin- ¿Quieres?

-Si, por que no- Dijo ella sentándose en frente de ella y tomando un _Macaron_ de fresa

-¿Tu no vas a comer Kantoku?- Dijo Kaori señalando el gran plato

-Eh... Si usted insiste Kaori-sama- Dijo Ella sentándose en medio de Kaori y Karin

* * *

 _ **30 Minutos Después...**_

* * *

Una vez terminado sus deliciosos _Macarons,_ Kaori seguida de Karin y Kantoku bajaron a la planta baja en donde claramente se podían ver todos los muebles destrozados, las ventanas rotas y otras cosas rotas de sumo valor. Las expresiones de las tres sin duda fueron únicas. Karin tenía los ojos fuera de órbita y la mandíbula le llegaba hasta el piso; Kaori se mantenía inexpresiva -Como siempre lo hacía- Pero su ojo derecho tenía un tic nervioso que se notaba a leguas y Kantoku, bueno, su expresión fue la peor de todas

-¡Por Dios! ¡Que desastre!- Exclamo Ella con cara de horror, termino de bajar las escaleras y recorrió el destrozado lugar- Parece que se libro la tercera guerra mundial aquí, esta esta pero que la Adveria

-Y dice ser mujer con mente de hombre...- Murmuro Teto jocosa a Dei mientras que los reclamos de Kantoku se oían de fondo

-Puede que tenga mente de hombre, pero su conciencia es de una mujer- Dijo Dei igual de jocosa

-A todas estas ¿En donde esta la causante de todo esto?- Dijo Kantoku

Todas por instinto alzaron la mirada hacia el techo que estaba igual de destruido que el suelo, colgada de este se encontraba Yuzuki atada de cuerpo completo con las enredaderas del _**Poison Rose**_ de Riko y de cabeza

-¿Cuando me van a soltar?- Exclamo ella desde su altura

-Cuando te calmes- Respondieron todas

Kaori se mantuvo mirando el techo por una milésima de segundo recordando algo

-¿Donde esta mi candelabro?- Toda la sala se sumió en un perfecto silencio, el tic nervioso de Kaori incremento aterrando a todas

-Tranquila Kaori, antes de que esta locura se llevara a cabo yo quite el candelabro de allí y lo puse en el jardín, esta sano y salvo- Dijo Yukari desinteresada

-Bueno, eso me clama- Dijo Kaori volviendo a la normalidad

-Si, ahora señoritas... ¡Van a limpiar este lugar, con o sin magia! ¡Quiero este lugar impecable y tal cual como lo encontraron antes de esta anarquía!- Exclamo Kantoku

Todas asintieron con gesto aburrido y empezaron a limpiar, algunas para hacer mas fácil la labor usaron sus _**Sacred Gears**_ o usaron su magia como podían

-Oigan ¿Y Ayami?- Preguntó Karin al notar la ausencia de la peli-azul

-¡Oh! Esta por allá- Señalo Suzume con una de sus colas un rincón que al parecer era el único pulcro de toda la sala- Cuando el _**Sacred Gear**_ de Yuzu-chan amenazó con tocar su librero, puso un campo de magia alrededor de su rincón de lectura

-Una sabia decisión- Dijo Kaori, desvió la mirada de Ayami y la fijo en Koneko- ¿Koneko?

-¿Si?- Respondió esta usando sus monumentales garras para cargar un sillón

-¿El ataúd y ' _El_ ' están bien?- Preguntó ella sabiendo a lo que se refería

-Si Kaori-kun, afortunadamente el ataúd y la cúpula de cristal están bien y no tienen ningun rasguño, solo algo de polvo- Dijo ella- Cuando termine yo lo limpiaré

-Esta bien- Dijo ella como si nada

-¡Oigan! ¿Me van a bajar o que?- Exclamo Yuzuki desde la altura, conociendo la obvia respuesta

-No...- Respondieron todas

-Yo misma te bajare Yuzu-chan- Dijo Riko- En cuando te duermas

-Mala...- Susurro Yuzuki

* * *

 _ **En Otro Lado...**_

* * *

La tensión era palpable en la sala, después de los sucesos ocurridos en la fiesta de anoche ninguno de ellos pego ojo durante la noche; tan el recordar como esas simples e inofensivas jóvenes mataban con sumo deleite a esas criaturas los hizo dudar fuertemente de quienes eran en realidad y algunos empezaron a sentirse decepcionados. El único que permanecía fuera de la duda era Namikawa, al igual que ellos estaba intrigado y totalmente confundido pero en su pesado sentimiento de duda había una mínima pizca de alegría pues había encontrado a su preciosa Ohime-sama.

Desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior, nadie se a dignado a soltar palabra alguna, mas bien, no tenían forma de como iniciar una conversación

-Bueno...- Empezó a hablar Tenma, pero Hakuryuu lo interrumpió

-Ya sabemos lo que vas a decir Tenma- Dijo este serio

-Si, como simples y encantadoras mujeres pueden llegar a volverse asesinas a sangre fría- Dijo Kurosaki

-Y sobre como un inofensivo hamster y un pequeño cachorro se vuelven dos bestias sanguinarias- Dijo Kishibe

-Pero le caíste bien a la Quimera- Se burlo Kariya

-Y tu le agradaste a su cola- Apenas y el respondió eso el semblante despreocupado de Kariya cambio a uno de pánico causando unas risas leves

En medio de las risas Fey era el único que se mantenía serio, cosa que los otros notaron

-¿Sucede algo Fey-san?- Preguntó Kirino

-Si, algo me tiene intrigado- Dijo el

-¿Que es?- Preguntó Tenma

-Las armas que tenían algunas de ellas y la forma que tomaron cuando una de ellas dijo ' _Kakía_ '- Dijo el provocando un notorio mutismo en los que lo acompañaban- La chica que estaba con Ibuki-san tenía nueve colas, orejas y garras de zorro como un _Kitsune,_ la chica que acompañaba a Tsurugi-san y Lalaya-chan le salieron alas y cola de dragón y la chica que acompañaba a Saryuu tenía alas de demonio

-No solo eso Fey- Dijo Yuuichi repentinamente- Las chicas que acompañaban a Ichiban y Kirino tenían alas de murciélago y la joven que estuvo con Kariya también tenía un aspecto algo siniestro

-Y también la novia de Hakuryuu- Soltó Taiyou inconscientemente ganándose un golpe en la nuca, cortesía del oji-rubí

-¡Cierra la boca!- Exclamo el algo avergonzado y un ligero rubor en el puente de su nariz. Dicha reacción provoco que los otros rieran con mas fuerza que antes

Las risas se detuvieron al ver a Endo entrar a la sala en la que estaban seguido de Fudo y Kidou

-¿Sucede algo Endou-kantoku?- Preguntó Tenma

-Si- Dijo este serio, algo no muy común en el

-Es sobre lo sucedido en la noche de la fiesta- Dijo Fudo- Es muy obvio que todos presenciaron eso y que el efecto de eso dos fenómenos con alas de murciélago no sirvió en ustedes y en nosotros mucho menos

-¿Que son esas cosas Fudo-Kantoku?- Preuntó Yukimura

-Vampiros- Dijo Kido como si nada

-¿Que? ¿No estará bromeado Kidou-san?- Dijo Ibuki no muy convencido

-No, por supuesto que no estoy bromeando Ibuki, ninguno de los tres presentes aquí tenemos las intenciones de bromear- Dijo Endou- Lo que vieron en esa fiesta fueron criaturas místicas

-¿Que clase de criaturas? Existen un sinnúmero de ellas- Dijo Yuuichi

-Solo las primordiales- Dijo Kidou- ¿Han escuchado acerca de los extraños **_Rating Games_** Clandestinos?

-Yo si- Hablo Namikawa por primera vez- Yoshimine me contó hace poco que dos extrañas mujeres los derrotaron en Okinawa, no supo describírmelas pero dijo que una tenía un hacha roja como la sangre y la otra tenía un arco parecido al de Sagitario

-Yo también e oído de eso- Hablo Yukimura- El equipo de Shirosaki también fue derrotado por dos extrañas mujeres que no supo describir, salvo por una que tenía un mazo gigante y otra tenía una hoz de igual tamaño que el mazo

-Al igual que en el estrecho de Corea, Afuro-kantoku menciono algo así de una chica con armadura de oro y ojos amarillos- Dijo Kishibe recordando lo que le dijo su antiguo Kantoku- ¿A que se deberá?

-Eso se debe a una profecía- Dijo Kido con aires de misterio- Una que posiblemente acabe con nuestro mundo

-¿Como? ¿Que clase de profecía es esa?- Dijo Hayato

-Una que habla sobre el Fin de nuestro mundo y el inicio de uno nuevo conocido como "El Ciclo del Apocalípsis"- Comenzó Kidou

-Una profecía en la que hay 15 involucrados, todos con un destino común- Dijo Fudo

-Cultivar la "Semilla del Apocalípsis" y verla geminar, si esa semilla germina y florece... Será el fin de nuestro mundo- Dijo Endo con seriedad- Lo que significa una sola cosa

-¿Que cosa Endo-Kantoku?- Preguntó Fey temeroso de la respuesta

-Hay demonios entre nosotros y están buscando a esos involucrados con el Ciclo del "Apocalípsis"- Dijo Kidou- Y varios creen que esos involucrados son ustedes...

-¿¡Que!?- La sorpresa no se hizo de esperar, bueno ¿Quien no reaccionaría al verse involucrado en algo que puede aniquilar su mundo?

-Deben de tener mucho cuidado, las calles ya no son seguras y es muy probable que hasta el mas inocente intente apuñalarles por la espalda, así que les recomiendo entrenar y mejorar sus reflejos, pues intentaran atacarlos en cualquier momento- Dijo Fudo cruzado de brazos

-Usted sabe que siempre estamos dispuestos a entrenar Fudo-Kantoku, no es necesario que lo diga dos veces- Dijo Minamisawa

-Lo se, Endou al saber lo grave de la situación dejo que yo los entrenar mientras el y Kido junto con Goenji harán el seguimiento a esas plagas- Dijo el

-Esta bien- Respondió Tenm en nombre de todos

Ahora estaban bajo amenaza y debían de mantenerse alerta...

* * *

 ** _Residencia Matsubara..._**

* * *

-¿Como has estado Shikone? Debo asumir que bien pues te vez radiante, bueno, siempre te vez así- Dijo Koneko mirando el cuerpo que yacía delante de ella reposado en el fino ataúd de oro con detalles violetas ya in la fina cúpula de cristal.

Después de haber limpiado el desastre hecho por la ira de Yuzuki y haberla calmado un par de horas después Koneko fue a hacer lo que Kaori le pidió, limpió la cúpula y el ataúd removiendo hasta la mas mínima partícula de polvo y en el proceso aprovecho de hablar con ' _El_ '

-Ya quiero ver que despiertes Shikone, y volver a ver tus hermosos ojos- Dijo ella acariciando sus cabellos grisáceos, inclino la cara y dejo un pequeño beso sobre su frente y volvió a acariciar sus cabellos- Pronto recuperaré tus ojos Shikone, lo prometo o dejo de ser Koneko Yamino

Y tras decir eso, volvió a poner la cúpula en su lugar y salió de la habitación no sin antes volver a darle una última mirada al joven en la cúpula con un solo pensamiento en su mente

 _-Prometo despertarte... Shikone... Aunque la vida se me valla en ello..._

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Que tal les pareció? ¿Cómico? ¿Intrigante? ¿Alagador? ¿Me tarde? Bueno eso quizás lo respondan luego, como se enteraron aquí es cuando empieza lo bueno de la historia y para que sepan guiarse les dejare algo con la que identificarse ;P**

 ***La semilla del Apocalípsis**

 ***Capullo del Invierno Eterno**

 ***Balance entre los Dos Mundos**

 ***Paladín de las Espinas**

 ***Personificación de las Sombras**

 ***Señor de las Tinieblas**

 ***Zorro Bilenario**

 ***Personificación del Agua**

 ***Viento de la Tundra**

 ***Guerrero de la Sangre**

 ***Reina del Averno**

 ***Llama de la Vida**

 ***Colmillo de la Angustía**

 ***Relámpago Legendario**

 ***Esencia de la Vida del Bosque**

 ***Oráculo del Cáos**

 **Y ahora la pregunta para el Omake: ¿Quien es Shikone y que relación tiene con Koneko?**

 **Quien lo responda tendrá su Omake**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabré si les gustó si no hay Review ;9**

 **Adiós**


	12. Doble Omake Shirou Kurosaki Ayami Kire

**Que Hubo mis amados lectores! E aquí yo con mi adorable presencia mostrando otras de mis maravillosas obras ^^**

 **Advertencia: Gore explicito y sangriento y conductas de asesina psicópata. Insinuación de Yuri y Yaoi~ *O***

 **Aclaraciones: Como son parte demonio por causa de haber muerto y revivido, todas pueden alterar su aspecto para no ser reconocidas. Al ingresar a un mundo diferente al suyo su vestimenta se adaptará al ambiente. Todos los habitantes del Reino de Suzaku tienen como obligación tener la sílaba 'Su' al inicio del nombre por Honor y respeto a Suzaku, al igual que Genbu con 'Gen' Byakko con 'By' y Seiryuu con 'Se'**

 **Nota: Los alienígenas aquí, son simples humanos. Están avisados. Lo que van a leer aquí es una 'pequeña' muestra de mi mente retorcida e imaginativa ^^ Si tienen pesadillas no me hago responsable**

* * *

 _ **Doble Omake**_

 _ **Shirou Kurosaki**_

 _ **Ayami Kirei**_

* * *

-Gracias por ayudarme a preparar la cena Shirou-chan- Dijo Ayami concentrada en la estufa de la monumental cocina

-No hay de que Ayami-chan- Respondió ella cortando algunos vegetales en una de las encimeras- ¿Me pregunto por que Riko-chan no vino a ayudarte? Normalmente ustedes dos junto con Kantoku son las que se encargan de cocinar

-Riko no pudo venir a ayudarme por que tenía que hacer algo con respecto a las Valkirias y esas cosas, sabes que no comprendo la mitología y religión nórdica- Dijo Ayami apagando la llama de la estufa, sumergió una cuchara en el estofado y la dirigió hacia Shirou- Prueba y dime que te parece

Shirou abrió la boca y probo el estofado que hizo Ayami

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó esta al ver que Shirou, por primera vez en la vida no hablaba de algo- ¿Que te parece?

-Es mas que obvio decir que ¡Esta delicioso!- Exclamo Shirou

-Que bueno saberlo, solo falta agregar los vegetales y estará listo- Dijo Ayami volviendo a la estufa- Si quieres puedes irte, yo puedo sola desde aquí

-¿Segura Ayami-chan?- Preguntó ella

-Si, tranquila me fuiste de mucha ayuda aquí en la cocina- Dijo Ayami mirando a la peli-naranja, su mirada divago desde su rostro hasta su cuello en donde noto un peculiar brillo es este. Era un collar de fino oro con un dije en forma de arco con una flecha en medio, ambos estaban hechos de oro y la flechas tenía pequeños rubíes en medio- Que lindo collar

-Oh... Gracias, la verdad no se como llego hasta allí, solo se que cuando me uní a Kaori-kun ya lo tenía- Dijo Shiro tomando el dije entre sus manos

-Tal vez sea algún recuerdo de cuando estabas viva- Dijo Ayami limpiándose las manos con un trapo- ¿Por que no le preguntas a Kaori-kun?

-Esta bien- Se quito el delantal rosa y lo dejo en un pequeño perchero que había en la pared de la cocina y salió- ¿Segura que podrás tu sola?

-Si, ya te lo dije, no tienes por que preocuparte- Dijo Ayami sonriente

-Esta bien, prometo compensarte- Y dicho esto salió de la cocina, camino por toda la casa encontrándose con las otras en el proceso haciendo lo que ellas suelen hacer. En cuando llego al despacho de Kaori noto que la puerta estaba abierta y sin mas entro- ¿Kaori-kun? ¿Estas aquí?

-Si ¿Necesitas algo Shirou?- Preguntó esta

-Sip... ¿Quería saber si tu conoces algo acerca de este collar y por que lo tengo?- Dijo ella quitándose dicho objeto y extendiéndoselo a Kaori

-Si, conozco el motivo y la razón del por que lo llevas- Dijo Kaori- Ese collar que llevas ahora solo lo puede usar el descendiente legítimo de Suzaku

-¿Descendiente de Suzaku?- Dijo ella sin entender volviendo a ponerse el collar

-Te explico, ese collar tuvo mucho que ver contigo antes de morir- Dijo Kaori acercándose a ella y cerrando la puerta

-¿En serio? ¿Podrías contarme?- Pidió ella

-¿Para que contártelo si puedo mostrártelo?- La mano derecha de Kaori sostenía una brillante esfera parecida a una flama y se la extendió- Si quieres saber sobre el collar a esto tendrás que mirar

-Esta bien- Con sumo cuidado tomo la esfera entre sus manos que temblaban con nerviosismo, acerco dicho objeto a su rostro y este empezó a emanar un fuerte brillo amarillo...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Era una cálida noche de verano en donde a la lejanía se podía oír lo fuertes gritos de una mujer que pronto fueron acompañados por un potente llanto. No se trataba de una tortura sino de el acto de creación mas hermoso de todos los tiempos..._

 _El nacimiento de un bebe..._

 _Pero no de cualquier bebe, sino el primogénito de Suzaku..._

 _Después de la ultrajosa tarea de dar a luz, las lágrimas de dolor que emanaban de la mujer fueron reemplazadas por lágrimas de felicidad al saber que su primer hijo había nacido sano. Las sirvientas se encargaron de limpiar al recién nacido y envuelto en finos ropajes de seda se lo entregaron a la reina quien dichosa lo recibió en sus brazos_

 _-Santo cielo... Míralo Suzaku... Es precioso...- La mujer maravillada paso sus manos por el delicado rostro de su bebe que yacía durmiente entre sus brazos_

 _El mencionado se acerco a su mujer, envuelto en finos y elegantes ropajes bermellón y dorado, sus largos caireles castaños libre como la brisa y potentes ojos azules como el cielo en verano. Inclino un poco su cabeza para poder observar mejor a su hijo, una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios al ver que el pequeño había abierto los ojos revelando el mismo cielo azul en estos_

 _-Saco tus ojos Suzaku...- La mujer paso una mano por su cabecita en la cual se podían notar leves pelusitas naranjas en esta_

 _-Y saco el color de tu cabello Sumire...- Respondió este aun manteniendo su leve sonrisa en comparación a la de su mujer que era mas grande_

 _En medio de la admiración de los padres a su hermoso retoño se vio interrumpido al ver a la encargada del parto_

 _-¿Sucede algo Eri?- Preguntó la mujer_

 _-No sucede nada majestad, solo quería ser la primera en felicitarlos por la llegada de la pequeña- Dijo la mujer, ambos adultos miraron confundidos a la adulta de mayor edad_

 _-¿Pequeña? ¿A que te refieres Eri?- Hablo Suzaku con su potente voz seria_

 _-Suzaku-sama, su bebe resulto ser hembra- Dijo la mujer. Sumiko volvió a ver a su pequeña hija y amplió su sonrisa; uno de sus sueños era tener una hija hembra y la había tenido_

 _-Mi bebe... Es una hermosa niña...- Susurro la mujer con dicha mientras que mas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, la pequeña confundida de las acciones de su madre saco una de sus diminutas manitos y la llevo a la húmeda mejilla de su madre, acción que hizo que los presentes sonrieran enternecidos._

 _El semblante de Suzaku también cambio por completo, ahora su sonrisa se notaba mas abierta y hasta se podía jurar que una lágrima de orgullo y felicidad descendió de su ojo._

 _-Los dejaremos solos...- Dijo Eri, todos los sirvientes abandonaron la sala dejando a solas a los recientes padres_

 _Por años, todos los descendientes de Suzaku habían sido varones y ahora ese ciclo cambió por completo, había nacido una Suzaku hembra..._

 _-¿La quieres cargar?- Este asintió decidido, la mujer con sumo cuidado le extendió el pequeño bulto y este lo recibió gustoso en sus brazos, sintió la pequeña criatura moverse y fijar sus brillantes ojos azules que heredo de el, paso una de sus dedos por su mano sintiendo como esta atrapaba su dedo con su pequeña mano y jugaba con el- Veo que ya se encariño contigo_

 _Este no respondió, simplemente miro como su pequeña hija jugaba felizmente con su dedo. Se acerco a su esposa y se recostó con ella para seguir admirando a su pequeño retoño_

 _-¿Como la llamaremos?- Preguntó la mujer_

 _-Quiero llamarla Sukiko...- Dijo el hombre, la reina sonrió abiertamente pues ese había sido el nombre que elegirían en caso de que su hijo fuera hembra, lo cual no pensaron posible pero al parecer el destino tenía otra jugada para ellos_

 _-Esta bien...- Dijo ella besando la cabeza de su hija, dicha acción hizo que la pequeña soltara un pequeño chillido de alegría y empezara a reír- Eres preciosa Sukiko-chan..._

 _El ambiente estaba lleno de paz y alegría, pero se vio interrumpido por un fuerte brillo que salió de la ventana, alarmados pensando que sería alguien que intentara herir a su hija Suzaku se puso en guardia, estuvo a poco de enfundar su arma pero una voz lo detuvo_

 _-"No te alarmes Suzaku, no venimos con intenciones de herir a tu hija"- Dijo la voz_

 _-Muéstrense ahora- Exigió el. Como si su petición fuera escuchada el brillo empezó a hacerse mas fuerte revelando a tres figuras peculiares. Una con forma de León, otra con forma de Carnero y la última con forma de Centauro. Suzaku al reconocerlos tranquilizo su semblante y los encaro- ¿Que los trae a mi morada grandes zodiacos del fuego?_

 _-Vinimos a conocer a tu hermosa hija Suzaku- Hablo la única voz femenina de todas proveniente del carnero conocida como Aries_

 _-Por primera vez en todos estos siglos de existencia, Un Suzaku procreo a una hembra- Hablo el león vagamente conocido como Leo_

 _-Y vinimos a conocer a la recién llegada y aportarle nuestra bendición- Dijo el centauro conocido como Sagitario_

 _-Esta bien- Apremio la mujer. Las tres figuras se acercaron a la niña quedando asombrados con su ser_

 _-Es preciosa Sumire-sama- Dijo Aries mirando a la niña. Esta al ver al carnero soltó una pequeña risa y movió sus manos en una clara señal de que quería que el carnero la cargara pero solo atino a tocar su cornamenta- Y muy simpática. Es por eso que le otorgare un regalo de mi parte. Todo aquel que la conozca o intercambie palabra alguna con ella caerá ante su carisma y sociable personalidad_

 _La cornamenta de Aries desprendió un brillo rojizo que paso al cuerpo de la niña, que no hizo mas que sonreír y agitar sus manos_

 _-Mi regalo es algo parecido al de Aries, pero a la vez es diferente- Dijo Leo acercándose a la niña y rozando su melena en sus manos- Te daré parte de mi valor y defenderás lo justo y lo correcto_

 _La melena de Leo soltó pequeños destellos que fueron hasta la cara de la niña quien rió abiertamente al sentir esos pequeños destellos con forma de pelusas en su cara_

 _-Y usted Sagitario ¿No le piensa dar algo a mi hija?- Hablo Suzaku al ver que el centauro seguía en su lugar_

 _-Por supuesto que si, le daré algo sumamente especial a la niña- Sagitario revelo su hermoso arco de oro junto con una flecha, Sumire pensó que atacaría a su hija y por mero instinto la refugio aun mas en sus brazos, pero a suave risa de Sagitario la detuvo- Tranquila Sumire-sama, no tengo intenciones en atacar a su hija, sino darle algo sumamente importante para mi._

 _El arco entre sus manos se encogió al tamaño de un dije con una fina cadena de oro sujetándola, se acerco a la niña y puso el collar alrededor de su cuello_

 _-Este es mi regalo para su hija- Dijo Sagitario- La niña Sukiko nacida bajo mi constelación tiene como obsequio mi arco, cuando ella comprenda el verdadero peso de mi arco podrá usarlo para defenderse_

 _-Gracias... Sagitario...- Dijo Suzaku- Y gracias a ustedes también Aries... Leo_

 _-Cuando quieras... Suzaku-sama- Y dicho esto las tres criaturas del Zodiaco desaparecieron en la mima luz radiante en la que aparecieron_

 ** _8 Años Después..._**

 _Con el pasar de los años los regalos otorgados por los tres zodiacos del fuego empezaron a hacer efecto en la niña, el don de Aries la volvió en una niña totalmente sociable, incluso se hizo amiga de los plebeyos del palacio. El don de Leo la hizo alguien que estaba a favor de la justicia y lo justo, gracias a eso era ella quien decretaba los castigos de aquellos quienes desacataban la ley. El único que no se había desarrollado lo suficiente era el regalo de Sagitario. Al saber que la hija de Suzaku había recibido el arco de Sagitario muchos intentaron arrebatárselo y otros intentaron decapitarla al saber que el collar de Sagitario no podía ser desprendido por nadie sino por ella misma._

 _Al igual que muchas otras ocasiones esos intentos de homicidio hacía Sumiko eran en vano pues la niña de alguna forma lograba deshacerse de sus atacantes, menos de una..._

 _-Mami ¿Cuando podre ser una princesa?- Preguntó la niña de cabellos marrones y ojos naranjas_

 _-Muy pronto mi pequeña... Muy pronto...- Respondió la mujer_

 _Sukira era la consejera de la reina y su hija Sumika era la compañera de juegos de Sukiko, pero la primera ocultaba un profundo odio a Sumire y a su hija y consecuente a esto contagio a su hija con sus celos y envidia. Sukira en secreto practicaba las artes oscuras y planeaba derrocar a la reina Sumire._

 _En plena fiesta de la pequeña Sukiko, madre e hija planeaban su terrible plan para acabar con la reina y su hija_

 _-Nee... Suki-nee-chan... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- Exclamo una pequeña niña de cabello rosa opaco y peculiares ojos ámbar extendiéndole una pequeña caja naranja acompañada de un niño de cabello negro y ojos marrones y otro con cabello rubio y ojos verdes- Es de parte de Seikoto y Genbio y obviamente mía_

 _-Waa... ¡Gracias Rin-nee-chan!- Exclamo ella tomando la caja. A decir verdad su verdadero nombre era Bya-Rin, hija de Byakko y al igual que ella fue la primera Byakko hembra y también bendecida por los signos del viento- ¿Que es?_

 _-Ábrelo- La alentó ella. Al abrirlo se encontró con un hermoso par de aretes de oro uno con forma de arco y otro con forma de flecha- ¿Que tal? Como posees el arco de sagitario creímos que combinarían bien con tu collar_

 _-Waa... Son hermosos Rin-chan ¡Gracias!- Exclamo la niña abrazando a la peli-rosada_

 _No muy lejos de allí Sukira observaba todo con ojo crítico, ya faltaba poco para que su plan diera frutos. Al momento de cortar el pastel, Sukira se infiltro en la cocina y hechizo el vino de Suzaku_

 _-'Al momento en el que caiga la noche, justo cuando todos estén lejos de la realidad, a la dama que a tu lado duerme de tu palacio expulsaras, el puñal de la misma tomaras y con este a tu hijas asesinarás y lejos de tu vida le despedirás. Tu nueva esposa Sukira se llamara y tu nueva hija Sumika adorarás'- Tras ejecutar su maleficio volvió a su puesto y espero pacientemente a que todo se realizara_

 _A la noche mientras todos dormían, con ayuda de su fuerza Suzaku bajo el hechizo de Sukira dejo a Sumire en el calabozo mas oscuro y solitario de todos, después de eso tomo el puñal y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija sintiendo su conciencia gritándole que no lo hiciera._

 _Cuando llego a donde quería vio a su pequeña hija dormir plácidamente en su cama abrazada a un pequeño muñeco de felpa con forma de Fénix que el le dio en su primer cumpleaños, las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos acompañados de un traicionero gemido de dolor al pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no pensó que ese minúsculo gemido despertaría a la niña_

 _-¿Papa? ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó ella inocentemente, cuanto adoraba la ingenuidad de su hija y ahora ya no la podría volver a ver nunca mas, las lágrimas brotaron con mas fuerza de sus ojos preocupando así a la niña- ¿Por que lloras papa?_

 _-Perdóname... Hija mía... Por lo que estoy apunto de hacer...- Dijo Suzaku derramando lágrimas de profundo dolor_

 _-¿Que...?- No completo su pregunta pues sintió algo frío atravesar su pecho seguido de una frase que recordaría toda la vida_

 ** _"Perdóname..."_**

* * *

 _Después de esa noche despertó en una habitación muy diferente a la suya, paso una mano por su cabeza sintiendo un venda alrededor de esta_

 _-¿Que paso?_

 _-Veo que despertaste- Escucho una suave voz, giro su cabeza hacia de donde provenía encontrándose con una hermosa joven de largos cabellos verdes hasta los glúteos y ojos del mismo color sosteniendo una bandeja entre sus manos. La joven dejo la bandeja en una pequeña mesa cerca de la cama y se hinco donde Sumiko- ¿Como te sientes?_

 _-Estoy bien pero me duele la cabeza- Dijo ella sobándose la misma- ¿Que me paso?_

 _-Te encontramos en le bosque con una fea herida en la cabeza y una daga clavada en el corazón, afortunadamente no sangrabas pero si estabas herida- Explico la joven acariciando la zona afectada- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso antes de que llegaras al bosque?_

 _Sumiko intento hacer memoria de lo sucedido pero para su mala suerte no podía recordar nada, su mente era como una hoja en blanco sin nada datado en ella, solo podía recordad el dolor de la daga clavarse en su pecho y la misma frase repetirse en su cabeza... **"Perdóname..."**_

 _-No, no recuerdo nada...- Dijo ella cabizbaja_

 _-Oye... No te desanimes, por lo menos sigues con vida... Bueno, algo así..._

 _-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó Sumiko confundida. En ese mismo momento la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a otras dos jóvenes de cabellos y ojos verdes pero una tenía el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda y la otra lo tenía hasta los hombros- ¿Quienes son?_

 _-Yo soy Runa- Dijo la de cabellos cortos_

 _-Yo soy Rina- Dijo la de cabellos semi-largos- Y ella es Rena y somos los Elfos reales de Lilietha-sama_

 _-¿Lilietha?- Dijo ella confundida_

 _-Sera mejor que yo se lo explique...- Hablo una cuarta voz. Las dos elfas que se encontraban en la puerta se alejaron dejando ver a otra joven muy diferente a las otras, su cabello era igual de largo que Rena y era gris con mechas negras y vestía de forma tan sombría que parecida haber salido de un funeral._

 _Se acerco hacía Sumiko tomando el lugar en donde antes estaba Rena_

 _-¿Pueden dejarnos solas, por favor?- Pidió ella_

 _-Por supuesto Lilietha-sama- Dijeron las tres saliendo de la habitación dejándola sola con la niña. Lilietha le dio una mirada a la niña que no hizo mas que sentirse intimidada por su fría mirada- Tranquila, no pretendo hacerte daño ¿Sabes como te llamas?_

 _-Etto... No...- Respondió ella algo desilusionada_

 _-Descuida, los elfos se encargaron de darte uno- Dijo Lilietha- Te llamaron Shirou, Shirou Kurosaki. La verdad no comprendo el significado de ese nombre, pero dicen que te va como anillo al dedo_

 _-Oh... Ahora me llamo así ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Shirou_

 _-Si...- Dijo ella. Pronto se vieron sumidas en un extraño silencio que al parecer se vio interrumpido por un suspiro de la niña- ¿Sucede algo?_

 _-Pues... La verdad si, Rena-chan dijo que estoy muerta o algo así- Dijo ella_

 _-A decir verdad... Estas muerta- Dijo Lilietha- La daga te atravesó el corazón y moriste en el acto_

 _Tan directa como siempre, uno de sus mas grandes defectos pero gracias a esa franqueza tan característica de ella pudo hacer entender a Shirou sin rodeos_

 _-Y como es que sigo aquí? ¿Por que sigo viva?- Dijo ella sin entender impresionando a Lilietha con su suspicacia_

 _-Yo me encargue de eso. Yo te devolví la vida- Dijo Lilietha- Y cambio de eso quiero algo tuyo_

 _-¿Y eso seria?_

 _-Tu eterna lealtad hacía mi- Dijo Lilietha- Únete a mi Shirou y podrás tener lo que quieras_

 _-¿Lo que quiera?- Preguntó ella- ¿Como recuperar mi memoria?_

 _-Eso y mas- Dijo Lilietha- ¿Que me dices?_

 _-Etto... ¡Esta bien!- Dijo ella alegre_

 _-Bien, dado que eres muy pequeña te dejaré bajo el cuidado de mis elfos. Ellas se encargaran de ti hasta que tengas la edad necesaria para que entiendas el verdadero peso del arco que cuelga de tu cuello, hasta entonces estaré esperándote ¿Si?- Explico Lilietha acariciando su cabeza suavemente haciéndola reír_

 _-Esta bien. Gracias Lilietha-san- Dijo ella son una gran sonrisa_

 _-Cuando quieras- Dijo Lilietha saliendo de la habitación_

 ** _End of Flashback..._**

Shirou alejo la esfera de sus ojos y esta simplemente se desvaneció entre el aire ante la mirada inexpresiva de Kaori

-Soy... La hija de Suzaku...- Soltó ella inconscientemente, bajo la mirada hacia el collar de arco y flecha y la tomo entre sus manos mirando el reluciente brillo de este- Y este arco es... Es de...

-Si, ese arco es de Sagitario- Dijo Kaori- Fuiste bendecida por los signos del fuego y eso da a entender el por que eres así. Fuiste asesinada a mano de tu propio padre, expulsada y despojada de tu herencia y residencia y criada por mi brigada de elfos en el bosque de Velder.

-Pero, mi padre fue embrujado por esa bruja de Sukira y todo eso. El no era consiente de sus acciones- Replico Shirou

-Lo se. Es por eso que intento detenerse pero no podía. Su voluntad fue débil ante la magia de esa cualquiera- Dijo Kaori- Pero descuida, pronto recuperaras todo lo perdido. Además, mi preciosa Libertè encontró esto cuando te encontraron en el bosque

De uno de los cajones de su escritorio saco un pequeño muñeco de felpa con forma Fénix algo desgastado, Shirou al verlo abrió los ojos a sorprendida, puede que su mente se encontrara en blanco con respecto a su memoria pero reconocería ese juguete donde fuera

-¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?- Dijo Kaori extendiéndole el juguete viendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de Shirou

-Si...- Dijo ella tomando el juguete y estrujándolo entre sus brazos- A el si lo recuerdo... Su-Zu

-Entonces creo que con esto ya cerramos tu ciclo de duda ¿Cierto?- Dijo Kaori cruzándose de brazos

-Si, totalmente- Dijo Shirou siguiendo abrazando a "Su-Zu"

La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver a Iruka

-Kaori-san, Shirou-chan. La cena esta lista- Dijo Iruka con tono cordial

-Esta bien ¿Vienes Kaori-kun?- Preguntó Shirou

-No Shirou, comeré después. Aun tengo asuntos que atender- Dijo Kaori

-Esta bien- Dijo Shirou saliendo por la puerta

-Le diré a Kantoku que te traiga la cena- Dijo Iruka mirando el peluche de Shirou con un tierno sonrojo- Que lindo~

-Lo se. Nee~Iruka-chan, cuando terminemos de cenar ¿Podrías ayudarme a remendarlo?- Preguntó Shirou caminando por el pasillo seguida de la peli-azul

-Por supuesto que si Shiro-chan- Dijo Iruka

* * *

 ** _35 Minutos Después..._**

* * *

-Waa~... Estoy llenísima...- Dijo Yukari acariciando su estomago satisfecho

-Si, fue una deliciosa comida Ayami-chan- Dijo Teto limpiándose la boca con una servilleta

-Una comida digna de los dioses- Dijo Yuzuki soltando un pequeño eructo, provocando las risas en la mesa

-Yuzuki, eso es asqueroso- Dijo Dei- Pero admito que fue gracioso

Mientras ellas seguían hablando en la mesa, Kantoku entro a la cocina alistando algo de la cena para Kaori. Se dispuso a llevársela pero Ayami la detuvo

-¡Oh! Kantoku, deja que lo le lleve eso a Kaori-kun. No has comido nada, aprovecha esto para que comas tranquilo o tranquila o como sea- Dijo Ayami tomando la bandeja

-Agradezco la intención Ayami-san, muchas gracias. Prometo compensarla- Dijo Kantoku en su forma masculina dirigiéndose al comedor

No importara si fuera hombre o mujer, Kantoku siempre lograba confundirlas a todas en la mansión, pues según Kaori:

 _"Cuando esta en su forma femenina tiene mentalidad y personalidad de hombre pero conciencia de mujer y cuando esta en su forma masculina tiene mentalidad y personalidad de mujer pero conciencia de hombre"_

No importaba cuanto se lo explicaran, siempre terminaban mas enredadas que antes y al parecer las únicas que lo comprendían sin problemas eran Kaori, obviamente por ser su ama y señora, Tara, por mantener cautivo dentro de su cuerpo a una entidad oscura de nombre impronunciable e innombrable que aparece en batalla o cuando pierde el control de si misma, Koneko, por muy obvias razones ya que comparte las mismas similitudes que Tara pero diferencia de ella no mantiene ninguna entidad dentro de ella, sino que es pariente de este (Hija, específicamente hablando) e Iruka, pues por su obvia inteligencia y conocimiento del mas allá.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había entrado al despacho de Kaori sin haber tocado la puerta y ahora se encontraba de frente al escritorio de Kaori, quien la miraba con sorpresa pero sin quitar su toque indiferente

-Ahora entras sin tocar la puerta. Eso no es de ti Ayami. Me lo esperaría de Dei, Yukari, de Koneko y Tara en cuestiones de gran extremaría y Yuzuki solo cuando quiere algo que obviamente ella misma puede obtener, pero ¿De ti? No me lo esperaba- Dijo Kaori despertando a Ayami de su ensoñación

-Perdón Kaori-san, pero estaba sumida en mis pensamientos- Se disculpó Ayami, dejo la bandeja delante de Kaori de donde podía verde el vapor de la comida caliente

-Ya veo ¿Tiene algo que ve con tu vida antes de morir o el extraño concepto de la ideología de que si Kantoku es hombre o mujer?- Preguntó ella empezando a comer ante la mirada dubitativa de Ayami

-Principalmente lo segundo, pero también me intriga lo primero- Dijo ella

-Bien, si quieres hablar de ello no tengo problema alguno y si lo vamos a hacer tendrá que ser en privado- Con un fino ademán de su mano cerro la puerta y fijo su mirada en Ayami sin dejar de comer

-¿En serio? ¿Me contaras lo que paso antes de que yo muriera?- Preguntó Ayami sorprendida de la disponibilidad de la morena

-Por supuesto que no, soy mala para relatar historia que no me convienen y menos si estas no tratan de mi o algo relacionado a seres y mundos sobrenaturales- Dijo Kaori sin dejar de comer pero intercalaba sus palabras cada tanto cuando masticaba- Prefiero que la gente vea lo sucedido que a escucharlo de mi propia boca

Usando sus poderes movió uno de los libros de su amplio librero provocando que este activara una especie de mecanismo oculto. A la derecha de Kaori se alzo un fino pedestal de mármol que contenía una caja de fino cristal con un objeto peculiar que sorprendió a Ayami

-¿E-Eso es...?

-Si... Es una pluma de ángel caído, pero no de cualquier ángel caído- Kaori se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la caja, la abrió y con sumo cuidado extrajo la pluma para luego extendérsela a Ayami- Es una de las plumas de Michael

La sorpresa era palpable en el rostro de la peli-azul, hacía años que no veía una pluma de ángel salvo las de Iruka pero solo a distancia; pero en palabras relativas nunca tuvo una así de cerca y ni siquiera se acordaba de como eran en un pasado

-Según se las plumas de los ángeles son recuerdos de su existencia, mientras mas recuerdos tengas mas plumas crecerán en las alas no importa si son recuerdos buenos o malos, además, cuando un ángel pierde sus alas o se las arrebatan la última pluma que queda se conserva pues esta posee el recuerdo mas importante de todos- Explico Kaori- Esta pluma la encontró Iruka cuando se unió a mi por voluntad propia, supuse que sería de un ángel joven pues se ve y se conserva saludable pero me dijo que pertenecía a una entidad mas poderosa- Ante el mutismo de sorpresa de Ayami, Kaori empezó a desesperarse- Cuando quieras la tomas ¿Eh? Quiero terminar de comer

-¡Eh! ¡Claro!- Con algo de nerviosismo tomo la pluma entre sus manos y sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero, en su mente pudo vislumbrar todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos perdidos

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _-¿En donde estas pequeñuela?- Un esbelto hombre de cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos violetas buscando entre finos árboles de algodón a cierta pequeña que trataba de ocultarse entre el mismo tratando de contener sus risas y evitar ser encontrada, pero no sirvió- ¡Te encontré!_

 _-¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!- Exclamo la pequeña riendo tratando de resistirse a las cosquillas del hombre_

 _-¡Di que soy el mejor padre del mundo!- Dijo el hombre sometiendo a su pequeña ente cosquillas_

 _-¡Pero si ya lo eres!- Se excuso la pequeña_

 _-¡Pero aun así, quiero escucharte decirlo!- Dijo el hombre intensificando las cosquillas y las risas de la niñas_

 _-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!- Dijo la niña tratando de calmarse- Eres el mejor padre del mundo_

 _-Eso lo se- Dijo el hombre cargando a la pequeña y llevándola directamente a casa. Cuando entraron fueron recibidos por una preciosa mujer de cortos cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, en otras palabras, el vivo reflejo de madre e hija_

 _-Veo que se divirtieron ¿No?- Preguntó la mujer llegando donde ellos_

 _-Si ¿Verdad pequeña?_

 _-Si... ¡Papa no me dejaba de hacer cosquillas!- Acuso la pequeña a su padre quien se puso pálido al ver la mirada desaprobatoria de su mujer sobre el_

 _-Kuoru... Me encantaría reprenderte por someter a la niña a uno de tus muchos ataques de cosquillas, pero estoy tan de buen humor que no me atrevo a reprimirte- Dijo la mujer tomando a su hija en brazos- Y tu Ayami, ve a lavarte las manos o no comerás galletas de limón y frambuesa_

 _-¡Si! ¡Galletas!- La pequeña se bajo de los brazos de su madre y salió corriendo con dirección a la cocina mientras que un pequeño brillo rodeaba sus diminutas alas_

 _-¿Cuando crees que Ayami pueda volar?- Preguntó la mujer_

 _-Muy pronto cielo- Dijo el hombre rodeando los hombros de su mujer con su brazo- Es un ángel de alto rango, te aseguro que podrá volar ante que todos sus amigos_

 _-Esta bien- Dijo ella_

 _-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Si no vienen a la cocina en los próximo segundos me acabaré todas las galletas y la leche!- Exclamo la pequeña desde la cocina_

 _-¿¡Que!? ¡Ayami, yo también quiero!- Exclamo el mayor corriendo directo a la cocina- ¡No te las comas todas!_

 _Ayuko sonrió al ver el comportamiento de su esposo para con su hija, parecía que en vez de cuidar a su pequeña hija, cuidaba también de su esposo, sin muchas ganas camino hacia la cocina escuchando la "Pelea" entre su esposo y su hijo_

 _-Oigan, si siguen peleando no habrá mas galletas- Reprocho ella con falso enojo_

 _-¡No!- Gritaron los dos dramáticamente_

 _-Entonces coman tranquilos, pues aun hay mas galletas en el horno haciéndose_

 _-¡Si!- Festejaron los dos como un par de niños_

* * *

 _-¿Estas seguro de que podre papa?- Preguntó Ayami algo temerosa_

 _Se encontraban en el famoso Salto del Ángel, una de las caídas de agua mas grandes de todo el cielo y el lugar perfecto para que una niña de diez años aprendiera a volar con sus alas ya desarrolladas_

 _-Claro que si cariño, todos los niños a tu edad deberían de poder usar sus alas y que mejor lugar para eso que en el Salto del Ángel- Hablo el hombre- No tengas miedo, sabes que estoy aquí para evitar que te hagas daño_

 _-Eso lo se, pero, no estoy segura de que lo valla a hacer bien- Dijo Ayami insegura_

 _-Cariño, eres un Tronos al igual que tu madre y al igual que todos los ángeles debes poder volar sin problemas, estoy totalmente seguro de que podrás volar- Aseguro el hombre serio_

 _-¿En serio lo crees?_

 _-Claro, ahora recuerda lo que dijo tu madre sobre como alistarte para el vuelo- Le recordó el hombre_

 _-Si. Primero debo respirar hondo- Dijo ella tomando la cantidad necesaria de aire para luego expulsarlo- Luego debo extender mis alas y visualizarme volando_

 _Se puso en frente de la gran caída y extendió sus alas dispuesta a volar_

 _-Y por último, debo saltar...- Dijo ella algo titubeante. Cada tanto daba un paso adelante y cada tanto los retrocedía, estuvo así por un par de minutos hasta que su padre hablo ya harto de la situación_

 _-Cariño, créeme que entiendo tus nervios pero verte así me da por dormirme- Dijo Kuoru recostado en la tierra usando sus brazos como almohada con una pierna encima de otra- ¿Cuando vas a saltar?_

 _-En cuando me sienta lista- Dijo ella, la verdad es que no se sentía lo suficientemente lista para volar. Sintió a su padre levantarse e ir detrás de ella_

 _-Cariño, puede que me odies por lo que estoy por hacer pero, tu amado padre tiene hambre y esta cansado de verte así- Djio Kuoru_

 _-¿A que te refieres...?- No pudo completar su pregunta, pues sintió una mano en su espalda y de pronto se vio cayendo por la caída. Reaccionó rápido y en menos de un minuto se encontraba surcando las nubes del famoso Salto del Ángel, hubiera seguido disfrutando de su reciente éxito en pleno vuelo pero en vez de eso se detuvo delante de su padre de brazos cruzados y con una cara de perro- Malo..._

 _-Si no lo hacía nunca volarías, además, me estaba aburriendo el verte así así que hice lo que pensé conveniente- Dijo el como si nada pero Ayami aun mantenía su cara de limón amargo- Pero vele el lado positivo cariño, estas volando_

 _-Si, eso es lo único bueno- Dijo ella_

 _-Exacto, ahora que sabes volar... Una carrera a casa...- Y sin dejar hablar a su hija salió disparado cual bala_

 _-¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Regresa aquí papá!- Exclamo ella volando detrás de el_

* * *

 _-Increíble, el mundo humano se ve fascinante- Dijo Ayami sentada entre sus alas revoloteando entre los libreros de la amplia biblioteca real de los sabios, ya eran pasada de las 10 P.M. y le había dicho a sus padres que volvería antes del anochecer, pero estaba tan sumida en la lectura que el tiempo literalmente se le paso volando- Quisiera poder conocerlo_

 _-Dudo que puedas pequeña y mas a esa edad- Dijo una voz a lo lejos_

 _-¿Quien esta allí? Muéstrese- Dijo Ayami seria_

 _-Vaya... tan joven y a la vez autoritaria, eso es algo que no se ve todo los días y menos en una joven de apenas unos cortos 12 años- Dijo el hombre acercándose mas a ella, Ayami estaba a punto de gritar por auxilio pero se callo al ver quien era- ¿Como te llamas pequeña?_

 _-Um... Ayami, señor Michael- Dijo ella algo apenada, estaba apunto de gritarle a uno de los tres reyes del cielo_

 _-Ah... Eres la hija de Ayuko y Kuoru ¿No- Preguntó el_

 _-¿Como lo sabe?_

 _-Eres idéntica a tu madre tanto en el color de cabello como de ojos y tienes los rasgos de tu padre, es imposible no reconocerte- Dijo el alzándose hasta quedar a su altura- ¿Que una niña como tu tan sola en una biblioteca a altas horas de la noche?_

 _-Leyendo- Respondió ella como si nada- Creo que me sumí en mi propio mundo_

 _-Ya veo ¿Disfrutas mucho de la lectura, verdad?- Preguntó el notoriamente interesado_

 _-Si, es tan relajante y a la vez tan interesante. Conocer mundos mas allá de las barreras del cielo con tan solo un simple libro, es sin duda fascinante- Dijo ella abrazando el libro contra su pecho- Como me gustaría conocer ese mundo humano_

 _-Sin duda creo que lo conocerás pronto y veo que tu hambre de conocimiento es insaciable- Dijo Michael complacido- Te diré algo, cuando un ángel cumple la mayoría de edad este puede bajar al mundo humano, pero tu hambre de conocimiento es tan grato para mi, que te concederé el derecho de bajar apenas cumplas los 16 años y vayas en busca del conocimiento que tanto anhelas_

 _-¿De veras?- Soltó ella sorprendida_

 _-Si, yo nunca bromearía con algo así de serio- Dijo el hombre con na pequeña sonrisa juguetona en su rostro_

 _-De verdad muchas gracias señor Michael, juro que todo el conocimiento que recolecte lo usare para bien- Dijo Ayami haciendo una cordial reverencia delante de Michael_

 _-De eso estoy muy seguro Ayami- Dijo el mayor acariciando su cabeza suavemente_

 _-Por cierto, señor Michael ¿Podría decirme que hora es? Tengo que volver antes del anochecer- Dijo Ayami causando una pequeña risa en el serafín- ¿Hay algo gracioso en mi pregunta señor Michael?_

 _-Si, son mas de las 11:46 de la noche Ayami. El tiempo pasa volando y mas cuando uno esta muy sumido en la lectura- Dijo el gracioso_

 _-¿¡Que!? ¡Mis padres van a matarme al verme llegar a estas horas de la noche!- Exclamo Ayami aterrorizada_

 _-No te preocupes por eso Ayami, le envíe una carta a tus padres diciéndoles que dormirías en el palacio y que mañana estarías de vuelta a tu hogar a la hora de la cena- Dijo el tranquilo y sereno, como siempre_

 _-¿En serio usted hizo eso señor Michael?- Preguntó ella sorprendida_

 _-Si, los grandes sabios del cielo merecen los mas grandes privilegios- Dijo Michael- Algún día te veré en el palacio como una mis consejeras y grandes sabios_

 _-Gracias... Señor Michael- Dijo ella sonriente_

* * *

 _-"Como quisiera ir al mundo humano"_ \- _Pensó Ayami sentada en el borde mas alejado del reino de los ángeles, desde donde estaba podría ver todo el mundo humano. Habían pasado apenas un año desde que Michael le dio la oportunidad de visitar el mundo humano a una edad mas joven pues según el, poseía mas experiencia que un batallón de adultos inexpertos. Pero no importaba cuanto leyera, quería conocer el mundo humano con sus propios ojos, no tener que saber de el con experiencias pasadas en libros polvorientos y viejos guardados en una reluciente biblioteca, ella quería experimentarlo por sus propios medios..._

 _-Tal vez pueda bajar en la noche, sin que nadie me vea y volveré antes del alba, si eso haré. Esa noche bajare al mundo humano- Dijo ella decidida_

 _La noche cayo rápidamente en le reino de los ángeles y aprovechando que todos se encontraban dormidos Ayami se escabullo de su hogar y evitando a los centinelas nocturnos que vigilaban la noche con sumo escrutinio llego hasta el borde del reino_

 _-Bien, aquí voy- Dijo ella desprendiendo sus alas- Prepárate mundo humano, por que aquí voy yo_

 _Y sin mas se lanzo a la oscuridad de la noche partiendo con rumbo a lo desconocido y a lo prohibido, pero algo que ella no sabía es que alguien había presenciado todo con lujo de detalles_

 _-No sabes en lo que te has metido Ayami...- Dijo la joven con aires malévolos_

 ** _Un par de horas después..._**

 _El mundo humano había sido fascinante, pudo descubrir un montón de cosas sin necesidad de usar los libros de la gran biblioteca real, su experiencia había sido única y singular o incluso mejor de lo esperado. Llego a su hogar sin problemas y sin hacer el menor ruido posible entro en su habitación y se tiro en su cama no sin antes retirarse la ropa de la noche anterior y se dedico a dormir unas cuantas horas antes de que su madre viniera y la despertara._

 _Mientras ella disfrutaba de su sueño en el gran palacio real de los grandes ángeles se llevaba a cabo una conspiración y una con referencia a ella_

 _-¿Estas segura de lo que dices Raynare?- Dijo Raphael serio_

 _-Por supuesto que si grandes señores de los cielos, yo jamás mentiría- Dijo ella con fingida inocencia_

 _-¿Y como estas tan segura de que es Ayami?- Hablo Michael, el a diferencia de sus dos hermanos no creía mucho en Raynare pues presentía una segunda intención en sus palabras_

 _-Por que yo la vi señor Michael, yo vi como ella salía de su casa y esquivaba a los centinelas y como se acercaba al borde del reino y saltaba hacía el mundo humano- Explico esta, pero antes de que prosiguiera hablando fue detenida por Gabriel_

 _-¿Y que hacías tu a altas horas de la noche fuera de casa Raynare? Todos saben que el toque de queda es a partir de la décima hora de la noche y tu al igual que Ayami violaste esa ley- Dijo Gabriel serio- Sin embargo, te agradecemos el habernos dicho todo eso pero aun así no quedaras impune por haber salido del toque de queda. Por ende tu castigo sera designado por Gabriel al igual que el de Ayami. Ahora retírate_

 _-Si señor- Dijo ella haciendo una cordial reverencia ocultando una risa malévola, había logrado su cometido_

 _Luego de haber delatado a Ayami con los tres grandes ángeles de reino del cielo, esta fue llamada a una conferencia privada con ellos tres, en un principio pensó que hablarían acerca de sus dotes en la lectura y el conocimiento de los humanos y todo eso pero fue todo lo contrario y mas cuando noto a los siete grandes ángeles del reino del cielo junto a los ángeles del oriente, todos reunidos en un mismo lugar._

 _-¿Me mandaron a llamar señores?- Hablo ella algo cohibida pues las miradas de todos los grandes ángeles del cielo estaban única y exclusivamente sobre ella_

 _-Si, tenemos algo que hablar contigo Ayami- Hablo Michael algo desanimado- Quiero que me respondas con la verdad y nada mas que la verdad ¿Si?_

 _-Por supuesto que si señor Michael- Dijo ella aun sin entender lo que pasaba- Puede contar con mi rotunda sinceridad_

 _-Bien- Dijo este algo complacido, pues estaba al tanto de que la hija de Ayuko y Kuoru era un ser de los mas sincero- Ayami Kirei ¿Es cierto que bajaste al mundo humano en el toque de queda?_

 _La pregunta hecha por Michael la hizo palidecer ¿Como sabía el eso? Estaba tentada a decir que no, pero un pecado para los ángeles es mentir bajo juramento y mas si es a una gran entidad como lo era Michael, respiro hondo y respondió firme_

 _-Si señor Michael. Yo baje al mundo humano- Dijo ella seria causando que todos los ángeles presentes soltaran un suspiro de asombro_

 _-Bien, presumo que conoces el castigo ¿No?- Hablo Gabriel haciendo que Ayami asintiera sigilosamente- Dado que decidiste romper las reglas seras juzgada como un adulto, no como una niña por que eso es lo que eres. Te atreviste a salir de casa justo después del toque de queda, burlaste a los centinelas, cruzaste el borde de nuestro precioso reino y te dignaste a pisar el mundo humano siendo menor de edad. El castigo mas favorable para ti... Es la muerte... Azrael..._

 _El mencionado se acerco a ella extendiendo la cruz negra entre sus manos hacia Ayami emanando un fuerte brillo grisáceo. Ayami cerro los ojos dispuesta a recibir su castigo pero este fue detenido_

 _-Alto...- La cruz de Azrael dejo de brillar y apunto su mirada al emisor de esa voz- No podemos juzgarla así por así sin saber sus motivos, si no lo hacemos violaríamos las leyes de nuestro difunto señor_

 _Azrael lo miro serio y asintió dándole la razón. Se alejo de ella y tomo su respectivo lugar mientras que Zadquiel se ponía justo delante de ella emanando un brillo purpura_

 _-Bien, si bajaste al mundo humano._ _Debe de haber un motivo por el cual lo hiciste ¿No?- Preguntó este afable_

 _-Si. Yo... Baje al mundo humano por sed de conocimiento- Hablo ella fuerte y claro- Quería saber como es que los humanos podían vivir con nosotros sobre sus narices y como es que ellos saben tanto de nosotros como nosotros de ellos_

 _-¿Algún humano te vio?- Preguntó Raphael, a lo que Ayami negó con la cabeza_

 _-¿Interactuaste con algún humano?- Hablo ahora Gabriel y Ayami repitió su acción anterior_

 _-¿Y que estuviste haciendo en tu estadía allí?- Hablo Michael_

 _-Solo entre en una biblioteca y me puse a leer- Dijo ella_

 _-¿Y cuanto duraste en el mundo humano?- Preguntó Zadquiel_

 _-Casi nada solo dure de la noche hasta el alba- Dijo ella notando como los rostro de todos los presentes pasaban de ser serios a comprensivos- Tengo muy en claro que no puedo presidir en ese mundo por mucho tiempo y solamente estuve en un solo lugar_

 _-Bien, eso era todo lo que quería saber- Dijo Zadquiel volviendo a su puesto_

 _-Algo mas, grandes ángeles. Estoy al tanto de mi castigo y pretendo aceptarlo pero antes de eso... Quisiera saber quien me delato- Pidió ella_

 _-¿Para que quieres saberlo?- Soltó Gabriel algo frío_

 _-Solo curiosidad, no pretendo tomar represalias contra esa persona ni ninguna acción hiriente o violenta con fines vengativos simplemente quiero saber quien es- Dijo ella firme y formal_

 _-Fue Raynare- Dijo Raphael sin expresión alguna causando que a Ayami se le exaltaran los ojos de la sorpresa, debía de haberlo suponido_

 _-Ayami Kirei, por haber roto tres reglas del mundo de los ángeles seras castigada por el total de las reglas rotas- Hablo Gabriel colocando su cetro delante de el apuntándolo hacia Ayami- Por haber ignorado el toque de queda se te dará un año de castigo en las mazmorras_

 _-Por haber cruzado el borde entre nuestro mundo y el mundo de los humanos, tu castigo sera la remoción de tus alas- Hablo Raphael apuntando su bastón hacia ella_

 _-Y por haber pisado territorio humano siendo aun menor de edad, tu castigo sera el exilio de nuestro mundo- Dijo Michael con algo de pena que trataba de ocultar apuntando su espada con dirección a Ayami- Cuando el lapso de tu castigo termine, tus alas sean removidas caerás directo al olvido_

 _Esta no dijo nada, simplemente agacho la cabeza aceptando su castigo..._

 _Ella misma se lo había buscado..._

* * *

 ** _Un año después..._**

* * *

 _En lo mas profundo del calabozo aun se podían oír los gritos de dolor de Ayami acompañados por el fuerte sonido del látigo azotando fuertemente contra su débil cuerpo. Un año entero había pasado desde que vio a sus padres, desde que vio la luz del sol... Desde que se atrevió a bajar al mundo humano..._

 _Una parte de su ser se arrepentía de haber bajado sin permiso, pues si no lo hubiera hecho nunca estaría sufriendo como ahora pero otra parte estaba complacida pues había podido conocer el mundo que mas curiosidad le daba._

 _Sintió la puerta de su mazmorra abrirse dejando ver la impecable silueta de Michael, pero ella no podía verlo pues estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sus muñecas estaban colgando de la pared con grilletes oxidados, sus ropajes estaban desgastados y manchados con sangre seca y ni hablar de su aspecto, tan deplorable y repulsivo. Era sinceramente espantoso._

 _Para Michael, en ver a su mas joven pupila en esos estados lo hacía sentir culpable, si así se veía su espalda no quería ver su rostro. Según sus leyes y las de sus hermanos, el debía de removerle las las y dejarla tirada en el olvido pero simplemente no podía hacer tal atrocidad, simplemente no podía..._

 _Se acerco a ella con pasos vacilantes y aflojo sus grilletes haciéndola caer de lleno en el piso, con delicadeza la recostó sobre su regazo aun de espaldas, retiró la ropa de su espalda dejando expuesta las horribles magulladuras hechas por los latigazos y ni hablar de sus alas antes blancas cual algodón y ahora magulladas y llenas de sangre seca. Con total delicadeza paso un trapo húmedo por su espalda retirando los restos de sangre seca y suciedad que había en esta y paso sus manos por sobre esta pasa sanar las feas heridas de esta. Cuando termino reunió el valor suficiente para darle vuelta y mirarla de frente. Ahogo un suspiro de pena al ver como se encontraba, no podía ni describirlo con palabras._

 _-Ya este es tu último día aquí Ayami- Dijo Michael empezando a limpiar su rostro y busto- Y como decretaron mis hermanos y yo, debo de despojarte de tus alas... Pero nunca especificaron como lo hiciera..._

 _Ayami simplemente soltaba gemidos inconscientes y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro_

 _-Al menos se que me estas escuchando... Ayami... No tengo el valor ni el orgullo suficiente como para arrebatarte las alas de forma salvaje, así que solo las cauterizaré- Dijo el acariciando el rostro de Ayami con suma dulzura y delicadeza- No te dolerá, es mas, ni siquiera sentirás dolor lo único malo en todo eso es que posiblemente tus alas no vuelvan a crecer_

 _-¿Cre-Crecer...?- Murmuro ella como pudo, Michael la tomo entre sus brazos y la puso de espaldas hacía el, sin que se diera cuenta tomo una de las plumas de sus propias alas y las coloco en el cabello de Ayami- ¿Que... es eso...?_

 _-Lo sabrás muy pronto Ayami- Michael se levanto y extendió sus manos hacia la espalda de Ayami, estas empezaron a desprender un brillo amarillo. Con cuidado adentro sus manos a la espalda de la peli-azul y extrajo sus alas, al hacerlo solo se podían ver dos grandes aberturas extenderse desde sus omóplatos hasta mas la mitad de su cintura brillando de un ferviente rojo escarlata. Tal y como había dicho cauterizó sus alar y estaba seguro que por nada del mundo esas aberturas jamás se cerrarían. Con un leve golpe a su nuca esta cayo dormida y la tomo entre sus brazos- A partir de ahora Ayami, estarás a tu suerte pero espero con todos los santos de este mundo que encuentres la felicidad_

 _Al finalizar de decir eso dejo un pequeño beso en su frente y extendió sus alas dispuesto a dejarla en el mundo humano y nunca se dio cuenta de que la pluma en su cabeza había cambiado de blanco a negro..._

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

Los orbes azules de Ayami estaban sumidos en lágrimas, un pequeño gemido de dolor surgió de sus labios y mas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos

-Entonces... ¿Me arrebataron mis alas?- Hablo entre hipidos

-Técnicamente si, pero Michael se apiado de ti y en vez de arrebatártelas salvajemente solo te las cauterizó pero de cualquier forma tus alas no tendrán posibilidades de volver a crecer- Explico Kaori limpiando su boca con una servilleta de forma elegante- La razón por la cual rompiste esa ley es por que hay sangre oscura corriendo por sus venas Ayami, la sangre oscura te obliga a hacer esas cosas, te obliga a ir en contra de todos

-¿Como es eso?- Dijo Ayami confundida

-Ayami, eres hija de Ayuko, una poderosa Tronos del reino de los ángeles y de Kuoru, el poderoso guardián de la puerta celestial y uno de los seis hijos de Azazel- Dijo Kaori asombrando a Ayami

-Espera... ¿No que tu eras la hija de Azazel?- Cuestionó ella

-Soy una de sus hijos Ayami, eres lo suficientemente cercana a mi como para saber que soy mitad demonio y mitad ángel caído ¿Cierto?- Ayami asintió- Bueno, Kuoru es mitad ángel caído y mitad ángel puro pues como sabrás, el harem de Azazel estuvo compuesto por un ángel y de ese ángel nació Kuoru y este al enamorarse de un ángel de raza pura pudo ocultar su linaje oscuro y ascender a los cielos para poder criar de ti- Dijo Kaori con una pequeña sonrisa

-O-Osea... ¿E-Eso significa que yo...?- Tartamudeo ella sorprendida

-Si Ayami... Kuoru al ser mi hermano paterno y tu padre te convierte en mi sobrina por ley y de alguna otra forma eres nieta de Azazel- Dijo Kaori tratando de contener una carcajada al ver la sorpresa palpada en el rostro de Ayami- E de ahí el por que Youko se dirige a ti como Ayami-sama, eso solo lo hace con los herederos de Azazel o alguna entidad de alto rango

La mandíbula de ayami seguía abierta y lo único que hacía era balbucear incoherencias provocando la risa de Kaori que hasta los momentos trataba de retener

-¿Que pasa ahora Ayami? ¿Koneko te comió al lengua?- Se burlo Kaori aun riendo

-Ella ni siquiera esta aquí Kaori- Reprocho ella roja al ver que Kaori se reía de ella- Es muy difícil de digerir todo eso que me dijiste

-¿Quieres hablar del tema?- Preguntó Kaori una vez que paro de reír

-Si, pero primero bajaré eso a la cocina- Dijo Ayami levantándose y tomando la bandeja que antes contenía la comida de Kaori

-Por cierto Ayami, quiero preguntarte algo- Dijo Kaori deteniéndola

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Que hay de postre? Una cena tan excelente como la que acabo de comer debe de venir con un postre ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Kaori cruzando sus dedos por sobre sus labios

-Pues sí, es _Mousse_ de chocolate y menta con guarnición de pudin de limón- Dijo Ayami sonriente al ver que en los ojos de Kaori se colaba un brillo de emoción apenas y mencionó la palabra 'Chocolate'- Iré a traer unos cuantos y luego hablamos del tema ¿Si?

-Me parece bien- Ofreció Kaori

Ayami se encaminó a la puerta y estuvo dispuesta a pasar por ella pero se volvió a detener

-Kaori ¿Puedo quedarme con la pluma?- Preguntó Ayami señalando dicho objeto que una permanecía en su mano

-Por su puesto que sí, después de todo Michael te la dio- Dijo Kaori

-Gracias Kaori- Y dicho esto salió del despacho

-Ah... Un problema menos en la lista- Dijo Kaori sonriente

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Ali: Bien, la verdad no el por que me tarde tanto con el fic... Pero la verdad es que ciertas personitas tienen la culpa *Mira acusatoriamente a Kati y Male* Pero lo que importa es que lo termine, casi 9000 palabras y aquí esta (^3^)**

 **Kati: La razón por la que Ali se atraso es por que estuvimos en un retiro de A.R.M.Y's (Club de Fan's de BTS *O*) que hubo aquí hace un par de días atrás y llevamos a Ali con nosotras**

 **Ali: Corrección, me arrastraron en contra de mi voluntad y el muy perro de Nathan no hizo nada para impedirlo (-_-U)**

 **Nathan: ¿Que iba a hacer yo en una convención de hormonales?**

 **Male: Al menos tienen gusto en elegir hombres perfectos (*O*)  
**

 **Ali: Si (-_-) Por lo menos hay uno que asimila mi edad y es malditamente adorable, así que lo paso (^3^)**

 **Male: ¡Ya se nos unió! *Grita como loca junto a Kati***

 **Ali: Bueno yo mejor me largo antes de que de verdad invoquen al ejercito**

 **Alita... Y compañía se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabré si les gusto si no hay un Review**

 **P.D.2. El próximo Omake sera dedicado a la autora que descubra quien es el hombre que esta en el ataúd que Koneko siempre cuida**

 **P.D.3. Kati, Male... ¡Alejen esas cosas de mi! *Huye mientras que Kati y Male la persiguen vistiendo cosas de BTS***

 **Adiós ;9**


	13. La Profecía

**Que Hubo mis amados lectores! E aquí yo con mi adorable presencia mostrando otras de mis maravillosas obras ^^**

 **Advertencia: Gore explicito y sangriento y conductas de asesina psicópata. Insinuación de Yuri y Yaoi~ *O***

 **Aclaraciones: Como son parte demonio por causa de haber muerto y revivido, todas pueden alterar su aspecto para no ser reconocidas. Al ingresar a un mundo diferente al suyo su vestimenta se adaptará al ambiente.**

 **Nota: Aquí entenderán un poco acerca de las definiciones en el capítulo 'Sospechas'**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: La Profecía.**_

* * *

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 5 días desde los extraños sucesos el día de la fiesta y como habían dicho Fudo y Endo, tenían tiempo de haber empezado el entrenamiento y era peor que los demás. Si bien todos estaban consientes de la fama de Fudo-kantoku como uno de los entrenadores mas estrictos y rigurosos, reconocido por mantener en excelente forma y condición física a todos sus protegidos pero también tenía fama de entrenador tiránico y comandito

-¡Muévanse malditos holgazanes! ¡Les aseguro que mi hija tiene mejor condición física que todos ustedes!- Exclamo el desde el otro lado de la arena de entrenamiento. Como era de esperarse el entrenamiento empezó desde muy temprano, en otras palabras se repitió el mismo rollo semanas antes de la fiesta, en la que Fudo pidió ayuda a las chicas que con todo el gusto del mundo decidieron ayudar en especial Midori y Minori y ahora ellas se encontraban sentadas a un lado de Fudo-kantoku viendo como los chicos 'Sufrían' ante la 'Tortura' de este.

-Vaya... Fudo-kantoku esta haciendo un gran trabajo con ellos- Dijo Aoi sorprendida al ver como las habilidades de los de Raimon incrementaban al igual que los de RJ

-Si, pero me molesta el que no podamos entrenar con ellos- Dijo Sakura desanimada.

Esa había sido la condición de Fudo, ellas no podrían entrenar con ellos pues los entrenamientos de Fudo son 'Anti-mujeres' y al menos tratar de hacer una mínima muestra de fuerza terminarían por perder todo lo que las hace mujer, supuestamente

-Pero si el lo dice es por que se preocupa por nosotras, además, el mismo nos advirtió que eso de la profecía es muy peligroso y podríamos salir heridas- Dijo Kinako jugando con Aiko entre sus brazos- ¿Verdad Aiko-chan?

La pequeña simplemente alzo los brazos y empezó a reír juguetonamente al sentir las cosquillas de la castaña en su estomago

-Kinako-chan tiene razón, aunque no entrenemos con ellos nosotras podemos entrenar por nuestra propia cuenta- Hablo Konoha

-Cierto y nosotras podemos ayudarlas- Dijo Aoi entusiasmada mientras que Akane y Midori asentían silenciosamente y Minori simplemente las miraba desinteresadamente

-Y también cuentan conmigo para esa labor señoritas- Dijo Ariel a sus espaldas en su forma humana pasando sus braos por los hombros de Sakura y Aoi

-¡Si!- Exclamo Kinako alegre haciendo que todos los presentes se le quedaran viendo algo raros

-¿Quieres decir algo Nanobana?- Dijo Fudo con una ceja en alto

-No, solo me emocioné, eso es todo- Dijo Kinako nerviosamente volviendo a sentarse

Mientras ellas seguían hablando de su plan de entrenamiento improvisado, la pequeña Aiko ya libre de los brazos de Kinako, comenzó a alejarse de la zona de entrenamiento llegando casi a la entrada del estadio de RJ. Para su desgracia la puerta del estadio estaba abierta, estuvo a punto de salir a la calle pero al chocar contra una persona desconocida callo de sentón al piso

-¡Oh! Dios santo ¿Estas bien pequeña?- La pequeña Aiko alzo la cabeza encontrándose con una brillante aura dorada rodeando a una preciosa joven, sin saber por que empezó a reír emocionada contagiando su risa a la joven que no hizo mas que alzarla entre sus brazos mientras esta seguía riendo- ¿Que hace un pequeño terroncito de azúcar como tu tan solo por aquí? ¿Eh?

La pequeña no dijo nada, simplemente puso cara de borrego abandonado y se sujeto al cuello de la joven

-Bueno, tomare eso por alto ¿Como te llamas preciosa?- Preguntó ella mirando a la castaña

-Aiko- Respondió esta

-Un gusto Aiko, yo soy Iruka- Dijo ella alzando su mano siendo recibida por la de la pequeña- ¿En donde estas tus padres?

-Papa... Papa...- La niña señalo dentro del estadio en donde se podían escuchar los fuertes gritos de un hombre y varias pisadas dando a entender que estaban entrenando

-Esta bien, vayamos donde tu padre- Dijo ella caminando al interior del estadio

Mientras que dentro de este Fudo seguía entrenando a los otros mientras que las chicas seguían hablando de su supuesto entrenamiento sin darse cuenta de que la pequeña Aiko no se encontraba

-Muy bien, eso fue todo muchachos pueden descansar- Dijo Fudo a lo que varios de los muchachos suspiraron de alivio- Mañana aquí a la misma hora pero terminaremos temprano pues tengo que llevar a la niña al hospital

-¡Si!- Dijeron todos

En cuanto Fudo se dio la vuelta se encontró con las chicas hablando de lo mas normal del mundo, ahí estaban todas menos su preciosa hija, un tic nervioso se colo por su ojo derecho y sus manos empezaban a temblar, les había confiado lo mas hermoso que tenía, aparte de su esposa, y estas ni al caso. Trato de serenarse y hablarles lo mas calmado que podía

-Chicas... Me podrían decir ¿En donde esta mi hija?- Trato de sonar lo mas sereno que pudo pero aun se oía el tono molesto. Sakura confiada de que la niña estaba con Kinako estuvo a punto de responder pero al notar que la niña no estaba se torno tan pálida como el papel- ¿Y bien Nozaki? ¿En donde esta mi hija?

Su interrogatorio se vio interrumpido por dos risas que es escuchaban a la distancia, una obviamente era de su pequeña hija y la otra era un poco mas jovial y juvenil, giro su cabeza con dirección hacía la entrada a el campo de entrenamiento y ahí estaba la luz de sus ojos, riendo entre los brazos de una joven verdaderamente hermosa

-¿En serio tienes un amigo llamado Izawa?- La voz de la joven se oía por todo el estadio llamando así la atención de todos los presentes- Pobre...

-¡Papa!- La pequeña empezó a moverse eufórica al ver a su padre mirar donde ella, Iruka soltó una pequeña risa y bajo a la pequeña mirando como esta corría hacia su progenitor y abrazaba sus piernas- Amiga...

-¿Donde la encontraste?- No se molesto si quiera en preguntar su nombre

-Estaba a punto de salir del estadio pero creo que su pequeño plan conspirativo de huida no funcionó- Dijo Iruka con una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras ella hablaba con Fudo y le explicaba el como encontró a su hija, los demás se encontraban totalmente ocupados examinando a la recién llegada o mejor dicho, comérsela con la mirada

Alta, esbelta, con curvas sumamente notorias y mas aun con lo que traía puesto, el top blanco resaltaba sobre su piel levemente bronceada y se podía notar la curva de su amplio busto, la falda estampada suelta se ceñía a su delicada cintura y caía delicadamente sobre sus muslos dejando la perfecta vista de sus largas, tonificadas y esbeltas piernas.

-Maldición... ¿De donde salió ella?- Susurro Nishiki

-Ni idea, pero te aseguro que de aquí no es...- Lo siguió Ibuki

-¿Y que te trae por aquí joven?- Preguntó Fudo con su hija en brazos

-Oh... Vine a buscar a alguien, me dijo que viniera a esta hora y lo esperara- Explico Iruka como si nada

-Mmm... De seguro es Namikawa, dijo que alguien vendría por el pero nunca especifico quien- Dijo Fudo- Si quieres puedes esperarlo, no a de tardar

-Muchas Gracias Fudo-san- Dijo Iruka haciendo una reverencia

-I'uka- Exclamo la pequeña extendiendo sus brazos hacía ella

-Supongo que me puedo quedar un rato mas para jugar contigo pequeño terroncito de azúcar- Dijo Iruka tomando a la niña en brazos dirigiéndose hacía las bancas al lado de las chicas, que no hacían mas que mirarla con asombro- ¿Les incomoda si me siento?

-Eh... No adelante...- Dijo Midori, esa chica irradiaba luz por su propia cuenta

-Gracias...

Mientras ella estaba tranquila con la niña los otros seguían comiéndose con la mirada a la recién llegada, cosa que Fudo noto

-¡Oigan! ¿Que tanto miran? ¡Vayan y cámbiense! ¡El olor a plaga muerta se huele desde aquí!- Exclamo Fudo

Mientras estos se dirigían a los vestidores Namikawa salía de este ya vestido

-¿A quien miran tanto?- Preguntó este curioso

-A la sexy súpermodelo de cabellos azules de por allá- Dijo Minamisawa con descaro señalando a Iruka. Una vena se le formo en la sien a Namikawa y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca- ¿¡Y eso por que fue!?

-Por sucio- Dijo el saliendo de los vestidores ante la mirada confundida de todos

-¿Y este que bicho le pico?- Soltó Minamisawa sobándose la nuca

-Supongo que el bicho llamado 'Novia' o 'Celos posesivos'- Dijo Yuuichi gracioso señalando al mencionado

Mientras ellos seguían admirando a Iruka esta seguía como si nada jugando con Aiko hasta que sintió la presencia de Namikawa

-Lamento si me tarde Ohime-sama- Dijo el una vez que estuvo delante de ella

-¡Oh! Descuida de todas formas no fue mucho el tiempo que te estuve esperando- Dijo Iruka sonriendo- Es mas, mientras te esperaba me entretuve con este lindo terroncito de azúcar y claro, con ellas- Dijo señalando a las demás integrantes del Raimon. Iruka se levanto y dejo a la niña en los brazos de su padre, pero apenas hizo eso la niña empezó a moverse incomoda

-¿Pasa algo Aiko?- Preguntó Fudo

-I'uka. I'uka- Dijo la niña extendiendo los brazos hacia ella

-¡Oh! Descuida pequeña, puede que me veas mas seguido de ahora en adelante- Dijo ella acariciando sus cabellos castaños, la niña simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se quedo quieta- Bien ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- Dijo el

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse del estadio escuchando de fondo los gritos de los otros pidiendo que no se la llevara o cosas por el estilo

-¡Oye Namikawa! ¡No te propases con tu novia! ¿¡Quieres!?- El grito que soltó Minamisawa hizo que el rostro de Namikawa cambiara a un leve tono rosáceo que no hizo mas que provocar las risas en Iruka

-Kaizou-san esta rojo- Se burlo ella

-C-Claro que no- Se defendió el

-Claro que si, deberías verte en un espejo, te ves adorable- Iruka pico una de sus mejillas con sus dedos

-Ohime-sama... No ayudas mucho- Suspiro el derrotado a lo que Iruka solo rió

* * *

 ** _Minutos mas tarde..._**

* * *

Después de haber salido del estadio, todos por ordenes de Endo fueron directo a la residencia Kido, pues este tenía algo sumamente importante que contarles.

-¿Para que nos llamo Kidou-san?- Preguntó Tenma

-Por un asunto que nos incumbe a todos- Dijo este poniéndose en frente de todos- Si bien están al tanto de que hay demonios entre nosotros ¿Cierto?-Todos asintieron dejando que Kido prosiguiera- Bien, Toramaru nos facilito las cosas de un modo sorprendente y logramos encontrar el significado de la profecía, pero de una forma muy peculiar

El mencionado entro a la sala sosteniendo un pergamino viejo envuelto en un fino rollo plateado con detalles en violeta y negro

-Lo bueno es que encontramos la profecía del Ciclo del Apocalípsis en el texto original- Dijo Kido

-Lo malo es, que nadie entiende lo que dice- Toramaru saco el pergamino del rollo y lo abrió dejándolo a la vista de todos. Apenas lo vieron sus rostros se descomponieron en muecas de notoria confusión

-¿¡Como demonios entenderemos eso!?- Exclamo Masaki molesto

-Ni idea, mi esposa llamo a un descifrador y dijo que tampoco entendía lo que decía- Dijo Toramaru- Y aseguro que estaba escrito en un idioma desconocido

La frustración era algo que se sentía en el aire, hasta que a Shindou se le ocurrió una idea

-Esperen, quizás Ariel si sepa lo que dice- Dijo Shindou notando una pizca de esperanza en todos- Endou, llámala

-Si- Tenma metió su mano en el cuello de su camisa sacando un precioso colgante con forma de espada dorada con dos alas en el mango, Ariel le había dado ese colgante en caso de que la necesitaran. Retiro el colgante de la fina cadena de oro y la puso a la luz- Ven aquí Ariel

El dije empezó a brillar emanando una fuerte luz dorada que empezó a tomar la forma de Ariel y en un parpadeo ya tenían al guardián del Santo Grial delante de ellos

-¿En que puedo ayudarte Tenma-san?- Dijo Ariel cordial en su forma guardián

-Bueno, Toramaru-san encontró un pergamino escrita en una letra desconocida y queríamos saber si tu sabrías lo que dice- Dijo Tenme

-Esta bien- Toramaru le extendió el pergamino y Ariel empezó a examinarlo; pasaron un par de minutos en los que Ariel levitaba en medio de la sala leyendo el extraño pergamino y con una mueca de pura seriedad

Hakuryuu empezó a desesperarse, se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se acerco a Ariel quien seguía levitando en el mismo lugar por mas de media hora

-¿Aun nada Ariel?- Soltó el irritado

-No, recuerdo haber visto este lenguaje antes pero no se en donde- Dijo ella

Hakuryuu hecho un vistazo al pergamino y pudo leer la primera estrofa del corto párrafo que había

 _"En el mundo hay una profecía ya olvidada, que solo los privilegiados conocen..."_

Parpadeo confundido ante lo que decía, había leído el pergamino sin problemas. Ariel noto la intriga en el rostro del albino y empezó a sentir una extraña energía emanar de el

-Hakuryuu-san ¿Entiendes lo que dice?- Soltó ella de repente sorprendiendo al mencionado

-Eh... Pues si- Dijo el. Los ojos de Ariel brillaron al sentir esa energía incrementarse, sin esperar respuesta de el le extendió el pergamino- ¿Que?

-Sigue leyendo, ese lenguaje lo conozco pero no puedo interpretarlo- Dijo Ariel

-¿Y eso por que Ariel?- Dijo Kido

-Por que es el idioma del Inframundo y yo soy un ángel convertido en deidad guardiana- Explico Ariel- Conozco el lenguaje pero no lo puedo hablar, leer ni interpretar pues eso me consumiría y terminaría por desaparecer

-¿Y por que no lo dijiste en un principio?- Hablo Matatagi conteniendo las ganas de saltar sobre ella y molerla a golpes

-Por que nunca preguntaron- Dijo ella haciendo que todos cayeran al estilo anime

-Como sea, si ella dice que Hakuryuu entiende lo que dice pues que lo lea- Dijo Yukimura

-Si, adelante Hakuryuu- Lo alentó Kido

-Esta bien...- Y dicho esto comenzó a leer...

 _Los primeros habitantes del Inframundo cuentan que existe un ciclo en el cual se desarrolla algo llamado "El Ciclo del Apocalípsis"; para los humanos el "Apocalípsis" no es mas que el final de los tiempos pero para los seres sobrenaturales es el comienzo de una nueva era llena de progresos y cambios..._

 _Para este ciclo hay varios individuos involucrados en este; los involucrados internos y los involucrados externos..._

 _Todo el ciclo inicia con el "Oráculo del Caos". Solo el sabe como inicia y como culmina todo en el mundo incluso el "Ciclo del Apocalípsis". Todos aquellos que convivan con el oráculo deben de obedecer todas y cada una de sus predicciones ya que de ellas depende el fin de todos; si sus predicciones son ignoradas o no son obedecidas aquellos causantes perecerán por la eternidad ante la germinación de la semilla o en el peor de los casos la muerte mas lenta, tortuosa y horrenda de todos los tiempos..._

 _Si uno quiere encontrar al "Oráculo del Tiempo" debe de ser alguien impredecible ante el mundo, alguien cuyas intenciones sean desconocidas para terceros y que cuente con una agresividad fuera de lo normal..._

-¿Eso es todo?- Soltó Tsurugi

-Al parecer, el resto del pergamino esta en blanco, literalmente- Dijo Hakuryuu, Taiyou se acerco para ver si había algo mas que leer pero el albino tenía razón, no había mas salvo por un pequeño párrafo que se encontraba al otro lado del pergamino

-Oigan, aquí dice algo mas- Dijo Taiyou. Hakuryuu volteó el pergamino y noto un pequeño párrafo en el borde- ¿Que dice?

 _Cada vez que un individuo involucrado en el "Ciclo del Apocalípsis" sea encontrado, el pergamino mostrara todo acerca de ese individuo y la forma de como encontrarlo..._

-Bien, con respecto a lo que dijo presumo que el "Oráculo del Caos" ya fue localizado- Dijo Yuuichi

-Si, y puede que sea alguien a quien conozcamos- Dijo Kurosaki

-Pero ¿Quien podría ser?- Soltó Tenma

-Nadie tiene la mas mínima idea- Dijo Minamisawa

-Oigan... ¿Que acaso no escucharon lo que dijo Hakuryuu? Para localizar al "Oráculo del Caos" debemos de buscar a una persona impredecible y de comportamiento borde- Dijo Ariel- ¿Acaso no conocen a alguien así?

-Kyosuke- Soltó Hakuryuu gracioso a lo que este simplemente gruño

-Oh... Minamisawa también es así- Señalo Kurosaki

-Callate- Dijo este molesto

-Bueno Ibuki también es así y también Hayato y Namikawa- Dijo Fey

-Ahora que lo mencionan ¿En donde esta Rensuke?- Preguntó Kido

-Oh... Se fue con una chica- Dijo Kirino

-¿Namikawa tiene novia?- Preguntó Ariel curiosa

-Luego te lo explicamos, por los momentos debemos concentrarnos en esto- Dijo Shindou señalando el pergamino

-Tiene razón, si ellos caen en la definición de borde debemos de usarlos para localizar a ese oráculo- Dijo Ichiban decidido

-Si. Entonces esta decidido- Dijo Kido- A partir de ahora deberán de encontrar a esos involucrados. Ariel

-¿Si?

-Tu experiencia en el campo nos serviría mucho, así que quiero que los ayudes en esto - Dijo Kidou

-Por supuesto que si Kido-kun. Cuenta con eso- Dijo Ariel sonriente- Bien, ahora que el tema quedo saldado... ¿Quien es la novia de Namikawa?

Una gota resbalo por la sien de todos ¿Gran Guardián del Santo Grial? Si claro...

* * *

 _ **Residencia Matsubara...**_

* * *

Los ojos de Youko brillaban con un brillo enigmático sumidos en un brillante gris cromo observando como los chicos de Raimon y RJ hablaban con el Guardián del Santo Grial. Toda su habitación estaba sumida en penumbras y la única fuente de luz presente era el gran espejo de plata colgado en una de las grandes paredes que formaban su habitación y sus brillantes ojos grises.

Una sonrisa algo maliciosa se formo en sus labios al ver como los supuestos "Hombres borde" hablaban entre si

-Pero que tontos son...- Dijo ella ampliando su sonrisa, el sonido de un cascabel resono en la habitación y una brillante serpiente de escamas rosas empezó a ascender por su cuerpo y se postro sobre sus hombros hciendo que su rostro quedara a escasos centímetros del de Youko- No se dan cuenta de que el "Hombre borde" es el sujeto con cara de simio de la fiesta, pero son humanos no saben identificar un enigma ancestral del Inframundo ¿Cierto Kayou?

La serpiente simplemente rozo su hocico con la nariz de Youko en una dulce caricia e hizo sonar su cascabel dando a entender su afirmación

-Pero hay algo de ese albino de ojos rojos que me resulta intrigante... Y voy a descubrir que es...- Dijo Youko seria. El espejo dejo de fijarse en todos y se fijo en Hakuryuu

No cabía duda de que ese humano tenía algo extraño y entendía el por que su ama y señora se sentía tan atraída por sus brillantes y afilados ojos rojos... Como los de un dragón...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **¡TERMINE! Fue una eternidad y lo se y lo admito, pero tengo la triste culpa de tener un grupo de amigas adictas al K-Pop me atrasa feamente... (-_-U)**

 **En fin ahora unas cuantas preguntas para darle sabor a todo esto ;P**

 **-¿Fudo les confiara su hija a las chicas otra vez?**

 **-¿Por que a Aiko le gusta tanto Iruka?**

 **-¿A donde fueron Namikawa e Iruka?**

 **-¿Quien sera el "Oráculo del Caos"?**

 **-¿Como es que Hakuryuu entendió el pergamino?**

 **-¿Male y Kati me dejaran en paz algún día con las cosas del K-Pop?**

 **O_O**

 **Y eso es todo, ignoren la última pregunta (^^U). Por cierto...**

 **ALI TIENE TWITTER! XD XD XD**

 **Mi trauma fue saldado y ahora estoy Fine! XP y si quieren seguirme pues pueden encontrarme como Alix Urbi ;P**

 **En fin con esto me despido ;P**

 **Male: Oh** **... Ali** **... Aun tienes algo pendiente con nosotras** **... *Dice malevolamente mientras pone delante de Ali un CD de EXO***

 **Kati: Si** **~ Aun no has respondido a nuestra pregunta** **~...** ***Dice igual que Kati sosteniendo un CD de Super Junior***

 **Ali: (O_O) Etto... La mejor banda es... ¡Ninguna! *Sale huyendo mientras es perseguida por Kati y Male gritando como locas* ¡Dejenme en paz de una maldita vez! ¡La mejor banda de K-Pop es Big Bang y punto!**

 **Nathan: ¿Debería ayudarla? *Pose pensativa tipo Minaho* Nah...! Que sufra...**

 **Ali: ¡Nathan a como me salve te castro vivo! (DX)**

 **Alita... Y otros se despiden**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabré si les gusto si no hay Reviews ;P**

 **P.D.2. Alguien... ¡Salvenme de estas locas! DX DX DX**

 **Adiós ;9**


	14. ¿Búsqueda Implacable?

**Que Hubo mis amados lectores! E aquí yo con mi adorable presencia mostrando otras de mis maravillosas obras ^^**

 **Advertencia: Gore explicito y sangriento y conductas de asesina psicópata. Insinuación de Yuri y Yaoi~ *O***

 **Aclaraciones: Como son parte demonio por causa de haber muerto y revivido, todas pueden alterar su aspecto para no ser reconocidas. Al ingresar a un mundo diferente al suyo su vestimenta se adaptará al ambiente.**

 **Nota: Aquí entenderán un poco acerca de las definiciones en el capítulo 'Sospechas'. Ninguno de los personajes saben que las OC's son las involucradas principales. La edad de los demonios al igual que los ángeles son simplificables algo así como años perros, pero hay veces en las que cuentan con la edad pero la apariencia dice todo lo contrario. Ejm.: Iruka tiene alrededor de 1900 años, osea que tiene 19 años y la apariencia del mismo, Suzume es un Kitsune de mas de 2000 años (1999 redondeado, puesto que en el ciclo del apocalípsis cumplirá un año mas) Aparenta unos 19 años, su mente tiene alrededor de 2000 años de sabiduría Youkai**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: ¿Búsqueda Implacable?.**_

* * *

 ** _Residencia Matsubara..._**

* * *

-¿Como dices Youko?

 **-** Lo que escucho Kaori-sama, un humano logro leer la profecía de la "Semilla del Apocalípsis" sin problemas- Dijo Youko seria

Después de haber presenciado como esos humanos leían la profecía fue directamente donde su señora, tenía que estar al tanto de lo que ocurría con esos "Supuestos" humanos

-¿Y como demonios paso eso?- Soltó ella levemente molesta- ¿Como lograron obtener el pergamino?

-No tengo idea mi señora, pero hay algo que no le e dicho

-¿Y eso sería?

-Ellos pretenden detener el Ciclo- Soltó Youko seria mirando como el rostro de su ama se desconfiguraba por completo

-¿¡Que!? ¡Esos imbéciles alcornoques no saben en lo que se están metiendo!- Exclamo Kaori furiosa- Si se atreven a detener el Ciclo o interferir con los involucrados, el ciclo puede verse afectado y también la semilla

-Ellos tienen la idea de que el ciclo es un proceso para acabar con su mundo- Explico Youko

-Es por eso que los humanos no deben involucrarse en esta clase de asuntos- Dijo Kaoir masajeando su sien- Llama a las otras, debemos de impedir que esos alcornoques se atrevan a atentar contra el ciclo y la germinación de la semilla

-Esta bien- Dijo ella, pero antes de salir de la habitación de Kaori se acordó de algo- Por cierto Kaori-sama, Iruka salió

-Lo se, salió con su caso de limerencia eterna hacia ese supuesto pirata del cual no deja de hablar tan melosamente- Dijo Kaori con gesto de asco- Que horror... Eso me enferma...

-¿Le enferma que Iruka-san este enamorada, Kaori-sama?- Preguntó Youko

-No Youko, me alegra el saber que Iruka se halla re-encontrado con ese pirata después de casi una década separados por tristes azares de la vida que estaban previstos, pero, el hecho de estar enamorada me enferma, me repulsa por completo el saber que si me vuelvo a enamorar, volverá a suceder lo mismo de hace décadas y no quiero eso- Por su mente aun se veían los tristes sucesos ocurridos cuando apenas era una simple niña de cortos 1200 años, aun se mantenían frescos los gritos de esa gente inocente agonizando, las llamas de la avaricia y el complot inundando ese pueblo y el ser que mas amo en toda la vida perecer delante de sus propios ojos. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos- No tengo nada en contra de eso, pero no quiero sentirlo nunca mas...

-Entiendo... Perdóneme por haberla hecho sentir incomoda Kaori-sama, no era mi intención- Dijo Youko haciendo una reverencia delante de Kaori, esta simplemente negó, tomo sus hombros y la hizo incorporarse

-No hay nada que perdonar, ahora ve y reúne a las otras tenemos que impedir que esos alcornoques se entrometan mas de lo que ya están- Dijo ella

-Por supuesto que si Kaori-sama- Dijo Youko un poco mas alegre saliendo de la habitación de Kaori

Cuando estuvo sola Kaori soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un largo suspiro, odiaba hablar con referencia al amor y mas cuando se refería a el. Camino hasta la mesa de noche que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de su cama y tomo el pequeño retrato que había allí en donde se encontraba ella al lado de un joven de cabellos plateados y brillantes ojos azules. Aquel joven se había ganado el título de ser "Su primer amor..."

-... Y también el último...- Susurro ella mirando la imagen derramando una pequeña lágrima que cayo en el rostro de el- Me dije a mi misma que no lloraría al verte, pero parece ser que es imposible...

Limpió la lágrima del retrato y borro todo rastro de lágrimas de su rostro y salió de ahí, si seguía viendo esa foto terminaría por desmoronarse ahí adentro sin consuelo alguno

* * *

 ** _Ciudad Inazuma..._**

* * *

-Bien, esto sin duda fue un error- Dijo Minamisawa cruzado de brazos

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Hayato con un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda

Una vez leído el primer párrafo del pergamino Ariel llevo a los chicos al parque de Inazuma, ya que según ella, ese lugar restaba rodeado de una gran cantidad de energía vital, tanta que hasta se sentía en el Nirvana. Lo único malo fue que al poner un pie en el parque Ariel empezó a comportarse como si estuviera "Borracha"

-Mas o menos ¿Que le dio?- Preguntó Ibuki confundido al ver a Ariel tirarse al piso y rodar sobre este como si fuera un perro, o mejor dicho estaba comportándose como un perro con mañas de gato pues no dejaba de soltar pequeños gemidos parecidos a los de un gato siendo mimado de sobremanera

-Ni idea, pero no se puede desperdiciar este momento- Dijo Kariya, saco su teléfono y empezó a grabar a la rubia actuando raro

Todos los que pasaban por ahí se le quedaban viendo raros, algunos hombres se quedaron allí varados literalmente, comiéndose con la mirada a la rubia puesto que el corto short que traía puesto resaltaba sus largas y cremosas piernas y el suéter rojo con franjas blancas traía un leve escote que revelaba mucho y a la vez poco. Los chicos decidieron quedarse allí un rato pues no tenían mas nada que hacer aparte de entrenar y un pequeño descanso no les vendría mal, cada tanto uno de ellos les enviaba miradas asesinas con unos que otros gruñidos para alejar a los aprovechados y pervertidos, bueno casi todos pues Kariya seguía grabándola mientras actuaba como una especie de perro afelinado en celo

-¿Están seguros de que ella dijo parque? ¿No quiso referirse a otro lugar?- Preguntó Kirino recostado debajo de un árbol viendo a Kariya reírse a boca suelta mientras grababa a la rubia

-Ella misma dijo que el parque de Inazuma poseía una gran cantidad de energía sobrenatural- Dijo Shindou- Pero parece que tanta energía la hace actuar así de raro

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Matatagi recostado en la tierra con los ojos cerrados - Parece que esta borracha y ni siquiera hemos comido nada desde que llegamos

Mientras ellos hablaban tranquilamente Ariel seguía como si nada... Rodando en la grama como su fuera un perro, lo que no sabía es que dos sujetos algo alejados de allí la miraban como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo a diferencia de los otros

-Me sorprende que eso sea la Deidad del Santo Grial- Dijo un joven de ojos rojos mirando de forma socarrona a la rubia

-Si, aunque ahora no lo aparente Kuoru esa criatura posee el poder necesario para localizar a la semilla del apocalípsis- Dijo Kaeru serio- Claro, solo falta que uno de ellos desee poder hacerlo

Mientras el explicaba sobre el gran poder de Ariel Kuoru simplemente divagaba en su mente cosas sin sentido, noto como la rubia empezaba a caminar hacia ellos, salto y se engancho a la espalda de Kaeru

-¿Pero que...?

-¡Bonito!- Exclamo ella abrazándolo por la espalda y enganchándose a sus hombros

-Quien lo diría, parece que donde sea que estés eres un imán de mujeres- Se burlo su hermano

-No te burles, no tengo la culpa de emanar una gran cantidad de energía- Se excuso el

-Si y que esa energía sea un imán de mujeres- Siguió burlándose su hermano

-No se para que te cuento- Dijo el con pesar sintiendo el peso de la rubia sobre el mientras su hermano se reía

Un poco mas allá de ahí Kirino escuchaba lo que parecían ser risas junto con una voz muy peculiar, dirigió su mirada hacía donde provenían esas risas y la mandíbula por poco y no se le cae

-Eh... ¿Chicos?

-¿Sucede algo Kirino...?- Sus palabras murieron al ver donde señalaba su pelirrosado amigo. Tenma confundido ante las reacciones de sus amigos siguió su mirada y quedo igual de perplejo que ellos

-Santo cielos...- Susurro Tenma sorprendido moviendo frenéticamente a Matatagi

-¿¡Que demonios es lo que quieres Tenma!?- Bramo el molesto al verse interrumpido en su sueño, Tenma no respondió simplemente señalo donde Ariel y no le basto palabras para entender- Demonios... Eso no es normal

-Por supuesto que no...- Le siguió Shindou levantándose y yendo donde la rubia seguido de los otros llegando donde los jóvenes

-Disculpen... ¿Esta joven es conocida suya?- Preguntó el peli-negro de ojos azules

-Si, lamentamos todo esto- Se disculpo Shindou

-Esto no pasa a menudo- Dijo Kirino

-Pues para ella parece serlo- Se burlo el joven que lo acompañaba, tenía el cabello azul cían opaco y tenía los ojos de un peculiar rojo escarlata

-No ayudas Kaoru- Dijo el molesto

-Y no pretendo hacerlo Kaeru- Dijo el viendo como la rubia denominada "El Gran y Todopoderoso Guardián del Santo Grial" lamía la oreja de su hermano con el mayor deleite del mundo, Kaeru ante ese gesto se volvió rojo de la vergüenza y este simplemente se largo a reír

-Hay que bajarla de ahí, ya- Dijo Kirino

Los cuatro se pusieron detrás de Ariel y como pudieron intentaron bajarla de la espalda de Kaeru, pero esta se aferraba a el como un koala a su árbol y de paso empezaba a balbucear estupideces

-Wa~!... El cabello de este sujeto parece Chimó~*- Djio Ariel jugando con el cabello de Kaeru y masajeando su cabeza de forma extraña

-¿Chimó?- Dijo Tenma confundido

-¿Que demonios es eso?- Dijo Matatagi

-No tengo idea, pero ya habrá tiempo para preguntarle eso- Dijo Shindou

-Si, además, estamos montando una escena en pleno parque- Dijo Kirino señalando a las personas que estaban rodeándolos

No muy lejos de ahí Tara y Dei caminaban por el parque buscándolos a ellos, según Kaori debían de encontrar a esos sujetos y detenerlos puesto que si se involucraban las cosas se irían por el caño y tendrían que sufrir las consecuencias de un horrible destino tanto para el Inframundo como para el Mundo Humano y el Reino de los Cielos

-¿Encontraste algo Lynx?- Preuntó Tara a su pequeño cachorro a lo que este solo negó con la cabeza- Esta bien, sigue olfateando en caso de que encuentres algo

El cachorro ladró en señal de aceptación y siguió olfateando, se giro a ver a la rubia que ahora cubría sus ojos con unos lentes de sol oscuros ocultando sus ahora orbes rojizos

-¿Que hay de ti Dei? ¿Tus murciélagos encontraron algo?- Preguntó ella

Para una alternativa de búsqueda Dei utilizó sus poderes de vampiro para utilizar a los murciélagos como centinelas de búsqueda alados, pero al parecer no habían encontrado nada

-No, no e podido encontrar nada Tara- Dijo Dei algo molesta- Tal parece que hay una gran cantidad de energía mágica rodeando esta zona y por eso no puedo ver bien desde los ojos de mis murciélagos

-Debe ser, busquemos por otro lado- Dijo Tara y Dei asintió- ¡Lynx! ¡Vámonos!

El cachorro dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y fue donde su dueña y siguieron por otro camino

Por otro lado, Ariel seguía en la espalda de Kaeru balbuceando incoherencias estúpidas mientras que su hermano estaba revolcándose de la risa en el césped por otro lado Kirino, Shindou, Tenma y Matatagi trataban de bajar a la rubia de la espalda del mayor puesto que tenía la cara roja y no precisamente del peso de la joven

-¿Podrían quitármela de encima, por favor?- Suplico Kaeru

-Tranquilo, trataremos de bajarla- Dijo Shindou de forma tranquilizadora

-El caso es ¿Como?- Dijo Kirino

-Bueno, si aquel se interesara en ayudar, tal vez sería menos difícil- Dijo Matatagi refiriéndose al hermano de Kaeru quien seguía riéndose como si nada

-Tal vez mocoso, en cuando la rubia deje de actuar como borracha en celo- Dijo Kaoru volviéndose a reír haciendo que Matatagi soltara un gruñido

-Tranquilo Hayato-kun, tengo una idea de como hacer que Ariel vuelva a la normalidad- Dijo Tenma

-¿Ah si?- Dijo Shindou

-¿Como?- Preguntó Kirino

-¡Con esto!- En su mano tenía un pequeño Macaron con la forma de la cara de un gatito blanco con un pequeño lazo rojo ( _N/A: Nah... Es obvio que es un Macaron de Hello Kitty ;3_ )

Todos los presentes sufrieron la típica caída anime, a Kaeru le broto una gota en la sien y Kaoru seguía riendo como si nada

-Se le va a salir un riñón- Dijo Kirino

-Y dudo que esa porquería nos sirva con Ariel- Dijo Matatagi furioso con una vena brotándole en la sien

-Hayato-kun, no es bueno decirle eso así a la comida- Lo regaño Tenma inocentemente- Además se que esto funcionara, si funciona con Seiya-kun servirá con Ariel aparte de que ella no se resiste a los Macaron's de Aki

Tenma acerco el Macaron a Ariel, y como algo obvio y típico de esperarse Ariel comenzó a olfatear el postre inclinándose en la espalda de Kaeru, pero se inclino demasiado haciendo que cayera sobre el triste de Matatagi...

Y para colmo...

Sobre el...

-¿¡Es en serio!?- Exclamo este- ¡Habiendo mejores lugares viene y cae sobre mi!

-Oye, yo que tu me considero afortunado- Dijo Kaoru tratando de detener sus risas mientras limpiaba una lágrima traviesa

-¿Por?

-No todos los días se puede estar así con una mujer como ella- Señalo Kaoru a Ariel

-¿En serio hermano? No es momento para eso aparte, la novia de el chico puede que este molesta- Lo regañó Kaeru

-¿Novia?- Dijeron todos incrédulos

-Si ¿Que no es la joven de por allá?- Kaeru alzo la mano y señalo a una joven de entre la multitud

Por mero instinto todos dirigieron la vista hacia donde señalaba Kaeru encontrándose con un peculiar par de ojos cían que a Matatagi se le hacían muy familiares... Demasiado. Bastaron solo unos pocos segundos para que se diera cuenta de quien era; al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron como nunca...

La chica de la fiesta estaba ahí...

Viéndolo...

Con Ariel...

Sobre el...

Por otro lado Tara estaba en estado de 'Shock' sentía sus mejillas rojas y un tic en el ojo izquierdo, pero lo que de verdad le parecía anormal era esa extraña sensación de vacío en el estomago y una extraña fuerza oprimiendo su pecho a mas no poder ¿Por que de repente tenía las ganas de llorar y de moler a golpes a la rubia sobre el? No lo sabía, pero lo único que quería es salir corriendo de allí

-Tara sera mejor irnos, acabo de recibir una llamada de Kaori diciendo que nos necesita en la mansión...- Dejo de hablar al ver el semblante decaído de la morena y lo que parecía ser una diminutas lágrimas asomarse por la comisura de sus ojos- ¿Te sucede algo Kurayami?

-N-No, estoy bien- Dijo ella parpadeando un par de veces para disipar las lágrimas que no sabía en que momento se formaron- Dijiste que Kaori nos necesita ¿No?

-Si- Antes de que pudiera irse la tomo del hombro y la obligo a verla- ¿Que?

-¿Estas totalmente segura de que estas bien?- Insistió Dei

-No... Te lo diré en la mansión- Dijo Tara

-De acuerdo- Dijo esta- Lynx ¡Hora de irnos!

El cachorro que se encontraba olfateando el trasero de otro perro se alejo de allí y fue donde su dueña quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos listas para irse de allí. Al final no lograron encontrar absolutamente nada pero si habían encontrado a los supuestos perpetradores

Por otro lado Matatagi se sentía raro, como si una extraña fuera oprimiera su pecho y no precisamente se trataba de Ariel. Tenía unas extrañas ganas de correr donde ella y explicarle lo sucedido pero para su mala suerte, ella no lo conocía ni el a ella

Pero ya habría tiempo para eso...

-Oigan... Cuando quieran me la quitan- Dijo el serio señalando a Ariel quien seguía comiendo su interminable dulce

-Permiteme, al menos haré algo productivo en vez de reír- Dijo Kaoru ya libre de las risas

Se puso a la altura de la rubia y puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y de un ágil movimiento del cuello logro hacerla dormir

-La pusiste a dormir, ingenioso hermano- Lo alabo Kaeru

-Dime algo que no sepa- Se vanaglorio este levantándola y entregándosela a Shindou

-De verdad muchas gracias y también lamentamos el circo que acaba de ocurrir- Se disculpo Kirino cortesmente

-Descuida, lo pasado pisado- Dijo Kaeru sereno como siempre

-Pero hablando en serio, si vuele a ocurrir tendrán que recurrir a usar correas para perros o en su caso correas para niños- Dijo Kaoru

-Puede servirle la de Sasuke- Dijo Tenma recordando a su perro

-Claro... Lo tendremos en cuenta- Dijo Matatagi con una gota bajándole por la sien al igual que a Shindou y Kirino

-Bueno, gracias por la ayuda y otra vez, disculpa- Dijio Shindou- Hasta la próxima

-Igual y buena suerte con su amiga- Dijo Kaeru

Una vez que estuvieron lejos ambos hermanos decidieron alejarse de allí e ir a una zona casi inhabitable en el parque

-Me sorprende que esa rubia sea el Guardián del Santo Grial- Dijo Kaoru serio

-Si, la energía que emana sin duda es poderosa pero al parecer no esta consiente de ella- Dijo Kaeru

-Eso y la morena de ojos cían ¿La notaste?- Dijo Kaoru

-Si ¿Que hay con ella?- Preguntó Kaeru

-Emanaba una extraña energía oscura junto con la rubia de los lentes oscuros, como si dentro de ellas se encontrara un extraño y poderoso ser con ganas de salir- Explico este serio

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas; la vez que fui a visitar a Kaori la vi a ella y a la rubia pero se veían totalmente dósiles y su energía estaba normal pero ahora parecían tener ganas de erradicar todo con la mirada y tenía el potencial para hacerlo- Dijo Kaeru logrando llegar a la gran conclusión- ¿Crees que sea _' Eso_ _'_?

-No puede ser...- Musito Kaoru serio

 _-Pues créelo hermano...-_ Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

 _-Por que ' Eso' es lo que esta pasando ahora...- _Musito la otra voz

Ambos se voltearon encontrándose con dos siluetas, una emanaba una fuerte luz blanca junto con tres resplandecientes pares de alas y el otro tenía un aspecto animal con orejas y lo que parecían ser 9 colas

-Kairu...- Susurro Kaeru al ver al tercer hermano con descendencia Youkai

-Kuoru...- Dijo Kaoru al ver al ángel de su dinastía

-Cuanto tiempo a transcurrido desde la última vez que nos vimos- Dijo Kairu

-Máximo la edad de Kaori- Dijo Kuoru jocoso

-Si, volviendo a lo importante- Interrumpió Kaoru el momento fraternal- ¿Como es que ' _Eso_ ' esta pasando ahora? ¿Y como están tan seguros de eso?

-Esta muy claro que lo estamos- Dijo Kairu desplegando sus colas notando como las puntas tenían un brillante color negro al igual que las alas de Kuoru

-No...- Dijo Kaoru pasmado

-No puede estar pasando... No ahora...- Dijo Kaeru preocupado

-Pues lo esta haciendo...- Dijo Kairu

-El Ciclo del Apocalípsis... A comenzado...- Dijo Kuoru serio

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Muy bien... La mayoría a de odiarme y toda la cosa pero, digamos que no e estado en mis días 'Happy' y mis arranques de creatividad están como que 'Dopados' y... ¡De Verdad odio estar así! DX DX DX**

 **(O_o)**

 **Ok... Volviendo a lo importante... Digamos que el capítulo tuvo tanto drama como comedia y al fin conocieron a los hermanos de Kaori, solamente falta uno y lo conocerán en el próximo capítulo (^^)**

 **Que mas...**

 **A sí...**

 **En el próximo capítulo verán a todas las OC's en acción XD Y unas que otras escenas Kawaii's como en la fiesta y algo 'Cuchiplancheo' (No tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que significa -_-U Solo lo escuche en una loca propaganda y se me pego XP Si saben lo que significa pues adelante :D)**

 **Y también se acerca nuestro Omake sorpresa que revelara a la ganadora señoras y ¿Señoras?**

 **Y con esto me despido...**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabré si les gusto si no hay Review**

 **P.D.2 Ali esta cocinando en su linda y adorable cabecita una idea que sera capaz de erradicar cualquier loca idea en mi 'Pishi' vida XD Para mas información... Contactar conmigo ;9**

 **Adiós** **;9**


	15. La Misteriosa Raza de las Amores Parte 1

**Que Hubo mis amados lectores! E aquí yo con mi adorable presencia mostrando otras de mis maravillosas obras ^^**

 **Advertencia: Gore explicito y sangriento y conductas de asesina psicópata. Insinuación de Yuri y Yaoi~ *O***

 **Aclaraciones: Como son parte demonio por causa de haber muerto y revivido, todas pueden alterar su aspecto para no ser reconocidas. Al ingresar a un mundo diferente al suyo su vestimenta se adaptará al ambiente.**

 **Nota: Aquí entenderán un poco acerca de las definiciones en el capítulo 'Sospechas'. Ninguno de los personajes saben que las OC's son las involucradas principales. La edad de los demonios al igual que los ángeles son simplificables algo así como años perros, pero hay veces en las que cuentan con la edad pero la apariencia dice todo lo contrario. Ejm.: Iruka tiene alrededor de 1900 años, osea que tiene 19 años y la apariencia del mismo, Suzume es un Kitsune de mas de 2000 años (1999 redondeado, puesto que en el ciclo del apocalípsis cumplirá un año mas) Aparenta unos 19 años, su mente tiene alrededor de 2000 años de sabiduría Youkai**

 **Otra cosa; Ali esta en Polyvore, si quieren ver como son los atuendos de sus OC's pueden ir y ver mi perfil ;P Aparezco como alita210100 :3**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: La Misteriosa Raza de las Amores Parte 1**_

* * *

 _ **Inframundo...**_

 _ **Palacio de la Familia Real...**_

* * *

Todos en el palacio mantenían un semblante frío y reservado, algo que casi nunca ocurría salvo cuando algo verdaderamente importante ocurría y eso era lo que estaba pasando.

Por los largos pasillos del palacio un joven de ondulados cabellos rubios opacos y apagados ojos magenta caminaba con total rapidez puesto que tenía algo urgente que hablar con su reina. Al llegar al despacho real abrió las puertas con tal estruendo sin importarle haber interrumpido lo que su reina estaba haciendo

-¿Que sucede Keiichi? Nunca abres la puerta sin tocar ¿Que te sucede?- Preguntó la mujer preocupada puesto que esa era la primera vez que su fiel consejero nunca hacía esas entradas

-Mi reina...Su madre y el joven príncipe quieren verla... En el balcón con vista al reino...- Dijo el respirando pesadamente puesto a que no acostumbraba correr en el palacio

-Esta bien, tu ve y descansa- Dijo la mujer serena saliendo de su despacho

En su camino cada sirviente que la veía le ofrecía una elegante reverencia mientras que ella simplemente asentía con la cabeza. De largos, abundantes y ondulados cabellos plateados perfectamente arreglados en una perfecta trenza y un elegante tocado con forma de flor de loto y cuatro cuernos salientes y dos hileras de cuentas cayendo de estos con dos cuentas mas grandes con tres cuernos, sus melancólicos ojos grisáceos brillantes cual luna llena y unos rasgos de dama perfecto que acompasaban con su perfecta imagen ( _N/A: Si quieren saber mas de la madre de Kaori busquen Zenithomocha Lilitu y sabrán como es ;D)_

Al llegar pudo divisar a su madre al lado de su hijo mayor Kouru

-¿Sucede algo madre? ¿Para que me mandaste a llamar?- Preguntó una vez que estuvo cerca de ambos

-Si, esta sucediendo algo y muy importante hija- Dijo la mayor de los tres

-¿Y que es?- Preguntó ella confundida

-Eso madre- Kouru señalo el cielo y por mero instinto todos lo hicieron notando algo extraño que jamás se había visto. El cielo del Inframundo antes negro cuan noche con matices rojos y plateados ahora estaba sumido en varias nubes de tonalidades rosas

-Oh no... No otra vez- Dijo ella molesta

-Ya van a empezar con su extraño ritual de florecimiento- Dijo la madre de Lilitu

-Están así desde ayer madre, le dije a Keiichi que llamara a Kaori para que se hiciera cargo de eso en el mundo humano- Dijo Kouru

-Fue muy sabio de tu parte hijo, encárgate de esas cosas ahora- Ordeno su madre

-Si madre- Y tras una pequeña reverencia se fue de allí

-¿Estas segura de que el Hyakki Yagyô de Kaori podrá contra esas cosas? Tu mas que nadie sabes que ella es débil ante es tribu y el por que- Dijo la madre de la reina

-Lo se madre, pero estoy segura de que mi hija podrá contra esas cosas- Dijo Lilitu confiada aunque en el interior se muriera de la intriga

* * *

 ** _Mundo Humano..._**

 ** _Residencia Matsubara..._**

* * *

-Amo... ¿Que?

-Amore Yukari- Le corrigió Ayami- Es algo así como Francés

-¿Y que es eso?- Preguntó Karin

-No son cosas Karin- Dijo Youko

-Las 'Amores' son una tribu renegada del Inframundo que se dedica a "Propagar" el amor- Explico Kantoku

-Son como una especie de afroditas pero demoníacas y sin mucho conocimiento sobre el amor- Dijo Youko

-¿Como así?- Preguntó Teto confundida

-Las Amores, al hablar expulsan un extraño aliento que al ser inhalada por la persona que tenga en frente esta se encontrara en un permanente estado de Limerencia- Explico Kaori con algo de asco

-Como lo que tiene Iruka- Señalo Koneko

-Oh! Lo de Iruka ya es permanente- La codeo Yukari haciendola sonrojar- Por cierto, nos debes explicar que fue lo que paso en esa salida con el pirata

-Sera después Yukari, por los momentos esto es mas importante- Dijo Kantoku

-Si, volviendo a lo importante; cuando la persona esta bajo el efecto del gas limerente tiene grandes deseos de amar a la primera persona que pase por su mente- Dijo Kaori resaltando cada palabra con asco- Y con esto me refiero a una violación salvaje y despiadada

-Oh...- Dijo Tara- Interesante...

-Si y para mejorar todo esto... Esas cosas están propagándose en el mundo humano y mi madre me pidió que nos encargáramos de ellas, ya que intervienen feamente en el ciclo humano de reproducción

-Oh... Tiene sentido- Dijo Iruka

-Si, Ayami y Karin lograron encontrar su rastro de energía y lograron calcular el lugar de su próximo ataque, así que sera mejor movilizarnos antes de que una catástrofe ocurra- Ordeno Kaori

-¡Si!- Exclamaron todas

* * *

 _ **Club de Fútbol de Raimon...**_

* * *

Tenían tiempo de haber vuelto con una inconsciente Ariel en brazos, cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con Namikawa quien solo leía un libro de barcos de forma desinteresada

-¿En donde andaban? Fudo-kantoku tiene rato buscándolos ¿Y que demonios le paso a ella?- Preguntó el señalando a la rubia en los brazos de Shindou

-Larga historia- Dijo este

-¿Que acaso no hay una versión corta?- Preguntó este

-A ver, deja te explico- Dijo Kariya- Ariel. Parque. Ella actuando como si estuviera borracha mientras se revolcaba en el pasto como un puerco revolcandose en el lodo. Dos sujetos desconocidos. Ariel lamiéndole la oreja a uno de los sujetos desconocidos. Tenma dándole un Macaron. Ella cayendo sobre Matatagi y nosotros aquí

-Espera ¿Lamiéndole la oreja a alguien? ¿Cayendo sobre Matatagi? ¿Que demonios fueron a hacer todos ustedes en el parque?- Preguntó el mas confundido que antes

-Tu solo mira este vídeo y quedaras ilustrado- Kariya le paso su teléfono en donde estaba grabado toda la extraña actividad de Ariel el día de hoy y sin siquiera esperarlo este empezó a reír abiertamente

-Tienes que darme la copia de esto- Dijo este

-Bueno volviendo a lo importante ¿Por que Fudo-kantoku nos estaba buscando?- Preguntó Hakuryuu interrumpiendo el momento

-Cierto, a partir de mañana Endou-san va a entrenarnos- Dijo este

-¿Por que?- Cuestiono Tenma

-Por que Fudo apenas ayer se dio cuenta de que Shion-san estaba embarazada de tres meses y el ni cuenta se dio- Dio este como si nada

-¿¡Shion-san está embarazada!?- Exclamaron todos

-De tres meses- Dijo el gracioso- En fin, a causa de eso Shion-san estaba obviamente molesta debido a sus irracionales cambios de humor debido a las hormonas y como Fudo-kantoku odia que ella se moleste con el pasara los próximos 6 meses cuidándola

-¿Y quien se hará cargo de Aiko-chan?- Preguntó Kurosaki

-Las esposas de los del Raimon original le harán ese favor y puede que Iruka también lo haga, según Fudou-kantoku la ve apropiada para el trabajo de cuidar a Aiko

-Ahora que la mencionas... ¿Como fue tu cita con la sexy modelo de cabellos azules?- Preguntó Minamisawa recibiendo otro golpe en la nuca de parte del pirata- ¿¡Ahora que!?

-Sucio... No fue nada del otro mundo. Una simple caminata y hasta allí no tengo el por que darles detalles de mi vida privada- Reprocho el

-Cierto, no nos interesa- Dijo Ichiban tranquilo

-En fin ¿Que fueron a hacer al parque?- Preguntó interesado

-Bueno, cuando te fuiste con Iruka...- Comenzó a relatar Kishibe- Kido-san nos mostró un extraño pergamino el cual Ariel no fue capaz de leer pero Hakuryuu si y hablaba sobre algo llamado...

-¿El Ciclo del Apocalípsis?- Preguntó este interrumpiéndolo

-¿Lo sabes?- Preguntó este

-Cuando volví el me puso al tanto y también hablo algo acerca de varios involucrados en eso. Solo quiero saber lo que fueron a hacer al parque- Volvió a preguntar

-Bueno, teníamos que encontrar a alguien borde para localizar al "Oráculo del Tiempo" y Ariel nos recomendó ir al parque ya que ahí había una gran cantidad de energía sobrenatural según ella, fuímos y paso todo lo que grabo Kariya- Dijo Kishibe- Después de eso decidimos regresar y proseguir con la búsqueda mañana

-Ya veo, con razón se ve tan cansada- Dijo Namikawa mirando a Ariel recostada en uno de los sillones- Eso es raro

De repente Ariel se despertó exaltada con un extraño brillo en sus ojos sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Que pasa Ariel?- Preguntó Taiyou preocupado

-Hay un _**Rating Game**_ en progreso- Hablo ella con vos neutra

-¿Que?- El collar de Tenma empezó a brillar con una extraña luz dorada que comenzó a expandirse por toda la sala llegando a cubrirlos a todos...

* * *

 _ **Zona Desconocida...**_

* * *

-Bien ¿Ya saben lo que van a hacer?- Preguntó Kaori

-Si- Respondieron todas

Tenían un buen rato de haber llegado a la Arena de la Tribu de las Amores y ya había planificado las estrategias con las otras, aparte de eso su Kantoku fue precavida y las envío a la arena con un conjuro de anti-percepción que les serviría mucho en caso de que se acercaran demasiado a una Amore

-Recuerden ustedes dos, por los momentos son peones pero cuando crucen al campo contrario pasaran a ser Comodines ¿De acuerdo?

-Si- Dijeron las dos comodines del grupo

-Bien, vayamos entonces

Todas siguieron a Kaori hasta cruzar una extraña barrera blanca encontrándose en lo que parecía ser un hermoso jardín griego justo como el Olímpo decorado con varias estatuas de Cupido, Glorietas de Mármol fino y varios rosales, el típico ambiente romántico de las cursis novelas de los 80's

Las expresiones sin duda fueron múltiples, algunas con cara de emoción al ver tan hermoso paraíso, otra con cara de incredulidad total al ver tanta perfección y otras simplemente tenían nauseas de solo mirar

-Este lugar... Es horrible...- Susurro Kaori asqueada

-¿De que demonios estas hablando? ¡Este lugar es hermoso!- Exclamo Riko eufórica, era de esperarse esa reacción puesto que ella adoraba las rosas

-Concuerdo, tiene un aura muy romántica- Hablo Iruka tomando una de las rosas en su mano

-Y muy rosa también- Señalo Dei

-Me sorprende que esto sea una facción del Inframundo- Dijo Yukari cubriéndose los ojos con su mano para evitar el abrasador sol que pegaba ahí- Esto ni siquiera parece ser del Inframundo

-Concuerdo- Dijo Teto- Esto parece ser mas de la antigua Grecia

-Oigan... ¿En que momento nos cambiamos?- Dijo Kazuki llamando la atención de todas quienes la voltearon a ver y su ropa convencional de siempre fue reemplazada por un vestido corte Atena mármol con bordados en rosa pálido, sandalias de Gladiador, una corona de laureles dorada con varios brazaletes del mismo y su cabello estaba arreglado en una corona de trenzas. Pero no era la única vestida así.

Todas traían vestidos al estilo griego con bordados del mismo color que su cabello, algunas eran de un hombro, otras con escote en "V" y otros eran sin mangas ajustados en el pecho y extravagantes peinados de dicha época

-Esto es extraño- Dijo Koneko, al ver el brillo de la luz del sol reflejada en sus brazaletes inmediatamente se activo su modo felino y empezó a perseguir dicha luz

-Como todo un felino- Suspiro Tara

-¿A que se debe esto Kaori-kun?- Preguntó Shirou

-Sencillo, cuando traspasamos a un mundo distinto nuestra vestimenta se adapta a ese ambiente- Explico Kaori

-¿Como así?- Preguntó Suzume

-Lo que Kaori-sama quiere dar a entender es, que cuando cruzamos una barrera a otro mundo la ropa que traemos puesta se adapta al entorno- Explico Maguro

-En palabras mas simple; este mundo esta inspirado en la Antigua Grecia y nuestra ropa también- Dijo Yuzuki para cerrar el asunto

-¿Y así sera cada vez que vayamos a algún otro mundo?- Preguntó Ayami

-Si, así sera- Dijo Kaori- Sera mejor avanzar hasta llegar al tablero, esta maldita falda corta me esta dando frío

- _Oh... Eso no sera necesario Lilietha-_ Dijo una voz misteriosa

-¿Quien dijo eso?- Preguntó Karin

-La líder de las Amores... Aphranis...- Dijo Kaori

Una fuerte luz cegadora apareció y delante de ellas empezaron a formarse varias figuras femeninas y una que destacaba entre todas. Su cabello estaba arreglado en un elegante tocado griego y vestida con una toga hecha solo de gruesos pétalos de rosas y brillantes ojos violetas

-Que gusto que me reconozcas Lilietha... ¿A que se debe tu peculiar visita aquí?- Preguntó esta amablemente

-No te hagas la desentendida, su extraño ritual de florecimiento o lo que sea que hagan está causando estragos en el Inframundo y el mundo humano y varios inocentes han caído afectados bajo la "Fiebre Amore"- Soltó ella seria

-No entiendo eso, nuestro ritual ayuda a que todos los seres vivos sientan el amor de una forma diferente- Dijo ella convencida

-Si con diferente hablas de violaciones salvajes y despiadadas a personas inocentes e indefensas y dejarlas muertas y abandonada en un callejón o río, seguro, que lindo amor es ese- Soltó Yukari sarcástica

-Ustedes los semi-dioses no comprenden el verdadero poder del amor- Dijo Aphrnis indignada

-Y... Al parecer ustedes tampoco, no son mas que una incompetente raza de casamenteras sin vida u oficio importante que disfrutan ver como la vida de varias personas inocentes mueren a manos de lo que ustedes erróneamente llaman "Amor"- Dijo Yukari fría- Si eso es amor, prefiero enamorarme de un excusado que a ser violada por un enfermo con "Fiebre Amore"

Las palabras de Yukari parecieron haber hecho efecto en Aphranis, puesto que ahora su rostro se encontraba tan rojo de la ira y la indignación

-¿¡Como osas insultar a mi raza!? ¡Nosotras proclamamos el amor a quienes lo necesitan!- Grito ella molesta

-Pues lo hacen de una forma errónea y poco ortodoxa- Dijo Koneko con su brazalete en la boca

-¡Suficiente! ¡Pagaran haber insultado a mi raza y a mi!

El campo entero comenzó a temblar y este se alzó por los cielos llegando a un campo donde solo habían escombros flotantes con varias columnas de mármol

-La única forma de resolver esto es con un **_Rating Game_** \- Dijo Aphranis- Si mi tribu gana ustedes se quedaran aquí y serán mis prisioneras por la eternidad

-Pero si mi Hyakky Yagyô gana, ustedes desaparecen de esta dimensión... Para siempre- Dijo Kaori seria

-Hecho...

* * *

 ** _No muy lejos de allí..._**

* * *

La extraña luz dejo de rodearlos y lo único que sintieron fue una fuerte caída en algo duro

-¡Maldición Ariel! Al menos hubieses hecho algo para evitar tan dura caída- Se quejó Ibuki sobándose la cabeza

-Lo lamento Ibuki-san, pero es imposible predecir en donde se llevan a cabo los _**Rating Games**_ \- Dijo Ariel conservando su voz seria

-Al menos ahí que agradecer que llegamos en una pieza- Dijo Yuuichi levantándose del suelo

-Uh... Nii-san ¿Que es lo que estas usando?- Dijo Kyousuke mirando la extraña vestimenta de su hermano, que no era nada mas que una extraña túnica gris con detalles en añil y negro. Yuuichi se miro así mismo y luego miro a los otros

-Tu no hables Kyousuke, tu y los demás están vestidos igual que yo- Dijo Yuuichi divertido

Por instinto todos se voltearon a ver y tal y como había dicho este, todos estaban vestidos como en la antigua Grecia

-¿Nos puedes explicar que significa esto Ariel?- Preguntó Fey confundido

-Cuando traspasamos de un mundo a otro, la vestimenta se adapta a ese mundo- Dijo ella

-¿Y donde estamos ahora? ¿En la Antigua Grecia?- Soltó Kirino algo molesto

-Así parece- Dijo una voz femenina a la lejanía y no era prácticamente la de Ariel

-¡Aoi! ¿Que hacen aquí?- Preguntó Tenma al ver a las chicas de su equipo y las otros integrantes

-No tenemos idea, estábamos tranquilas en la casa de Kinako y una extraña luz nos rodeo y de la nada aparecimos aquí- Hablo Sakura

-Y vestidas con estas extrañas sábanas- Dijo Midori molesta mirando su túnica verde agua oscuro con detalles en coral y negro

-No son sábanas Midori, son túnicas hechas de Peplo y Lino- Hablo Manabe desde atrás

-Como sea, es una estúpida sábana- Dijo Midori molesta

-Era de esperarse que la mujer mono no supiera usar una falda- Dijo Nishiki y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba siendo ahorcado por la mencionada

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Como llegamos aquí? ¿Y como ellos llegaron aquí?- Dijo Minaho señalando a una peculiar cabellera morada y una cabellera blanca

-¿Que hacen Saryuu y Lalaya aquí?- Preguntó Shindou confundido

-Todos aquellos que estén relacionados al Ciclo del Apocalípsis, estarán presentes si el rey lleva la espada de oro colgando de una cadena- Dijo Ariel

-¿Que?- La incredulidad fue presente en todos

-Lo que ella quiere decir es que, si tu tienes esa hermosa cadena colgando de tu cuello todos los conocidos allegados a ti también estarán presentes contigo- Dijo Lalaya, a diferencia de las demás ella parecía ser la típica princesa griega

-Oh... ¿Y como lo sabes?- Pregunto este incrédulo

-Hablo en prosa, los de la realeza siempre hablamos así- Dijo ella como si nada

-Como sea ¿Por que estamos aquí?- Preguntó Saryuu por todos- ¿Y que lugar es este?

-Esta es una pequeña facción del Inframundo donde habitan una tribu de mujeres llamadas "Amores"- Dijo Ariel

-¿Amores? ¿Son algo así como Amazonias?- Preguntó Minori

-Algo así, pero estas no son tan toscas y salvajes como las Amazonias digamos que están son mas dóciles y compasivas- Dijo esta

-Y vuelvo y pregunto ¿Que hacemos aquí?- Soltó Yukimura algo disgustado

-Estamos aquí por eso- Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el frente encontrándose con un campo repleto de rocas flotantes decoradas con glorietas y estatuas de mármol junto con varios rosales y unas que otras cascadas y claros de agua. Las chicas al verlo quedaron maravilladas de ver tan hermoso paisaje mientras que los otros simplemente veían todo con total confusión

-Nos trajiste hasta aquí para ver esto... Que horror- Dijo Hayato molesto

-Oh... No es solo por el hermoso campo, si no por lo que va a llevarse a cabo en el- Dijo otra voz a la lejanía, una que Yuuichi reconoció

-¿Usted sabe lo que va a llevarse a cabo señorita?- Preguntó el cortesmente

-Si, esta a punto de llevarse a cabo un _**Rating Game**_... Entre mujeres...- Respondió ella mirando al frente en donde estaba por llevarse a cabo dicho evento

* * *

 _ **Campo de Juego...**_

* * *

-Bien... Ya tenemos nuestro campo de juego y los espectadores solo falta organizar bien las piezas- Dijo Aphranis

-¿Espectadores? ¿De que demonios esta hablando esta tipa?- Dijo Yukari sin entender

-Oh... Mira por allá- Aphranis señalo hacía los costados del campo en donde se encontraban varías cúpulas de oro llenas de personas que vagamente se les hacían familiares

-Son los sujetos de la fiesta- Dijo Youko reconociéndolos al instante

-Fabuloso, ahora tenemos de espectadores a los malditos imbéciles que quieren arruinar el Ciclo- Escupió Yuzuki molesta

-Es lo de menos Yuzuki, por los momentos solo importa acabar con esto- Dio Kaori

-Que bueno que este de acuerdo Lilietha- Dijo Aphranis- Les daremos su tiempo para que se acomoden

Con un chasquido de sus dedos dio aparición a una espesa neblina que cubrió todo en el campo y la vista de todos

-Bien, aprovechando esa extraña intromisión de la niebla haremos lo que hemos planeado hasta los momentos- Hablo Kaori- Suzume e Iruka serán peones clave y cuando crucen al campo opuesto serán Comodines

-Bien- Dijeron ambas de acuerdo

-Dei, Teto. Requiero de su habilidad de vista aérea para visualizar el campo contrario

-Esta bien- Respondió Teto mientras que Dei simplemente asentía con la cabeza

-Tara, Karin y Yukari, rodeen los flancos alternativos de nuestro campo puede que ellas intenten tomarnos desprevenidas por las partes opuestas de las plataformas

-Esta bien- Dijeron todas

-Bien, entonces comencemos- Dijo Kaori

Cada una tomo su posición en su respectiva casilla imaginaria, tal y como había dicho Kaori Teto y Dei invocaron una parada de murciélagos y volaron al campo contrario al llegar vieron que todas las Amores estaban en sus casillas imaginarias y con sus _**Sacred Gears**_ desenfundadas

-Kaori-kun, tienen **_Slayers_** como _**Sacred Gears**_ \- Dijo Teto

-Pero es difícil identificar que clase de _**Slayers**_ son los que están usando- Dijo Dei seria- Pero te aseguro que la _**Sacred Gear**_ de Aphranis o es un _**Demon Slayer**_ o un _**Angel Slayer**_

-Sea como sea, no hay que darnos esperanzas de que sea uno o lo otro- Dijo Kazuki- Además, Aneki es inmune a los _**Slayers**_ , dudo que eso sea un problema

-Exacto, pero ya veremos como meterle la cola entre las patas- Dijo Ayami

Unos minutos después la niebla se disipo por completo y todo el campo soltó un brillo azul dando a entender que el _**Rating Game**_ había empezado

-Bien, Teto Dei atacaran después por los momentos quiero que sigan vigilando el flanco adversario- Dijo Kaori

-De acuerdo... ¿Quien va primero?- Preguntó Dei

-Lo común es que un peón vaya primero- Dijo Riko

-Nada de eso, a un lado- Dijo Koneko yendo directo al campo contrario

-¿No la vas a detener?- Preguntó Iruka

-No, siempre hace eso Iruka- Dijo Kaori como si nada

-Iré detrás de ella, nunca se sabe- Dijo Yuzuki siguiendo a la felina

* * *

 ** _Campo Contrario..._**

* * *

-Mi reina, las primeras piezas del adversario acaban de salir- Dijo una de los peones de Aphranis

-¿Y cual son?- Preguntó esta

-Torre lateral izquierda y Torre lateral derecha- Dijo la peón

-La torre del Rey y la torre de la reina ¿Eh? Hay rumores de que son salvajes cuando se enojan y esas fieras hay que apaciguarlas- Dijo ella mirando a sus Caballos respectivamente

-Como usted ordene su alteza- Dijeron ambas caballos yendo detrás de las torres de Kaori

* * *

 _ **Koneko y Yuzuki...**_

* * *

-Bien... Parece que aun no ha sacado sus piezas- Dijo Koneko mirando unos segundos el cielo para luego fijar su vista en el campo el cual seguí igual y sin ningún cambio- Tal vez fue mala idea salir primero que la otras...

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar el cielo pero sintió un extraño ruido de entre las estatuas seguido de un látigo enroscarse en su brazo izquierdo

-¿¡Pero que...!?- Con su mano libre trato de librarse pero le fue imposible ya que este también había sido apresado por otro látigo, como pudo trato de zafarse pero le era imposible puesto que esa era un arma de la cual ella para su desgracia era débil- Maldición... _**Youkai Slayer**_...

Intento como pudo quitarse los látigos pero no pudo puesto que estos corroían la piel de sus brazos y la debilitaban al paso de los segundos

-Ni siquiera lo intentes pequeña- Dijo la dueña y portadora de los látigos desde su distancia- No podrás librarte de ellos, ahora se buena gatita y deja que te elimine de una buena vez

Koneko no respondió simplemente siseo como gato rabioso y se removió molesta del agarre de la joven quien solo rió ante su comportamiento

-Me gustan los animales pero solo cuando son sumisos ante mi gatito- Dijo ella burlonamente. Alzo sus brazos dispuesta a acabar con Koneko pero no contó con un fuerte golpe en su mejilla logrando hacerla llegar hasta un lago cercano. Tan fuerte había sido el golpe que logro sacarle unos cuantos dientes y hasta le descuadro la nariz; esta al verse en el lago no pudo evitar soltar un grito de indignación y horror- ¿¡Como te atreves a afearme maldita hibrida!?

-Atreviéndome, aprende a no ser tan chillona ¿Quieres?- Dijo Yuzuki como si nada quitando la sangre de sus nudillos

Koneko aprovecho esa distracción para librarse de los látigos y así atacar a su adversario

- _ **¡Feline Wrath!**_ \- En sus manos aparecieron las mismas garras de siempre brillando del mismo tono nácar. Notando que su atacante seguía lamentándose de su apariencia salto hacía ella y abrió sus garras dispuesta a atacarla y sacarla de juego pero se vio interceptada por una espada

-Ni te atrevas lindo gatito- Dijo la portadora de la espada sonriendo sádicamente a lo que Koneko simplemente siseo otra vez

-Koneko, encárgate de la espadachín, la loca esa que se hace llamar domadora es mía- Dijo Yuzuki con sorna sabiendo de antemano la reacción de esta

-¡No dejare que me insultes de esa manera sarnosa!- Con la impotencia a flor de piel se acerco a Yuzuki empuñando de nuevo sus látigos ahora rectos en forma de florete y los atravesó en su pecho y estomago- ¿Que te parece esto ahora maldita insolente?

-Un ataque muy básico- Dijo Yuzuki detrás de ella, sorprendida viro su brazo derecho dispuesta a atacarla pero este fue detenido- ¿Sabes? Creo que no sera necesario usar mi _**Sacred Gear**_ contigo, eso sera un vano desperdicio de mi energía en ti

-¡Ya veras maldita insolente!- Dijo esta clavando los floretes en la tierra haciendo que de este surgieran varias enredaderas en torno a Yuzuki alzándola entre los aires- ¿¡Que te parece eso insolente!?

- _ **¡Maou Hammer!**_ \- Todas las enredaderas fueron reducidas a cenizas mientras que Yuzuki se mantenía levitando en el aire con unas cuantas descargas eléctricas rodeándola y una mueca soberbia en su rostro- Respondiendo a tu pregunta... Muy básico, ahora veras lo que es un verdadero ataque...

Mientras Yuzuki seguía atacando a la domadora Koneko aun seguía chocando sus garras con la espadachín. Admitía que era una espadachín formidable y que no le dejaba tregua pero ella notaba que estaba algo cansada y débil por lo cual aprovecho eso para atacar con mas fuerza. Con su garra derecha logro alejar su espada y con la izquierda araño parte de su vestimenta dejando expuesto su escote y parte del vientre dejándola tirada en el piso

-Debo admitirlo, eres impresonante...- La alabo Koneko mirándola desde su altura- Pero para mi desgracia debo eliminarte

-Eso lo entiendo... Perdí ante una Torre formidable y debo aceptar mi derrota- Dijo esta cerrando sus ojos esperando su golpe de gracia

-Tratare de no ser tan ruda- Dijo Koneko. Alzo su mano derecha y la garra de su dedo indice salió disparada hacia el pecho de la espadachín que al instante empezó a desaparecer entre varias chispas azules.

Desvió su mirada y vio como Yuzuki seguía luchando contra esa domadora, Yuzuki daba fuertes azotes con su martillo a la domadora y esta usaba las plantas espinosas como su defensa puesto que con las descargas que Yuzuki emanaba extermino los látigos de esta, espero el momento indicado y fue directo a las espaldas de la domadora, sus garras rozaron su hombro y estómago mientras que esta en su defensa redirigió sus hierbas espinosas hacía Koneko rasgando su busto y estómago dejando expuesto su escote y gran parte de su abdomen

-Parece que la gata rabiosa se unió a la lucha- Dijo la domadora con sorna riendo de forma extraña

-Yo que tu no empiezo a reír sabiendo que estás a punto de perder- Dijo Yuzuki como si nada postrando su martillo en su hombro

-No lo creo... En pocos minutos la luz del sol sera mas potente y eso incrementara el poder de mis plantas...- Dijo esta

-Parece que le gusta hablar de mas...- Susurro Koneko a Yuzuki

-Si ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó esta al ver leves rasguños en la felina

-No, tranquila no es grave- La tranquilizo esta- Apenas y llegue la luna llena me recuperaré. Por cierto, tengo una idea

Se acerco a Yuzuki y empezó a susurrar su plan a lo que la castaña simplemente sonrío maliciosa

-Excelente- Dijo esta

Mientras la domadora seguía presumiendo lo que pasaría cuando el sol se ocultara Yuzuki se acerco a su espalda empuñando su mazo y poniéndolo en posición

-Oye... Tu asquerosa voz de cacatúa me esta lastimando los oídos así que acabaremos esto de la forma mas rápido y certera- Dijo Yuzuki. Con su martillo golpeó fuertemente a la domadora como si fuera una pelota de beisball siendo disparada con una gran energía eléctrica detrás de ella dirigiéndola donde Koneko... Quien la esperaba con sus garras abiertas... Y una extraña sonrisa en su rostro...

* * *

 _ **Fuera del Campo...**_

* * *

Todos quedaron perplejos al ver como las garras de la felina atravesaban el cuerpo completo de la domadora y como esta se desplomaba en el suelo, pero lo que de verdad afecto a todos fue la sangre que brotaba de las garras de Koneko y de su adversario

-¡Dios santo! ¿¡Que clase de _**Rating Games**_ son estos!?- Exclamo Lalaya horrorizada viendo toda la escena

-Estos son los _**Rating Games**_ del Inframundo linda- Dijo Kantoku como si nada

-¿Tienes eso alguna diferencia?- Preguntó Sakura

-Si, en el mundo humano los heridos en los _**Rating Games**_ son trasladados a una zona segura para que se recuperen...- Explico esta- Pero en el Inframundo las cosas son muy diferentes... El que es herido levemente desaparece y es trasladado a una zona segura del campo para que se recupere como la espadachín que se enfrento a Koneko, pero si es herido mortalmente como la domadora que se enfrento a Yuzuki... No se puede trasladar...

-¿Que?

-Aquí en el Inframundo... O vives para el juego o mueres en el juego... Es así de simple- Dijo ella como si nada

-Entonces ¿Si un humano juega un _**Rating Game**_ aquí...?- Cuestiono Yukimura

-Si, se muere al instante- Dijo Kantoku

Después de ese extraño descubrimiento todos se quedaron callados y evitar seguir preguntando, solamente quedaron viendo el resto del juego

* * *

 _ **Campo de Juego... (Zona del Clan Diamante)**_

* * *

-Bien, fue mejor de lo que esperaba- Dijo Kazuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿A sí? ¿Por que?- Preguntó Kaori

-Por que Yuzuki y Koneko acabaron con dos contrincantes, ambas caballos- Dijo Kazuki

-Interesante, tal vez sea buena idea enviar a todas de dos en dos- Dijo Kaori mirando a las otras- ¿Quienes quieren ser las siguientes?

-¡Nosotras! ¡Nosotras! ¡Nosotras!- Exclamo Teto alegre señalándose a ella y a Tara

-Seria buena idea ir en orden Kaori-sama- Dijo Maguro- Esa es una forma muy elegante y profesional de jugar

-Si, y de esta forma acabaremos mas rápido con el equipo de Aphranis- Dijo Yukari

-Bien, Teto Tara; vayan y diviértanse- Dijo Kaori

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos Tara-chan!- Exclamo Teto tomando del brazo a Tara y jalándola hacía el campo de juego

-¿Que pasara con Koneko y Yuzuki?- Preguntó Iruka

-Ellas se re-ubicaran en otras partes del campo y así sera con el resto- Dijo Kaori

-¿Y por que no dejaste que los peones salieran primero?- Preguntó Dei

-Por que sería lo mas común y yo detesto ser común, además, sería bueno cambiar la rutina de vez en cuando- Dijo Kaori

* * *

 ** _Campo contrario..._**

* * *

-Maldición... Poralia esta fuera de juego y Nanaos esta muerta- Dijo Aphranis con frustración mirando a sus piezas- ¿A que piezas saco ahora?

-Sus dos caballeros mi reina- Dijo una de sus alfiles- ¿A quien piensa enviar ahora?

-A los Alfiles- Dijo sin mas sorprendiendo a sus piezas

-Pero mi reina, los alfiles son los únicos que pueden ver los movimientos del oponente- Dijo una torre

-Y conociendo el lado salvaje de ese clan nos arriesgamos a perderlas- Dijo un peón

-No me importa, Lilietha esta aquí queriendo detener nuestro hermoso ciclo y no lo podemos permitir- Dijo ella ignorando todo lo dicho por sus piezas- Alfiles vayan de una vez, a fin de cuentas los peones pueden subir a su nivel y remplazarlas

Todas las piezas de Aphranis se quedaron en ' _Shock_ ' En palabras mas breves su reina y monarca les había dicho que eran reemplazables y lo poco que les importaba. Sin rechistar ni nada por el estilo los alfiles salieron de sus puestos y fueron tras los caballeros de Kaori

- _Ganare esto, aun si tengo que eliminar a todas mis piezas... Lo haré..._

* * *

 _ **Zona Este del Campo de juego...**_

* * *

Habían pasado solo 5 minutos y no había movimiento del oponente, Tara se había quedado recostada en el césped dormitando y Teto estaba jugando con unos de sus murciélagos cerca de unos árboles.

-Ah... Esto es aburrido- Se quejo Teto

-Y que lo digas, no a habido ningún tipo de movimiento de esas psicóticas- Dijo Tara levantándose para quedar sentada

-Si... Yo creo que nuestra fabulosidad y fuerza las impresiono tanto que se asustaron de nuestro potencial- Dijo Teto divertida

Sin embargo sus palabras fueron calladas al sentir un fuerte rayo golpearla y enviarla lejos de Tara

-¡Teto!

-Tranquila... Es solo un rasguño- Dijo ella pasando su mano por su mejilla sintiéndola algo húmeda- Nosotros los vampiros nos recuperamos con facilidad

Alejo su mano de allí y en un parpadeo la herida ya no estaba y en menos de lo que esperaba ya tenía contra el suelo a una Alfil del campo contrario atrapada con una llave

-Eso no fue muy lindo ¿Sabes? Atacar a una chica y desfigurar su rostro es muy cruel pero creo que podrás redimirte si te elimino- Dijo Teto seria

-Yo... No creo eso...- Dijo ella, de pronto sintió algo frío contra su muñeca para luego notar su mano en el suelo cubierta de sangre

-¿¡Pero que...!?

- _ **Vampire Slayer...**_ \- Susurro la Alfil con una extraña sonrisa sosteniendo su báculo con una pequeña cuchilla llena de la sangre de Teto- Y yo que tu intento de dragón me refugio...

-¿Que...?- Capto las palabras de la Alfil rápidamente y sin problemas esquivo un ataque dirigido a ella llegando al lado de Teto quien sostenía su muñeca evitando que la sangre saliera pero solo estaba manchando su otra mano y su cuerpo- ¿Estas bien Teto?

-Si, tranquila. Como te dije los vampiros nos recuperamos con facilidad- Teto soltó su muñeca ensangrentada y la cubrió con su mano sana y en menos de lo que se esperaba ya tenía otra mano nueva y sin daños- Ahora, comencemos este baile

Sus ojos se tornaron de un profundo color carmesí al igual que algunos mechones que su cabello junto con unos colmillos en su boca. Una fuerte ventisca empezó a soplar y en menos de lo que se esperaban se formo un gran huracán que se llevo a las dos alfiles lejos

-¿Gustas bailar también Tara-chan?- Preguntó Teto juguetonamente

-Venga... _**Wiked-Breaking Flamberge**_ \- En instantes su monumental espada apareció y de un gran salto entro en el torbellino de Teto y basto de un solo Swing horizontal de su espada para mandar lejos a sus adversarios- Um... Esperaba que fuera mas dificil...

Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron calladas al sentir un fuerte golpe por una Alfil en su cabeza dejandola inconsiente, y aprovechando su inconsiencia el otro Alfil pateo su espalda impulsandola fuera de la zona

-¡Oye...! ¡Eso no esta bien! ¡Esta prohibido arrojar a una pieza fuera del campo!- Refuto Teto molesta mirando como las Alfiles mostraban una sonrisa sin arrepentimiento alguno de lo que habian hecho

-Que lastima pequeña...- Dijo la primera Alfil fingiendo lastima

-Pero como sabras... No hay ningun demonio superior en esta zona que nos lo impida- Dijo la segunda Alfil partiendo en carcajadas con la otra

Dicha accion encolerizo a Teto y en plena colera desplego sus alas y sin que se dieran cuenta invoco su **_Sacred Gear_**

 ** _-Fenix Fang..._** \- Apenas y la flamante espada de fuego surgio se impulso con sus alas y de un rápido movimiento corto la cabeza de la primera Alfil eliminandola al instante salpicando su sangre en su rostro y en la otra Alfil quien miraba perpleja lo sucedido

-¿¡Que...!?

-Te equivocas... por si no te has dado cuenta... El rey de mi tablero, es un verdadero superior...- Susurro Teto macabramente quitando la sangre de su boca con su lengua y blandiendo su espada lista paara iniciar un combate

Mientras Teto se enfrascaba en una lucha Tara permanecia inconsciente dirigiendose hacia las afiladas púas de las glorietas en donde se encontraban los demas

-Si no reacciona pronto... esas púas pueden matarla- Dijo Akane nerviosa

-¿No podemos hacer algo Ariel?- Pregunto Lalaya igual de nerviosa

-Creo que puedo...- No completo su frase pues Kantoku la interrumpio

-No, no puedes...- Dijo esta ganandose las miradas de confusión de todos

-¿Por que no?- Preguntó Matatagi tratando de contener la rabia y colera

-En un _**Rating Game**_ del Inframundo nadie de la audiencia puede intervenir... Si uno se atreve a romper esa regla, sera ejecutado en el acto

Las palabras dichas por Kantoku solo alimentaron la angustia y la impotencia en todos especialmente en Matatagi. Sus nudillos ya estabn blancos de tanto fricción que el empleaba en ellos, presenciaria la muerte de una desconocida que realmente apreciaba...

No pudiendo ya con la colera se acerco a la baranda que los separaba y se aferro a ella

-¡Oye! ¡Te hablo a ti! ¡Si no despiertas ahora mismo tendras una pua en tu estomago! ¡Así que despierta ahora mismo!

Kantoku sentía la desesperación brotar de las palabras de ese chico, muy en el fondo había una muy extraña conexión entre ellos pero se le hacía muy complicado descifrar de donde

Las palabras de Matatagi parecieron haber hecho eco en la cabeza de Tara ya que al instante desperto y de un rápido movimiento se aferro a la pared esquivando la púa que amenazaba con matarla, el impacto fue tanto que termino por dejar un gran crater en este

-Muy bien... Ya basta de ser linda...- Los ojos de Tara empezaron a contraerse tomando un aspecto de reptil, su cabello se oscurecio por completo tomando un color tan sombrio como la noche iluminada por centenares de estrellas y tan lascio como una fina cascada con dos pequeños cuernos saliendo de su cabeza; lo sigiente paso demasiado rápido, al igual que en la fiesta con Karin dos monumentales alas de dragon surgieron junto con una larga cola todo de color cían.

Impulsandose de la pared y con **_Flamberge_** en mano salto de allí y con la ayuda de sus alas logro llegar un poco mas arriba de Teto y la Alfil. Teto sintió el aura de Tara sobre ella y con un ágil movimiento logro esquivar el ataque de la Alfil y tomando impulso del mismo aire llego donde Tara

-¿Alguna idea para un contraataque?- Preguntó Teto al ver como la Alfil se dirigia hacía ellas

-No... Solo improvisa...- Dijo Tara con una sonrisa maquiavelica envainando a **_Flamerge_**

-Ok...- Dijo Teto haciendo lo mismo con _**Fang**_

Cuando la Alfil estuvo a punto de atacarlas ambas de forma sincronizada unieron sus espadas y con un solo ataque lograron destruirla seguida de una gran explosión y el cuerpo de la alfil desapareciendo entre chispas azules

-Bien... Eso fue divertido- Dijo Teto

-Si tu lo dices...- Dijo esta descendiendo mientras plegaba sus alas y clavaba su espada en el suelo

-Ahora solo falta esperar a que las otras hagan el resto- Dijo Teto recostandose en la grama

* * *

-Excelente... Presumo que ya saben quienes son las siguientes ¿No?- Preguntó Kaori socarrona mirando a las demas especificamente a sus alfiles

-Hora de jugar Ayami-san- Dijo Riko graciosa amarrando su cabello en una coleta alta

-Si- Respondió levantandose de la roca en la que estaba sentada

-Conociendo muy bien a Aphranis de seguro sacara a sus torres, de por si solo quedan sus peones con ascendencia, su riena y ella- Dijo Kaori como si nada

-Aun asi Kaori-sama, no hay que bajar la guardia- Dijo Maguro- Ninguna de nosotras posee inmunidad a los _**Slayers**_ o un leterno umbral del dolor como el suyo

-Pero... Pueden tenerlo...- Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa mirando a cierta persona, todas por curiosidad siguieron su mirada hasta llegar a cierta peli-azul

-¿Que? ¿Hablan de mi?- Preguntó Ayami confundida señalandose así misma- ¿Pero como hare eso Kaori-san?

-Descuida... Solo te dolera un poco Ayami...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Wow... Si que me e extinguido de esta sociedad (O.o) Pero culpen a mis cursos universitarios... Me estan exprimiedo las ideas (TT-TT)**

 **En fin, quiero aclarar algunas cosas**

 **1\. No podre actualizar seguido puesto que yo veo mis cursos por Internet y son casi 6 horas interdiarias entre idiomas**

 **2\. Las historias se me borraron puesto que hubo un apagon que causo un cortocircuito en mi computadora mientras escribia y todo literalmente TODO se me borro hasta las nuevas historias así que tomara un tiempo para que vuela a retomar las historias en donde estaban... Afortunadamente algunas están en Word pero hasta la mitad**

 **3\. El Internet en mi país es un verdadero dolor de trasero y cuesta mucho guardar el progreso mientras no hay señal**

 **Por cierto, Ali subió una nueva historia ;) Y si están interesadas adelante (^3^)**

 **Ahora unas lindas preguntas antes de desaparecer magicamente por el Ciber Espacio**

 **-¿Podra el Clan Diamante acabar con las Amores?**

 **-¿Que habra pasado en la salida de Namikawa e Iruka?**

 **-¿Que hacían Lalaya y Saryuu en el _Ranting Game_?**

 **-¿Como seran los advesarios de Riko y Ayami?**

 **-¿Por que Matatagi se sintió así con Tara?**

 **-¿Que es lo que le va hacer Kaori a Ayami?**

 **-¿Dejare de preguntar tanto?**

 **-¿Viajare a Chile el año que viene para ver a BTS?**

 **(O.O)**

 **OK... Yo hecha la imbecil me delate duramente... Perdón... (-_-)**

 **En otras palabras... No quiero dar Spoiler pero... Esa es una de mis mas grandes cualidades :D**

 **En el próximo capítulo... ¡HABRA BESO! *Suenan aplausos y gritos de fanáticas locas a mis espaldas* Y algo de Lime, así que no quiero traumas después d elo leído... ¿Oyeron? o mejor dicho ¿Leyeron? OK ;P**

 **Y sin mas me despido**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabre si les gusto si no hay Review**

 **P.D. Si lo Admito... ¡Ali es ARMY! XD XD XD**


	16. La Misteriosa Raza de las Amores Parte 2

**Wa~ Cuanto tiempo... De seguro varias de ustedes me han de odiar X'D y debo de tener muchas amenazas de muerte y esas cositas (^^U)**

 **Tratare de ser mas puntual como pueda y adelantar los fic atrasados y abrir espacios en mis compromisos (^^) Promesa de A.R.M.Y.**

 **Y continuamos con el fic XD**

 **Advertencia: Gore explicito y sangriento y conductas de asesina psicópata. Insinuación de Yuri y Yaoi~ *O***

 **Aclaraciones: Como son parte demonio por causa de haber muerto y revivido, todas pueden alterar su aspecto para no ser reconocidas. Al ingresar a un mundo diferente al suyo su vestimenta se adaptará al ambiente.**

 **Nota: Aquí entenderán un poco acerca de las definiciones en el capítulo 'Sospechas'. Ninguno de los personajes saben que las OC's son las involucradas principales. La edad de los demonios al igual que los ángeles son simplificables algo así como años perros, pero hay veces en las que cuentan con la edad pero la apariencia dice todo lo contrario. Ejm.: Iruka tiene alrededor de 1900 años, osea que tiene 19 años y la apariencia del mismo, Suzume es un Kitsune de mas de 2000 años (1999 redondeado, puesto que en el ciclo del apocalípsis cumplirá un año mas) Aparenta unos 19 años, su mente tiene alrededor de 2000 años de sabiduría Youkai**

 **NOTA: Lime Hardcore mas adelante y algo de lenguaje poco apropiado... No me hago responsable si sufren traumas antes de tiempo... No recomendado a personas sensible y menores de 12 años ;P**

 **Extra: Si quieren saber como surgen las alas de Ayami en este capítulo les recomiendo buscar "2017 BTS LIVE TRILOGY EPISODE III THE WINGS TOUR TRAILER Trailer" e ir al minuto 0:55 y mas adelante verán el resto, se los recomiendo, en serio... Deben verlo! XD XD XD Y me dicen que les pareció en los Reviews ;3**

* * *

 _ **Anteriormente...**_

* * *

 _-Pero... Aun pueden tenerlo...- Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa mirando a cierta persona, todas por curiosidad siguieron su mirada hasta llegar a cierta peli-azul_

 _-¿Que? ¿Hablan de mi?- Preguntó Ayami confundida señalándose asi misma- ¿Pero como haré eso Kaori-san?_

 _-Descuida... Solo te dolerá un poco Ayami..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: La Misteriosa Raza de las Amores Parte 2**_

* * *

-Maguro... Youko... Sujétenla... No quiero que libere sus armas en el proceso- Las mencionadas obedecieron lo que dijo Kaori y cada una tomo a Ayami por los brazos- Iruka... Revela su espalda...

-De acuerdo...- Dijo esta no muy convencida; se acerco a Ayami y con sumo cuidado retiro la prenda entera dejando toda su espalda descubierta en donde eran visibles las dos grandes cicatrices de sus alas sorprendiéndose en el acto- Dios santo... No hay peor castigo que este...

-No te preocupes Iruka... Pronto tendrá un nuevo par de alas temporales- Dijo Kaori

Llevo su mano derecha a su oído izquierdo y con un ágil movimiento las sendas de sus orejas se dispersaron y llegaron hasta sus dedos y en un chasquido estas habían tomado la forma de una gran garra

-Pase lo que pase... No quiero que ustedes dos la suelten y no quiero que nadie la ayude... Si grita, si se retuerce o si sufre... Déjenla...- Dichas palabras sorprendieron a todas mas a Ayami

-¿Pero que...?- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Kaori la detuvo

-Ayami... Sera mas rápido si no hablas...

Kaori poso su fría garra en las cicatrices de Ayami y lentamente fue descendiendo dos de sus dedos por estas causando que Ayami soltara leves quejidos de dolor al sentir sus cicatrices abrirse y soltó unos cuantos mas al sentir el frío colarse entre ellas, a los pocos segundos sintió algo frío y duro adentrarse a sus cicatrices haciéndola gritar fuertemente de dolor tanto que empezó a retorcerse tratando de soltarse

-No la suelten... Debe soportar el dolor por su cuenta...- Las otras se sorprendieron al ver a Kaori inmutable ante el dolor de Ayami. Las garras seguían adentrándose a las cicatrices de Ayami y los pequeños quejidos se volvieron gritos de dolor, tanto así que comenzó a retorcerse desesperadamente tratando de zafarse del agarre de Youko y Maguro. Un tiempo después Kaori alejo su mano de su espalda y ordeno a sus subordinadas soltarla- Suéltenla...

Indecisas lo hicieron viendo como Ayami caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, su espalda se irguió por completo y de sus cicatrices empezaron a surgir extraños picos negros de estas y comenzaban a expandirse hasta tomar la forma de un par de alas huecas y pequeños fragmentos negros empezaban a salir de ese esqueleto hasta que tomaron la forma de plumas

Kaori al ver que Ayami dejo de retorcerse se acerco a ella y lentamente la alzo por los hombros mirándola fijamente

-Escúchame bien Ayami... El injerto que traes solo te servirá por esta vez ya que cuando todo esto acabe el injerto saldrá de allí y dejara todo como estaba antes, pero por los momentos descansa... No saldrás al campo hasta que yo diga ¿Si?

-Aja...

-Bien... Riko... Debido a que Ayami esta débil saldrás al campo con Dei- Ordeno Kaori

-De acuerdo- Dijo Riko entusiasta atando su cabello en una coleta alta

-Meh...- Dei se levanto de donde estaba sentada y siguió a la castaña al campo de juego

Mientras ellas se dirigían al campo Shirou empezaba a sentirse algo extraña, sentía un extraño presentimiento carcomerle el pecho cosa que Karin noto

-¿Estas bien Shirou-chan?- Preguntó esta preocupada

-Si... Solo... Solo es un aire y ya- Dijo esta

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó esta insegura

-Si, lo estoy- Dijo esta intentando forzar una sonrisa dejando a Karin algo insegura

* * *

 ** _Campo de juego..._**

* * *

-¿Oye Dei?- La llamo Riko desde el piso

-¿Que?- Respondió esta sentada en la rama de un árbol

-¿Sabes cuales serán las próximas piezas en atacar?- Preguntó Riko inocentemente

-Mm... Deja que vea...- Los ojos de Dei resplandecieron y unos cuantos murciélagos volaron al campo contrario mirando el lado de Aphranis; la mencionada se veía irritada pero mantenía un semblante demente y despiadado, sus murciélagos se movieron a otra trayectoria llegando hasta un par de jóvenes que caminaban hacia ellas blandiendo guanteletes de oro en sus manos- Se aproximan dos torres justo a las doce en punto armadas ni nada mas ni nada menos que con _**Slayers**_

-¿Que categoría?- Preguntó esta levantándose y estirándose un poco

-Categoría: 7. Material: Oro Endemoniado y Níquel humano- Este último lo dijo con algo de asco- Aspecto: Brillante y Niqueloso. Resistencia: Lo suficiente para aguantar las rabietas de Yuzuki y los desplantes de Yukari

-¿Aguantaran los Látigos de espinas Asgardianas y un hacha maldecida por el rencor de una muerte injusta?- Esto último lo dijo con algo de gracia que causo el mismo efecto en Dei

-Por supuesto que si- Respondió esta

-¿Hacemos una emboscada?- Preguntó Riko a lo cual Dei dejo su visión alterna para enfocarla en ella- ¿Que?

-Hazla tu si quieres, lo mío es ser directa y punto- Dijo esta- Otra cosa... La torre de cabello rojo es mía

-Si tu lo dices- Riko termino de estirarse y salto hasta la rama de Dei y usando esta se impulso para llegar a otra rama y así sucesivamente hasta llegar cerca de las torres. Una vez cerca las diviso bien, Dei tenía razón al decir que había una pelirroja así que ella simplemente decidió fijar su objetivo en la rubia- Bien... Juguemos...

Con suma cautela y sigilo revelo su _**Sacred Gear**_ y como astutas serpientes dirigió sus látigos bajo la tierra por donde pisaba la pelirroja. Su plan era sencillo, usar sus látigos como resortes y enviar a la pelirroja con Dei y dejar a la rubia para ella sola

-¿Por que no habrán atacado esas dementes?- Hablo la rubia

-De seguro se acobardaron con nuestro gran poder- Dijo la pelirroja orgullosa

-Amina estamos en desventaja, perdimos a nuestras Alfiles y Caballos y quien sabe que es lo que ocurra después- Dijo la rubia

-Cállate Ephres, en fin, es obvio que venga quien venga no podrá contra nosotras- Eso último le basto a Riko para ejecutar su "Plan"

-Suficiente, con esta clase de personas no puedo lidiar- Dijo Riko masajeándose las sienes, con un simple chasquido de sus dedos activo las resorteras debajo de Amina y sin esperar mucho escucho el ensordecedor grito de la pelirroja siendo lanzada por los aires hasta llegar donde Dei.

* * *

 _ **Con Dei...**_

* * *

Esperaba pacientemente a que su contrincante llegara pronto, sin embargo con contó con que dicha mencionada cayera "Mágicamente" del cielo hasta frente suyo

-¿Pero que...? Ah... Riko...- Susurro cayendo en cuenta de lo que ocurría, bueno mejor para ella, así no tendría que aguantar mas las incontrolables ganas de atacar a alguien

-Ah... Matare a quien quiera que halla hecho eso- Dijo Amina molesta mirando a Dei con un gesto de asco- ¿Y tu que me miras? ¿Acaso te gusto?

-Preferiría mil veces lamer el trasero del perro de Tara que mirarte a ti- Dijo Dei con asco

-¡Ah! ¿Así que un trasero de perro es mejor que yo?- Reclamo esta altanera a lo que Dei simplemente soltó una pequeña sonrisa zorruna- ¿Y esas fachas que? ¿Eres campesina o que? Me sorprendes que sea de un Clan tan pulcro y poderoso y mas con esas apariencias, pareces una horrenda zorra enferma y necesitada de caña...

Aquello último borro la sonrisa del rostro de Dei, mientras que la pelirroja se burlaba de su aspecto esta se acerco y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara que la envió muy lejos de ella

-Suficiente, me puedo igualar a tus insultos de puta pero eso de insultar mi persona es otro nivel- Dijo Dei tronándose el cuello- Ahora veras cuan horrenda puedo ser...

Su blanca y delicada piel se torno mortalmente pálida cual cadáver, en sus labios empezaron a destacar grandes y afilados colmillos cuales dagas del mas fino y afilado diamante, sus brillantes espejos azulinas denominados ojos se tiñeron de un pulcro carmín opaco y un par de monumentales alas de murciélago

-Ahora veras puta... Nadie me insulta... _**Blood Claw...**_ \- Su gran hacha apareció y sin esperar ataque de la pelirroja se lanzó sobre ella y con un ágil _swing_ de su hacha ataco su cabeza pero para su infortunio esta logro esquivarlo pero no a tiempo ya que el hacha había cortado gran parte de su larga cabellera roja

-¿¡Pero que hiciste!? ¡Arruinaste mi cabello!- Exclamo esta al ver las hebras de su largo cabello rojo caer al suelo

-Oh... Arruinare mucho mas que eso...- Susurro con un aura malévola volviendo a lanzarse sobre Amina, esta al ver su proximidad ignoró su caído cabello y se armo con sus guanteletes...

* * *

 ** _Con Riko..._**

* * *

Apenas y la pelirroja salió del campo Riko se abalanzo armada sobre la rubia quien la recibió gustosa pero algo atrasada en reaccionar. Ambos _**Sacred Gear**_ chocaban con dicha fuerza y ninguna parecía querer ceder.

-E de admitir... Que eres una formidable... Guerrera...- Alabo la torre, su aspecto en la batalla la había desaliñado un poco dando a entender que había luchado contra una bestia que contra un Alfil

-Tu igual- A diferencia de la torre Riko se veía mas pulcra en batalla pero no negaba que habían unos que otros rasguños en su cuerpo- Pero esto es para designar quien es mejor

Los látigos de Riko se tensaron tomando forma de estoque y sin aguardar reacción de su adversario los enterró en el suelo para luego salir por debajo de la torre enredándose en su cuerpo alzándola por los cielos

-Por muy bien que me caigas debo eliminarte- Dijo Riko desde su lugar, unió ambos estoques formando una gran lanza de oro espinado, tomo algo de distancia y alisto su lanza- Tratare de no ser tan certera al golpe

La rubia no pudo decir nada al sentir una fría y dura lanza atravesar su estomago junto con las chispas verdes rodeándola por completo, al desaparecer por completo el lanza cayó a tierra junto a Riko

-Mm... Esta limpia- Dijo Tomando la lanza y examinándola- No hay rastro de sangre... Algo extraño esta ocurriendo aquí...

-Y que lo digas Valkiria...- Una voz susurro muy cerca de ella sorprendiéndola por completo

- _Por eso no derramo sangre o se disipo en chispas azules sino en verdes... Era un clon...-_ Pensó en su interior; no le dio tiempo de reaccionar puesto que la rubia golpeó fuertemente entre sus omóplatos desarmandola por completo y haciéndola caer al piso, intento alcanzar su lanza pero el pie de la torre se poso sobre el lugar del golpe haciendo que se detuviera

-Tsk... Tsk... Tsk... Mi querida valkiria, no sabes lo incompetente e inútil que te ves ahora...- La rubia pisoteaba la espalda de Riko con dolor manteniendola alejada de su lanza vuelta a su forma original- Me pregunto... ¿Que se sentirá usar un _**Sacred Gear**_ Nórdico?

-No lo hagas... Si lo haces... No sabes lo que "Ella" Te podría hacer...- Le advirtió Riko a la torre pero esta solo se carcajeó de su inútil intento de detenerla

-¿¡Ella!? ¿Que podría hacerme una simple arma nórdica?- Con su mano volvió a golpear la zona de sus omóplatos dejándola inmóvil y con pasos decididos se fue acercando a su _**Sacred Gear**_ dispuesta a usarla

-Tu... Te lo buscaste...- Como pudo llevo dos de sus dedos a su boda y soltó un fuerte silbido que se escucho por toda la arena incluso llego a oírse hasta las glorietas

-¿De donde viene ese ruido?- Preguntó Taiyou

-Es el llamado de las valkirias...- Dijo Ariel- Un bestia mística esta por aparecer

El fuerte silbido de Riko seguía oyéndose por toda la arena, la torre molesta se acerco a esta y la tomo por los cabellos alzándola hasta quedar frente a su cara

-Si crees que con ese miserable silbido vas a clamar por ayuda, déjame decirte que estas equivocada- Siseó la torre

-Eso es lo que tu crees...- Dijo Riko con una sonrisa complaciente que hizo enojar a la torre- _**¡** **Komið til mín ... sætur vor ...!** (Ven a mi... ¡Dulce de Primavera!)_

-¡Ya te dije que eso no te servirá!- Alzo su puño dispuesta a golpearla pero antes de hacerlo sintió algo frío y duro atravesarla junto a un relincho y una respiración pesada sobre su nuca. Bajo su cabeza encontrándose con un cuerno dorado bañado en su sangre, volteó su cara encontrándose de frente a un precioso alicornio de fino pelaje blanco cual nieve recién caída, crines rosas, azules y purpuras en tonos pastel y uno fervientes ojos cobre mirándola con ira contenida - ¿¡Que...!?

La criatura la alzó en peso y la arrojo lejos del alcance de Riko, una vez hecho se acerco tranquilamente a la castaña y paso su cuerno por su herida eliminando cualquier daño grave de esta

-Te ganas eso por intentar tomar lo que no te pertenece...- Después de haber sido recuperada por su criatura se acerco a su _**Sacred Gear**_ y volvió a blandirla apuntándola hacía la torre- Ahora perecerás ante el poder de la hija de Odín...

Su _**Sacred Gear**_ volvió a tomar la forma de una lanza y se subió al alicornio y alzó vuelo

-De mi no te escaparas...- Como pudo la torre se reincorporo y saltó tratando de alcanzarla pero no sirvió de nada ya que Riko iba en picada hacía ella

- _ **I namn av min far Odin ... Jag kommer att ta bort!** (En el nombre de mi padre Odín... ¡Yo te elimino!)_\- Blandió su lanza con fuerza y la arrojo hacia la torre. Tan fuerte fue el impacto del golpe que la lanza al llegar al suelo solo eliminó todos los árboles a su alrededor dejando a una torre empalada desapareciendo entre las chispas azules- Ah... **_La oss se om dette godt Dei_** _(Vayamos a ver si Dei esta bien)_

El alicornio relincho y alzo vuelo justo donde se encontraba Dei

* * *

 ** _Mientras Tanto..._**

* * *

-Cielos... Ninguna parece querer ceder- Dijo Aoi desde la glorieta mirando el ferviente combate entre la rubia y la pelirroja

-Estas son la clase de combates que vale la pena ver- Dijo Minamisawa socarrón mirando a las chicas del Raimon- ¿Por que ustedes no pelean así?

-¡Por que es muy violento!- Reclamo Sakura

-Eso es lo de menos- Siguió burlándose este

-No lo se Atsushi, se vería muy feo que una dama combatiera de ese modo en la superficie- Dijo Kurosaki sabiamente

-Aparte, ninguna chica sería capaz de combatir como lo hace ella, es decir, por favor solo mírenla de lejos se siente el odio que emana- Dijo Saryuu

-Concuerdo con Saryuu, la joven del hacha desprende mucho odio hacia la joven de guanteletes- Hablo Lalaya de semblante decaído

Mientras ellos mantenían argumentando acerca del combate entre Dei y Amina, las mencionadas seguían enfrascada en su salvaje y despiadado combate en donde ninguna quería caer pero desde lejos se notaba que la clara ventaja era para Dei

-¿Que sucede puta sarnosa? ¿No puedes contra una vieja hacha oxidada?- Se burlo Dei de forma jocosa limpiando la sangre de Amina del filo de su hacha

-Cállate... Esto no acaba aquí... Aun no has visto nada de mi...- Reclamo la torre levantándose del piso y limpiando leves rastro de sangre de su cara

Odiaba admitirlo pero ese peón con ascendencia poseía mas poder del que esperaba y eso le disgustaba por completo, no podía aceptar que una pieza inferior a ella la derrotara

-Eso dices tu pero... Yo ya e tenido suficiente...

Tan rápida como el relámpago se acerco a la torre y con un fuerte azote vertical la alzó por los aires, desplegó su alas y se aproximo lo mas rápido que pudo a ella blandiendo su hacha; creyendo que la iba a atacarla desde abajo la torre automáticamente se cubrió con sus brazos creyendo así que evitaría el golpe certero pero no fue así, en un simple parpadeo Dei desapareció de sus pies y apareció sobre ella

-Hasta nunca puta... Fue un verdadero placer acabar contigo...

Y sin mucho esfuerzo azotó su hacha contra la cabeza de la torre... Partiendola a la mitad...

En las glorietas, el asombro era palpable en todos. Con solo presenciar como el cadáver de la torre caía al suelo junto a una lluvia de sangre fue suficiente para que algunos cayeran inconscientes

-Santo Cielos... Cuanta violencia...- Lalaya no pudo aguantar mas y se desmayo, en los minutos de consciencia quería caer en los brazos de Tsurugi pero termino por caer encima de Fey perdiendo todo el glamour de la caída

-Au...

-Y así es como se pierde el glamour de un desmayo- Se burlo Midori, al parecer era la única que no le impactaba la desgarradora muerte de la torre, a ella y a Minori

-No me gusta este _**Rating Game**_ , quiero irme de aquí- Empezó a decir Akane nerviosa

-No podemos joven- Hablo Kantoku

-¿Por que no?- Hablo Ibuki

-En el Inframundo esta prohibido abandonar un _**Rating Game**_ en proceso, lo único que provocaran es que la esposa de Lucifer nos condene a todos- Dijo Kantoku mirando fijamente el campo

-¿Esposa de Lucifer? ¿Y por que no nos condena el mismo Lucifer?- Preguntó Ichiban

-Por una simple razón... Que les explicare después...- Dijo Kantoku

-Descuiden chicos, después les contare ¿Si?- Los demás simplemente asintieron y fijaron su vista en el campo notando como una extraña figura se aproximaba hacia la vampiresa- Oh... Que lindo ¡Un alicornio!

-¡Alicornio!- Todas las chicas (Junto a Tenma, Fey, Taiyou y Kariya) exceptuando a Minori y Midori se acercaron al borde de la glorieta para admirar mejor a la criatura que se acercaba

-¡Es hermoso!- Soltó Aoi

-¡Debo estar soñando y si es así... Pellizquenme!- Dijo Kiinako desprendiendo chispas de los ojos, de pronto sintió un jalón en su brazo- ¡Ah! ¡Kariya-kun!

-¿Que? Dijiste pellizquenme- Se excuso este pero solo gano que Kiinako le sacara la lengua como niña pequeña

-¿Que hará esa criatura aquí?- Dijo Kishibe curioso observando como este se acercaba a Dei

-De seguro es la mascota de ella- Señalo Yukimura apuntando hacía Riko

Riko descendió junto a sætur vor cerca de Dei y al hacerlo trunco sus labios en una extraña mueca

-¿Gustas quitarte los rastros de sangre Dei-chan?- Preguntó Riko mirando el aspecto sucio y andrajoso de la mencionada

-Seria lindo si lo hicieras- Dijo esta en un suspiro

- _ **Þú heyrðir sætur vor gerir kæri galdur** (Ya la escuchaste sætur vor, haz tu encantadora magia)_ \- El alicornio soltó un relincho y con su cuerno empezando a resplandecer toco la frente de Dei y en un parpadeo todo rastro de suciedad desaparecio

-Hazte la estúpida y te la quito- Se burrlo Dei

-No lo creo, no habla tu idioma- Mientras ellas charlaban sobre el alicornio de Riko, sætur vor movió sus orejas y batió su cabeza alarmando a Riko

- _ **Hvað um fallega? Eru allir óvinir nálægt?** (¿Que pasa preciosa? ¿Hay enemigos cerca?)_ \- Riko toco las crines para calmarla y así poder hablar con ella, sætur vor resoplo y asintió con la cabeza- _**Hvar eru þeir?** (¿En donde se encuentran?) _

sætur vor giro con Riko en su lomo y apunto a la única zona no destruida por la batalla, ambas enfocaron la vista viendo como tres peones se acercaban corriendo hacia ellas enfundando sus armas

-Tal parece que esto aun no termina aquí- Dijo Riko seria alistándose para el combate. Dispuesta a ir a atacar al primer peón con sætur vor Dei se les interpuso jalando de las cuerdas de esta- ¿Sucede algo Dei-chan?

-Déjamelas a mi, hay algo que quería hacer desde que llegue aquí- Se puso en frente de Riko y su alicornio encarando a los peones

Desprendió sus alas y sus ojos empezaron a desprender un poderoso brillo carmesí junto a sus alas, los peones al ver tal brillo quedaron notoriamente hipnotizadas transformando sus ojos en orbes huecos y vacíos sin color

-En este mismo instante, sus cuerpos, mentes y almas me pertenecen y hacen mi completa voluntad- Las tres peones asintieron- Ahora... Ataquense entre ustedes

Las peones obedecieron cuales perros serviles y comenzaron a atacarse ente ellas de forma salvaje y furtiva

-¿Que pretendes hacer Dei?- Cuestiono Riko algo temerosa de ver como esas peones se atacaban entre si y mas aun al ver el rostro de total satisfacción de Dei

-Ya veras- Alzo su mano apuntando directamente a los peones y la cerro convirtiéndola en un puño, al hacerlo los peones dejaron de atacarse y comenzaron a tocarse sus cabezas con gestos adoloridos y gritos de dolor acompañándolos. Dei apretaba con mas fuerza su puño y los gritos de los peones empeoraban cada vez mas, tanto que aterraron a sætur vor y a Riko; la mencionada estaba a punto de refutar pero paso algo que se lo impidió

Las cabezas de los peones empezaron a temblar descontroladamente y estas comenzaban a gritar de forma estrepitosa y desesperada hasta que...

 ** _¡Crack!_**

Los ojos de Riko se abrieron a mas no poder... Las cabezas de los peones terminaron por explotar justo delante de ellas, sætur vor se cubrió así misma y a Riko de la explosión pero aun así no basto para dejar unas cuantas manchas en su cara y varios restos de ojos y cabello cerca de ellas, la risa de Dei inundo todo el panorama e incremento cuando piso uno de los globos oculares cerca de allí

-Tu ambición con matar despiadadamente me aterra- Hablo Riko de forma cautelosa

-Lo se... Es lo que mas adoro de mi...- Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa

* * *

 _ **Campo de Juego (Zona del Clan Diamante)**_

* * *

-Ah... El dulce sonido de cuerpos destruidos es música a mis oídos...- Dijo Kaori con una extraña sonrisa- Solo dos piezas mas y proseguiremos con el ataque final y la destrucción de esta pocilga

-¿Eso quiere decir que Iruka y yo podemos atacar?- Preguntó Suzume entusiasta

-Si... Requiero que invadan el campo enemigo y las saquen de su madriguera- Dijo Kaori- Confío plenamente que lo harán, pero eso sí, destruyan a las que quieran o guardenles oponentes a las otras pero Aphranis es mía

-Ok... _**Sacred Ice**_ \- Suzume revelo sus nueve colas seguida de su **_Sacred Gear_** seguida de Iruka

- _ **Rod of Atlantis**_

-¿Piensan atacar por cielo o por tierra?- Preguntó Yukari desinteresada

-Por ambos lados- Dijo Suzume partiendo al bosque- ¡Vamos Iruka! ¡Te reto a una carrera!

-¡Oye! Eso no es justo ¡Saliste primero!- Junto a un gran salto desplegó sus alas y emprendió su persecución tras Suzume

* * *

 ** _Campo Contrario..._**

* * *

-Ya hemos perdido a nuestras torres y tres de nuestros peones mi reina- Dijo uno de los peones restantes

-¡Ya lo se!- Exclamo Aphranis molesta- _Maldita Lilietha... Hecha la imbécil esta acabando con mi tablero pieza por pieza... Si no hago algo, nuestro ritual puede acabar..._

 _-_ Señora... ¿Que hacemos?- Pregunto una de sus comodines

-¿Pues que mas? ¡Atacar!- Exclamo Aphranis- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Vayan y ataquen a la imbécil de Lilietha!

Ambos comodines se quedaron mudas ante la expresión de su reina, nunca pensaron verla así de exaltada

-¿¡Que esperan!? ¿¡Una invitación!? ¡Vayan ahora!- Sin esperar ambas alzaron el vuelo y se comenzaron a dirigir al campo contrario sin saber que algo les esperaba- Y ustedes vayan alistándose, quien sabe si la sarnosa de Lilietha decide atacar

Las demás piezas obedecieron sin esperar nada invocaron sus respectivas armas y se pusieron en posición de ataque

-Mi reina creo que seria mas justo ir a la defensiva- Dijo la joven con el título de reina

-Cállate Mimiel... Aquí la que manda soy yo y si ordeno una ofensiva es por que si- Dijo Aphranis ignorando a la joven

- _Ah... Solo nos va a conducir a la ruina-_ Suspiro en un susurro, de lejos ya veía como acabaría esto

* * *

 _ **Suzume e Iruka...**_

* * *

Su pequeña nariz empezó a percibir un muy peculiar olor seguido de un ruido extraño que hizo mover sus orejas y erizar sus colas

-¿Sientes eso Iruka-chan?- Preguntó Suzume a la mencionada

-Si tuviera un olfato y un oído como el tuyo lo haría Suzume-chan, pero como vez no- Dijo Iruka desde su altura- Pero si veo algo aproximarse Suzume-chan, así que te recomiendo estar atenta

Obedeciendo lo que dijo la peli-azul Suzume blandió su _**Sacred Gear**_ y se camufló entre los árboles mientras que Iruka simplemente utilizaba el cielo como escondite y sigilosamente se acercaban al campo contrario; en plena travesía al campo adversario los comodines de Aphranis pasaron justo por delante de ellas pero se abstuvieron a atacarlas puesto que un peón no podía acabar con un comodín a menos que este subiera de rango

- _Ah... Me gustaría atacarlas...-_ Dijo Suzume en su interior

- _Descuida... Estamos cerca del campo contrario-_ La tranquilizó Iruka- _Apenas y crucemos podremos atacarlas_

 _-¡Si!-_ Suzume emocionada por la adrenalina de poder atacar aceleró el paso siendo seguida muy de cerca por Iruka

Una vez que llegaron al campo contrario pasaron de largo los peones de Aphranis y a la mencionada y una vez que estuvieron en las casillas especiales ambos cuerpos empezaron a desprender un brillo dorado. Aphranis al sentir una extraña presencia detrás de ella se alarmo al ver que se trataba de las piezas de Kaori

-¡Maldición! ¡Ataquenlas inútiles!- Las peones de Aphranis se abalanzaron sobre Iruka y Suzume pero estas solo pasaron de largo alejándolas de si

-Como me encantaría atacarlas, pero los comodines se ven mas tentadores- Dijo Suzume con su sonrisa zorruna, con sus colas alejo a los peones cercanos a ella y se impulso para saltar lejos de allí junto a Iruka para alcanzar a los comodines contrarios ignorando los reclamos de Aphranis

-Bien Suzume-chan... Ahora empecemos a jugar- Iruka se desvió por el lado derecho llegando a las zonas de agua; una vez allí descendió hasta u pequeño claro de agua con una fina cascada cayendo en este- Un lugar perfecto para llamarte...

Sabía que los comodines de Aphranis tenían la misma habilidad que Ayami de percibir el nivel de energía y de maná en un ser vivo y su plan era atraer a ese comodín y dejar que su magia hiciera todo

En cambio Suzume iba detrás de los comodines sin que estas supieran, en una muy buena oportunidad que tuvo utilizo sus colas y aprisiono a una de ellas logrando chocarla contra el piso y las colas de esta sobre sus extremidades

-¡Sima!

-¡Déjame Samil! ¡Ve por la otra comodín! ¡Yo me encargare de ella!- La mencionada solo asintió y fue en busca de Iruka- ¡Suéltame zorra insignificante!

-¡Oh! Bueno, si tu lo pides de esa forma- Las colas de Suzume azotaron a la comodín hacia unos árboles seguido de unas rocas y de vuelta al suelo creando un gran cráter con la forma de la chica- ¿Quieres que vuelva a soltarte Sima?

La forma burlona de hablar de Suzume irritaba a Sima, tenía ganas de amputarle esas colas pero con sus extremidades sujetadas no podía, gruñó sonoramente y trato de liberarse pero se le era imposible

-Oh... Intentas liberarte... Que perdida de tiempo la tuya- La alzó dispuesta azotarla una última vez y así acabar con ella de una vez; la comodín mientras era alzada logro zafar uno de sus brazos

-No linda... Eres tu la que pierde el tiempo...

Lo mas rápido que pudo invoco su arma y con un corte circular amputo dos de las colas que la sostenían

-¡Ah!- Suzume soltó a Sima al sentir el dolor de sus colas amputadas

-¡Ja! ¿Que te sucede ahora zorrita? No te vez tan amenazante como antes... Te confiaste demasiado...- Dio otro golpe a Suzume con su arma cortando otras dos de sus colas- ¡Quien lo diría! ¡Una Yôkai viéndose débil ante una vindicadora!

Pateó su cara y transformo su arma en un mazo de acero gigante golpeando certeramente el cuerpo de la Yôkai lejos de ella y destruyendo una cola en el proceso

-¡Y pensar que tu poder era mas alto que el mío!- Volvió a golpearla- ¡Solo te avergüenzas a ti misma y a tu patético e inservible Clan!

Dio otro golpe con el mazo enviándola justo a la vista de Tenma y los demás que no hacían nada mas que ver todo con pleno asombro

-Eres sin duda una pena para la raza de los Yôkais y mas para los Kitsune- La comodín seguía insultando el linaje de Suzume y volvió a azotarla con su mazo aplastando cuatro de sus colas; esta permanecía en el suelo débil e inmóvil, hubiera esquivado sus ataques pero sin sus colas esta perdía fácilmente el equilibrio. Los golpes del mazo de Sima la habían debilitado y mas al eliminar siete de nueve colas

-Deja... De decir... Esas... Patrañas...- Se quejo, como pudo se levanto y mantuvo el equilibrio con sus colas restantes sosteniendo su brazos roto con su brazo sano- Se que me confié en un principio, fue un error y lo admito pero eso no te da el derecho de insultar y clan y mi raza

-Claro que me da el derecho, tan solo basta mirarte y comprobarlo. Eres una desgracia para los Kitsunes- Empezó a hablar la comodín- Si lo gran y todopoderosa Hagorome Gitsune estuviera aquí se sentiría verdaderamente avergonzada de ver a uno de sus subordinados perecer ante una vindicadora

Tan solo oír el nombre de su antepasado sintió una ira incontrolable corroerle el pecho y una extraña sensación rodearla por completo

- _¿Que es esto? ¿Por que me siento así? ¿Por que de repente me siento intimidada por esa vindicadora? ¿No sera...? ¿Acaso yo...? ¿Acaso yo tengo...?_

 ** _¿Miedo...?_**

Sus pensamientos empezaban a traicionarla de sobremanera tanto así que comenzó a temblar de solo pensar que ella le tenía miedo a una vindicadora, literalmente un ser inferior a ella, una criatura que se encargaba de guiar a los perdidos y ella se encargaba de extraviarlos aun mas, eran enemigos por naturaleza y el solo pensamiento de ser derrotada por una le molestaba

- _No... Es imposible... Yo... No puedo tener miedo de una vindicadora... Es imposible... Yo ¡No puedo tenerle miedo! ¡No puedo!-_ Empezó a temblar de la ira. Una extraña aura roja empezaba a rodearla por completo ignorando totalmente los insultos de la comodín

-¿¡Me estas escuchando pedazo de zorra insignificante!?- Le grito irritada, detestaba ser ignorada y mas por su adversario. Dispuesta a atacarla alzo su arma para acabar con Suzume pero el aura que emanaba la detenía- ¿¡Que demonios es eso!?

Suzume seguía murmurando la misma frase con voz tétrica y contenida mientras que el aura a su alrededor seguía incrementando. Dicho espectáculo no paso desapercibido por los otros quienes no hacía nada mas que mirar con curiosidad

-Que extraño se siente esto...- Soltó Hakuryuu de repente

-¿Por que lo dices?- Intervino Tsurugi confundido ante las palabras del oji-rojo

-Esa chica esta desprendiendo un aura muy extraña y de solo verla me da escalofríos- Dijo mirando a Suzume. Tanto Kantoku como Ariel abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, la primera por el aura que emanaba Suzume y la segunda por la audaz afirmación del oji-rojo

-Espera... ¿Puedes ver el aura que emana la kitsune?- Ariel tenía una expresión algo mortificada que hizo que todos la miraran con curiosidad

-¿Sucede algo Ariel-chan?- Preguntó Aoi preocupada

-Te ves alterada- Shindou se acerco y con sumo cuidado froto sus brazos tratando de calmarla

-Respondeme Hakuryuu-kun... ¿Enserio puedes ver el aura de la Kitsune?- Cuestiono una segunda vez a lo cual este asintió

-Si, si puedo verla- Respondió sin vacilación- Es grande y roja y parece estar aumentando con cada segundo que pasa

Y lo que decía era verdad, Kantoku quien había ajena de la situación fijaba sus ojos en el aura de la castaña y los efectos que esta causaba en el oji-rojo y en la guardiana

-Tal parece que el _**"Miedo"**_ de Suzume esta haciendo efecto en ustedes- Hablo Kantoku refiriéndose claramente a Hakuryuu y a Ariel

-¿A que se refiere con _**"Miedo"**_?- Yuuichi se acerco a ella con gesto serio y demandante

-Humanos tenían que ser- Se burlo cortamente pero aun así prosiguió- Los Yôkais milenarios como Koneko, Maguro, Yuzuki, Kazuki y Suzume posen una habilidad que las distinguen de otras criaturas algo que nosotros los seres sobrenaturales llamamos _**"Miedo"**_. Cuando un Yôkai busca verse amenazante ante alguien este desprende un aura poderosa que incrementa y muestra su verdadera forma solo si su adversario o adversarios muestras temor y debilidad ante el o en peores casos puede aparecer de la nada si este muestra sentimientos erráticos

-¿Sentimientos erráticos?- Soltó Minamisawa

-Ya sabes, sentimientos crueles y masivos como la ira, impotencia, dolor... Son esa clase de sentimientos que generan el miedo y estoy 100% seguro de que ella debe de sentir una de esas emociones para que ellos se sientan así- Explico Kurosaki

-Y estas en lo cierto joven- Dijo Kantoku mirando al campo- El miedo de Suzume esta creciendo de tal forma que no solo altera a su adversario sino también a ellos, a uno lo hace sudar frío y a la otra la altera de sobremanera. Pero sin duda algo me parece curioso

-¿Que cosa?- Soltó Ibuki

-El Miedo solo afecta a los humanos nunca afecta a seres místicos como guardianes o vindicadores- Dijo Kantoku posando una mano sobre su mentón en gesto pensativo- Y ustedes no parecen estar afectados por eso, solo ellos dos

Todos se miraron confundidos entre si, en eso la mayor tenía razón ninguno había reaccionado de la misma forma que Hakuryuu y Ariel al ver a Suzume revelar su verdadera forma, es mas, ni siquiera mostraban expresión alguna

-Pero ¿Como es posible que Hakuryuu si pueda verla y nosotros no?- Preguntó Ichiban

-Tal parece que hay algunos secretos entre ustedes que deben de revelar

El aura de Suzume incrementaba con cada segundo y Sima se veía acorralada de solo verlo y mas aun al oír sus constantes _"No te tengo miedo" "Yo no puedo sentir miedo"_ y demás

-Si crees que con tus reservas de maná podrás derrotarme, dejame decirte que estas totalmente equi...- Se calló por completo al ver como el aura tomaba forma. Grande, temible y con unos terroríficos ojos zorrunos que pudo reconocer- No puede ser posible...

El Miedo de Suzume se hacía cada vez mas grande aumentando la angustia de Sima, su aura comenzaba a tomar la forma de una monumental mujer con aspecto zorruno muy familiar con sus nueve colas desplazándose entre ella y una mueca amenazante pero eso no era lo único que pasaba. El cuerpo de Suzume comenzó a deformarse a tal grado que sus hueso tronaban al reubicarse; su cuerpo se irguió totalmente, sus ojos se agrandaron, sus garras se alargaron y sus colas se hundieron entre la tierra tomando el aspecto de un zorro dispuesto a atacar. Sima retrocedía aterrada de tan solo ver la nueva forma de la Kitsune, su sola presencia provocaba nada mas que temor

Y solo ella sabía de quien se trataba

-No puede ser cierto...- Susurro Sima aterrorizada- Hagorome Gistune...

-Que bueno saber que me conoces...- La voz de Suzume se oía deforme, una extraña mezcla entre voces masculinas y femeninas pero esta no movía la boca es mas, parecía que su mente hablaba de forma abierta

Con pasos lentos se acercaba a Sima que no hacía nada mas que retroceder del temor, la sola presencia de la Kitsune le hacía experimentar todos sus temores al mismo tiempo

-Pagaras por tu insolencia descarada vindicadora...- Se abalanzo sobre ella y con sus fauces arremetió contra el cuello de la chica matándola al instante y siendo salpicada por su sangre

* * *

 _ **Fuera del campo...**_

* * *

Ahora el miedo de Suzume si era presente en todos, la sola imagen de la Kitsune devorando a la vindicadora era suficiente para sembrar no solo asco sino también...

 ** _Miedo..._**

-Cielos... Jamas pensé que fuera a llegar tan lejos- Susurro Ariel

-Es peor que una película de terror- Soltó Midori aterrada mirando a forma en la que Suzume desprendía los miembros de la vindicadora

-Y aun es que falta- Soltó Kantoku

-¡No quiero seguir presenciando esto!- Soltó Sakura molesta

-Nadie quiere Nozaki, pero no podemos romper las reglas de este mundo- Hablo Saryuu, llevaba todo el rato callado y parecía no importarle el hecho de que se estuviera llevando a cabo un acto caníbal delante de el- Tal y como lo dijo ella. No podemos abandonar un _**Rating Game**_ en proceso y si lo hacemos acabaremos como esa vindicadora o incluso peor

-Tiene razón- Hablo Tenma- Por mas miedo que nos cause esto debemos quedarnos, por algo Ariel nos trajo a todos aquí ¿Cierto?

Todos parecieron recapacitar ante lo que dijo, en silencio todos se dirigieron a los barandales y solo se dedicaron a mirar lo que quedaba de _**Rating Game**_

* * *

 _ **Iruka...**_

* * *

El aire lo sentía pesado y el ambiente estaba totalmente tenso, desde lejos podía observar como el aura de miedo de Suzume se expandía por todo el campo y para ella solo significaba una cosa

-Si Kaori-kun y las otras hacen contacto con esa aura quien sabe que pueda pasar- Soltó ella preocupada

Un ruido extraño proveniente de los arboles la pusieron alerta, en ningún momento bajo su arma en caso de que la comodín quisiera atacarla de frente.

El ruido entre los arbustos incremento y de este salió un pequeño dragón de agua justo hacía ella. Alzó su mano y con esta lo desintegro al instante

-Mm... Tal parece que no soy la única que domina el agua aquí

Mas dragones de agua empezaron a llegar y comenzaban a rodearla pero estos no atacaron solo la mantuvieron acorralada. Estaba lista para absorberlos con su _**Sacred Gear**_ pero uno de ellos se engancho en su brazo impidiéndole hacerlo

-No intentes luchar querida, es inútil- La dueña de la voz se acerco a Iruka montada en otro dragón a diferencia de los demás este solo era de hielo y vapor- No podrás hacer nada contra mi

-¿Y que te hace pensar que no podré?- Cuestiono esta determinada pero conservando su porte sereno

-Muy fácil, soy la descendiente de Seiryu nadie puede contra mi magnifico poder ¡Nadie puede contra la grandiosa y todopoderosa Samil!- La joven soltó una risa orgullosa e Iruka solo se dedicaba a observarla de forma ofendida y mas aun con su fingido acento formal y comportamiento errático de la realeza

-¿Disculpa? Es imposible que seas la descendiente de Seiryu- Dichas palabras detuvieron la risa de Samil

-¿¡Perdón!? ¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!? ¡Es mas que claro que soy la descendiente de Seiryu!- Reclamo molesta acercándose a Iruka queriendo verse amenazante pero esta aun mantenía su porte sereno e inmutable

-Con que hagas réplicas exactas de el hechas agua, hielo y vapor no significa que lo seas; cualquier pieza que domine el agua puede hacerlo incluso yo- Con un gesto de su mano hizo aparecer un una pequeña réplica de Seiryu idéntica a las de Samil- Incluso un principiante en esto puede hacerlo

-¡Es imposible! ¡Aphranis me dijo que yo era la descendiente de Seiryu! ¡Esta comprobado!

-Con que alguien superior diga algo de ti no siempre puede ser cierto, además, el descendiente de Seiryu jamás se comportaría como tu

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y como me comporto yo?- Volvió a acercarse a ella queriendo intimidarla otra vez fallando al hacerlo

-Pedante, orgullosa y con un sentido inestable de grandeza- Soltó Iruka- Seiryu es noble, humilde y respetuoso con el y con todos algo que tu verdaderamente no posees

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia de Samil, roja de la ira y la humillación abalanzo sus dragones hacia Iruka, al llegar a ella estos automáticamente se disolvieron en pequeños copos de nieve que ella misma redirigió hacía Samil provocando que esta se cayera de su dragón

-¡Insolente! ¡Pagaras por haberte metido con la descendiente de Seiryu!

Con sus manos dirigió el gran dragón de hielo y vapor hacia Iruka, esta desplegó sus alas y ágilmente esquivo su embestida

-Sigo insistiendo en que no eres la descendiente de Seiryu- Hablo Iruka desde su altura

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Si Aphranis dice que soy la descendiente de Seiryu es por que lo soy!- Estaba irritada y totalmente enojada, volvió a alzar sus brazos al aire y lo dirigió otra vez hacia Iruka esta vez con las fauces abiertas. Interpuso su _**Rod of Atlantis**_ entre las fauces del dragón dividiéndolo a la mitad-¡Aphranis-sama jamás me mentiría!

Arrojo sus dragones hacía Iruka y esta solo los esquivaba y en ocasiones los absorbía con su arma, pero en ningún momento Iruka había atacado a Samil

-¿¡Que te pasa!? ¿¡Acaso le temes a la descendiente de Seiryu y a su gran poder!?- Samil trataba de provocar a Iruka pero nada, esta seguía inmutable e ignorante a los ataques de Samil

Su _**Rod of Atlantis**_ se maniobraba de un lado a otro absorbiendo, congelando y evaporando a los dragones que la atacaban. Su objetivo principal era destruir la extraña diadema en su cabeza la cual era la causante no solo de su poder sino de su extraño comportamiento

-Bien, no tengo alternativa- Alzo un poco mas el vuelo y desprendió sus alas hacia delante desprendiendo una gran lluvia de flechas, con su Sacred Gear ahora en su forma hielo arrojo una gran nube blanca que transformo sus plumas descendientes en letales misiles pluma-témpanos de hielo que no solo erradicaron a los dragones restantes sino que también aprisiono a Samil

-No soy de aquellas que matan para resolver los problemas...- Hablo Iruka- Pero... Es la única forma de impedir que sigas mintiendo tan descaradamente manchando no solo el nombre del gran dragón del este sino su legendario y sagrado linaje

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un profundo azul y sus venas empezaron a marcarse en sus brazos y piernas brillando de un pulcro blanco, poso su _**Sacred Gear**_ delante de ella y este empezó a soltar una fuerte luz azul que comenzó a rodear el báculo como si se tratara de un dragón

 ** _Resurge de lo mas profundo de las profundidades_**

 ** _Poderoso Rey de las Aguas_**

 ** _Guerrero de los Mares_**

 ** _Señor de los Océanos_**

 ** _Gran Dios Dragón Azulado_**

 ** _Guardián_** ** _Divino del Este_**

 ** _Amo Sagrado de la Primavera_**

 ** _¡Seiryu!_**

Las aguas empezaron a temblar y el viento comenzó a soplar de forma estruendosa y salvajes. Las aguas empezaron a alzarse y comenzaron a tomar la forma de un gran dragón, sus escamas brillantes cual mar turbio, ojos profundos como el océano en calma e imponente tal y como dicta su gran leyenda. Alzándose detrás de ella con porte imponente y poderoso

-Ahora conocerás el verdadero poder de Seiryu...

Con su _**Rod of Atlantis**_ dirigió el gran poder del dragón a su espalda contra la comodín; el gran dragón abrió sus fauces y ataco a la joven desatando una gran onda expansiva que arraso con los arboles restantes dejando a la vista no solo el campo de Aphranis y Kaori sino todas las piezas de la segunda y el gran dragón a la deriva

-No puede ser...- Susurro Namikawa

-¿Sucede algo Namikawa?- Hayato noto su expresión algo confusa y sin vacilar le hablo, era obvio que bien no se llevaban pero en momentos de tensión todo puede pasar

-Se supone que Seiryu esta sellado en mar oriental y solo el descendiente de el puede liberarlo...- Se callo al darse cuenta de sus palabras, como pudo fijo mejor su vista y distinguió una peculiar cabellera turquesa- _Esto es imposible..._

Confundida por el comportamiento del pirata Ariel invoco unos binoculares de oro y se los extendió

-Ten, tal parece que los requieres ahora

-Gracias

Con los binoculares puestos los fijo directo donde la joven de cabellera familiarmente turquesa y claramente comprobó lo que quería, estaba dispuesto a hablar acerca de la joven pero no contó con dos individuos

-¡Oye! Yo también quiero ver- Masaki se acerco y le arrebato los binoculares a Namikawa fijándolos en donde el los tenía antes ¡Wa! ¡Namikawa le esta haciendo ojitos a una de las comodines! mírala por ti mismo

Minamisawa tomo los binoculares que este le extendía e hizo lo mismo que los otros dos

-Oye Namikawa ¿Que esa no es la chica que vimos en el entrenamiento?- Aquello dicho causo que todos miraran al peli-violeta curiosos- Esta bastante cambiada

Estaba listo para darle la mejor paliza de su vida por hablar así de su Ohime-sama pero sintió su brazo ser sostenido por la mujer de cabellos y ojos negros

-Lo apaleas después ahora quiero que me respondas algo y con la total sinceridad que tengas- Objetó Kantoku al pirata-¿Como sabes que Seiryu estaba sellado en el mar oriental?

-Mi Ohime-sama me lo dijo, de pequeños siempre nos a interesado esa clase de historias referentes a las criaturas del océano de la nada mencione al dragón y ella dijo que se encontraba ubicado en el mar oriental justo en el estrecho entre Corea y Japón

-Ya veo...- Se le hacía muy sospechoso que Iruka le contara eso a un simple mortal a menos que ella tuviera una clara razón para hacerlo- ¿Te dijo algo mas joven?

-No... Solo eso

Kantoku soltó a Namikawa y fijo su vista en todo el campo, las piezas de Kaori estaban distribuidas tal y como lo había imaginado todas con sus _**Sacred Gears**_ activadas a excepción de las que aun permanecían en la zona de resguardo junto a Kaori que de seguro ella utilizaría para algo mas que no fuera la destrucción de Aphranis

-Mm... Ya me puedo imaginar como acabará esto...- Soltó ella después de un tenso momento de silencio

-¿Como acabara?- Preguntó Akane temerosa

-Si te lo revelo, no sera como lo imagine

* * *

 _ **Zona del Clan Diamante...**_

* * *

Kaori estaba rebosante de felicidad, su plan estaba yendo justo como ella quería y no podía estar mas feliz que nunca

-Se le ve muy alegre mi señora- Hablo Yôko

-Claro que lo estoy, estamos a muy poco de acabar con este maldito ciclo y dejar que el Inframundo vuelva a su estado lúgubre y oscuro de siempre- Expreso Kaori con devoción

-Eso suena maravillo Aneki- Expreso Kazuki de la misma forma que Kaori

-Si, solo queda hacer unas cuantas cosas

-¿Y esas serian?- Cuestiono Yukari de brazos cruzados

-Acabar con los peones restantes, eliminar a la reina, matar a Aphranis, destruir este repugnate lugar y deshacerse de esa niebla rosa- Enumero la oji-ambar

-Déjame la reina a mi- Dijo Kazuki- Reinas deben enfrentarse entre si

-Si gusta nosotras podemos acabar con la arena- Pidió Karín señalándose a ella y a Maguro la cual se mostraba totalmente de acuerdo

-Bien. Yukari. Shiro- Las aludidas dirigieron su vista hacía Kaori- Vayan y jueguen un poco

-¡Si!- Exclamo Shirou con los brazos al aire

-¡Ya era hora!- Sin esperar nada mas saltó al aire dirigiendose al campo adversario

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame!- Shiro desenfundo sus alas de Fénix y fue tras ella

-Kaori-sama ¿Segura que no quiere que valla con ellas?- Cuestiono Yôko

-Ve si quieres, pero recuerda lo que tienes que hacer al final Yôko- Le dijo Kaori. La joven asintió y siguió el rastro de las otras dos

-Les apuesto que terminan en menos de 10 minutos- Hablo Kazuki

-Yo pienso que terminan en menos de 15- Hablo Karin

-¿Que opina usted Kaori-sama?- Preguntó Maguro

-Mm... Lo sea estará bien

* * *

 _ **Yuzuki, Shirou y Yôko...**_

* * *

-Muy bien, solo quedan cinco peones- Comenzó a hablar Yôko- Me encargare de uno de ellos y ustedes eliminen al resto

-¡Es lo único bueno que has dicho en todo el día!- Exclamo Yukari

-Discuten después... ¡Quiero jugar!- Exclamo Shiro como niña pequeña

-¡Si! ¡Ya es hora! **_¡Mystic Snow! ¡Forgetfull Abyss!_**

Los brazos de Yukari comenzaron a brillar revelando dos pulcros báculos, uno tenía una forma brillante y resplandeciente con un pulcro color azul gélido con un gran copo de nieve azul flotando sobre este rodeado de un gran halo de nieve y varios fragmentos helados levitando sobre este y varios picos entrelazados entre ellos, el otro tenía una forma un poco mas sombría, era totalmente negro con dos dragones entrelazados en el bastón uno gris y otro purpura ambos con sus fauces abiertas y un ojo de dragón rojo en medio de estos

- _ **¡Fire Glorious!**_ \- Las alas de Shiro desprendieron flamas doradas y comenzaron a rodearla, el cuello de esta empezó a brillar revelando un gran arco de fino oro con detalles de alas de fénix en las puntas y un fino hilo hecho de rubí junto con tres flechas hechas de fuego puestas en este

- _ **¡Sins Royals! ¡Envy!**_ \- Los ojos de Youko tomaron un color rosa claro y sus pupilas desaparecieron por completo, su cuerpo se revistió en una armadura ligera de tonos rosa seguido de dos grandes sables con la peculiar forma de una tijera dividida a la mitad

Los peones al verlas se pusieron en modo ofensivo y fueron a su encuentro, dos de ellas fueron donde Yukari otras dos con Shirou y la última fue con Youko

* * *

 _ **Shirou...**_

* * *

Ambos peones se abalanzaron sobre ella empuñando sus espadas, Shirou se alzo en vuelo esquivando los ataques de los peones. Llego a una altura considerable e invoco seis flechas de su arco y fueron disparadas hacía los peones. Estos usaron sus espadas para bloquear y desviar las flechas pero mientras mas flechas esquivaban mas flechas aparecían

-Si queremos acabarla debemos unir nuestros poderes- Hablo la primera peón de espada blanca

-Esta bien- Aseguro la segunda de espada roja

Ondeando sus espadas con agilidad estas tomaron un color rojizo, los peones clavaron ambas espadas en el suelo provocando que una gran ráfaga de fuego con forma de gorrión saliera volando hacia Shirou

-¡Wa~! ¡Que lindo Gorrión!- Exclamo ella alegre importándole muy poco si era un ataque

El gorrión golpeo a Shirou envolviéndola entre sus llamas, tan fuertes eran estas que de a poco y se podía reconocer un cuerpo dentro de el. Ambas peones chocaron sus puños eufóricas por lo que habían hecho y rebosantes se voltearon a ver a su reina

-¡Señora Aphranis! ¿Vio eso?- Exclamo una de ellas

-¡Acabamos con una de las piezas de Lillietha!- Hablo la otra eufórica

Aphranis mostró una sonrisa de pura satisfacción al ver como el cuerpo de Shirou era consumido por las llamas del ataque combinado entre sus peones y no hizo nada mas que aplaudir lentamente

-Muy bien hecho mis peones, una vez que acabe todo esto veré que sean debidamente correspondidas- Prometió Aphranis

Los peones emocionados comenzaron a celebrar entre ellas siendo totalmente ajenas a lo que sucedía. Las flamas que aun rodeaban a Shirou comenzaron a extinguirse y a dirigirse a su arco, canalizó todas esas llamas y la convirtió en una gran flecha de fino oro con punta de rubí y alerón de de topacio, tenso con fuerza el hilo de rubí y apunto la flecha al peón de la espada blanca, una vez que fijo su objetivo soltó el hilo que retenía la flecha. Salió disparada cual bala de metralla directo a la peón de espada blanca rodeada en un espiral dorado dejando una flamante estela detrás de ella

Los peones totalmente desinteresadas de Shirou seguía celebrando con alegocía y devoción al saber de sus futuras recompensas no sabían que una flecha sagrada iba donde una de ellas; la joven de espada blanca dejo de hablar al sentir algo caliente en su clavícula derecha y algo líquido descender de esta; en sus últimos minutos trato de advertir a la otra peón pero solo escupió unas cuantas gotas de sangre que alarmaron a su compañera

-¡Camira!- La peón reaccionó y trato de detener su sangrado pero fue demasiado tarde puesto que la chica se deshizo en chispas azules, le consolaba el hecho de saber que su compañera y amante seguía viva puesto que ese golpe no le afecto mucho pero le enojaba el no poder haber hecho algo para evitar su perdida

-¡Eres un insolente!- Grito la joven bañada en lágrimas- ¡Deberías de estar totalmente hecha cenizas! ¿¡Por que demonios sigues aquí?

-¡Se me olvido decirles algo!- A la altura en la que se encontraba le resultaba muy difícil hablar con normalidad así que simplemente se limitaba a gritar

-¿¡Que demonios olvidaste decirnos!?- Exclamo la joven encolerizada

-¡Que soy un fénix!

En ese mismo instante se sintió la cosa mas estúpida del universo, se escucho un fuerte golpe seguido de una estruendosa risa que provenía claramente de Yukari

-¡No puedo creer lo pendejas que son todas ustedes!- Exclamo ella partiéndose entre risas- ¡Atacar a un fénix con fuego! ¡Es como atacar a un Kappa con agua!

Seguía riéndose ignorando y devolviendo los ataque de los peones que se enfrentaban a ella, en un ágil movimiento acerco su Forgetfull Abyss a la cara de la peón y esta automáticamente quedo prendada de en la mirada del mismo y en menos de lo que esperaba el peón cayo de bruces al suelo mostrando un aspecto de cadáver recién salido de la tumba

-Ahora sigues tu- Yukari se volvió a poner en posición de ataque y saltó directo a la peón restante

Volviendo con la peón de la espada roja; esta aun permanecía en shock debía de haber supuesto que era un fénix después de ver sus alas hechas de fuego

-¡Oye! ¡Tu! ¡La chica de la espada roja!- La mencioana la volvió a mirar- ¡Si! ¡Te hablo a ti! ¡Creo que también olvide decirte una cosa a ti y a tu pareja!

-¿¡Que demonios olvidaste ahora!?- Reclamo la joven molesta, no quería saber que es lo que le diría después, seguro le diría que era la elegida de alguna criatura sobrenatural de gran origen mítico

-¡Se me olvido decirles que soy la elegida de Sagitario! ¡Y justo ahora estoy usando su arco...! ¡Y sus flechas! ¡Que son muy bonitas por cierto!

Muy bien... Eso colmo la paciencia de la joven, un tic nervioso se apodero de su ojo derecho y una muy extraña mueca se formo en su rostro

-¿¡Sabes que!?- Reclamo ella a Shirou

-¿¡Que!?

-¡Mejor disparame de una puta vez!- Reclamo la peón sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Dame con todo lo que tengas!

Eso dejo sorprendidos a todos, tanto que Yukari, Youko y las peones dejaron su enfrentamiento para mostrar su total confusión

-¿¡Estas segura!?- Replico ella confundida

-¡Si ¡Dame tu ataque mas poderoso! ¡Lo resistire!- Exclamo ella

-¡Ok!- Shirou concentro todo su poder en su arco haciendo que ella y el objeto desprendieran un aura naranja, el brillo provoco que el arco tomara otra apariencia volviéndose mas grande y mas sofisticada, el arco tenía un perfecto diseño en forma de alas de pegaso doradas con finos detalles en rubí y ámbar, el hilo se había tensado y alargado aun mas; el aura comenzó a canalizarse entre los finos dedos de Shirou formando una gran flecha ornamental hecha de rubí con con la punta de oro y el alerón en pulcro ámbar macizo; prenso la flecha entre el hilo y apunto el objetivo en la joven quien se veía totalmente determinada a recibir el impacto

-¿¡Pero que demonios te sucede Adara!? ¡Te ordeno que vallas y la ataques!- Reclamo Aphranis cual niña quejumbrosa

-¿¡Que acaso no la escucho!? ¡Es la elegida de Sagitario!- Reclamo Adara molesta- Prefiero reunirme con mi amada Camira que enfrentarme a una criatura con la que no tengo oportunidad de ganar

-Si esa flecha te golpea, te pudrirás en lo mas profundo de purgatorio- La amenazo Aphranis

-Pues prefiero eso que estar lejos de mi amada Camira- Dijo Adara con una sonrisa determinada- Otra cosa Aphranis...

-¡Que?

-Que el infierno tenga en su profunda gloria al gran Lucifer- Comenzó a hablar Adara mirando a Shirou- Larga vida a Lucena. Larga vida a la reina Lilitu. ¡Larga vida a Lillietha y al Clan Diamante!

Aphranis estaba molesta, ninguna de sus subordinadas le había alzado la voz y faltado al respeto de esa manera. Dispuesta a darle su merecido se dirigió a ella pero algo le llamo la atención...

En el cielo se había formado una gran silueta con la forma de Sagitario en la misma pose que Shirou, apuntando con su arco en la misma dirección que Adara

-¡Fue un gusto conocerte Adara! ¡Y espero que te rencuentres con con tu amada Camira!- Grito Shirou a lo que la mencionada solo sonrió por sus palabras

Soltó la flecha y esta salió disparada con gran fuerza rodeada en llamas con la gran silueta de Sagitario detrás de ella

Adara abrió los brazos gustosa de recibir el tiro no sin antes decir sus últimas palabras

- _Larga vida a la hija de Suzaku y elegida de Sagitario...-_ Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer entre chispas azules

* * *

 _ **Yukari...**_

* * *

La gran explosión que liberó el ataque de Shirou le sirvió a ella para impulsarse contra su adversario y atacarla con su _**Mystic Snow**_ congelando su brazo en el proceso

-Ya no eres tan fuerte como antes ¿O si Mirika?- Soltó Yukari orgullosas dirigiendo ambas _**Sacred Gear**_ a la tal Mirika

-Ja... Eso lo dices tu... No había tenido tanta acción desde el atentado a los Sakaiishi y Sekaiishi- Esas palabras hicieron cortocircuito en el cerebro de Yukari, ansiosa por mas respuestas utilizo su _**Mystic Snow**_ y aprisiono Mirika contra el suelo y destruyo su arma con su _**Forgetfull Abyss**_

-Muy bien puta, mas te vale que empieces a cantar o créeme que lo haré yo y no de una forma muy amable- Dijo Yukari de forma amenazante poniendo su pie sobre el estomago de Mirika- ¿Que sabes tu del atentado a mi familia y a la familia Sakaiichi?

Esta soltó una risa sádica y empezó a hablar de modo burlón

-Ha~ Ustedes los Sekaiichi son tan tercos. Por eso su miserable linaje fue erradicado- Volvió a reírse Mirika recibiendo una fuerte punzada del _**Mystic Snow**_ de Yukari en su estomago

-Te lo repetiré una vez mas perra inmunda ¿Que sabes del atentado a mi familia y a la de lo Sakaiichi?- Hizo presión en el estómago de la peón

-Bien pero no te gustara- La peón seguía con su sádica sonrisa en la cara a lo que Yukari presiono mas fuerte en su estómago- Tanto los Sakaiichi como los Sekaiichi merecían morir, no eran mas que simples familias nobles importantes que se codeaban de su título y no hacían nada en el Inframundo. Desde que el Clan de los Sawada se coleó con los Sakaiichi las cosas comenzaron a cambiar y mas cuando esa inmunda Sekaiichi hembra se hizo amiga de las dos herederas; se armo un escándalo, casi tan grande como el aura de Lucifer. Fue ese escándalo desconocido que hizo que varios de los súbditos se revelaran contra las tres familias, dos nobles familias de dragones y otra de vampiros... ¡Que farsa!

Mirika empezó a reír de forma grotesca y enfermiza pero fue callada por uno de los grilletes de hielo que la sostenían amarrándose en su cuello y frenando su burla

-Deja la puta burla y sigue hablando- Amenazó Yukari apuntándola con su _**Forgetfull Abyss**_

-Ah~... No te gustara pero ya que insistes... Los subordinados inconformes con lo que pasaba decidieron acabar con lo mas preciado de cada familia... Su herederas... Sus muertes iban a ser tan simples, una atravesada por una daga de plata, otra arrojada a un acantilado y la otra iba a morir desmembrada... Pero las muertes no pasaron como querían... La daga solo se derritió al contacto con la primera, la segunda fue salvada a tiempo de caer al acantilado y la tercera solo mato a sus ejecutadores con las mismas cadenas que la desmembrarían... No les quedo otra alternativa que matarlas al mismo tiempo... ¿Sabes como lo hicieron?

-¿Como?

-Con el Colmillo de Sangre...- Mirika empezó a reír psicóticamente y Yukari solo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

El Colmillo de Sangre era sin duda la peor de las ejecuciones para los vampiros y dragones, era tan temible que de solo mencionarlo le erizaba por completo la piel

-¿Y sabes que fue lo mejor de todo eso?- Al er que Yukari seguía callada siguió- Yo mate... A la única de los Sekaiichi

Hasta allí... Es fue la gota que rebaso la copa, no solo era la culpable de la muerte de Karin y la boba de Teto sino también de la suya. Hizo una gran fuerza de voluntad por contener sus lágrimas pero no quería verse débil ante la maldita que había osado a arrebatarle la vida. Mirika seguía riendo de forma inestable que solo hizo que Yukari clavara por completo su _**Mystic Snow**_ en el estómago de Mirika

-Pagaras lo que provocaste... Maldita y repugnate zorra inmunda...

-¡Ja! ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Acaso me vas a congelar? ¡Por favor! ¡Que muerte tan pobre!- Comenzó a burlarse Mirika

-¿Quien dijo que iba a congelarte?- La detuvo Yukari- No pretendo manchar mi hermosa _**Sacred Gear**_ con tu repulsiva sangre de puta inmunda, es mas, ni siquiera mereces morir ante mis manos... Sino ante ellos...

Su _**Forgetfull Abyss**_ comenzó a moverse de una extraña forma y las cabezas del báculo comenzaron a tomar vida y movimiento. El báculo entero se convirtió en un gran dragón de dos cabezas y el ojo que había en este seguía levitando entre las dos cabezas pero ahora lucía mas grande y mas brotado. Los ojos de Mirika se abrieron a mas no poder tanto por el miedo como por el asombro...

-Serán ellos quienes declaren tu sentencia...- Dirigió su mano hacia adelante y el dragón obediente fue donde Mirika con ambas fauces abiertas

Los gritos de la chica no se hicieron de esperar, dolor, miedo y desesperación era lo único que soltaba la chica y Yukari solo permanecía allí mirando todo expectante. Los gritos de Mirika comenzaron a decrecer y lo único que se escuchaba eran gemidos imperceptibles que con el paso del tiempo cesaron

Yukari chasco sus dedos y ambos dragones se detuvieron volviendo a su forma original de bastón, se acerco al cadáver de su víctima observando como su físico se encontraba verdaderamente deforme, desmembrado y con machas de sangre y tierra sobre este, lo único intacto de ella al parecer era su cabeza.

Yukari se acerco a ella ahora con su forma dragón, de solo recordar lo que esa tipa había hecho en el pasado con su vida la hizo transformarse por completo; alzó su cola y la dejo caer sobre la cabeza de Mirika dejando una gran mancha de sangre fresca que salpico su cola, alas y rostro

* * *

 ** _Youko..._**

* * *

-No... perderé ante... Alguien... Como tu...- La peón daba fuertes estocadas a los sables de Youko queriendo derribarlos pero estos no emitían movimiento alguno como si estuviera soldados a las manos de la oji-violeta

Youko contrarrestaba de manera ágil los ataques que le daba la peón e incluso le había causado grandes cantidades de daño pero la chica era mas terca que una mula

-¡Acabala ahora Zarami! ¡Tu reina te lo ordena!- Gritaba Aphranis desde su lejanía

No solo tenían tiempo batallando sino que también tenía tiempo escuchando los miserables gritos de aliento de Aphranis para con su único peón restante; unió ambos sables y dio una fuerte estocada que provoco una gran ráfaga de aire que alejo a la peón varios metros al aire, dirigió su vista hacía Aphranis y con su mano hecha puño soltó un chasquido que sello la boca de Aphranis

-Así no interrumpirás mi combate...- Dijo Youko seria- _**Sins Royals... Sloth...**_

Su armadura rosa cambió a una turquesa de modalidad ligera con bozal cubriendo su boca y una capucha cubriendo su cabeza con una gran capa descendiendo de esta y un gran látigo que emanaba una gran aura turquesa

Dio una fuerte estocada con el látigo llegando hasta la peón que seguía alzándose por los aires tomando su pie y bajándola con suma velocidad hasta hacerla tocar el suelo de forma abrupta creando un gran cráter en ese

-¡Maldita! ¡Eres una maldita tramposa!- Exclamo Zarami- ¡Estas cambiando de _**Sacred Gear**_!

-Claro que no... Mi _**Sacred Gear**_ me permite cambiar de armadura dependiendo del Pecado que elija- Explico Yuoko- El arma solo es opcional

-¡No me importa! ¡Ya veras cuando te ataque...!- Su voz comenzó a sonar fatigada y agotada- ¿Que le pasa a mi voz?

Cayo de bruces al suelo sintiendo su cuerpo verdaderamente pesado respirando agitadamente no importara que tanto se moviera cada que lo hacía se sentía débil

-¿Que demonio me hiciste?- Cuestiono Zarami tratando de sonar amenazante pero su voz se oía muy débil y apagada

-Nada... Solo te fatigue...- Respondió Youko acercándose a ella

-¿Me fatigaste?

-Si, los pecados son como el veneno...- Comenzó a hablar Youko irguiéndose hasta quedar a su altura- Una vez que lo tienes... No te puedes librar de el...

Los ojos de Youko empezaron a desprender un extraño brillo muy diferente al color que poseía. Tenía un permanente brillo violeta hipnotizante que atrajo por completo a Zarami

Sus pupilas parecían tener un aspecto de agujas de reloj que iban en torno opuesto

-Te recomiendo no mirarlos fijamente niña... Puede que la vida se te valla en un suspiro- Advirtió Youko pero Zarami hizo oídos sordos y siguió mirando los ojos de Youko

Como había advertido al demonio el aspecto de Zarami empezó a cambiar por completo , su piel empezó a arrugarse, su cabello empezó a tornarse blanco y a caerse junto a algunos de sus dientes, de su boca salía un aura blanca que empezaba a dirigirse hacía la boca de Youko...

Los minutos pasaban y el cuerpo de Zarami había perdido toda forma, no era mas que una gran masa de polvo gris con la forma de su cuerpo, el aura blanca aún seguía emanando del irreconocible cuerpo de Zarami era absorbida por la boca de Youko con su boca. Cuando termino soplo un ligero suspiro a Zarami provocando que todo su cuerpo se desintegrara con la brisa

La pieza que tenía el rango de Reina miro a Youko perpleja y soltó un jadeo de preocupación total...

Solo alguien podía hacer eso...

-El Oráculo del Tiempo... Ya apareció...- Soltó Mimiel; Aphranis al no poder hablar solo soltaba quejidos inentendibles y movía sus manos desesperadamente tratando de expresar su rabia- Asúmelo Aphranis... Ya perdimos este **_Rating Game_**...

* * *

 ** _Fuera del Campo de Juego..._**

* * *

Los ojos de Ariel comenzaron a brillar y sus alas comenzaron a desprender un aura dorada que intrigo a todos

-¿Ariel-chan? ¿Qué te sucede?- Cuestiono Kiinako preocupada

-El Oráculo del Caos… Se a revelado…- Soltó Ariel para sorpresa de todos

-Pero… No hemos encontrado a la persona con personalidad borde- Dijo Shindou

-¿Persona borde?- Hablo Lalaya una vez despierta de su desmayo- No se estarán refiriendo a Saryuu ¿O si?

Todos se miraron confundidos entre si sin entender muy bien la situación, fue Tsurugi quien hablo

-¿A que te refieres Lalaya?

-Dijeron persona borde ¿No?- Todos asintieron- Bueno Saryuu es así, hay ocasiones en las que de verdad no se entiende su mal humor y mal genio

-¡Oye!- Reclamo el mencionado

-Tienes razón, a una persona nunca se le conoce el motivo de ira- Dijo Kishibe

-Y sin importar que esta permanece así…- Concluyó Yukimura

-Son tal para cual- Se burlo Midori

-Entonces ¿Saryuu encontró al Oráculo del Caos?- Preguntó Ibuki

-Si, ya de vuelta a casa veremos lo que sigue

Kantoku permaneció callada todo el rato escuchando atentamente todo

- _Así que son ustedes los que atentan contra el ciclo ¿Eh? Esto no se quedara así…_

* * *

 ** _Zona del Clan Diamante…_**

* * *

-Ya es hora señoritas…- Hablo Kaori- Terminemos con todo esto…

Karin y Maguro se miraron entre si sonrientes y fue suficiente para saber lo que venía después

- ** _¡Kunoichi Mimic! ¡Kusari-Shuriken!_**

Entre las manos de Karin se formo un gran shuriken de 8 puntas curvadas atado a una gran cadena de metal rojo y una pesa al final de este con forma de maza

- ** _¡Moonlight Velvet!_**

Una monumental hoz se formo de entre las manos de Maguro con mango de fina plata con enredaderas de plata negra y una hoja con forma de media luna con reflejos en gris y una pequeña cadena con la forma de media luna

- _ **¡Divine Snow!**_

El aspecto de Kazuki cambio por completo, volvió a tomar el mismo aspecto que en el _**Rating Game**_ contra Tent'Ei junto a su inseparable espada, lo único diferente en ella era que el Yôkai de la Yuuki-Onna se veía claramente como una persona mas

Estaban listas para invadir el campo contrario y destruirlo, bueno, casi todas...

-¿Ayami-chan? ¿No vas a venir?- Cuestiono Kanzuki al ver que la peli-azul no había invocado su _**Sacred Gear**_

-No estoy muy segura si el injerto me dejara- Menciono esta decaída

-Claro que te dejara- Hablo Kaori- Si te vas a enfrentar a esa peste rosa de allá arriba- Señalo el humo rosa en el cielo con cierto asco- Debes volar y atacar desde distintos ángulos, es mas, deberías de revelar las alas a la de ya

Chasqueó sus dedos y las alas de Ayami surgieron como si nada, eran de un fino de un fino tono platinado con reflejos casi de diamante y no eran solo un par sino tres pares de alas

-¡Oh! ¡Son hermosas Ayami-chan!- Alabo Karin

-¡Kaori-sama hizo un gran trabajo!- Le siguió Maguro

-Estoy 100% segura de que podrás derrotar a esa cosa- Dijo Kazuki feliz, mientras que la Yuki-Onna solo asentía con la cabeza mostrando una diminuta sonrisa

-Etto... Kaori-kun ¿Por que tes pares?- Cuestiono confundida

-Bueno, eras un ángel de alto rango- Dijo esta rascándose la oreja de forma desinteresada- Era obvio que te daría tres o que pretendías ¿Que te diera un par? Ni loca, ninguna de mis piezas tendrá tan bajos recursos si para abastecerlos estoy yo

Nadie refuto nada ni siquiera la misma Ayami, simplemente batió las alas para acostumbrarse e invoco su _**Sacred Gear**_

- _ **¡Babylon Army!**_

Su cuerpo desprendió un brillo plateado fue recubierto por una armadura de fina plata y zafiro junto a una gran lanza de circonio con punta de Amatista ( _N/A: Algo así al estilo Gilgamesh pero femenino ;P_ )

-Esto no estaba aquí antes- Dijo Ayami señalándose así misma

-Eh... Digamos que viene incluido con el injerto...- Dijo esta sin mas- Otra cosa, antes de invadir requiero que ustedes dos adviertan a las otras para que no salgan heridas en la invasión, tengo entendido que tienden a enloquecer debido a la emoción

Dijo ella refiriéndose a Karin y Ayami, las mencionadas se miraron entre si con determinación e hicieron lo que Kaori pidió. Ambas cerraron sus ojos y el sonido de una campana se escucho por todo el campo seguido de las voces de las dos piezas

- _Escúchenme bien... Vuelvan todas a la zona del Clan Diamante, son ordenes de Kaori-kun..._ \- Dijo Karin

- _Pronto comenzara la invasión y la total erradicación de Aphranis y Kaori-kun las requiere ahora en nuestra zona para irnos cuando todo esto termine..._ \- Dijo Ayami

Todas con gesto determinante abandonaron sus respectivos lugares y cruzaron la arena completa volviendo a su lugar; dicho acto no paso desapercibido por los jóvenes del Raimon y RJ

-¿Ahora que están haciendo?- Soltó Masaki confundido

-¿Acaso se están retirando?- Cuestiono Fey

-No puede ser eso posible...- Dijo Minori por primera vez- El Clan Diamante tiene las piezas completas e intactas y el otro tablero está casi vacío con piezas muertas y suspendidas, no le veo el sentido de que se estén retirando

-Mizukawa-san tiene razón...- Soltó Taiyou- Hay algo alzándose en el campo

-¿Que?

Minamisawa quien aun tenía los binoculares de Ariel y que le había quitado a Masaki los enfoco en las supuestas cosas que se estaban alzando

-No es una cosa la que esta alzando Amemiya- Dijo Minamisawa- Son dos chicas armadas

-Tal parece que se esta aproximando el ataque final- Dijo Kantoku- Kaori-sama esta alistando su ofensiva definitiva para acabar con la reina de las Amores

-Quieres decir que tu señora...- Aoi tenía miedo de proseguir

-Si... Mi señora va a destruir este lugar por completo y usara a sus piezas para eso- Hablo seria y profunda- Sería bueno que en el momento justo su guardián los sacara de aquí o puede que terminen enterrados entre escombros

-No se preocupe por eso señora, me encargare de sacarlos sanos y salvos- Aseguro esta determinada

No dijo nada mas, solo se dedico a ver lo que quedaba del Rating Gme o futuro Genocidio

* * *

 _ **Campo de Batalla...**_

* * *

-Vamos Karin-dono. Debemos de hacer esto rápido- Insistió Maguro

-¡No! Prefiero atacar por tierra que por cielo- Hablo la oji-roja; una opción dada por la actual Yuki-Onna era atacar por aire y así destruir todo lo posible pero no contaban con que la heredera Sakaiichi le temiera al vuelo y a las alturas

-Karin-chan... Por Kami-sama... Eres un dragón, el volar es una necesidad fisiológica para ustedes, no siempre puedes arrastrarte por la tierra- Le rogó Kazuki

-¡No! ¡Me rehusó a volar!- Reclamo defensiva- ¡Nada me hará cambiar de opinión!

-Supongo que no me queda alternativa- Dijo Maguro en un suspiro- Me odiaras después de esto pero no podemos ignorar las ordenes de Kaori-sama

Maguro poso su mano en la coronilla de Karin y en un chasquido dado por estos los ojos de la dragón pasaron de ser rojos a dorados

- _A los tres chasquidos dados por mis dedos saldrás del trance que se te impuso-_ Hablo la Kaimaitachi

-Si...

- _Irás en pleno vuelo, armada y segura de ti destruirás todo el campo enemigo en nombre de Lilietha-sama, justo como lo ordeno su misma persona-_ Volvió a hablar esta a lo que Karin solo asintió

Karin bajo la influencia de Maguro desplegó sus alas junto a su _**Kusari-Shuriken**_ y se alzó en vuelo

-To odiara después de salir del trance- Le advirtió Kazuki

-Te aseguro que te dará la mejor paliza de tu vida- Se burlo Ayami

-Mejor eso que soportar la ira de Kaori-sama- Dijo esta, las otras dos piezas concordaron con su afirmación y decidieron no hablar del tema

Maguro se disipo entre una fina ventisca de hojas, Kazuki junto al espíritu de la Yuki-Onna desaparecieron en una brisa helada junto a pequeños copos con esta y Ayami solo se alzo con el injerto dispuesta a acabar con el gran humo rosa del cielo. Kaori al igual que Ayami desplegó sus grandes alas negra y de forma sigilosa se dirigió al campo contrario a acabar con Aphranis

* * *

 _ **Campo Contrario...**_

* * *

Los ataques de Karin y Maguro al campo contrario estaban literalmente destruyendo todo su paso. El _**Kusari-Shuriken**_ de Karin rebotaba entre los cimientos de arena mientras que con su cadena y maza destruía lo que podía. Maguro con _**Moonlight Velvet**_ cortaba el aire con fuerza generando grandes ondas purpuras que se encargaban de ir a cada rincón del campo cortándolo en finos pedazos de tierra.

Por otro lado, Ayami se había puesto delante del gran cumulo de humo rosa enfundando su lanza. Dibujando un circulo por sobre su cabeza con su lanza reveló un gran pentagrama negro que se dividió en varios mas por sobre y debajo el gran cumulo rosa que parecía cobrar vida cubriendo cada ángulo de este

- _ **¡Babylon Army! ¡Expend!**_

Los pentagramas empezaron a brillar y comenzaron a abrirse como puertas corredizas surgiendo de estas diversas lluvias de armas corto punzantes que fueron dirigidas a la gran masa rosa de humo.

Las armas salieron disparadas cual misiles hacía la masa rosa que al recibir el impacto solo absorbió las armas entre su cuerpo y las devolvió con la misma fuerza hacía Ayami

-Demonios... Solo absorbe y devuelve... Debo de intentar otra alternativa...

Armada con su lanza fue directo a la gran masa atacándola con flechas, hachas, espadas, lanzas y demás que ella convocaba de la nada teniendo como resultado lo mismo de antes

-Esto sera mas difícil de lo que pensé...- Susurro algo frustrada

En el campo las cosas no eran nada sencillas. Kazuki apareció justo en frente de la joven con título de reina atacándola al instante sin vacilación alguna alejándola de Aphranis

Una batalla entre hierros inició, Mimiel azotaba con fuerza a Kazuki con su espada pero esta cada que podía le devolvía los golpes y estocadas junto al fantasma de la Yuki-Onna reforzando sus ataques con ferocidad y fiereza; en pleno combate llegaron a una zona que estaba literalmente en ruinas con varios pedazos de tierra levitando y varios árboles destruidos

- ** _¡Snow Field!_**

Clavo su espada en el suelo soltando una gran estela de hielo subterráneo que se convirtieron en afilados picos salientes que aprisionaron a Mimiel en una saliente de roca casi intacta por el momento

-Parece que no te interesa el luchar contra mi- Hablo Kazuki acercándose a la joven- Pareciera que te diera igual quien soy yo

-En lo contrario si se quien eres. Hablo la joven- Es solo que mis ganas de pelear se esfumaron al ver como el Oráculo del Cáos eliminaba a un peón desintegrando su cuerpo por completo

-¿Oráculo del Cáos?- Dijo ella confundida

-Cierto... No lo sabes aun pero a tu debido tiempo lo harás- Aseguro la joven con una afable sonrisa mirando el arma de Kazuki- Si quieres destruirme hazlo ahora... De todos modos estaba prevista nuestra derrota...

La mirada de la joven denotaba pena y vergüenza, pero estaba en lo cierto, por donde uno lo viera El Clan Diamante siempre salia victorioso no importara que.

Atendiendo a la súplica de la joven alzó su espada dispuesta a acabar con ella de una vez por todas; Mimiel cerro sus ojos esperando con gusto el golpe de gracia que la erradicaría por completo no sin antes escuchar las palabras de Kazuki

-No pretendo matarte...- Dijo esta aun manteniendo su espada al aire sorprendiendo a la joven- Pretendo suspenderte y hacerte desaparecer en chispas azules... Cuando lo hagas tu y las sobrevivientes crearan una nueva generación de Amores que no perjudicaran al Inframundo

-Lo prometo...

Con su espada aun en alto la descendió con fuerza cortando el cuello y abdomen de la joven disipandola en chispas azules. Kazuki observo como la joven desaparecía no sin antes murmurar un pequeño gracias

-Bueno... Ese fue el combate mas corto que tuve- Dijo ella al fantasma- ¿Volemos ya? No quiero estar presente cuando Aneki destruya este lugar por completo

La fantasma simplemente asintió dándole la razón, Kazuki chasqueó los dedos y en un parpadeo desapareció de allí

* * *

 _ **Maguro y Karin...**_

* * *

La dragona y la kaimaitachi ya habían cumplido con lo suyo ahora solo quedaba que Kaori acabara con Aphranis y que Ayami destruyera a la gran masa rosa que parecía querer negarse a desaparecer.

La gran masa rosa había tomado la forma de un extraño humunculo sin forma que lanzaba manotazos al aire, en una de esas su mano golpeó a Ayami enviándola lejos de el junto con su lanza, para su suerte Maguro usando su hoz creo una ráfaga que freno su iba y Karin con gran agilidad atrapo su lanza

-¿Esta usted bien Ayami-dono?- Preguntó Maguro llegando donde ella

-Si, estoy bien pero al parecer esa cosa se ve mejor que yo- Señalo al humunculo que seguía dando manotazos

-Tal parece que habrá que atacarlo superficialmente- Hablo Karin entregándole su lanza

-¿Superficialmente?

-Si, hacerle daño sin tocarlo- Explico Karin- Después de todo es un ser sin cuerpo, los golpes físicos solo lo traspasan

Algo hizo _'Click'_ en la mente de Ayami por eso era que sus ataques no servían de nada

Debía de atacar sin hacerle daño

-Creo que ya te entiendo Karin-dono- Maguro dejo a Ayami y enfundando su hoz se aproximó al humunculo

Giraba su hoz entre sus manos a gran velocidad creando así un gran tornado de viento

- _ **¡Whirlwind Dance!**_

El tornado se dirigió hacía el humunculo fundiéndose con este y aprisionándolo en el interior del tornado

-Bien, si es así, me uno... _**¡Kunoichi Mimic! ¡Shuriken!**_

Su arma actual paso a ser un shuriken gigante de tono grisáceo con tres hojas con detalles en llamas rojas

- _ **¡Infernous Slash!**_

Arrojó con fuerza el shuriken hacía el tornado girando en torno a el creando pequeñas aberturas verticales

-Creo que ya se con que puedo destruirlo- Dijo Ayami- ¿Podrían tenerlo así por un momento?

-Por supuesto que si- Aseguro Karin y Maguro solo asintió

-Bien... Cuando les de la señal aléjense, no quiero que salgan heridas

Haciendo uso del injerto de Kaori se alzo mas arriba quedando sobre el tornado que mantenía preso al humunculo.

Posando su lanza delante de ella extendió las alas lo mas amplio que pudo desprendiendo unas cuantas plumas y sus ojos tomaron un color cromo oscuro. Sobre ella empezó a formarse un gran pentagrama circular que resultó muy diferente a los de siempre. El pentagrama comenzó a tomar la forma de una puerta con múltiples inscripciones desconocidas a su alrededor desprendiendo un brillo ambarino, rubí y dorado

-¡Karin! ¡Maguro! ¡Aléjense!

Las otras dos tomaron sus _**Sacred Gear's**_ y lo mas rápido que pudieron se alejaron de allí

* * *

 _ **Fuera del campo de Guerra...**_

* * *

-Eso no parece verse bien...- Dijo Ichiban aterrado señalando a Ayami y al humunculo en forma de tornado

-Estoy seguro que con el ataque de esa chica ya este lugar estará reducido a cenizas- Dijo Masaki refiriéndose a la peli-azul

-Creo que deberíamos de ir abandonando este lugar...- Dijo Sakura aterrada aferrándose al brazo de Matatagi, quien mantenía una expresión de dolor

-Sa-Sakura... Mi... Brazo...- Rogaba el moreno

-Si... Ariel, sácanos de aquí por favor- Pidió Tenma

- _Me temo que eso no podrá suceder niño..._

-¿Quien dijo eso?- Soltó Tsurugi a la defensiva

-Yo...

Las miradas de todos automáticamente se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía esa voz quedando en el fino asombro

Sentado sobre el barandal yacía un hombre joven y atractivo, su cabello plateado con reflejos negros perfectamente peinados, sus frívolos y penetrantes ojos color aguamarina casi cían, piel tan blanca cual joven adolescente y ropajes negros que se ceñían a su perfecto físico masculino luciendo una pícara sonrisa en sus perfectos labios. Un sonrojo comunal se apoderó de todas las féminas presentes en el lugar a excepción de una quien lo reconoció apenas lo vio ( _N/A: Imaginense a Viktor Nikiforov y a Yuri Katsuki fusionados *0* Dios... Sería demasiado *Derrame nasal*_ )

-Lucefar-sama ¿Que hace usted aquí?- Soltó Kantoku

-Nada... Solo me entrometo Kantoku y te e dicho que fuera del palacio me llames Kouru- Soltó este de manera libre

-Si Kouru-sama- Dijo Kantoku

-Vaya... Pensé que aun seguían dormida Gran Guardián del Santo Grial- Dijo este refiriéndose a Ariel con una atractiva sonrisa

Esta no dijo nada simplemente esquivo su mirada y se escondió detrás de Kinako

-Parece que sigo sin agradarle- Soltó este juguetón

-Le repito Kouru-sama ¿Que hace aquí?- Volvió a exigir la mayor

-Oh... Vine en nombre de mi hermana, al parecer ya acabo con la latosa de Aphranis y demás- Dijo este mirando al campo- Y tal parece que con ese ataque de la peli-azul ya sera el fin de esta dimensión...

-¿¡Dimensión!?- Exclamaron todos alarmados

-Si, pero no griten- Regaño este- Mm... Nunca pensé que los mortales tuvieran una hermosa cualidad

Desapareció de donde estaba y apareció justo delante de Kariya tomando su mentón y acercando su rostro al suyo

-Son unos hermosos ojos los tuyos... Cuidado y no me los como contigo incluido- Susurro muy cerca de sus labios casi rozándolos

- _Santo Dios... Es demasiado... Sin duda es demasiado...-_ Decía Akane en su mente con un aura rosa rodeándola por completo, Kouru noto eso y solo para lograr lo que quería hizo lo que mucho menos pensaban que pasaría

Besar a Kariya...

En los Labios...

Las expresiones sin duda fueron un poema total...

Todos los chicos tenían la mandíbula hasta el piso, bueno, solo algunos. Las chicas mostraban una expresión de deleite total con sus rostro sonrojados y pequeños hilos de sangre descendiendo de sus narices y Kantoku solo mantenía una expresión exasperada y su mano masajeando su sien

El peli-gris se alejo de Kariya con una sonrisa burlona soltando su barbilla y alejándose de allí

-Por cierto Kantoku... Mi hermana pide que habrás el portal una vez que la chica acabe con el humunculo- Dijo este

-Si Kouru-sama- Obedeció Kantoku

-Que bueno que acabaste bastardo... Y yo pensando que eras el mas sano de los otros- Dijo una voz que el oji-cían reconoció

-Lastima hermanita, ya vez que no es así- Dijo Kouru con sorna mirando a Kaori

Esta estaba en su forma demonio, sus cortos y negros cabellos ahora largos y grisáceos, su porte amenazante e imponente, sus seis alas desplegadas y su _**Morpho Dia**_ levitando a su alrededor. Ariel abrió los ojos sorprendida al distinguir que era ese objeto rodeándola

-Nos vemos después precioso... Y cuídate o te comeré a ti y a tus amigos- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Kariya y justo como apareció, desapareció al igual que Kaori

Kariya aun se mantenía en el mismo lugar de siempre con una expresión de total asombro

- _Ahí ya se fue... Mi primer beso-_ Pensó en su interior cayendo desmayado

-Eso de seguro sera un trauma para el- Dijo Fey

Todos los hombres asintieron en total acuerdo, Kantoku miraba fijamente como el conjuro de Ayami ganaba fuerza y energía

Una vez que lanzara su conjuro...

Todo acabaría...

* * *

 _ **Zona de Guerra...**_

* * *

Ya tenía todo listo, solo tenía que liberar su ataque final y acabaría no solo con el humunculo sino también con el ciclo de las Amores. Junto sus manos y las puso sobre su lanza colocandola en posición para dispararla

- _ **Babylon Army... ¡Gilgamesh Rage!**_

Arrojo su lanza con fuerza y la gran puerta a su espalda se abrió por completo dejando libre a un gran despliegue de armas fundadas en en una brillante aura dorada que salieron como balas de ametralladoras, amedrentando al humunculo atravesando su físico impalpable destruyendo por completo su cuerpo terminando en una gran onda expansiva que toco todo su paso incluso a las piezas de Kaori como a Tenma y a los otros

Respirando agitadamente se libero de su lanza y su armadura quedando solo con la ropa que tenía cuando llego y los injertos de Kaori

-Lo hice... Destruí al Humunculo...- Decía respirando agitadamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Su sonrisa se borro por completo al sentir un dolor en su espalda ubicado justo en la raíz de sus alas

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, las alas desaparecieron por completo dejando sus cicatrices abiertas junto a sus vestimentas rasgadas; sentía el viento en su cara ir con velocidad, lo último que pudo fue a los chicos del Raimon y RJ desaparecer entre chispas doradas junto a Ariel y a Kantoku dispersarse en una nube gris.

Sintió unos brazos cálidos rodearla y una voz muy peculiar hablarle

-Oh... Gracias a Kami-sama que pude detener tu caída a tiempo- Hablaba Iruka

-¿Que...?

-No hables Ayami-chan... Debes recuperarte y cerrar esas heridas...- Le dijo la peli-azul

-Esta bien...- Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsiente con una sonrisa en su rostro y desaparecer con Iruka en una luz blanca...

Por fin lo había hecho...

Había destruido la amenaza de las Amores

Pero no sabía que otra amenaza estaba por arribar...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Y lo logre! *Empieza a bailar como loca* son casi 16.000 palabras y casi 100 páginas en word XD**

 **En lo personal creo que hice un Writer Goal de escribir 100 páginas en cinco días XD XD XD**

 **Ahora unas preguntitas Kawaii ;3**

 **-¿Que les pareció el capítulo?**

 **-¿Les causo pánico las muertes?**

 **-¿Que tal los combates?**

 **-¿Veremos mas cosas nuevas como las ocurridas?**

 **-¿Riko volverá a invocar a sætur vor?**

 **-¿Seiryuu y Hagoromo Gitsune volverán a aparecer?**

 **-¿Les gusto el Yuri y Yaoi incluido?**

 **-¿Por que Namikawa sabía eso de Seiryuu?**

 **-¿Que tal el gran final?**

 **-¿Habrá lime hardcore para el próximo?**

 **-¿Por que Ariel se sorprendió al ver a Kaori en su forma demonio?**

 **-¿Kariya lograra superar el trauma del beso?**

 **-¿Ciertas personitas dejaran de tirarme de las orejas? (Saben de quien hablo)**

 **-¿Dejare de tardarme tanto en actualizar?**

 **O_O**

 **Ok... Eso fue demasiado (^^U)**

 **Y hasta aquí llego señoritas, señoritos... ¿Señoritas? (^^U)**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabré si les gusto si no hay Review :D**

 **P.D.2. Quien acierte la pregunta secreta escondida entre las preguntas tendrá su Omake ;D**

 **P.D.3 Mejor me voy, hay alguien amenazando mi sexy póster de BTS (Nathan -_-)*Se va cargando un bate con varios clavos y sonriendo al estilo Jeff The Killer***

 **Adios ;9**


	17. Omake Especial Dulce Sabor a Ti parte 1

**Muy bien activas potenciales (Por que es lo que son 7u7 a no ser que haya una pasiva por ahí) Aquí viene la parte que todas esperabas**

 **¡LIME! *Inserte cara de emoción extrema***

 **Les aviso que dependiendo de su pareja es como se llevará a cabo el Lime...**

 **Algunos serán verdaderamente Fluff que harán que se derritan sus ojos de ternura extrema (*O*) y otros serán verdaderamente Hardcore que derretirán sus ovarios de tanta sensualidad y quizás algo mas (7u7)**

 **Y continuamos con el fic XD**

 **Como verán, este es un muy extraño experimento literario en donde uniré el Omake especial y el episodio Zhukulemthozho (Perdonen mi asquerosa ortografía -_-U) ya que sin querer solté algo de Spoiler del Omake y con esto voy a dar a entender mejor a esa parte ;P**

 **Advertencia: Lime Fluff y Lime Hardcore. SMUT. Insinuación de Yuri y Yaoi~ *O***

 **Aclaraciones: Como son parte demonio por causa de haber muerto y revivido, todas pueden alterar su aspecto para no ser reconocidas. Al ingresar a un mundo diferente al suyo su vestimenta se adaptará al ambiente.**

 **Gozenlo...**

* * *

 _ **Omake Especial Karin, Teto y Yukari**_

 _ **Dulce Sabor a ti. Parte 1**_

* * *

 _Dulce néctar de vida_

 _Que has de acarrear_

 _Tu mi sed entera vas a saciar_

 _Y entre tus finos hilos me e de enredar._

 _Deleitándome_ _con tu sabor_

 _y fina espeses_

 _Dulce sabor a ti_

 _Pretendo obtener._

* * *

 ** _Residencia Matsubara..._**

* * *

Gracias a las habilidades de teletransportación de Kazuki e Iruka lograron salir del raro mundo de las Amores en una sola pieza, sin ningún tipo de daño y con un infiltrado algo un poco menos deseado

-Se puede saber... ¿¡Por que demonios apareciste delante de esos alcornoques!? ¡Sabes que tienes rotundamente prohibido aparecer delante de los humanos en tu forma demonio!

El fuerte grito de Kaori a su hermano provoco algunos dolores en los oídos de las demás y para evitar salir heridas en una potencial guerra campal fraternal permanecieron fuera de la disputa o quien sabe que sería de ellas si interfirieren

-Eso lo se pero quería molestarlos un rato y ver otra vez al Místico y poderoso Guardián del Santo Grial- Dijo este de forma desinteresada

-Lo menos que hiciste fue eso- Reclamo Kaori- Por que lo único que vi yo es como intercambiabas saliva con ese tal Masaki Kariya justo en frente de los incultos que quieren arruinar el ciclo

La expresión de todas sin duda incremento el bochorno que estaba formando Kuoru. Algunas tenían rostro de incredulidad, otras de deleite y otras en Shock, especialmente cierta peli-azul

- _No puede ser...-_ Dijo Ayami en su interior

-Ah~ Lilietha... Como se ve que no me conoces- Se burlo este

-¿Que es lo que debería saber tarado?

-Se que esos sujetos están involucrados en el ciclo e ingenuamente intentan detenerlo- Comenzó a explicar- La razón por la que "Intercambie saliva" con ese chico es para poder rastrearlos, si bien sabes que los hijos de Azazel son bancos de Maná puro y poderoso... Y estoy 100% seguro de que tus rastreadores de Maná personales podrán encontrarlos sin problemas

El argumento del joven la dejo sin reclamos para escupir, por mas que le costara admitirlo su hermano era inteligente aunque un verdadero dolor de trasero y mas con su extraño complejo de bipolaridad

-Confía en mi hermanita... Te aseguro que sera fácil rastrearlos con el beso que le dí a ese chico- Aseguro este- Y si no sirve, bueno, te doy el derecho de torturarme por los próximos 1000 años

-Mas te vale, lárgate ahora imbécil necesito hablar con mis subordinadas a solas- Dijo Kaori- Por cierto, por mas que no lo quieras tengo el sumo derecho de torturarte las veces que quiera

-Si, lo que digas

-Vete de una maldita vez y envíales mis saludos a mi madre y abuela- Le recordó este

-Esta bien- Dijo este

Con un simple chasquido de sus dedos se generó un pentagrama del mismo color que sus ojos que abrió un portal al Inframundo

-Espere Lucefar-sama- La voz de Youko lo detuvo y se giro a ver a la consejera de su hermana

-¿Sucede algo Shimizu?

-Si, por favor, envíele saludos a mi hermano y dígale que estoy bien- Hablo esta con total serenidad

-Como guste... Gran Oráculo del Caos- Hizo una cordial reverencia ante la oji-violeta entre la expectante mirada de todas las piezas de Kaori- Nos vemos...

Y dicho esto desapareció

-Youko... ¿Eres tu acaso el Oráculo del Caos?- Cuestiono Iruka sorprendida

-Eso parece Iruka-san, no puedo dudar de las palabras de Lucefar-sama- Dijo esta- Sería un total acto grosero a la familia real y al linaje de Azazel-sama

-Youko, aclararemos ese asunto mas tarde- Interrumpió Kaori- Por los momentos lo mas importante es recuperar la salud de Ayami y sanar las heridas de las otras, bueno, si es que se encuentran

Las mencionadas rieron a la par de la pequeña broma de Kaori

-Kaori-kun, llevaré a Ayami-chan a mi habitación para sanarla- Hablo Iruka

-Pero... El aura que rodea la habitación de Iruka-chan podría herir a Ayami-chan- Dijo Suzume recordando ese pequeño detalle la vez que fue a la habitación de la ángel

-Por eso no te preocupes Suzume- Le dijo Kantoku- Ayami a fin de cuentas es un ángel, no sufrirá ningún dolor allí adentro

-Exacto, Maguro de ser posible quiero que sanes y revitalices a todas- Ordeno Kaori haciendo que la mencionada solo asintiera con la cabeza- Oh... Y libera a Karin de es trance, a no ser que te derrita la gracia de ser Yôkai

-Si Kaori-sama- Asintió por segunda vez la joven

Una vez dado sus ordenes Kaori subió escaleras arriba hasta su despacho entrando y encerrándose en el

-Kantoku ¿Le sucede algo a Kaori-kun?- Preguntó Teto desconcertada

-Solo esta molesta por la acción sinvergüenza de Lucefar-sama con esa pieza del Raimon- Dijo esta removiendo con sumo cuidado la camiseta de Koneko

-¿Y es que acaso ese imbécil es bipolar?- Soltó Tara incrédula

-Créalo o no, si- Su respuesta tan directa las desconcertó por completo- Lucefar-sama cuenta con un peculiar sentido bipolar que solo reacciona cuando no esta en su forma demonio. En su forma normal la cual sería su forma demonio es un joven bien portado y educado con modales verdaderamente intachables y con una gran devoción a las mujeres de su familia y linaje cercano pero cuando está lejos de esa forma...

-Es un puto y follador total viola-labios inocentes con aficiones gays que goza de meter su lengua en lugares que nadie quiere saber- Soltó Dei regenerando sus raspaduras

-Algo así, solo digamos que al ser hijo de una sucúbo como lo es Lilitu-sama su deseo físico y sexual es totalmente abierto e impredecible y digamos que se siente atraído tanto por el sexo masculino como femenino

-Osea... ¿Que es un puto bisexual violador y follador total viola-labios inocentes con aficiones gays que goza meter su lengua en lugares que nadie quiere saber?- Soltó Yuzuki repitiendo lo mismo que Dei

-A mi pesar si- Soltó esta rendida

-¡Ew!- Fue una exclamación unánime por parte de todas

-¿Y Kaori-kun es así?- Cuestionó Riko limpiando las alas de su alicornio

-No, ella al igual que Lucefar-sama es una sucúbo pero ella no tiene esa clase de deseos- Dijo Kantoku- El Infierno sería un completo glaciar si sucediera eso y ni siquiera pretendo imaginármelo

La conversación llego hasta allí, todas entre si decidieron sanar y limpiar sus heridas en el **_Rating Game_** , a pesar de que sus heridas no eran totalmente visibles no se podían confiar puesto que la herida mas pequeña puede ser un gran problema a futuro. Una vez terminada la labor de sanarse entre si, cada una se fue por su propio camino, unas fueron a a sus habitaciones a descansar o simplemente pasar un momento a solas, otras fueron a la cocina por una cosa verdaderamente obvia, comer, y el resto por simple antojo fueron a la alberca techada de la mansión

-Eh Yukari-chan ¿No vienes?- Preguntó Teto a la mayor

-No, tengo algo que arreglar con Kaori- Dijo esta hostil queriendo dejar en claro que no quería que la castaña estuviera inmiscuida en sus asuntos

-¿Que sería ese algo?- Volvió a preguntar la castaña colmando la paciencia de la mayor

-Algo que no te incumbe por completo- Le dijo molesta alejándose de allí

-Déjala Teto-chan, de seguro esta molesta por algo que nosotras mismas desconocemos- Dijo Karin llegando donde ella y tomando su hombro

-Si tu lo dices- Dijo esta en un suspiro

-Vamos... Una carrera a la alberca

-¡Oye! ¡No es justo! ¡Saliste antes de decirlo! ¡Regresa!

Mientras ascendía las escaleras rumbo al despacho de Kaori logro escuchar la conversación entre las dos jóvenes y sin pensarlo se sintió extraña

- _¿Sigo sin saber que es lo que Karin ve de bueno en ella? Estaría mucho mejor si estuviera conmigo_ \- Dijo en sus pensamientos

Una vez que llego al despacho de Kaori entró sin vacilación y sin tocar la puerta

-Sabes que odio que entren sin tocar Yukari, me enerva la sangre- Dijo Kaori mirando por su ventanal- ¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Que me expliques lo de mi pasado- Exigió esta

-¿Estas segura de querer saber sobre tu vida pasada Yukari?- Cuestiono esta sin mirarla- Tengo entendido que eres muy volátil a provocaciones y reaccionas de forma muy ferviente y negativa... Y yo adoro mi despacho por si lo sabes

-Eso es lo de menos, quiero que me digas como demonios morí- Exigió esta mas serena- O por lo menos me digas como paso todo eso

-¿Estas segura Yukari?

-Si... Exijo saberlo

-Bien... Pero luego no vengas a echarme encima tus arranques de ira incontrolables... Esa es la labor de Yuzuki

Un chasquido sonó en la habitación y esta se sumió en total penumbra. Los ojos de Kaori empezaron a brillar junto a un orbe color plomo entre sus manos y otros dos orbes sobre este, uno color ámbar y otro color vino

-¿Por que hay tres orbes?- Cuestiono señalando dichas esferas

-Una es tuya las otras dos son de Karin y Teto- La simple mención del último nombre la enervo un poco pero no quiso decir nada

-¿Y por que aparecen con mi esfera?- Preguntó esta

-Tu, Karin y Teto comparten el mismo pasado- Comenzó a explicar esta- Aunque tu no lo creas, ustedes tres murieron al mismo instante aunque en diferentes lugares y en diferentes tiempo radicales, aun así, las tres están unidas por ese indiscutible lazo mortal y por esa simple razón tu esfera aparece con las de ellas

Con suavidad soplo sobre las esferas provocando que estas salieran flotando fuera de la habitación menos la de Yukari, puesto que esta se dirigió al pecho de la mayor adentrándose en este provocando que los ojos de Yukari se tornaran del mismo color que la esfera. Mientras las esferas ámbar y vino fueron directamente donde Karin y Teto a la alberca.

Ambas se encontraban en una particular guerra de agua libres de todo problema, las pequeñas esferas revoloteaban por encimas de ellas sin que se dieran cuenta. Cuando comenzaron a descender donde ellas un pequeño halo de agua empezó a formarse a su alrededor

-Oigan... ¿Quien esta haciendo esto?- Soltó Karin, no estaba enojada pero si intrigada por lo que sucedía

-¿Iruka-chan? ¿Es este alguno de tus trucos con agua?- Soltó Teto

-Chicas... Iruka esta con Ayami sanandola- Dijo Tara observando lo que ocurría

-Entonces... ¿Quien esta haciendo esto...?- La pregunta de Karin quedo al aire al sentir algo frió entrar por su espalda al igual que Teto. Ante el letargo de inconsciencia creada por las esferas adentradas en sus cuerpos ambas comenzaron a tambalearse cayendo de golpe al agua

-¡Teto-chan!

-¡Karin-san!

Las mascotas de Tara y Shirou fueron lo suficientemente rápidas en llegar donde ellas y evitar que se ahogaran llevándolas a la orilla de la alberca

-¿Que demonios paso?- Soltó Yuzuki desconcertada

-No lo se, pero ese brillo en sus ojos no es normal...- Dijo Riko

Ambas chicas oían lo que les decían pero se oían verdaderamente distantes hasta llegar al punto de no escuchar nada...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _-¿¡Porque demonios debo hacer esto!?_

 _-Es tu obligación hija, como legitima heredera y única descendiente de nuestra familia es tu deber crear un lazo de amistad con la descendiente de los Sakaiishi para unir los dos clanes y mantener la prosperidad en nuestro reino, es tradición..._

 _-¿¡Y quien demonios dicto esa_ _estúpida tradición!?_

 _-Hija... Desde que Akuma-sama fue destruido todos los clanes de su corte estuvimos obligados a unirnos a contra de nuestra voluntad, en ese tiempo la familia real estaba desconsolada y nosotros desubicados sin un líder es por eso que la esposa de Akuma-sama sugirió esta idea..._

 _-¿Cual?_

 _-La idea de unir los clanes, en ese entonces los nobles de la corte nos llevábamos muy mal pero sus herederos no... Fue ahí en donde esa idea empezó a ser tomada en cuenta. Muchos herederos optaron por el matrimonio, otros con tratados de paz y otros con lazos de amistad... Esta mas que claro que no comprometeré a mi hija si esta no quiere y eres demasiado impulsiva e impaciente como para estar encerrada en una oficina hablando de un tratado de paz..._

 _-¡Oye!_

 _-Discúlpame hija pero es la verdad..._

 _No le fue difícil pensar en lo que debería hacer, es obvio que no estaba lista para casarse y no tenia la paciencia para aguantar a una corte entera hablando de paz..._

 _-Entonces... Debo hacerme amiga de la hija de los Sakaiishi_

 _-Si, no sera tan difícil es un encanto_

 _-Bien..._

 _El mayor sonrió dejando un casto beso en la frente de su heredera_

 _-Por cierto hija, te recomiendo practicar tus modales_

 _-¿Como?_

 _-Estarán aquí en una semana, tiempo suficiente para que te auto eduques_

 _Y sin mas desapareció, una horrible maña que tenia su padre._

 _Lo ultimo que dijo la dejo pensativa, tenia que amistarse con una total desconocida y a la fuerza ¿Que pasaba si no se llevaban bien? ¿Y si llegan a odiarse apenas se vieran? Esos y mucho otros pensamientos eran los que rondaban la mente de Yukari y de solo hacerlo le dolía la cabeza_

 _-Argh... Esto es inútil... Mejor me largo..._

 _Se dirigió a su balcón, sin importarle sus muy ostentosas vestimentas se posiciono sobre el barandal y se dejo caer desplegando sus alas tan negras como el ébano..._

 ** _En otro lado..._**

 _-Teto-chan... Sigo insistiendo en que dejes de comer tanto dulces, se te caerán los dientes_

 _-*Efta esf mi cafa y fo fuedo facer y coger fo fe fiera* (Esta es mi casa y puedo comer lo que quiera)_

 _-Créeme que entendí otra cosa pero no diré nada..._

 _Conforme con lo que dijo su mejor amiga, se dedico a seguir engullendo como alma en despecho._

 _Los Sakaiishi y Sawada tenían una relación de amistad casi perfecta e inquebrantable, los dragones del ébano oeste estaban en deuda con los vampiros de la Orden Roja del Oeste, ya que su hija fue salvada por la que ahora era considerada su mejor amiga aunque en un inicio estas ni se dignaban a dirigirse una palabra._

 _Los Sawada tenían una inmensa consideración con Karin y su padre, comprendían el dolor del líder de los Dragones del Ébano Oeste, después de presenciar como la mujer de su vida desaparecia en una horda de ira y odio no tuvieron mas remedio que acudir a su residencia en el Inframundo. Nadie en la corte de Akuma-sama sabia que familias de dragones y vampiros se llevaban bien (Mas allá de lo establecido) y si alguien llegaba a descubrir eso seria una verdadera_ _catástrofe._

 _-Karin... Puedes venir un momento..._

 _Obedeciendo la petición de su padre, se levanto de la mesa dejando a su golosa amiga golosear en paz_

 _-¿Sucede algo padre?_

 _-Si... Dentro de una semana tendremos que ir al palacio de los Dragones del Ébano Este_

 _-¿Porque?_

 _-Es tradición que ambos herederos armen un lazo de amistad para resguardar la paz de los clanes_

 _-Ya veo... ¿Teto-chan puede venir conmigo?_

 _El mayor estaba por responder pero otra voz se lo impidió_

 _-Karin-chan no puede ir- Hablo la madre de la mencionada que seguía goloseando como siempre_

 _-¿Porque no?_

 _-Teto es un vampiro y tu un dragón- Explico el padre_

 _-No podemos llevarnos bien, mas allá de lo convencional- Esta vez explico el padre de Karin_

 _Por parte de Karin, esta simplemente se mantuvo callada ya estaba al tanto de la situación de la corte de Akuma-sama pero eso no significaba que debía alejarse de aquella que salvo su vida_

 _-Mhm... No es justo..._

 _-Lo sabemos linda, pero así a sido siempre y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo- La trato de consola la madre de Teto_

 _-Ya veo..._

 _Los tres adultos se mantuvieron callados sin mediar palabra alguna, era una situación complicada de tratar y mas para ambas jóvenes_

 _-Ya habrá forma de resolver esto Karin- Hablo el padre de Teto- Mientras tanto pueden quedarse aquí hasta que llegue el día de su partida al palacio de los ébanos del este_

 _-Nos encargaremos de que puedan salir de aquí sin ser vistos- Hablo la madre de Teto_

 _-De verdad muchas gracias, prometo compensarlos cuando esto acabe- Hablo el padre de Karin_

 _-No es necesario...- Dijo la señora Sawada_

 _-Mientras tu hija y la nuestra estén unidas... Sera suficiente recompensa- Completo su esposo_

 _Eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa a Karin_

 _-Bien, tomaremos cartas en el asunto- Empezó a hablar la madre de Teto- Alistaremos todo para su partida mientras, siéntanse cómodos..._

 _-¿Y Teto-chan?_

 _-¿Si padre...?_

 _-Guardame algunos dulces ¿Quieres?_

 _-¡Ok!_

 _ **Dos semanas después...**_

 _La ceremonia había sido un completo éxito, ambas herederas habían creado lazos tan firmes que a días de hoy eran inseparables, ambos reinos mantuvieron un regocijo que perduro por mas de siete días al saber la unión de sus herederas mantendría a ambos reinos a salvo._

 _Ahora los Ébano del Esto y Oeste eran una sola nación._

 _-¿Yukari-onee-sama... Cuando va a casarse?_

 _-Cuando encuentre un unicornio negro que escupa fuego por el trasero Karin-one-san_

 _En cuando a Kari y Yukari, era un caso aparte. Tenían esa hermosa relación de hermanas, a pesar de llevarse mas de 550 años de diferencia no les impedía en absoluto el buen trato entre ambas. Claro, a Karin jamas se le salía de la cabeza su relación con Teto..._

 _Y entre los amistados no podían haber secretos que pudieran perjudicar a las dos..._

 _Y termino por contarle todo..._

 _Su vida como humana, la muerte de su madre, su partida al Inframundo, como y cuando conoció a Teto y mas..._

 _El rostro de la mayor mantenía un sinfín de emociones... Pena, Intriga, Confusión y mas... En especial por cierta persona..._

 _-Karin-onee-san... ¿Quien es Teto?_

 _-Teto es la persona mas maravillosa que e conocido, Teto-chan salvo mi vida y le debo mucho a ella, corrijo, mi padre y yo le debemos mucho a la familia Sawada..._

 _-¿Sa-Sawada...?_

 _-Si, se que los dragones no pueden tener una relación mas allá de lo establecido con los demás clanes de la corte de Akuma-sama pero aun a costa de ello los Sawada nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos y no nos juzgaron por lo sucedido_

 _-Se ve que la quieres..._

 _-Mucho, a ella y a sus padres, son como mi familia... Al igual que tu Yukari-onee-sama_

 _El coraje que empezaba a formarse en ella disminuyo de golpe al oír lo último, era imposible retener ese sentimiento teniéndola a ella cerca_

 _-Gracias..._

 _Si bien el dicho "Las paredes tienen orejas" iba perfectamente con lo que se llevaba a cabo, dos sirvientas con las orejas pegadas a la puerta..._

 _-No puede ser... Yukari-sama y Karin-sama se estan juntando con los Sawada_

 _-No podemos permitir esto... Sería un ultraje al linaje de los dragones y a la corte de Akuma-sama, debemos hacer algo y pronto_

 _-¿Y que sugieres?_

 _-Tu solo sígueme..._

 _Ambas sirvientas divulgaron la noticia entre la servidumbre logrando obtener suficientes aliados para su vil propósito, un clan tan orgulloso como los Sekaiishi jamás se aliaría con un Vampiro y al saber que su heredera era cercana a una solo incrementaban sus deseos de cobrar esa traición..._

 _Pero estaba claro que si intentaban hacerle algo a una de las herederas o a la hija de los Sawada, acabarían sufriendo en los calabozos, así que planearon matarlas... Sin que ellas se dieran cuenta..._

 _ **Pero cada intento era en vano...**_

 _El primer intento fue con la heredera de los Sawada, varios sirvientes de la casa se indignaron de tal manera que se unieron a su vil propósito..._

 _Con tal de mantener su orgullo en alto..._

 _Planearon matarla mientras dormía utilizando la daga de plata roja, aquella que podía matar a cualquiera con malas intenciones. Con cautela se infiltraron a la habitación de la joven y sin esperar mas clavo la daga..._

 _Pero esta al intentar entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de Teto, esta empezó a derretirse en la mano de quien lo empuñaba..._

 ** _Un fracaso total..._**

 _El segundo intento fue con la hija de Sakaiishi, igual que con la primera trataron de hacer su maldad mientras esta dormía..._

 _Volver a arrojar a la mencionada en el mismo acantilado de hace años, pero al igual que el primer intento no sirvió..._

 _Varios guardias lograron atrapar a los acusados y salvar a la joven..._

 ** _Otro desperdicio..._**

 _El ultimo intento fue con su heredera, para ella tenían resguardado lo peor..._

 _Desmembrarla viva..._

 _Solo aquellos con la suficiente fuerza física podrían encargarse de eso, su heredera poseía una fuerza descomunal y no podía haber ningún error..._

 _Cuando la mansión se encontró totalmente desolada los sirvientes aprovecharon la oportunidad para arrastrar a Yukari al calabozo. Ataron sus brazos, piernas y cabeza y la colocaron sobre el pedestal._

 _-¿¡Que mierdas les pasa a todos ustedes!? ¿¡Que creen que estan haciendo!?_

 _-La haremos pagar por la traición...- Hablo uno de los sirvientes_

 _-Luego de acabar con usted acabaremos con la familia real y tomaremos las riendas en este palacio- Hablo esta vez una mujer_

 _-Y tu... No vivirás para contarlo...- Hablo lo que parecía ser la cabeza de toda esta conspiración- Adiós... Yukari-sama_

 _Con un gesto de su mano le ordeno a otros tres hombres empezar a jalar las poleas, sentía sus brazos y piernas escocer de dolor y un fuerte ardor en su cuello... Oía las risas y burlas de aquellos traidores hacía ella, todo lo que planeaban hacerle a ella, a sus padres y a su glorioso reino..._

 _Solo por aliarse con un vampiro..._

 _La ira y el rencor empezó a llenarse en su interior, era increíble que las personas con quien convivió casi toda su infancia se a hallan atrevido a conspirar en su contra..._

 _-Son... Unos... Malditos... Traidores...- Hablo como pudo..._

 _-Que bueno saberlo...- Hablo la cabecilla del grupo. Las escandalosas risas de burla no se hicieron esperar_

 _Solo incrementaban la ira de Yukari..._

 _-¡Pagaran... Por... Esto!_

 _Con la ira acumulada en su interior logro destruir los grilletes que la sostenían hiriendo de gravedad a quienes los sostenían, las risas cesaron y ahora lo que inundaba la habitación era el aura oscura que emanaba la joven ahora cegada por ira_

 _-En mal momento se atrevieron a conspirar contra mi..._

 _Lo ultimo que recordó fueron los gritos y súplicas de dolor de aquellos que se alzaron contra ella, de nada servía perdonarlos..._

 ** _Porque ya estaban muertos..._**

 _Después de aquel acontecimiento los rumores empezaron a esparcirse, varios sirvientes de otras casas nobles comenzaron a unirse en secreto para así idear un plan para derrocar a las traidoras de sus herederas..._

 _Pero ningún plan servía con ellas, eran verdaderamente inmunes a toda clase de armas, artimañas y planes en su contra..._

 _Pero solo les quedaba una alternativa..._

 _La pero de todas..._

 _-¿Están seguro de esto?- Pregunto el jefe a tres de sus sirvientes_

 _-Por supuesto que si jefe, nosotros podremos contra esas tres mocosas- Hablo la única mujer de los tres- No sabrán lo que les pedo..._

 _-Esta bien Mirika, vallan a alistar todo para la ejecución..._

 _Sabían que solo tenía una oportunidad para llevar a cabo la ejecución, puesto que si cometían aunque fuera un simple error..._

 _Todos los que estaban involucrados desaparecerían..._

 ** _Varios días después..._**

 _No entendían que hacían aquí, atadas, amordazadas y colgadas de cabeza en uno de los pedestales de sacrificios de Akuma-sama. Ni siquiera podían ver quienes las tenían así puesto que sus parpados estaban completamente cocidos sin ninguna abertura_

 _-¿Que es todo esto? ¿En donde estoy?- Hablo Teto temblorosa_

 _-Querrás decir "¿En donde estamos?"- Le hablo Yukari algo disgustada_

 _-¿Como...?_

 _-No eres la única aquí Teto-chan- Hablo esta vez Karin- Al parecer somos las únicas aquí_

 _-Eso creen ustedes... Malditas traidoras..._

 _Las tres dejaron su charla al escuchar esa voz, una que Yukari reconoció al instante_

 _-Vaya... Me encantaría decir lo mismo de ti... Maldita puta arrastrada..._

 _-¡No te permito que me llames así!- Exclamo esta provocando una risa seca en Yukari_

 _-Yo te llamo como quiero... Si quiero llamarte Puta, lo hago... Si quiero llamarte perra, lo hago... Y si quiero llamarte zorra... Lo hago... Por que quiero..._

 _El sonido de una bofetada resonó en toda la zona, pero aun así eso no impidió que Yukari siguiera burlándose de su incompetente sirvienta..._

 _-Pero que miserable forma de callarme, ni siquiera tus bofetadas son suficientes... Me das pena Mirika..._

 _-¡Callate!_

 _Estaba lista para darle otra bofetada cuando su mano fue retenida por otra impidiéndoselo_

 _-Ya basta Mirika... Deja tus putas artimañas y concéntrate..._

 _-Esta bien...- Con brusquedad se libero del agarre del otro sirviente- A fin de cuentas no duraran mucho con vida..._

 _-¿A que te refieres?- Soltó Karin_

 _-Pronto lo sabrán..._

 _Las tres sintieron un escalofrío rodearles los pies, junto con un líquido bajar por sus piernas hasta sus cuellos_

 _-¿Que es esto?- Soltó Teto_

 _-Parece... Sangre...- Dijo Karin_

 _-¿¡Que mierdas significa esto!?_

 _Sus preguntas y reclamos eran totalmente ignorados, los tres sirvientes querían callarlas pero no podían interferir con la ejecución_

 _-"Gran y magna criatura del averno... Te ofrecemos estos sacrificios para que con tu grandísimo poder erradiques la traición y la deshonra que estas tres insolentes se atrevieron a darnos... Colgadas de cabeza para demostrar su vergüenza, cocidas de los ojos para que nunca vuelvan a ver la claridad y bañadas en la sangre de sus parientes para saciar tus antojos... ¡Por favor! ¡Oh Gran Criatura del Averno! Toma los cuerpos de esto tres verdugos para que así sacies tu sed..."_

 _Un brillo negro empezó a formarse en lo mas alto del pedestal tomando el aspecto de un vórtice rojo, una extraña criatura empezó a descender de los cielos... De cuerpo alargado y distorsionado, dos grandes orbes con varios círculos concentricos como ojos, cuernos desangulados y descomunales y desordenados colmillos tan alargados como una cimitarra oxidada... (N/A: Piensen que es Charlotte de Puella Madoka Magica pero mas macabra)_

 _La criatura desapareció en una nube de humo negro que se dividió en tres espigas que descendieron hasta poseer los cuerpos de los verdugos..._

 _-¡Oh Criatura del Averno que ahora estas en el cuerpo de estos verdugos! ¡Toma las almas de estas traidoras y libranos de su maldad! ¡Que empiece el Colmillo de Sangre!_

 _Los verdugos se acercaron a cada joven con sádicas expresiones en sus rostros y macabras sonrisas en sus labios, empezaron a emanar una oscura que iba desvaneciendolos poco a poco hasta convertirlos en una simple bruma..._

 _Como si de una simple brisa se tratara, se movilizaron gentilmente hasta adentrarse al interior de los cuerpos de cada heredera..._

 _Ahora es que venía lo malo..._

 _Los verdugos, dentro de los cuerpos de las jóvenes empezaron a destruir lenta y tortuosamente cada órgano vital de sus cuerpos... No había lugar sin atacar... Corazón... Pulmones... Hígado... Riñones... Cerebro... Y mas..._

 _Si se pudiera ver lo que ocurría dentro de sus cuerpos, cualquiera quedaría sin habla..._

 _Todos sus órganos eran molidos a tal punto de parecer una masa de carne muerta..._

 _Los cuerpos se movían de forma descontrolada, como si estuvieran siendo poseídas y exorcizadas al mismo tiempo..._

 _Cuando todos los órganos fueron destruidos los verdugos salieron de sus inertes cuerpos con sonrisas satisfactorias..._

 _-¡Gran Criatura del Averno! ¡Has saciado tu hambre de sangre y has librado a estos clanes de la destrucción! ¡Alabad a los verdugos!_

 _Los espectadores del sacrificio empezaron a regocijarse y a aplaudir alegres a los que acabaron con la vida de las traidoras... Mientras que los cuerpos se desangraban lentamente..._

 _Teto por la boca..._

 _Karin por las orejas..._

 _Y Yukari por las pequeñas aberturas en los ojos que se formaron durante la tortura..._

 _A lo lejos una figura oscura observaba todo con aparente tranquilidad..._

 _Lo que esas personas no sabían es que pronto sus vidas terminarían en sus manos..._

 ** _Fin del Flashback..._**

Yukari calló de golpe al suelo, si no hubiera sido por Kaorii hubiera recibido una fuerte caída...

Algunas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas junto a grandes sentimientos de ira y rencor acumulados...

-¿Que paso... Luego de mi muerte...?- Preguntó a duras penas

-Me encargue de acabar con todos y cada uno de esos traidores...- Empezó a explicar Kaori- Pero al parecer unos cuantos lograron salvarse... Luego de acabar con ellos me encargue de devolverles la vida a ti, a Teto y a Karin...

-Comprendo...

-El Colmillo de Sangre también es el causante del porque tus ojos son rojos y tienes el control sobre las Criaturas del Averno...

-¿Y que hay con Karin y Sawada...?

-El Colmillo de Sangre le otorgo a Karin la habilidad de manipular el fuego y su apariencia en el campo de juego... Y a Teto le otorgo el radar de murciélago y su apariencia en el campo de juego...

-¿Y que me dejo a mi...?

-Aparte de tus ojos rojos y tu dominio sobre los seres del averno, puedes dominar las tinieblas y amaestrarlas a tu voluntad... Sin mencionar que la muerte de ustedes tres provoco la desintegración absoluta de la corte de mi abuelo y la total exterminación de los aliados e involucrados a su muerte y a la de sus parientes...

Yukari seguía sin palabras... Aquello era un tanto difícil de digerir pero era lo que ella quería...

Con ayuda de Kaori se reincorporo y seco sus lágrimas con algo de brusquedad, no le gustaba llorar en frente de las personas pero ahora no tenía ganas de reprimir su orgullos...

Estado ahí se desahogo por completo, no le importo que Kaori la viera en esos mismos momentos quería soltarlo todo...

Al paso de los minutos su llanto cesó. Kaori se acerco a ella con cuidado y le extendió un pequeño pañuelo para que limpiara sus lágrimas...

-Gracias... Kaori...

-No hay porque...

Su momento de tranquilidad fue abruptamente interrumpido por una Kazuki alarmada

-¡Aneki-san! ¡Algo les pasó a Teto-chan y Karin-chan!

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamaron ambas jóvenes

-Estábamos en la alberca y de la nada se desplomaron- Comenzó a explicar la joven algo alterada

-Muy bien, primero cálmate y respira... Imooto-chan...- Kazuki obedeció lo que Kaori le decía y al paso de los segundos se relajo- Ok... ¿En donde están?

-En mi habitación...

Fue suficiente para que Yukari saliera corriendo directo a la habitación de la mencionada

Kazuki estaba por seguirle, pero fue detenida por el hombro por Kaori...

-Déjala... Debe afrontar lo que viene por su cuenta...

Al llegar a la habitación encontró a ambas chicas recostadas en la amplia cama de la Yuki-Onna, Karin se encontraba profundamente dormida y Teto estaba allí mirándola

-¿Como esta?- Soltó esta de repente

-Bien... ¿Que hay de ti Yukari-chan?- Preguntó esta

-Bien... ¿También viste...?

-Si... Karin y yo presenciamos todo...- Dijo esta neutral

Ambas quedaron atrapadas en un silencio sepulcral, ninguna se sintió dispuesta a hablar... Fue Yukari quien rompió esa tensión...

-Gracias...- Soltó de golpe

-¿Por que...?

-Por cuidar a Karin, por estar ahí para ella y por todo...- Dijo Yukari

Se acerco a Karin y empezó a acariciar con sumo cariño su cabeza bajo la atenta mirada de Teto...

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle algo pero esta volvió a hablar...

-Si le dices a alguien que fui blanda contigo... No vives para contarlo Sawada...

Teto simplemente sonrio, la antigua Yukari seguía ahí...

-Gracias a ti también Yukari-chan- Dijo Teto...

-¿Porque...?

-Por estar ahí para ella también- Dijo esta con una dulce sonrisa- Y tranquila, no le diré a nadie...

-Mas te vale- Dijo esta

Una pequeña sonrisa de formo en los labios de Karin...

Pero estas ni cuenta se dieron...

* * *

 _ **Sala de Reuniones de Raimon...**_

* * *

Justo como habían llegado a ese lugar fue justo como volvieron, con una triste y casi dolorosa caída

-¡Ariel! ¡La próxima ten mas cuidado!- Reclamó Ibuki sobando su espalda

-Lo lamento Ibuki-kun, intentare ser mas cuidados la próxima vez- Prometió esta levitando sobre el suelo

-Al menos regresamos en una pieza- Hablo Shindou levantándose

-Si, eso es lo que importa- Dijo Tsurugi

-Oigan... ¿Donde se metió Masaki?- Cuestionó Fey

Eso pareció encender una especie de chispa es todos ya que al minuto de esa pregunta todos comenzaron a moverse de forma desesperada por toda la habitación buscando al peli-azul

-¡Demonios! ¡De seguro lo olvidamos en esa retorcida dimensión!- Exclamo Minamisawa

-No digas eso Atsushi- Le dijo Kishibe- De seguro está por aquí

-Cierto, debió de haber caído en algún lugar de esta sala- Le siguió Yukimura. Ariel no pudo dejarlo en ese lugar así por así

-Si... Después de haberse besado con ese tipo- Se burlo Hayato en una pequeña risa

Un ruido extraño se escucho en la sala seguido de un extraño lloriqueo y múltiples murmullos de terror que claramente denotaban una sola razón para lloriquear. Kirino miro atentamente la zona hasta que dio con lo que buscaba

-Creo que viene de allá arriba- Señalo el pelirrosa

Por instinto comunal todos alzaron la cabeza encontrándose nada mas que con la iluminación y las baldosas salientes del techo

-Algo me dice que tanto viento no solo tapo tus oídos sino también tu visión- Dijo Taiyou

-Lo digo enserio, no estoy bromeando- Aseguro el de coleta- Ariel ¿Podrías revisar por favor?

-Seguro

Levito un poco mas arriba llegando hasta las salientes del techo, inspeccionó cada lado del techo hasta que llego a donde quería

-Oigan... Creo que lo encontré... Pero...

-¿Pero que Ariel-san?- Cuestionó Tenma

-Etto...

Haciendo algo de fuerza saco a Masaki de donde estaba tomándolo por los pies y suspendiéndolo en el aire con sus manos. Como se suponía este mantenía su cara de trauma soltando pequeños temblores y palabras inentendibles

-Ariel bájalo, si lo tienes de cabeza se pondrá peor- Recomendó Yuiichi

Obedeciendo las palabras del mayor Ariel descendió con Masaki aun de cabeza posicionandolo sobre uno de los sillones

-Pobre Kariya-kun- Soltó Sakura con preocupación acariciando su cabeza tratando de calmarlo

-Si pobre de el- Hablo Midori con aires burlones- Fue besado por un hombre

La pelirroja partió en risas a boca suelta al recordar esa escena, y no fue la única, Hayato, Minamisawa, Ibuki Y Saryuu y unas que otras risas discretas de Hakuryuu

-Basta chicos, no es gracioso- Reclamo Kirino

-Claro que lo es- Soltó Minamisawa

Mientras el y los otros seguían burlándose, Ariel examinó el cuerpo de Kariya queriendo encontrar alguna herida en el pero no encontró nada, salvo un pequeño fragmento de algo verdaderamente extraño enganchado en el cuello de su camisa

-Mm... ¿Que es eso?- Con claras intenciones de tomarlo se acerco a el y estiró su mano pero al intentar hacer contacto esta le quemo el dedo- ¡Auch!

-¿Sucede algo Ariel-san?- Pregunto Shindou ante su reacción

-Si, Kariya-kun tiene algo en el cuello de su camisa pero al parecer no puedo tocarlo...

-Pues que lo toque Hakuryuu- Soltó Minamisawa de golpe

-¿¡Y porque yo!?- Exclamo el mencionado

-Pues, tu eres el único de nosotros capaz de hacer algo relacionado al cosas demoníacas, si Ariel no puede tocarlo tu si- La explicación de Minamisawa dejo a todos sin habla

-Es la primera vez que algo inteligente sale de ahí- Soltó Minori jocosa

-Callate...

-Bien, por mas raro que suene tiene razón- Hablo Tsurugi- Al menos así Ariel no sera desintegrada por objetos del Inframundo

-Esta bien...

Su mano se acerco al cuello de Kariya y saco aquello que Ariel no podía tocar, un escalofrío subió por su espalda al tocar...

¿Un petalo...?

-¿¡Es en serio!? ¿¡Esa miserable cosita te quemo el dedo!?- Soltó Saryuu algo molesto

-Pues... Viene del inframundo ¿Cierto? Es mas que obvio que algo tan insignificante como eso pueda afectar a Ariel- Explico Kirino- Y ya hemos vistos esas flores en el _**Rating Game**_ de hace unos momentos, de seguro la explosión debió haberlo arrastrado hacia el cuello de Kariya

-O... Quizás fue el tipo quien lo beso...- Soltó Nishiki jocoso causando mas cizaña en el mencionado

-Ya... Dejemos que Kariya-kun descanse, no se ve muy bien que digamos- Soltó Akane de forma comprensiva notando el estado tenso del mencionado

-Bien, yo iré a dejarlo en su habitación- Hablo Yuuichi

-Y yo llevare esto a otro lado- Tenma se acerco a Hakuryuu y con cuidado le quito el pétalo, lo que no esperaba es que este empezara a temblar y en menos de lo esperado este exploto desprendiendo esporas rosas en toda la habitación

Como pudieron se cubrieron antes de que las esporas entraran en sus pulmones, pero ya era muy tarde

-¿¡Que demonios Matzukaze!?- Exclamo Hayato molesto

-¡Yo no hice nada!- Replico este

-¡Claro que si! ¡Apenas lo tocaste y exploto!- Volvió a exclamar Hayato

-¡Ya basta!- Replico Aoi- Si van a estar peleando, háganlo afuera nadie esta de humor para soportar sus gritos

No dijeron nada mas

-Bien, irán a sus habitaciones, se darán una buena ducha, cenaran y nos iremos a dormir, luego nos alistaremos para el torneo de ** _Rating Games_** , si aun faltan semanas para eso pero recuerden que las chicas del Clan Diamante estarán allí y fuimos testigos suficientes de lo que son capaces- Soltó Midori

-Sin olvidar que también esta la cuestión de la Semilla del Apocalípsis, tampoco podemos estar dormidos en los laureles con esa amenaza latente- Hablo Minori

Nadie medio palabra después de eso, obedeciendo lo dicho por las managers hicieron todo lo que les dijeron. Cada quien se fue su habitación y se ducho, luego de eso cenaron con total tranquilidad y al final cada quien se fue a dormir a su respectiva habitación...

Ariel fue encargada de transportar a los de RJ a su respectivo cuartel y por decisión de la misma decidió quedarse con ellos para poder entender mejor las habilidades de Hakuryuu

Ya eran las 11:00 p.m y la luna estaba en su punto mas alto toda la ciudad estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral, un extraño vaho rosado rondaba por las habitaciones de algunos jugadores del Raimon y lo mismo con algunos del RJ, el vaho empezó a adentrarse en cada integrante provocando un calor inconmensurable en su interior...

De repente se sentían deseosos y atosigados por un extraño deseo carnal que incrementaba con el paso de los segundo...

Ariel noto esto al ver como la habitación que compartía con Hakuryuu empezaba a tornarse mas calurosa...

-Santo dios... Esto no puede estar pasando... Se supone que fueron totalmente destruidas... ¿Como es posible que aun tengan influencia aquí?- Susurraba Ariel confundida y sofocada por el aura que empezaba a emanar Hakuryuu- Debo advertirle a los otros...

Como pudo trato de salir de la habitación pero el aura del ojirojo era tan potente que sin poder aguantar mas la respiración volvió a materializarse dentro del amuleto que ahora portaba Hakuryuu...

Y ellos no eran los únicos que sentían así...

Las cosas no eran mejores en la Mansión de Kaori, todas y cada una de ellas empezaban a tener espasmos y extraños temblores en el cuerpo, las temperaturas corporales de sus cuerpos empezaban a incrementar de forma alarmante...

Junto a un gran deseo corroerlas...

Y esos deseos...

Debían ser saciados...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hello! *Recibe mil y un tomatazos***

 **Ok, me lo merezco a pasado una eternidad desde que actualice y eso y Blah... Blah... Blah...!**

 **Como dije, este fue parte del Omake y parte de lo que vendrá a continuación (7u7)**

 **De seguro se preguntan ¿Por que dejar lo sabroso y emocionante para otra parte?**

 **Sencillo...**

 **Las escenas Lime son MUY LARGAS y MUY EXPLICITAS...**

 **Sería una triple eternidad en actualizar y me prometí a mi misma actualizar lo mas pronto posible...**

 **Espero y les halla gustado el capítulo y Karin-chan. Espero que Teto, Yukari y a ti les hallan gusta el capítulo dedicado a ustedes...**

 **Ya pronto vendrá la sabrosura...**

 **¡SMUT PARA TODOS!**

 **Y otra cosilla...**

 **SE VIENE EL DRAMA BABIES...**

 **Les recomiendo no encariñarse mucho con los personajes... Puede que pasen lo peor... (Modo Danganronpa On)**

 **Y ahora unas preguntitas...**

 **-¿Les gusto el Omake?**

 **-¿Que les pareció "El Colmillo de Sangre"?**

 **-¿Las volví a traumar?**

 **-¿Están listas para el Lime y el Smut?**

 **-¿Por que el pétalo que tenía Tenma exploto?**

 **-¿Que sera ese extraño vaho rosa que acorrala a nuestros protagonistas?**

 **-¿Saciaran sus deseos nuestras queridas y endemoniadas OC's?**

 **Y hasta aquí señoritas...**

 **Esperen ansiosas la sabrosura...**

 **Y sin mas me despido...**

 **Alita se despide...**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabre si les gusto si no hay Review**

 **P.D.2. Hay un fic en proceso en mi perfil, se llama Sweetest Dreams, si quieren unirse... Adelante!**

 **P.D.3. Si quieren que agreguen mas detalles en la escena Lime, pueden decírmelo a través de PM ;D**

 **Adiós ;9**


	18. Dulce Sabor a ti Parte 2

**Muy bien activas potenciales (Por que es lo que son 7u7 a no ser que haya una pasiva por ahí) Aquí viene la parte que todas esperabas**

 **¡LIME! *Inserte cara de emoción extrema***

 **Les aviso que dependiendo de su pareja es como se llevará a cabo el Lime...**

 **Algunos serán verdaderamente Fluff que harán que se derritan sus ojos de ternura extrema (*O*) y otros serán verdaderamente Hardcore que derretirán sus ovarios de tanta sensualidad y quizás algo mas (7u7)**

 **Y continuamos con el fic XD**

 **Advertencia: Lime Fluff y Lime Hardcore. SMUT. Pasivos y Activos sin escrúpulos. Insinuación de Yuri y Yaoi~ *O***

 **Gozenlo...**

 **Otra cosita...**

 **E estado leyendo mucho Smut y cosillas ahí... Sin mencionar que algunas de las OC's puede que sean muy... Mommy Kink, Dominatrix, Bestia Sexual fuertemente frustrada con deseos de coger salvajemente hasta tumbar la casa, cama, pared, ¿Cocina...?... Y mas... Pero recuerden...**

 **¡ES LIME! ¡NO LEMMON!**

 **¡HAY LIMAS! ¡NO LIMONES!**

 **Ahora si, me callo y empezamos... 7u7...**

 **Quienes menos esperen... Serán quienes mas las sorprendan... 7u7**

 ***Inserte cara super hiper mega pervertidosa***

* * *

 _ **Dulce Sabor a ti. Parte 2**_

* * *

Ese extraño calor seguía sofocándolos, era un potente e indomable ola calor que al paso de los segundo incrementaba. Como un Alud de nieve en el Everest...

Mientras mas grande...

Mas incontenible e indetenible se hacía...

Tanto era el calor que inconscientemente empezaron a desvestirse, quedando únicamente en ropa interior...

Pero ellos no eran los únicos así...

En los dormitorios del Cuartel de la Resistencia de Japón pasaban por la misma agobiante y acalorada situación, no solo se desprendieron de sus prendas para dormir sino que las sábanas con las que solían cubrirse habían desaparecido por completo...

Ahora estaban completamente expuestos...

Con Ariel, era un caso aparte...

El aire se había hecho mas denso tanto así que era posible verlo y tocarlo, era verdaderamente agobiante que se le hacía verdaderamente difícil a la deidad respirar...

No tuvo mas alternativa que refugiarse en el amuleto que traía Hakuryuu (Otorgado por Tenma) y planear algo para erradicar ese maligno humo rosa

-Debo de hacer algo... Ese humo puede llegar a matarlos...- Intentaba planear alguna estrategia para eliminar esa cosa, pero nada se le ocurría- A no ser que... Ah... Sera riesgoso pero no tengo otra alternativa...

En otro lado, unas sombras extrañas se movían entre los tejados de las viviendas, otras se movilizaban por aire y muy pocas por tierra...

Dirigiéndose a dos lugares en común...

Unas se fueron por la dirección del Raimon...

Y otras por la de la Resistencia de Japón...

* * *

 _ **Yukimura...**_

* * *

El calor de su cuerpo era totalmente incontrolable, se había desasido de su camiseta y de la frazada que lo cobijaba. Se suponía que su habitación era la mas fría de los dormitorios y aun si esta estaba en la mas baja de las temperaturas...

Seguía con el maldito calor...

-Demonios... No puedo dormir...- Musito hastiado, era la tercera vez que se despertaba y no lo toleraba. Sus manos pasaron a sus pantalones de chándal y los fue desprendiendo hasta quedarse solamente en ropa interior, los doblo con cuidado y los puso cerca de la silla de su escritorio junto con su camisa y volvió a intentar conciliar el sueño...

Daba giros en la cama, tanto así que comenzó a contarlo...

5... 7... 9... 11... ¿13...?

Ya ni siquiera se acordaba, solo estaba ahí intentando dormir...

Logro encontrar una postura perfecta para dormir, hallándose cómodo se dejo llevar por el sueño. Una peculiar silueta se encontraba al pie de su cama, admirándolo en silencio y detallando cada una de las curvas de su atlética anatomía...

Cual gato sigiloso se trepo sobre la cama y con absoluto silencio y cautela fue arrastrándose de rodillas y manos hasta tener su rostro a la altura de este, sus dos piernas estaban a ambos lados de su cadera y sus manos paralelas a su cabeza...

Lo tenía acorralado...

Sus mejillas estaban brillantes que eran capaces de iluminar la habitación entera y sus exóticos ojos brillaban cegados de un deseo incalculable...

Un pequeño suspiro ahogado salio de su boca al notar como este entreabría los labios y los humedecía con su lengua...

Sigilosa acerco su rostro y rozo su nariz con la de el en una efímera caricia, pero se alejo al recuperar un poco la compostura quedando completamente sentada sobre el regazo del joven. Yukimura al sentir un peso en su regazo despertó...

-Minamisawa... Si es otra de tus penosas bromas de medianoche junto a Fudou-Kantoku, te aseguro que saldrás de aquí invalido...- Sus palabras desaparecieron por completo al admirar a quien tenía sobre el...

Sus brillantes y exóticos ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, sus pequeñas y delicadas manos se apoyaban tímidamente sobre su estómago y sus cortos mechones nacarados enmarcaban su pequeño y fino rostro...

Se le hacía claramente familiar, el ya había visto esos peculiares ojos veces anteriores, pero ahora estos tenían algo diferente...

-¿Qu-Que...?- Trato de sentarse pero apenas con el movimiento hizo que la joven soltara un pequeño gemido ahogado al sentir _"Eso"_ tan cerca de _"Ahí"_ , Yukimura fue consiente y soltó un suspiro ahogado, fue cuando realizo en su actual estado...

Sus mejillas estaban igual de rojas que las de el... Analizando la situación la tomo delicadamente de los hombros y levemente la empujo hacía atrás logrando incorporarse mejor, quedando el sentado y Koneko sobre sus muslos...

-¿Que haces aquí...? ¿Como lograste entrar...?- Fueron las únicas preguntas de el para Koneko, pero esta no mediaba palabra alguna, simplemente alzo los hombros en señal de desconcierto- Tampoco sabes ¿Eh...?

Sus manos seguían puestas sobre sus hombros y las de Koneko se habían puesto ahora en los muslos de este, la incomodidad era palpable en el aire pero aun seguía presente aquel abrasador calor que empezaba a inundar a ambos jóvenes...

-C-Creo que sera mejor que vuelvas a casa...- Dijo este tartamudeando a lo que Koneko nerviosa asintió de acuerdo

Intento mover las manos de los hombros de Koneko, al hacerlo esta soltó un pequeño ronroneo

-¿Mhm...? ¿Acaso... Ronroneaste...?- Soltó sorprendido a lo que Koneko asintió. Tomo una de las manos de Yukimura y la puso en su mejilla restregándose en esta... Como si de un gato se tratara

Los ronroneos seguían siendo constantes y comenzaban a encartarle a Yukimura, llevo ambas manos al rostro de la albina y empezó a acariciarlo con suavidad mientras esta seguía restregándose contras esas. Entre caricias y ronroneos Koneko empezó a desprender pequeñas chispas blancas que hicieron aparecer sus orejas y cola de Neko... Cosa que Hyôga no noto hasta que subió sus manos a su cabeza...

-Mhm... Entonces... Si eres un gato de verdad...- Con delicadeza apretó las suaves orejas provocando un pequeño gemido que le encanto al oji-azul- Creo que ahora... Me están empezando a encantar los gatos...

Ese fue el detonante para Koneko, paso sus manos al pecho del joven y fue empujándolo hasta caer de lleno en la cama con ella aun sobre el...

-¿Que haces...?- Un dedo sobre sus labios impidieron que siguiera hablando. Alejo las manos de Hyôga de sus orejas y las puso a ambos lados de su cabeza; las manos de Koneko empezaron a deslizarse lentamente sobre el pecho del oji-azul, deleitándose con la firmeza de este, paso un dedo entre la hendidura de su pecho y fue descendiendo pasando por las costillas y el abdomen. En el proceso Hyôga soltaba discretos suspiros que eran captados por la ágiles orejas de la albina que no hacía nada mas que acariciar el pecho y abdomen de Yukimura como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

Cansado de estar inactivo llevo sus manos a las caderas de Koneko y la obligo a estar cara a cara con el, rodeándola con sus brazos y manteniendola presa...

-Deja de torturarme así... Podría arrepentirme de lo que haga después...- Su voz se empezaba a oír ahogada y sofocada, paso su lengua sobre los labios de Koneko provocando un gemido muy pequeño- O quizás... No...

* * *

 _ **Tsurugi...**_

* * *

No entendía...

¿Que es lo que estaba haciendo...?

En un momento estaba intentando conciliar el sueño...

Y justo en un parpadeo tenía a una perfecta extraña debajo de el...

Devorando su cuello...

Sus labios se movían ágilmente sobre aquel níveo cuello queriendo dejar las mas profundas marcas en este, mordía, lamía y succionaba con tal fiereza animal...

Como si quisiera marcar su territorio...

Karin, mientras tanto, gozaba de esa deliciosa tortura que le propinaba el oji-ámbar. Sus manos se habían encargado de dejar grandes arañazos en su espalda y hombros y una que otras veces esas manos se desviaban al firme trasero del joven

-Cuidado con lo que tocas...- Advirtió este

-¿O que...? ¿Me harás sufrir a mi también...?- Dejo de hablar al sentir una fuerte embestida en su zona baja.

Tsurugi había empezado un fuerte vaivén con su pelvis golpeando con fuerza la pelvis de Karin; podía sentir la dureza y longitud de _"Eso"_ chocar con fuerza _"Ahí"_ abajo. Sin poder contenerse mas empezó a seguirle en esas embestidas feroces sintiendo mas a fondo la dureza del mismo chocar contra su centro...

Sus manos se movían desesperadas sobre el cuerpo de esta, no quería dejar ningún rincón sin explorar en ese exquisito cuerpo cincelado. Las grandes manos de Tsurugi ahuecaron los pechos de Karin mientras que seguía embistiéndola con fuerza

-Oye... ¿Acaso piensas quebrarme...?

-No estaría nada mal eso... Me gustaría verte una semana entera sin caminar...

-¿Y por que no son dos...?

-¿Estas segura...?

-Si... ¿Porque...? ¿Temes no poder satisfacerme acaso...?

La socarronería, sarcasmo y jugueteo era palpable en cada una de sus palabras, ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar esa interesante y caliente plática para después...

Puede que no llegase a dar una oportunidad como esas otra vez...

Sus labios volvieron a atacar los de la joven en un arranque desesperado por querer marcas mas territorio -Del que ya había marcado- Sus fuertes acometidas seguían golpeando con fuerza el centro de Karin y esta mantenía sus manos en aquella ya desordenada cabellera fundiéndose de forma salvaje...

En un lívido del cual no querían salir...

Aun...

* * *

 _ **Kirino...**_

* * *

-Basta... Por favor... No resisto mas...

-Uh-Uh... Mommy no te autorizo hablar bebe... Mereces un castigo...

Tenían un largo rato así, Kirino acostumbraba a dormir boca abajo y su actual intrusa aprovecho la postura que tenía para posarse sobre el...

Y su gran y redondo trasero...

Y digamos que cierta rubia...

Era algo...

Dominante...

Dio a relucir sus brillantes colmillos y con total parsimonia se aproximo al cuello del pelirrosa, sentía su pulso acelerarse mas de lo que ya estaba junto a su respiración, sus manos se hallaban presas por las de ella en un fuerte agarre y sus redondos pechos hacían una muy clara presión en su espalda...

Lo cual empeoraba aun mas la situación...

-¿Quieres que Mommy te castigue...?- Soltó un pesado suspiro en su oído provocando que Kirino se retorciera

-No...- Volvió a sentir otro suspiro

-¿No que...?- Una de las manos de Dei se colo debajo de la ropa interior de Kirino arañando una de sus nalgas con sus uñas; un gemido broto de los labios de Kirino al sentir esa zona ser rozada por la mano de la rubia

-No... Mommy...

Sonrió complacida con sus palabras, se alejo un poco de su cuello mas no quito la mano de sus nalgas, al contrario... Siguió arañándola como si de una bola de estambre se tratara...

-Quien lo diría... Mi bebe tiene el trasero duro...- Araño con mas fuerza la zona- Eso le encanta a Mommy...

-¿En serio...?

-Si... Es duro... Redondo... y Firme... Y a Mommy... Le encanta...

Por cada que hablaba le propinaba una nalgada al pelirrosa como si estuviera cabalgando a una bestia salaje e indomable con deseos de devorar todo a su alrededor...

Pero ese no era el caso...

La bestia salvaje no era Kirino...

Sino Dei...

* * *

 _ **Taiyou...**_

* * *

Deslizaba sus manos por aquella tersa y cremosa piel de porcelana, delicada cual pétalo de rosa y embriagante cual vino rojo...

Los pétalos de la rosa que sostenía entre su mano se deslizaba pon total parsimonia sobre la esbelta figura de la joven, tocando cada curva que encontraba, la rosa estaba misteriosamente roja y desprendía brillo por su propia cuenta.

-Es tan suave... Tan delicado... Como si de una obra de arte se tratara...

Sus palabras eran dichas en bajos susurros creyendo que si alzaba la voz el ambiente afrodisíaco que se había formado podría esfumarse...

-¿Una obra de arte...?

-Si... Las mismas diosas del Valhalla quedarían muda ante ese hermoso brillo natural que desprendes, una maravilla dotada por aquellos que ansían poder tocar... Ver... Saborear... Me siento afortunado pero a la vez indigno...

-¿Por que...?

-Afortunado de tenerte conmigo... E indigno por querer profanar tan puro y sacro templo que osas llamar cuerpo... Indigno de rozar con esta rosa roja tus ojos... Tu nariz... Tus labios... Tu cuerpo... Todo aquel sacro lugar de este puede llegar a ser corrompido... Por mi...

Conmovida por poéticas palabras rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo acerco mas a ella antes de que siquiera pudiera alejarse

-No me importa... No me importa si un forastero como tu irrumpe en mi templo... Por que... Ya lo has hecho... Has irrumpido en mis ojos... Es mis labios... En mi corazón... Y en mi alma... ¿Porque debería preocuparme que sigas profanando mi santidad... Cuando ya lo has hecho...?

No medio palabra alguna simplemente azotó sus labios contra los de la joven en un arrebato por querer corresponder aquellas palabras. Ambas lenguas se movían en un compás verdaderamente desesperado ansiosos por saborear mas uno del otro. Se acomodo entre las piernas de Riko causando que esta instintivamente rodeara su cintura con estas, sus grandes manos fueron a la espalda de la chica buscando desatar aquel incomodo sujetador rosa que traía con ella; cuando desato la prenda sintió la suavidad de los pechos de la joven amoldarse a su fornido pecho.

Quería sentir con sus manos la suavidad de su pecho, pero sentía como la joven evitaba a cualquier medio alejarse de el, lentamente fue alejándose de ella hasta quedar cara a cara haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no desviar la mirada de sus encantadores y castaño fanales

-Oye... Tranquila... ¿Que tienes...?

-Es que... Es algo... Vergonzoso...- La ternura y vergüenza que desprendía era simplemente encantadora, sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas, sus fanales brillando con esa dulce chispa de inexperiencia y temor y aquella agitada y jadeante respiración...- Es... La primera vez que estoy así con un hombre...

Sonrió al oír esas palabras, se llenaba de orgullo al saberse el primero en estar así con ella...

Y se esforzaría en que este momento fuera inolvidable par ella...

-Tranquila... Puedo detenerme si quieres...- Soltó con dulzura sujetando su rostro con sus manos- No hare algo que no quieras...

-Ese es el problema... No quiero que te detengas... T-Taiyou-kun...

-¿E-Estas Segura...?

Un simple asentimiento por parte de ella fue suficiente...

Ya no había vuelta atrás...

* * *

 _ **Fey...**_

* * *

El ambiente estaba helado... Su habitación era la perfecta representación del interior de un glacial...

Blanca y fría...

Pero no solitaria...

La Yuuki-Onna en su arrebato había congelado la habitación de Fey pero el de alguna forma el había salido ileso de esa súbita transformación glacial. El frío no hacía ningún efecto en el, al contrario...

Sentía calor...

-¿Porque congelaste mi habitación?- Cuestiono este confundido

-No... Lo se... Solo paso...- Explico esta sin entender

-No quiero sonar grosero Kazuki-san pero... ¿Que haces aquí?

-No... Lo se... Solo se que... Desperté con unas inmensas ganas de venir a verte... Fey-kun

Ese comentario hizo aparecer un leve color rojizo en las mejillas del joven, si bien no negaba que era un acto verdaderamente sospechoso la repentina aparición de la chica en su habitación pero se conmovió al saber que solo quería verlo.

Mientras navegaba en sus pensamiento Kazuki fue desprendiéndose lentamente de sus prendas actuales, aquel holgado pantalón de algodón blando desapareció quedando solamente con sus bragas, guió sus manos a los bordes negros de su sueter lista para quitárselo...

-¡Oye...! ¿¡Que haces...!?- Exclamo alarmado y nervioso al ver la prenda inferior de la chica en el suelo

-Tengo calor Fey-kun...- Esa respuesta lo extraño de sobremanera... ¿Ella...? ¿¡Con calor...!? ¿Debía ser un chiste...?

Desde que entablo conversación con la chia en esa peculiar fiesta supo que ella tenía una intolerancia patológica al calor y a las cosas calientes, apenas y rozaba algo mas caliente que su temperatura corporal esta generaba una fuerte marca roja en su piel provocando quemaduras que podían llegar a ser graves...

-Kazuki-san... Debes de estar bromeando... Es imposible que tengas calor en este glacial...- Intento explicar pero para su mala suerte Kazuki ya se había desprendido de su suéter quedando solo en ropa interior delante de el, los largos caireles rosas cubrían la superficie de sus pechos, se mantenía sentada sobre sus rodillas con sus manos posadas sobre sus muslos...

Demonios...

Ahora era el el que empezaba a sentir calor...

-Entonces... Explícame... ¿Porque estando yo con el mas bajo de los fríos... Sigo sintiendo este calor abrasador en mi...?- Tomo una de las manos de Fey y la guió al centro de su pecho, podía sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de esta...

Algo que no era para nada normal...

-No... Lo se...- El mismo calor que sentía ella empezó a consumirlo, de repente ya no se le hacía tan extraño ver a Kazuki en trapos menores o que su habitación estuviera completamente congelada...

Para nada...

La mano que permanecía en el pecho de la chica fue ascendiendo levemente hasta su coronilla enterrando sus dedos en esa sedosa cabellera rosa, el cuerpo de Kazuki se estremeció por completo ante aquel roce, la otra mano de Fey fue directo a la espalda baja de Kazuki para acercarla mas a el, sus labios fueron directo al lóbulo de su oreja mordisqueándolo con dulzura escuchando con claridad los débiles jadeos de Kazuki...

Ejerció mas presión en su agarre dejando a Kazuki sobre el, empezó a dejar suaves besos sobre su cuello, clavícula y escote mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la fina cura que había entre la espalda y el trasero de Kazuki. Los jadeos y gemidos caían justamente en los oídos de Fey motivándolo a seguir con su labor. Una de sus manos se colo por debajo de las bragas de la chica apretando uno de sus glúteos con fuerza...

Ahora tenía ganas de mas...

* * *

 _ **Kishibe...**_

* * *

El calor era palpable en aquella habitación junto a los jadeos de ambos jóvenes, ella permanecía sentada sobre los muslos del joven con sus brazos envueltos en su cuello y sus manos enredadas en aquella cabellera azulada, el mantenía uno de sus fornidos brazos alrededor de su fina cintura y el otro a la altura de sus hombros...

Ambos labios mantenían una fuerte batalla en donde ninguno quería ser el derrotado...

Fue recostando a Shirou lentamente sobre la cama sin dejar de deleitarse con la dulce esencia que esparcían sus labios, aquellas fornidas manos descendieron por toda la deliciosa curva de su espalda hasta sus caderas tomándolas con súbita fuerza acomodándola mas sobre su regazo.

-Ki-Shibe-Kun...- Las palabras que salían de su boca eran inteligibles puesto que los gemidos se lo impedían; los labios de Kishibe se desviaron hacia su oído, en donde dejo un sonoro jadeo seguido de un corto beso en su lobulo

-¿Si...?

-Etto...

Se acercó con sumo cuidado, y pudo sentir cómo su erección asomaba por la goma de sus boxers haciendo una notoria presión contra su centro. Por su mente no pasaba nada mas que fundirse en ella en un afrodisíaco bals lleno de lujuria y pasión que sentía por la pequeña joven de delicados labios

-¿Si... Shirou-chan...?- Susurro con malicia aquellas palabras en su oído provocando mas espasmos en Shirou; aquellos labios acanelados y azucarados se rozaron nuevamente contra el lóbulo de la chica tirando de este con sus labios y liberarlo con un fuerte jadeo al sentir una de las rodillas de la chica hace presión en su ya notoria erección.

-N-No es... Justo...- Sollozo esta débil. Una de las manos de Kishibe se colo por dentro de los muslos de la chica acariciando con pericia aquella zona

-¿Que cosa...?- Seguía su labor de besar su cuello y oído mientras que sus manos se dedicaban a descubrir mas rincones de su cuerpo

-T-Tu... Estas haciendo demasiado... Y... Yo no...- Fueron esas palabras soltadas cual bala disparada por gatillo, logro acertar en un oculto blanco en Kishibe. Con agilidad giro sobre si mismo dejando a Shirou sobre el con ambas piernas a los costados de su cadera y sus manos sobre su amplio pecho

-Esta bien... Shirou-chan... Hazme lo que quieras...- Susurro esas palabras con aires tan pecaminables que logro encender la flama en los ojos de la joven de fanales azules...

-Esta bien... Kishibe-kun...- Respondió de igual forma con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios...

* * *

 _ **Hakuryuu...**_

* * *

El fuego salvaje corría por sus venas como un torrente indetenible, la pasión era capaz de sentirse en el aire y sentirse sofocado con su presencia.

No sentía la presencia de Ariel cerca de el...

Y tampoco quería...

Todos sus sentidos estaban dormidos bajo el efecto de la joven acorralada en su muro y sus fornidos brazos. Aquellos brillantes fanales dorados cual oro soleado de vez en cuando hacían contacto con sus rojos fanales cual rubí de sangre, en su frenética danza. La cremosidad y dulzura de su piel era un poderoso somnífero que mantenía dormida toda su cordura y solo tenía en mente marcar aquel territorio inexplorado como suyo. Aquellas finas y deliciosas curvas era un manjar para su tacto y gusto.

Su mano mantenía presas las muñecas de a oji-dorado por sobre su cabeza, su otra mano se dedicaba a explorar aquellos rincones irreconocibles y su ávida boca trabajaba con fuerza en sus rojos belfos...

Desvió sus labios hacía el cuello de la chica y con sus dientes empezó a morder la suave piel de la joven

-Oye... ¿Que demonios crees que haces?- Espeto esta con falso enojo al sentir los dientes del albino morder su clavícula

Una sonrisa malévola se expendió por sus labios, alzó mas a la joven dejando su pecho a la altura de su cara y con sus labios empezó a trazar el contorno de este por encima de la tela de su _Brassiere_

-Sencillo... Marco lo que es mio...- Dejo un ligero beso en el centro de su pecho y con su labio inferior fue subiendo lentamente hasta los suyos...- ¿Porque...? ¿Te molesta...?

Atrapo el labio inferior de Hakuryuu con sus dientes tirando de este con suavidad; un gruñido gutural salio de lo mas profundo de su garganta con una sádica sonrisa en estos

-Si... Me estas marcando, así que... ¿Por que no marcarte yo a ti...?- Empujó al joven hacia la cama y se posiciono a horcajadas en el. Sus labios empezaron a trazar duras mordidas a la largo de su cuello y clavícula y sus manos comenzaron a dejar rasguños a lo largo y ancho de su espalda. El oji-rojo soltaba pequeños jadeos y tiraba atrás su cabezo permitiéndole el acceso a la oji-ámbar

-Preciosa... Deja de tentarme...- Hablaba entre jadeos

-Solo si tu lo haces...- Espeto Kaori mordiendo con fuerza su cuello haciendo lo mismo que el hizo con ella...

Marcar lo que es suyo...

* * *

 _ **Hayato...**_

* * *

Se le era imposible distinguir esa silueta delante de el y con lo adormilado se estaba aun mas, disimuladamente giro su vista al reloj de su buró y se sorprendió al ver la hora

2:30 A.M...

Suspiro de frustración y se paso su mano por la cara en señal de molestia, ni dormido estaba en paz...

-Nozaki... Si estas aquí por que alguno de los otros te obligo a despertarme... Largo... No estoy de humor...- Le dijo

-Yo no soy esa tal Nozaki... No te atrevas a mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia... Matatagi...

Esa voz... Estaba 100% seguro de que esa voz no era la de Nozaki, esa era mas seria y mas... ¿Atractiva?

-¿Quien eres?- En plena oscurana pudo diferenciar un par de brillantes perlas azulinas mirarlo con intensidad, pero esos ojos tenían algo peculiar y a la vez familiar para él... Quizás demasiado.

Se levanto de su cama, poco le importaba estar solo en ropa o interior, salió al balcón de su habitación encontrándose con una visión sumamente peculiar y extravagante... Se trataba de la misma choca de la fiesta, aquella que vio en él parque y la que vio en ese Rating Game... Estaba allí con sus hermosas alas desplegadas a plena luz de la luna, sus ojos brillaban con total intensidad penetrando los suyos y sus lagor caireles oscuros se mecían con total suavidad al compás del viento nocturno.

Estuvo un tiempo contemplando esos hermosos ojos hasta que se percato de como tiritaba lentamente y finalmente se dio cuenta de cono andaba vestida... Estaba vestida como Ariel, pero de una forma desgastada, sin ninguna joyería y las aberturas a ambos lados de su falda partían desde su cadera hasta sus tobillos. Sin esperar mas entro a su habitación y tomo la manta que estaba usando y con rapidez llego con ella y la puso sobre sus hombros, afortunadamente la chica había ocultado sus alas y su cola para cubrirse mejor.

-¿Que haces aquí a estas hora? Te puedes resfriar ¿Por que estas vestida así? ¡Respóndeme!- No le dio tiempo de hablar a la chica puesto que había empezado a preguntarle desesperadamente, pero esta se mantenía inmóvil, sin decir o hacer algo... Nada...

Su vista se mantenía fija en la parte lateral izquierda de su cuello en donde se podía ver un claro moreton oscuro en su piel morena, alzo su mano y toco el hematoma haciendo que Hayato dejara de hablar y fijara su vista en ella

-¿Que te paso alli?- Fue directa, poco le importaba lo que el le estaba diciendo solo le inportaba como estaba

-Fue en el Rating Game contra esas tales Amores cuando las chicas de tu equipo destruyeron la arena

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco...

No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban ellos, debido a su altura él rostro de Tara estaba en su cuello y mantenía la mano en su herida y el aun tenia las manos en sus hombros.

Bajo un poco su rostro quedando a la altura del de Tara haciendo que sus narices se rozaban y sus asientos chocaban uno con otro.

-¿Que me has hecho?- Susurro él lento

-¿No se de lo que me hablas?- Respondió ella de igual forma

-Desde él día de la fiesta me tienes como un verdadero o imbécil, y no se él por que...- Dijo él lento y bajo para que solo ella escuchara

-No eres él único imbécil aquí...- Susurro ella algo molesta desviando un poco su rostro, lo que no supo es que su aliento sin querer llego al rostro de Hayato haciendo que sus ojos se fundieran en una total oscuridad...

-Oye...- La llamo él con voz ronca llamando su atención- Estoy a punto de hacer algo en lo que me pueda arrepentir después si no lo hago, así que no te atrevas a detenerme...

Tara no entendió lo que quiso decir lo único que llego a sentir fueron los labios de Hayato sobre los suyos de forma salvaje y arraigada, no supo que hacer en ese instante salvo... Corresponder...

Sus manos fueron directo a su cabello y lo acerco mas a ella devolviendo él beso con la misma fuerza y fiereza, Hayato no perdió tiempo y bajo sus manos de sus hombros hasta su cadera y la apretó mas hacia él sintiendo como ambos pechos chocaban entre si; Tara abrió sus labios y con sus dientes capturo él labio inferior de Hayato haciendo que soltara un gruñido de placer y la apretara mas contra él sintiendo la firmeza de su abdomen junto al suyo y un bulto rozar su vientre, soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir como Matatagi hacia lo mismo que ella con su labio inferior pero un poco mas rudo y arrebatado causando que ella abriera la boca para reprochar pero no pudo, pues Hayato aprovecho esa oportunidad para introducir su lengua en su boca y en menos de lo que pensaba ya su lengua estaba batallando con la de ella. En un arrebato Hayato bajo sus manos a los muslos de Tara haciendo que ella enrollará sus piernas en su cintura sintiendo con mas claridad ese bulto, pero poco le importaba solo siguió con lo hace tanto tiempo quería hacer. Sintió algo suave chocar contra su espalda y en menos de lo que esperaba ya tenia a Matatagi sobre ella besando su cuello apasionadamente mientras que ella simplemente se dedicaba a arañar su firme espalda con sus uñas mientras gemía de placer ante los besos de Hayato ahora en nacimiento de sus pechos, una de las manos de Hayato descendió hasta una de las piernas de Tara y la alzo levemente para acariciar la parte posterior de su muslo llegando hasta ese mágico pozo...

Seria una larga y agitada velada...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hey! Que hubo..? Se emocionaron...? Las active hormonalmente...?**

 **Quiero oírlas! ¿¡En donde están mis activas!?**

 **Ya bueno... Le bajo a la azúcar...**

 **Ahora mi explicación del porque les corte la excitación...**

 **Por cuestiones de tiempo y estado civil... (Mi novia -_-) decidí dejar este capítulo a la mitad, pero descuiden...**

 **Les prometo mas Rikura y Sabrosura para la última parte ;3**

 **Ahora unas preguntitas porque... Soy yo y soy rara... Y lo saben!**

 **-¿Les gusto?**

 **-¿Cual fue su escena favorita...?**

 **-¿En en próximo quieren mas activos o mas pasivos?**

 **-¿A quien le sangro la nariz?**

 **-¿Quienes creen que llegaron 'Mas allá' (7u7)?**

 **-¿Esas marcas seran permanentes?**

 **-¿Que prefieren...? ¿Mommy Kink...? ¿Daddy Kink...? ¿O ambos...?**

 **-¿Quienes se violaran a quienes?**

 **-¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas?**

 **OK ya... Demasiada emoción de mi parte...**

 **Creo que el Smut me esta carcomiendo el cerebro ^^U**

 **Quizás** **demasiado...**

 **Y hasta el próximo capítulo**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. No sabre si les gusto si no hay Review**

 **P.D.2 Advierto que para el proximo habrá mas Smut**

 **P.D.3 Este es un regalo adelantado para una lectora... Se que estas ahí pasiva... ¡Sal y da la cara!**

 **P.D.4 Psss...! I Love U**

 **P.D.5 Por cierto... El próximo Omake esta en espera de ustedes, la pregunta esta en el capítulo anterior ;9**

 **P.D.6 OK... Muchas posdatas ^^U**

 **Adiós ;P**


End file.
